


Blood Supply

by Accident, Papa_Lazarou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Vampires, vampirelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 159,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: John has always known Sherlock was an odd bird. What he didn't know is the dark secret Sherlock had kept hidden about his undead status. When John finds out the secret he learns more about Sherlock and the Watson clan than he ever knew before.





	1. You're a what?

John always knew his flat mate was strange. Keeping odd hours, running off in the middle of cases, weird experiments all over the flat, and just about everyone he met who knew Sherlock told him Sherlock was a freak. John wasn’t fazed. He’d been through war and back. Had the bullet scar to prove it. If anything Sherlock made him feel alive and like he had purpose again. Like hell he’d give that up without a fight. Little did he know it’s started with a fight.  
“Sherlock? You in?” John calls out as he climbs the stairs, figuring Sherlock was out since he didn’t answer. “Christ, what is that smell?” John frowns as he walks through the flat. He’d just got off working the night shift only an hour or so before dawn. Sherlock wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “That prat leaving his stinking experiments around.” He grumbles, sniffing the stuff on the table but it’s not what smells. He frowns and walks towards Sherlock’s room. He opens the door and he’s nearly knocked backwards by the pungent putrid smell of blood. “What the hell?” John sighs as he walks towards what looks like a mini fridge in Sherlock’s room. He opens the door and gags as the odor of blood punches him in the face. It was obvious that the mini fridge has broken down and the contents, multiple bags of blood, had gotten warm and gone bad. The blood had leaked out of the fridge and onto the flood. “Damnit Sherlock. What the hell is this for?” He sighs, going to fetch things to clean up the blood thinking it must be for some experiment.

Sherlock has heard John enter the flat, but he couldn’t stop John from following his nose and into his bedroom. He was in the shower, cleaning himself up after spilling several pints of his bagged blood down himself. The bagged blood that John would now be looking at. He got out of the shower as quickly as possible, and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist.  
He stepped into his bedroom doorway and watched John for a moment. “I thought you would be back after I cleared this out.” He stated, not trying to let his panic raise into his voice.

John is on his knees soaking up the blood and wiping the floor. He has gloves on and bleach wipes to clean the floor with. “You always make such a mess with these experiments. What is this one even for? I didn’t even know you had a fridge in here. I thought you kept everything in the fridge in the kitchen.”

“I...” Sherlock started, ready to breeze through a lie before catching sight of John’s arse in the air as he cleaned the floor. He coughed and licked his lips as he chided himself in his thoughts. “I’ve got them for experiments. When I need blood for an experiment I keep it in here.” He quickly lied.  
Sherlock padded over to his bed, water dripping from his curls that were now plastered down over his head. He sat down on the bed and waited for John to leave. He didn’t want to open his towel, for fear of John seeing just how aroused he was just by his flatmates arse.

“How did you even get these? There’s so many. Did you steal these? Please tell me you didn’t steal these.” John frowns and looks over at him, tossing the bags, wipes, and gloves into a plastic bag.  
He stands and and looks at Sherlock’s face. “You did! You’ve got that guilty nervous look on your face when you know I’ve caught you! For god sakes, Sherlock!”

“I’ve not stolen them!” Sherlock snapped, as he stood up facing John. He felt his fangs wanting to slid down from his gums, but he willed them to stay hidden. “Molly gave them me. From the recently deceased. Now get out, I would like to get dry and clothed in relative peace.” He ordered, pointing to the bedroom door.  
He was starting to panic down, he could feel his blood levels start to drop and his knees started to wobble. He needed his blood, which was spoilt. He needed John to get out of the room so he could just think.

“Oh Christ. You’re having poor Molly collect books from dead people for you? I’m sure that’s illegal on so many levels. What if she gets into trouble? You use her far to much and.. Sherlock.. Sherlock? Hey. Are you alright?” John frowns and walks towards him.  
He grabs Sherlock and holds him up as his knees buckle. “You’re so pale. Paler than usual. When was the last time you slept? Or ate for that matter?” John sits him down onto the bed.

Sherlock concentrated hard on listening to John and not falling over. “I’m saving people. Is that want you want me to do?” He asked, his voice low. “You... you said I should be an angel. Plus... the deceased aren’t going to... miss it.” He collapsed back onto the bed.  
He completely missed the second part of what John said, and was too tired to work out what he had possibly said.

“Hey hey. Alright. Relax. You need to eat. Let me go make you something before you pass out.” John sits him up against the headboard.  
John smells like the cleaning supply and spilled blood as he hovers over Sherlock to get him comfortable. “Sherlock? Did you hear me? What do you want to eat?”

Sherlock stares at John’s neck, all he could see was the vein pulsing softly. He couldn’t hear or feel anything going on around him, all he could see was John’s vein. All he could smell was the old refrigeratored blood. He licks his lips and his fangs slowly slide out from his gums, pushing out over his lower lip. “John...” he breathes, his speech is impaired by his fangs but he doesn’t care.

“What?” John looks at his face and stills before blinking repeated. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” He mumbles. “Oi. Are you pranking me?” He asks, seeing the fangs. “Always having a laugh at poor old John’s expense.” He frowns and pulls on the fang, thinking it’s one of those Halloween fakes that go with a costume. “Ouch.” He frowns as the sharp fang nicks his finger, drawing blood.

Sherlock flinches as John pulls on him fang. No one has touched them in a long time, they haven’t touched flesh in a long time, and that tiny pull makes his brain pulse with electricity. He scurries back on his hands and feet, almost falling off the bed and wills his fangs to retreat back into his gums.  
“John. John. I’m sorry. Let me get you a plaster.” Sherlock stammers, as he shakily gets off the bed and heads for the door.

John watches with disbelief as the fangs disappear back into Sherlock’s mouth. He looks down at his finger and back at Sherlock.  
“Hey. Hey! Sit down. You can barely walk.” John grabs Sherlock and sits him back on the bed. “I’ll get it. And then we’ll figure out what to do with you for food. And then.. I don’t know what then. Just sit.” He goes to the bathroom and washes his hands, wrapping a plaster on his finger. He thinks he might be hallucinating. “There’s no way. No way.” He mumbles and shakes his head. He goes back to Sherlock, not hint of fear or disgust. Then again when it comes to Sherlock he’s never felt those things. He’s felt other things sure. He won’t admit but the nick to his finger sent a pulse of something though, making him hold his breath and gasp at once. He rubs his face and goes back into Sherlock’s room. “I think you’d better explain what’s going on so I can help you.” He sighs.

Sherlock stares up at John, “you’ll leave. I don’t want you to leave, you’ve been nice to me. So accommodating.” He whispers, speaking to John’s carotid artery, rather than John himself.  
He shakes himself mentally, this always happens. Always. He was stupid to think he could hide it from John. “I’m a vampire John.” He whispered, it’s barely audible, but he lets the words hang in the air. “That blood wasn’t for experiments but for me to live on. I feed once a day, and I’ve not fed today because of the fridge breaking.” He explains after a long pause. He waits patiently for John to ether explode in rage and fury or walk out and leave. Everybody always does.

John just listens and a smile to thrill goes through him as Sherlock stares at him so intensely, ‘so he’s not messing with me’ he thinks to himself. “Alright.” He nods curtly.  
“What do we do now? You clearly need to eat and I don’t know how to help you if you pass out. Tell me what to do to help you. You maybe a vampire but I’m your doctor.” John stands his ground, in for a penny and all that. He’d been with Sherlock through to much to back down now. John Watson never ran, especially from his best friend.

“Wait, wait, really?” Sherlock asks as he leans back into his headboard. “You’re not going to leave me?” He stares at John dumbfound, that he wasn’t going to leave. Everyone leaves, it was just a matter of time before Mrs Hudson and Molly finds out about his condition and he would be out on his arse, back at square one. Apart from John, John would always be by his side.  
“I need at least a pint a day.” He explaines. “The fresher it is from... the source the quicker I’ll metabolise it. I can’t have garlic, that one is true. But I can see my reflection. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.” He offers as he looks up at John.

“I’m not going anywhere, you prat.” John chuckles softly. He knows that he should feel scared or maybe a bit apprehensive but it’s Sherlock.  
“And I’m guessing that was your whole supply.” John frowns and looks to the fridge. “And getting more would take to long.” He bites his lip. “So me?” He looks at him.

“No.” Sherlock says firmly. “I’m not feeding from you. Not directly. Do you have a syringe?” He asks.  
He pulls the blankets up around him, feeling colder than usual. He had been on a schedule, having a pint of blood each day just before dawn, as to not bring attention to it. But it is getting later and later and he can feel each passing moment without blood, and he’s getting weaker and weaker.

John nods. “In my med kit.” He nods and goes to gets it, quickly coming back. “How do you want to do this?” He asks.  
He wraps the elastic band around his arm and gets out an alcohol wipe, setting it next to a syringe.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. All I know is that I need a pint a day to survive.” He explains. “You don’t have to do this each day. Just until I get another mini fridge.” He promises.  
He wishes he could drink straight from John, feel his soft warm flesh in his mouth. He wants to be able to feel that exhilaration that only comes from feeding from a living being. “Do you need my help at all?” He asks, hoping he would be able to keep his composure and not bite his best friend

“Just like a blood donation.” John nods, having donated hundreds of pints in the past years.  
“Yeah. Uncap the syringe and makes sure it’s not bent or anything. I can’t use it if it’s damaged.” He hums, wiping the alcohol pad on his arm, getting his vein ready.

Sherlock has to closes his eyes for a moment as he stares at the pulsating vein. “John... this is hard.” He breathes.  
He opens his eyes as his fangs slide out again slowly. Uncapping the syringe and quickly pushing it into John’s vein. Sherlock shuffled back away from John, before he bites him. He doesn’t want to make this weirder for John than it already is, but his blood smells intoxicating.

“Just breathe.” John says softly.  
He flinched as the needle goes in. He watches it fills up with blood. “Talk to me. Explain this whole thing to me.” He says calmly, knowing if Sherlock can focus on something else he can relax.

Sherlock shakes his head. “Your blood. It smells... I can’t... you would leave me.” He says sadly. “You’re the only person that hasn’t left me after finding out the truth.”  
He watches the blood fill up the bag, the smell is driving him wild and all he wants to do it drink from it straight away. “John please, don’t make me talk about it. Just... donate the pint and that’s fine.”

“We’ll talk after you’ve eaten..” John sighs and finishes filling the bag. He unhooks the bag and hands it to Sherlock. He takes out the syringe and cleans himself up.  
“I’d never leave you, Sherlock. You’re my best friend. I’ve killed people for you. And I’d don’t again.” He says softly, taking out the supplies.

“I know you have John, thank you for everything. Please, just leave whilst I eat, you don’t have to watch this.” Sherlock says softly, as he looks at the bag eagerly.  
“Be getting your questions ready, I’m sure you have plenty and I promise to answer them all truthfully.” He explains.

John nods and stands. “I’ll make some tea then.” He smiles softly  
He leaves, closing Sherlock’s door behind him. He makes tea on autopilot, thinking of questions.

As soon as the door closes, Sherlock snatches the bag off the side, finally allowing his fang to spring free. He wraps his lips tightly around the hole in the top of the bag and gulps down the fresh blood. It has been years since he has drank fresh, warm blood. After remembering the taste, Sherlock tilts his head back and finishes the bag in mere seconds. He licks at the hole and savours the taste on his tongue as he throws the bag away in the bin hidden in the bottom draw of his bedside table.  
Sherlock wipes at his lips, even though he knows there’s no blood on them. He steps out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where he can hear John busying himself with tea making. He isn’t sure how to break it to John, that anything but blood tastes vile to him, but he knows John will have to know eventually.

John hums softly, hearing Sherlock step out of the bedroom. “You’re going to have to tell me what’s stereotype or not. Do you even like tea?” He chuckles, pouring it.

Sherlock looks frozen at John for a while before taking a seat at the table. “John, after being... become a vampire, there’s only one thing I can consume which I enjoy, and it’s not tea. Tea doesn’t make me ill, I just don’t enjoy the taste. Not of tea or beans on toast or anything but blood.” He whispers as he looks at the table.  
He takes the tea in both his hands and warms up his cold fingers. “It does make me warm though, which I can’t do on my own.”

“Alright.” John nods and sips his tea.  
He walks into the living room and sits in his chair. “Come on. I’ve got questions. And I’m sure you have better ones for me to ask.” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock follows John into the living room and curls up in his chair, holding the mug to his chest. “You can ask me anything you like. No question is too stupid. This is a massive shock to you, and probably shaking the foundation of your beliefs.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock has done this only a handful of times before, actually sit down and speak about his condition.

“Honestly I think the head in the fridge shook me more than this.” John shrugs. “I mean you’re not exactly the most conventional bloke so strange and unusual just kind comes with it.” He hums and sips his tea.  
“So how long have you been like this? And is everything in the movies true?”

It feels like a weight has been lifted from Sherlock’s chest. John doesn’t find him too strange or horrible after all. He keeps his tea close to his chest, letting it warm up his chest and heart.  
“About... 130 years. I was changed when I was 32.” Sherlock explains. “The films... the book Dracula, a lot was based on me. But I can’t turn into bats, I... mirrors are odd, most are made from silver, which I can’t see my reflection in, but the ones around the flat, they’re aluminium based mirrors and I can see my reflection in them.” Sherlock tries to think of other deviations from popular culture. “I don’t sparkle. I’m old enough to be able to stand the sun, so long as I’m not in it all day. Why do you think we chase criminal at night time?” He asks with a tiny smile.

“Never thought of it honestly. Just thought you preferred the dark to make you look cooler and more mysterious.” John chuckles and smiles.  
“Is Mycroft one as well? And is he really your brother?”

Sherlock can’t help but smile. “Mycroft is one. He’s not my brother... he’s the one who turned me.” He explains softly. “The term is sire. A sure must always look after the vampires they turn, that why he keeps a close eye on me, closer than a usual brother would, I’m led to believe. It’s just an easier lie to tell.” He explains.  
“I will have to tell him you know. He will need to keep an eye on you too. I hope you don’t mind?” He asks as he sips from the tea, he doesn’t make a face at the taste, even though he wants to- he doesn’t want to upset John more.

John hums and nods as he listens. “You don’t have to drink it, Sherlock.” He chuckles softly.  
“From my numerous kidnappings and whatnot I’m pretty sure he’s already watching. What would you tell him? Did you want him to turn you into a vampire?” He asks softly.

“The tea makes me feel warmth. It’s the only way I can feel it.” Sherlock explains matter-of-factly. He had given up caring a long time ago.  
“I would explain that you found my blood supply, I was weak and my fangs slid out, you realised they weren’t fake and when you didn’t freak out and promised you’d stay with me, I offered to give you any answer you wished for.” Sherlock replied with a small smile. “I was dying of polio. Mycroft offered me the chance to live again. I couldn’t say no.”

John frowns a bit but nods anyway.  
“Well that’s pretty believable since it’s the truth.” He smiles softly. “At least it was consensual.” He hums. “Have you.. Have you turned anyone?” He looks at him.

Sherlock nods, “a long time ago. They were... my lover, we wanted to stay together forever. When I turned them, it changes people, they changed for the worse, Mycroft took them as their sire. I couldn’t be anywhere near them. One day they came looking for me. We argued and fought.” Sherlock watches the steam from his tea rise for a long while. “It was either kill or be killed. I still loved them, I thought they were my soulmate.” He whispers sadly.

“Oh.” John nods, quickly getting rid of the look of shock on his face. “I’m sorry that it didn’t work out with them.” He says softly, truly meaning it. He new what it was like to be in love but he’d never been with anyone he could imagine turning into a vampire to stay with him forever. He could imagine how much that hurt when it didn’t work out and it was nearly to much to bare thinking about. He thought he lost Sherlock once and he new if it ever happened again he wouldn’t be able to cope with that loss again.  
John sips his tea, quiet for a while. “Is there anything you think I should ask?”

Sherlock shakes his head. “This is up to you, you need time to process everything.” He explains softly. “I’m not going to bite you, if you’re worried. Nor will I change you.”  
He picks at the fading picture on the side of his mug. The last time he spoke about Abraham, was to Mycroft, to explain that he had killed him. He doesn’t want John to become another Abraham, he doesn’t know whether he would put up a good enough fight to kill him.

John nods and looks down at his tea, nearly to cool to drink without grimacing. “I’m not worried about that. If you wanted to bite me I’m sure you would have done it already. Not that I’d let you get close enough without a fight.” He chuckles softly and looks up at him.  
“Thank you. For telling me. And being honest.” He says and nods as he smiles softly, warm as ever. “I’m sure it’s not exactly an easy thing to live with and telling someone is surly risky. So yeah. Thanks.”

“It’s not. I trust you John Watson.” Sherlock says softly. “I don’t know whether I’m being foolhardy or not, but I trust you.” He looks down at his tea and finishes it off in one go, only making a slight face at the taste.  
“The last time someone found out, they tried to stake me.” He chuckles at the memory. “But I was... am faster, so I ended up staking them. They lived, but the police were confused about what had happened.” He smiles at he looks up at John, hoping he hasn’t misread the mood.

John smiles softly as he listens to Sherlock day he trusts him. He already knew but hearing is different, more solid and tangible.  
“Oh Christ.” John laughs, setting his mug down. “Well You’ve got me now to just shoot them instead of getting your hands dirty.” He grins, shaking his head.

“My little blogger turned assistant assassin.” Sherlock smiles broadly.  
He pulls out his phone and quickly texts Mycroft a shortened version of what happened, leaving out all the question John has asked him. He looks back up at John once he finishes. “Mycroft knows you know. But he doesn’t know how much you know. In the next day, he’ll be sending a car to pick you up. You’ll be going to a place called The Diogenes, it’s a vampire club. Keep your head down and say Mycroft’s name if anyone gets a little... fang-y.” He explains as he collects the mugs and takes them into the kitchen.

“Oi, watch your mouth who you call little. An assassin is an assassin no matter the size.” John chuckles.  
“So does it still could as a kidnapping if I know about it in advance?” He gets up and stretches, sore from works. “Was? Was that a vampire pun? Did your really just make a vampire pun?” He laughs, nearly doubled over. “Now I understand why you always make me eat the garlic bread from Angelo’s. I just thought you were trying to feed me up. Now I relish you we’re just trying to fatten me up.” He chuckles, teasing.

Sherlock chuckles at John’s laughter, it’s good to hear his laughter again, especially over this topic. “Technically I can eat garlic. But I come out, in what looks like an allergic reaction. I won’t die, but Mycroft would have to come and I would need to have completely new blood in my system.” Sherlock explains.  
“If you don’t want me to stay around you can leave. I won’t follow you.” He explains sadly. No one has stayed past knowing all of this, and he’s expecting John to up and leave at any moment, when he realises just how much of a monster he is.

“Yeah alright. No garlic. For sure.” He nods, making sure to remember for future reference.  
John frowns and leans against the door frame in the kitchen looking at Sherlock’s back. “Really? After everything we’ve been through together you think I’d just up and leave? You think I could actually do that?” He asks, pushing off the door frame. “You’re my best mate. Don’t tell Greg, he’ll get jealous.” He smiles softly, teasing gently trying to lighten Sherlock’s spirits. “But in all seriousness you really are my best mate. Who could tell me a good restaurant from looking at the door handle? Just you. Who could could keep me running around for days on end to catch killers? Just you. Who could make staying in watching bee documentaries and eating takeaway the highlight of my week? Just you. You’re not getting rid of me. Good try though.” He pats Sherlock’s shoulder as he goes to wash out their mugs in the sink. “You tried to leave me once, yeah? That didn’t work out well for either of us. You faked your own death and I got married to a bloodthirsty lying assassin. So together seems to be what works for us.” He nods, setting their mugs to dry. “Unless.. You don’t want me around anymore?” He asks quietly, suddenly realizing that Sherlock really doesn’t need him for protection and certainly not for help solving cases.

“I want you around John.” Sherlock says, almost pleadingly. “There has one been one person who stayed around after knowing what I was, and they ended up trying to kill me.” He explains sadly. “In the past four decades, I’ve only ever told you. You’re special to me.”  
“Those things I do. It’s not special. I have vampire sight, I just see into the back kitchen, running after criminals in easy when you can run faster than a train. I’ve been alive for over 160 years, you learn to read people in that time. You can learn whatever you like in that time.” Sherlock explains. “Greg can’t know what I am though. You can’t speak to anyone about this, apart from my s... Mycroft and I.” He explains, “everyone else will either thing you’re insane or start a witch-hunt for my head. Even during the witch hunts, speaking of vampires made everyone thing you’re insane.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” John says reassuringly, turning towards Sherlock as he dries his hands.  
“I beg to differ. It is special. Not some trick. Your deductions are your craft. You’ve honed those skills for more than a hundred years. It’s not like you to play such things off so lightly.” He shakes his head. “I’m not going to tell anyone. Firstly they wouldn’t believe me and second of all the tabloid already come up with enough lies for the both of us. No need to bait the water. The story about us eloping in Wales just stopped running so a low profile is just fine with me.”

Sherlock smiles as he listens to John. “Thank you. You’re a good friend. The best friend.” He replies honestly.  
“You need to be getting some rest. You’ve been up all night and I’ve just loaded this onto you. Get some sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Sherlock encourages him as he takes a step away from John. He can hear his blood calling to him, the rhymatic pulsing, almost sounds like a call to drink. He knew this would happen if he drank from John, but he had been desperately in need of blood and it was quicker than calling Mycroft.

“Yeah.. Yeah alright.” John yawns and heads to the stairs.  
“Goodnight, Sherlock. Try and sleep?” He smiles sleepily before heading up to his room.

“Goodnight John.” Sherlock says with a chuckle. He’s not slept for 160 years. He’s already dead, he doesn’t need it.  
He goes into his bedroom and pulls out his phone ordering a new mini fridge for his blood supply. He then calls Molly, knowing she would be at work, asking her to stop sending the blood over for a few days, because he has nowhere to store it. Lastly, he lays down in bed and closes his eyes, organising the new information of John knowing he’s a vampire, in his mind palace, as he waits for John to wake back up.

John changes into his pajamas, exhausted from work and learning about Sherlock. He gets into bed and thinks for a while about Sherlock being a vampire and about how he actually had a lover at some point. He sighs and rolls over not liking that someone was so close to Sherlock only to turn out hurting him so badly. He’d never do that to Sherlock, not after losing him once. He falls asleep vowing to protect Sherlock from the idiots who don’t understand him or want to hurt him.  
When John wakes he gets up, going down to take a shower and get on with the day. He needed to do some shopping since they were out of milk for tea and other things. After his shower he shaves and gets dressed. On his way to the kitchen to make tea he wonders when Mycroft is planning on kidnapping him since he has things to do.

Sherlock hears John run his shower. He waits for John to go into the kitchen and putting the kettle on, before climbing out of bed. He ruffles his hair, to make it look more like bedhead, before stepping out of his room and silently walking into the kitchen.  
“How did you sleep?” He asked as he leans against the kitchen counter, watching John closely. “I’m glad to see I’ve not made you feel too queasy.” He smiles.

“Slept fine.” John smiles, pouring the near boiling water into their mugs. His nightmares weren’t too bad so he got a few decent hours of sleep.  
“I’ve been to war and back, Sherlock. My stomach is stronger than that.” He chuckles, handing Sherlock his mug. “I was going to run out to the shops today since I just used the last of the milk. Have to do laundry as well since a gaggle if toddlers vomited in my back up and back up for the back up clothes at work. If you want me to throw anything of yours into the wash toss it in the hamper, yeah?” He hums, making breakfast. “When’s Mycroft supposed to kidnap me? I don’t want the milk to go bad if he picks me up after the shops and holds me hostage.” He chuckles, spreading butter and jam on his toast.

“Yeah, I’ve got a load of blood on my clothes, after the mini fridge died.” Sherlock explains softly. “I hid them in the false floor of my wardrobe, so they don’t smell the flat out.” He says as he picked up the tea and holds it to his chest.  
“Probably afterwards. He’ll use the milk to make sure you’re quick. You will agree to mostly anything just so long as he lets you go quickly and you can get the milk back here.” Sherlock shrugs as he explains Mycroft’s logic. “Don’t worry, everyone works like that. Vampires and humans alike.”

“I’ll try to get the blood out but I can’t make any promises. It’s probably already stained.” John bites his toast, leaning back against the counter. He chuckles softly, thinking how this is new normal, eating breakfast while talking about blood stained clothes.  
“Yeah alright. But if it goes bad he’s paying for a new one.” He smirks and carries his plate to the table, sitting down and scooping up the paper as he eats. “You’ve got anything on today?” He asks. “You don’t have any new blood yet. You have to eat at least once a day, yeah?” He frowns, looking at Sherlock over the paper.

“Mycroft is old. One of the oldest vampires out there. He’s richer than you could possibly imagine. He could throw a wade of fifty pound notes at you and not miss it.” Sherlock explains with a smile.  
“I’ve ordered a new fridge, but it won’t come for another several days. I’ll go ask Mycroft for some blood. He’ll send someone over each day to give the me the pint, until I can restock.” Sherlock explains as he sips at his tea and pulls a face at the taste. “I don’t want to do anything until I can restock. If I’m on a case and loose blood, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Christ.” John blinks, the more he learns about Mycroft the less he feels he knows, which wasn’t very much to begin with.  
“No cases till you have a supply then.” He hums and finishes his toast. “Why would you have Mycroft make someone bring you blood? Mine isn’t up to snuff?” He teases, wondering if Sherlock didn’t like his blood or even if there was a preference for that sort of thing.

“No, it’s not that. I just not like feeding from my friends.” Sherlock explains softly. “Look, when I have your blood in my system, it’s all I can think about. It’s as if my senses are... honed into your blood. It’s not safe, I could bite you by accident.” He says softly.  
“Mycroft has to look after me, he’s my sire. No matter what I do, no matter how stupid, he will have to help me.” Sherlock explained with a shrug. “This has happened before, it’s no big deal.”

“Oh I see.” John nods. “What do you mean it’s happened before?”

“I’ve lost my blood supply before. In the late 1890s. Mycroft gave me blood until I was back on my feet.” Sherlock explains. “I’m not... making you feel inadequate am I? Talking about times and people you don’t know.” He asked softly, hoping John wasn’t taking this negatively.

“No no.” John chuckles and shakes his head. “Not inadequate. It just kind of... It feels like reading a history book. You know it happened but you weren’t there to experience it. Well maybe you don’t know since you experience what would be the past to me. It’s cool to learn about but also kind of detached.” He shrugs. “I like hearing you talk about your past through. It’s interesting.” He smiles.

Sherlock smiles at this, someone finding his history cool. “I understand what you mean, I know it sounds strange, but I’m a young vampire, I only know of one younger than me.” He replies with a smile. “Mycroft was my doctor, whilst I was dying, he told me stories of his life, he felt safe that I wasn’t going to tell anyone. Then one day I asked him how it was all possible. He explained what he was and I asked to be changed instead of dying.” Sherlock took a long drink of tea, to quell his nerves, he’s never told anyone this before, and wasn’t sure why he was telling John. “He must have seen something in that dying man, because he smuggled me out of the hospital, if you can call it that, and changed me in his house.” He talks quietly, looking into his tea.

John sips his tea as he listens, taking it all in. “He cares for you a great deal. Even before you were his responsibility.”  
He folds the paper and puts it aside, long having stopped paying attention to it since Sherlock was much more engaging.  
“If anything happens to Mycroft does that mean you’d die?” He asks quietly, not sure which parts of the myth are true or just that, a myth.

“No, I don’t die. I become depressed. So I guess... if I don’t have support around me when he goes... I would commit suicide. He’s like my father and brother and best friend all in one.” Sherlock explains. “If that was the case everyone... every vampire would be dead. The original, the first one was murdered, and we all felt it, and someone of the original vampires she turned did commit suicide, but not everyone.”  
Sherlock watched John’s face as he explains what happened. He hopes John would be his support if Mycroft died, well up until John past away himself. He’s not quite sure why he wants John so entangled with his messy life, he puts it down to having his blood in his veins, but knows that’s not entirely true.

John nods, trying not to think about how one day he’s going to be dead and gone but Sherlock still living without him. He frowns a bit, wondering how lonely Sherlock must get.  
“The first vampire was a woman?” He raises a brow, trying not to dwell on the negatives.

“Yeah she was. Camille. We have a new leader now, we all have to meet him, as soon as we’re turned. He’s... he came around once with his wife, did you meet them?” He asked, “I think you thought they were my parents.” Sherlock explains. “We don’t live in a democracy. The oldest person is the leader, when they’re killed, then the next oldest become leader and so on and so on.” He explains. “Age equates to wisdom after all.”

“Right right. If course they weren’t your parents.” John nods, still trying to get a grip on this whole thing.  
“So your actual family. Did you have brothers and sisters? Did you have children? Do you have living grandchildren? Or nieces and nephews?”

“I had parents. A sister that died in childbirth. And a brother.” He explains. “I... I don’t keep tabs on any living relatives. It’s painful to know that I left my family, they have a normal life.” He shakes his head and looks down.  
“I never married. I was...” he chuckles softly. “I was in the army. Mycroft was a field medic. I was a... corporal.” He says thinking of his title.

“I’m sorry it’s hard for you.” He frowns a bit.  
“Corporal Holmes?” He chuckles and smiles. “Who knew Mycroft and I had so much in common.”

“You really don’t. Mycroft’s idea of doctoring was if leeches don’t save you, chop it off, and if you die you die.” Sherlock explains.  
He looks back up and stares at John’s neck, watching his vein pulse, full of blood. “Why don’t you go out and grab the milk? I would start sorting out the washing, but I’m... not too good with technology. I’ll come out with you and go meet up with Mycroft. We’ll be done by the time he comes to collect you.” Sherlock explains as he finishes his tea with a wince and places his cup in the sink.

“I’m so glad we’ve advance. Some what.” He chuckles and shakes his head, reminding himself to never ask Mycroft for help in medical situations.  
“Alright. Sounds good.” John nods, going to put on his shoes. “Want anything from the shops while I’m out?”

Sherlock puts his shoes on alongside John. “Can’t eat. Remember?”  
He throws on his coat and turns his collar up. “I’m not trying to be mysterious, doing this. It keep the sun off my neck.” He explains with a shrug. “Remember, buy for two. I don’t want Mrs Hudson knowing what I am.” He opens the flat door and lets John go out first.

“I know that but I also know having certain things in the flat makes you feel better. Like that one biscuit with the swirls. You don’t eat them but if I don’t bring them home I know you look for them in the bags.” John chuckles as they go down the stairs.  
“I know. Nothing is different. Well it is but not outwardly.” John hums, still thinking Sherlock looks cool with his collar turned up regardless.

“Buy the whirls then. But I can’t share with you meal time. Unless...” Sherlock shakes his head. “Would you allow me to have my blood in a wine glass? It would look just like red wine. I can drink it whilst you have your meal.” He asks, hoping John would say yes. He has also felt awkward not eating whilst other people do, it makes him feel out of place and a monster.  
As they exit the flat, onto 221B a taxi and a blacked out car roll up in unison to the side of the curb. “I’ll see you here this evening. Good luck with Mycroft.” He says with a small smile.

“Yeah sure. Eating alone is kinda lonely. Believe me I know.” He nods, not wanting Sherlock to feel out of place in their own home.  
“Mm I always get to go to the fun places like the shops and secret clubs. So fancy.” John chuckles and smiles, nudging Sherlock teasingly before getting into the black out car. He winks at Sherlock before disappearing.

“Oh John,” Sherlock calls, “when you get to the club. Keep your head down and say Mycroft’s name to everyone who comes within earshot.” He warns.  
Sherlock gets into the car before he can hear John’s response. He closes the door and watches London zip by as they travel in silence to The Diogenes.

John hums and looks out the wonder. He knows he should be nervous about going to a club full of vampires but really it just sends an adrenaline thrill through him. He mentally makes a shopping list in his head, knowing Sherlock doesn’t eat but that doesn’t mean he’ll stop buying his favorites.

Sherlock gets to the The Diogenes and is shown into Mycroft’s office in silence. He knocks on the door and waits for Mycroft in allow him into the room. He hated this lore, having to be welcomed into places, why couldn’t he just go whenever he liked like normal humans. It would be so much easier.  
“Sire, it’s me, Sherlock. You asked me to come?” He called after a moment.

“You may enter.” Mycroft says from inside. He’d been researching John Watson all morning and wanted to make sure Sherlock had made the right choice telling him.

Sherlock steps into the room and instantly sits down in the spare chair available. “Sire, can I apologise. I didn’t want to tell Dr Watson, it was never on my agenda. My fridge broke, spoiling my food. Dr Watson started to clean it up and I was planning on lying. I did lie to him, but I got weak, I hadn’t eaten, and he got close. My fangs came out and he saw.” Sherlock explains quickly, whilst staring into the warm blazing fire. “I panicked, I am sorry.”

Mycroft shakes his head, waving the apology away. “I knew it was a risk that he could find out since you were living together. I knew it would happen and I let it.” He sighs, looking at Sherlock.  
“There’s a bigger problem. You were weak you said. Did you feed from him?” He asks, cold gaze piercing Sherlock.

“Not directly sire. He... pumped out a pint into a bag and I drank it that way. I... I didn’t want to. I would have called you. But... he was there. So close. I could hear his blood calling to me.” Sherlock whispers, as he watches the fire sadly.  
“If I could just ask for a pint a day to be brought over, then I wouldn’t have the keep calling on Dr Watson. I wouldn’t get the urges to bite him.” Sherlock says quietly, he knows he’s in no position to be asking for requests, but he needs to. He can’t feed from John anymore. Once was one to many times.

Mycroft sighs in relief, rubbing his hands over his face. “I’ll have blood sent to you. Drinking from Dr. Watson directly or indirectly isn’t an option.” He frowns and stands.  
He hands Sherlock a file as he walks by him going to the bar and filling a glass with blood for himself and for Sherlock. He sets Sherlock’s glass next to him. The file is about John’s ancestors, devote vampire hunters.

Sherlock nods, “I understand sire. It was just a one time thing. I promise not to do it again.”  
He quickly flicks through the file, as he sips at his blood. “Shit. I... I don’t know if he knows. He seemed genuinely surprised that we existed. A...” he rubs his face. “He was asking me question. Asking whether we die if our sire is killed. What kills us.” He finishes the blood in one go. “I am so sorry. Please don’t kill him. Let me talk to him first. Let me find out if he is one or not.” Sherlock begs Mycroft and finally looks up at him.

Mycroft shakes his head. “You will stay here. I will talk to him. If he knew he would have killed you already or he’s playing the long game. He knows this place is full of vampires so what better way to trap a vampire hunter is to invite him in?” He hums watching Sherlock drink. “Get yourself another glass. You’ve been starving yourself.” He rolls his eyes.  
“I highly doubt he knows. He’s had many chances to kill you or to not help you when you’ve been on the brink of being killed or so he thought. I don’t believe he knows but I have to be sure. Wooden stakes are in his family crest for god sakes.” He rolls his eyes.

“Sire,” Sherlock breathes, “I can live off a pint a day. I don’t wish to get fat.” He says but gets up away and pours himself another drink.  
“I didn’t look at his crest. Who would? They’re not common anymore. No one cares about them. Plus you told me all the hunters had been killed a long time ago.” Sherlock explains as he sits back down and swirls his blood around the glass.

“You’re not going to get fat.” Mycroft rolls his eyes. “The way you are you can burn three pints in a day like it’s nothing.”  
“That’s exactly my point. No one cares for crests anymore unless your a vampire or the family historian which John is neither so I doubt he knows. I though they’d all be whipped out but the Watson clan is particularly.. Tenacious. His great great great great grandmother once got close close enough to nick me with her broach. She would have gotten closer but she was pregnant so I’ll give her that.” He shrugs.

“Sire, are you okay?” Sherlock asks, even though he knows he must be.  
“What should I do whilst I’m staying here? I’ve never stopped overnight. Too many old vampires. I’ll have a curfew again. I don’t feel like I belong. Please sire, allow me to stay somewhere else.” He begs, he knows he sounds like a child, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to go back to 221B with the assurance Mycroft will send him blood each day.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Mycroft raises a brow.  
“Fine fine. You can go back to Baker Street and I’ll send you blood. The good doctor is already on his way here. I’ll make sure he’s safe while in these walls.” Mycroft nods. He didn’t know why but he always had a particular soft spot for Sherlock.

“I ask because you were stabbed, presumably by silver.” Sherlock says softly as he finishes off his blood.  
“Thank you sire, I’ll look around his bedroom, to see if he has anything pertaining to hunting us.” He says as he stands. Placing the glass on the side, Sherlock heads to the door and bows before leaving the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

“It was. Blessed with holy water and the pin was a small syringe filled with holy water as well. Honestly I was a little shocked. Then again me just being a vampire threatened the life of her unborn child so she did what she had to do. I let her live. She was one of the more interesting humans I’ve ever met.” He hums softly, getting a bit lost in the memory.  
“I won’t keep him long. You know how the elders get antsy when there’s live stock around the club.” Mycroft sighs, waving Sherlock off. He gets up and goes to his desk once Sherlock his gone, looking over the Watson files until John would arrive.

Sherlock leaves the building and gets the same black car back to Baker Street, he doesn’t talk to the driver, as he thinks about his Sire almost dying. He wraps his arms around himself, in worry as he watches how slowly they are moving.  
Back in 221B, Sherlock rushes upstairs and starts to go through John’s entire bedroom, not leaving anything to chance. He goes quickly, but it scared that he will end up cutting himself on something undesirable.

John’s room is very sparse, mostly books and clothes. There’s a box in the back of his closet with an album and other family things. Inside a green velvet box is a brooch with the Watson family crest on it, the same brooch that stabbed Mycroft hundreds of years ago. Nothing in the box had obviously been touched in some time from the later of dust, especially the brooch’s velvet box which was stuck closed with age.  
John sighs as a blacked out car drives next to him as he walks down the street after leaving the shops. He stops and the car stops. He gets in after the driver gets out and opens the door for him, setting the bags on the floor of the car as he’s driven. John pulls out his phone and texts Sherlock, might as well let his flat mate know things are going according to schedule.  
**Picked up by your brother’s car. Be home soon hopefully.—JW**

Sherlock finds the broach box, he manages to prise it open, whilst ensuring he doesn’t damage the box. He sees the green broach Mycroft was speaking about earlier and closes it quickly. He pockets the box, making sure John doesn’t have it in his possession.  
He feels his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket and reads John’s text quickly. Good. Don’t anger him. Be polite. -SH   
He puts his phone away and starts to clear up the mess he made in John’s bedroom.

John chuckles and rolls his eyes. When have I ever been anything other than a complete gentleman with him?-JW  
When the car stops John gets out, looking at the daunting building. He straightens up and puts his shoulders back, heading inside.

Mycroft is alerted at once to John’s presense in the building, not only can he smell his blood, a worker comes into his room, to explain what was happening. He tells the younger vampire to bring Dr Watson to him post haste. He may have a soft spot for Sherlock, but that doesn’t mean he has to be polite to everyone he meets.  
The worker closes the door, and runs off to find John before he is eaten.

John keeps his head high as he walks through the building, feeling eyes on him from every angle but he doesn’t show an ounce of hesitation. He figures Mycroft is watching for his arrival so it shouldn’t be to long.

The worker spots John a little way away, and walks calmly up to him. “Dr Watson. This way.” He orders as he turns around and heads towards Mycroft’s office.  
Mycroft hides John’s file in a drawer and smoothies down his impeccable suit as he waits for Dr Watson to grace his office.

John follows the lackey to Mycroft’s office. “How’s his mood today? Up for a laugh?” He asks the worker, making casual conversation as they head to the office.

He turns and gives John a hard stare. He smiles and purposefully flashes his hard, white fangs at John. He wasn’t a friend, he wasn’t going to enter a conversation with him, especially about Mycroft.

“Yeah that’s about what I expected.” John chuckles and shakes his head. “You can put those away. You’re not intimidating anyone here.” He nods to the fangs, completely unfazed. He’s used to intimidation tactics and was trained not to have any kind of reaction to them. “I’m guessing this is the office?” He asks as they stand outside a pair of huge double doors.

“Wait for him to let you in.” The worker says after sliding his fangs back into his gums. He knocks on the door twice before leaving John on his own.  
Mycroft sorts his cufflinks out, and remains seated at his desk, the glass of blood still in front of him. He counts to five before calling. “Enter.”

John rolls his eyes and waits, entering after he hears Mycroft. “Afternoon. Social call is it?” He smiles and walks to Mycroft’s desk, sitting down.

Mycroft raises an eyebrow as John sits himself down. “You know what we are. You are dangerous.” He states, harshly. “If you ever breath a word of our existence to anyone outside of these circles, we will discredit your name and make you look insane before making it look like you’ve committed suicide.” He takes a sip of his blood, watching John closely.

John nods. “I live with Sherlock. Most people think I’m insane already so no thing new there. I really wish I could say that this is surprising but it’s not. Out of the ordinary just seems to be Sherlock’s whole persona so.” He shrugs.  
“You lot can stop trying to intimidate me. I’m not going to say anything about anything. You know I wouldn’t because the first time we met I turned down your offer to spy on Sherlock without hesitation. You didn’t even get to offer me a number. This kidnapping is about something else entirely so out with it already. The milk is sitting in the car.” He crosses his legs, completely unfazed by the blood drinking even though it was the first time he’d ever seen something like it. He knew Mycroft already knew what kind of man he was. He also knew that Mycroft wouldn’t be trying so hard if it wasn’t something more pressing than John accidentally blabbing to the work that his flat mate had fangs and an affinity for blood.

“What do you know of your ancestors?” Mycroft asks slowly.  
His phone buzzes and he reads the text from Sherlock. “The box in your bedroom. At the back of your closet. What do you know of the green broach and your clan emblem?” He asks as he puts his phone away and takes another drink of the blood.

John frowns, not having expected that. “Umm not much. Dad’s family was Protestant and mum’s was Irish Catholic. When they got married the families didn’t like it much. I never learned much about Dad’s family since he drank his life away.” He shrugs. “Mum would talk about her family. Folklore mostly. Fairy tales. Stuff to shut us up long enough to put me and Harry to bed.”  
John sighs and rolls his eyes. “Sherlock is going through my things again? You better tell him to leave my socks alone. They’re fine how they are.” He says, a bit irritated at the invasion of his privacy. “I don’t really know what’s in the box. Stuff Harry didn’t want after mum died. I’ve never seen a brooch. Never went through the box really.” He frowns. His mother died while he was in Afghanistan and he never forgave himself for not being there to say goodbye. He hadn’t looked though the box much if at all, only flipped through the photo album. “Why? What’s some old brooch have to do with any of this?” He asks, completely out of the loop.

Mycroft takes his time to study John, to see if he’s telling the truth. He ignores John’s question, in favour of asking his own, “what were the folklore stories your mother told you?” He askes.  
“You’ll want to answer quickly, you have milk going off in the car.” He sneers as he gets up and pours himself another drink.

“I dunno. Fairy tales. Magic and wizard and the like. Battles between good and evil. Quite riveting really. One about my great great great great great grandmother. Fought off..” John pales suddenly as he remember the story, one he hadn’t thought of in nearly thirty years. “Well shit..”

“She fought off a vampire. Pregnant. With a broach.” Mycroft finishes and swallows. “Yes, she was quite fierce, especially for someone who was pregnant.” He explains.  
“The broach has been taken off you. And yes, Sherlock is going through your things to find anything else that could constitute as... hunting gear.” Mycroft explains calmly, he sits back down and and holds his glass in his long fingers.

John frowns and rubs his hands over his face, coming to terms that the stories his mother told weren’t just stories. That they’re part of his families history.  
“It was you, wasn’t it? You were the vampire she fought off?” He asks even tough he already knows the answer. “Why did you let her live? She stabbed you with a silver broach. She meant to kill you. Why let her live?” He frowns, finally looking at Mycroft. He didn’t understand why Mycroft let her live since she was a vampire hunter and tried to kill him.  
“I didn’t know till just now. There’s nothing else. Well not that I know of at least. I would appreciate the broach back. It belongs to me.” He frowns. He didn’t want to lose a family heirloom, especially one his mother loved so much. She wore it every Sunday to church and every holiday without fail. “I want the broach back.”

“No. It’s too dangerous.” Mycroft states, “it’s for the safety of our race. You said so yourself that you’ve not looked at it or done anything with it. You won’t miss the broach.”  
“I didn’t kill her because I admired her tenacity. She was presumably carrying your great great great great grandparent, about seven months pregnant at a guess, and yet she still fought. I admired her ferocity, if she wasn’t so against us, I would have offered her a place with us.” Mycroft explains with a small smile.

“Oh for god sakes, Mycroft. What am I gonna do? Go around and off every vampire with a fucking broach?” John snaps. “It was my mother’s and I won’t have Sherlock bringing it here to you where I’ll never see it again. It’s mine. Not letting me have it makes no sense.” He sighs, irritated that the Holmes’ always the they know best and can just tell him what to do.  
“She was carrying twins actually. A boy and girl. The boy didn’t make it past infancy. The girl she trained to be like her.” He mumbles, remembering more and more of the stories. “She probably would have joined you had you not killed her husband. You left her a widow and her children fatherless. She hunted you for months. She didn’t even know she was pregnant when she started hunting you.”

“No, but if Sherlock gets a little too snappy for your liking you could off him.” Mycroft snaps, slamming his hand on the table. “He is under my protection and I will do whatever I think for to keep him safe.”  
“It was kill or be killed Dr Watson. All we’ve ever wanted is a peaceful life. Then your lot. Hunters come and try to kill us. We wanted to survive alongside humans. Have a trade pact with you. But we couldn’t have that, whenever we tried to open up communication we would he slaughtered.” Mycroft explains, his voice cold and calm. “You are the killers here Dr Watson, I was protecting myself from her husband. I’ve already died once. I don’t want to do it again.”

“If I couldn’t handle Sherlock’s moods I would have moved out or shot him by now. Or do you forget that after he jumped from Bart’s I went back to him? After everything he’s done to me I’ve always gone back to him? You’ve seen my records from the army. Even the secret ones. You know what I’m capable of. If I was going to kill Sherlock at any point he would be dead already.” John snaps back. “I lost him once. I won’t do it again. I’ve killed people for him. To save him. You owe me you, you over aged corpse. After everything I’ve done for him. And for you. You owe me this.” He growls, not backing down.  
“The pacts never worked because you lot couldn’t keep your rogue newly turned vampires in line. That had nothing to do with us. Your young would pick off the children and the elderly because they were easy. Cowards. They wanted easy meals and you couldn’t stop them. We had to protect ourselves from you because you couldn’t protect us like you promised! It was never our fault but yours!” He shouts and stands. “Sod this. I wasn’t even there. You were. You failed and now I’m paying for it? After everything I’ve done? To keep Sherlock safe and to save him? No. You owe me. You know I’d never do anything to hurt him. It’s not about him. It’s about you. You’re scared because of what you’ve done. Because I know what you did. It’s not about Sherlock’s safety. It’s about your guilt.” He growls. “You take the milk home and explain to Sherlock your fuck ups. I’m going to have a pint. If that broach isn’t back in my possession by the end of the night there will be hell to pay.” He turns and leaves, slamming Mycroft’s office door. He stomps right out of the building and down the street, catching a cab to the pub.

Mycroft rubs his face. He never knew one person could be so annoying, but then again he was a Watson. He opens up his laptop and carries on with his work, he isn’t going to do as some annoying little child asks him to. He will be dead in fifty years or so. What is fifty years to someone over a thousand years old?  
He orders his driver to take the milk to Baker Street along with three pints of blood. He will ensure Sherlock is strong, whilst under his care.

John sits in the pub, nursing a pint to cool off. “Know it all prat thinks he knows best. You’d think after a few hundred years being a total arsehole would get old but apparently not.” He grumbles to himself at his empty booth. The rest of the patrons were at the bar watching whatever match was on.  
He stays out for a few hours, not having finished his pint he goes to walk through the park to get rid of the rest of his irritation.

Sherlock answers the door when the driver rings the bell. He allows his in, just this once and take the bags of blood and the milk. He hands over the broach, not having been told what John and Mycroft had talked about.  
Once the driver has gone, he puts the milk away and opens up a bag, pouring it into a glass before taking it into the living room.  
He doesn’t know where John is, he should have come back with the milk. He pulls out his phone and quickly texts John. Where are you? Did Mycroft eat you? -SH

John sighs as he walks, thinking more and more about the stories his mother told them. He always thought she was a little silly. When he was younger he loved the stories. They were exciting and kind of scary but they always kind of worked out for the better. When he was older and she told them more he thought she was weird for making up nonsense like vampires.  
He frowns and rubs his hand over the back of his neck, feeling guilty that he didn’t appreciate her more.  
He pulls out his phone as it chimes, reading Sherlock’s text.  
No. He didn’t eat me. Then again I didn’t have my handy dandy broach to stab him with if he tried.-JW   
He stuffs his phone back in his pocket, knowing his text sounded irritated but didn’t know Sherlock hadn’t talked to Mycroft about how John didn’t know he came from a family of vampire hunters. His text made it sound like he knew all along and knew exactly what the broach was.

Sherlock frowns at the text, so John knew about the broach. He should be worried apart from he knows that John would never say ‘handy dandy’ unless he was being sarcastic.  
What happened between the pair of you? I thought you were bringing the milk home. -SH   
He didn’t know about John’s threat to Mycroft, he had presumed up the then that they would get on, or as much as they possibly could, but he is wrong, and doesn’t know why.

I was going to but I ended up shouting at Mycroft because he’s a liar and said that you broke into my room, taking my mother’s broach. Can you please put it back? I’ll tell you what happened when I get there. Walking home now.-JW

I can’t. I gave it to Mycroft. He asked for it, so I gave it to him. I can’t disrespect what he’s asked me to do. He’s my sire. -SH  
He finishes off his glass of blood quickly and washes it up with the rest of the pots in the kitchen as he waits for John to come home.

John walks in as he reads Sherlock’s text. “Tell me you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t give him the broach.” He says, a heartbrokenly devastated look on his face.

“John, I had no choice. He asked me for it. If I didn’t comply my blood would start to boil and I would die.” Sherlock explains softly, as he sees the look on John’s face.  
“Sit down, let me make you a drink.” Sherlock says as he guides John to his chair and heads back into the kitchen to start making him a tea.

John is to shocked for a moment to protests. “No.” He says coming back to himself. “No!” He shouts. “You bloody Holmes’ think you can go around and do whatever the hell you want. Just barge into my room and go through my things and take my mother’s broach! No! That is the only thing I have left of her!” John shouts. Harry had pawned off the rest of their mother’s things on a particularly bad drinking binge. She needed more money for booze so she sold their mother’s things.  
“After everything we’ve been through! After everything I’ve done for you. After I saved your arse to many times to count. After I patched you up after every case and every experiment gone wrong. After you jumped in front of me and I still came back here. You still don’t trust me?” He frowns, nearly shaking with rage.  
“Did Mycroft Tell you? Did he tell you what he did to my people? To my family? I bet not. You go talk to him and you get my broach back. Until then I’ve nothing to say to you.” John storms out of the flat, slamming the door so hard pictures come off the walls.

Sherlock sighs and pours the half made tea down the sink before picking up the pictures, putting them back on the walls.  
He told me your family was tenacious, there were other family hunters. They were killed off. You were tenacious. You’re a survivor John. If I go back to Mycroft and ask for it back, he will kill me. Do you want me dead for the sake of try, and failing, to get your broach back? -SH

Did he tell you the reason why my family became hunters was because of him?—JW

You’re only seeing one side of the story. Your side. There would have been a reason for my sire to have harmed your family. He isn’t one to be rash. You don’t know anything about him. But no he didn’t. -SH

I know plenty. My mother told me stories. Passed down from her mother and her mother and her mother. All the way back to my great great great great great grandmother who tried to kill Mycroft with that broach when she was pregnant. He killed her husband. Her husband was defending the town against the new vampires he sired. There were to many for him to control and they attacked the villages to get their fill. Stealing children who couldn’t protect themselves. Your brother lost control and my family paid the price. Now I’ve lost the one thing that connected me to my mother because I trusted you.—JW  
John turns off his phone, not wanting to be bothered anymore. He buys a case of beer and goes to Greg’s flat.

It was accidental. He didn’t want to kill anyone. It was a fight John, accidents happen in a fight. You know that. Plus, you have a full box of other things connecting you to your mother. At least you can keep in touch with your family and not fear for your safety or mental health whenever they’re mentioned. -SH  
When the text doesn’t send, Sherlock starts to panic, he could be anywhere, telling anyone. He throws on his coat and heads out of the flat. He goes to the local bars he knows John frequents.  
****  
Greg opens the door to John when he hears him knocking. “John what’s wrong mate? Sherlock finally got too much for you?” He chuckles as he notices the beers in his hand.

“Yeah something like that. Mind if I crash here tonight? I’ve brought beer as a bribe and payment.” John chuckles, holding up the beers.

“Sure thing.” Greg smiled as he lets John into his flat. “I’m starting early though tomorrow, so I may have to kick you out.” He says with a small smile.  
“Excuse the mess.” Greg says as he leads John into his tiny living room, and moves case files off the couch for him to sit down. “So what’s he done that’s so bad he’s finally made you crack?” He asks.

“Yeah that’s fine. Thanks.” John smiles and comes in, sitting on the couch with him.  
“Please you’ve seen our flat. Compared to ours this is immaculate.” He chuckles. “Ah just his usual going through my things without asking and now I’ve probably lost something important that I’ll probably never be able to get back.” He sighs and opens one of the beers, handing it to Greg before opening one for himself.

“Yeah? Can’t he get it back for you? I thought with all the cases he’s done for people, he would have some money to be able to buy it back.” Greg asks with a frown. He takes the beer and drinks from it slowly. “Or swap cufflinks that he never wears for it. What is it that he’s taken?”

“I don’t know if he can.” John sighs, draining half his bottle in one go. “Something that belonged to my mum before she died. I don’t even care if the thing itself. I only care about that it was my mum’s.”

“Jewellery, I’m guessing.” Greg says with a hum. “Everyone has a price, you just have to find it. There’s clearly something more happening here than you’re letting on. Tell me about it. I can help.” Greg offers as he nurses his drink.  
***  
Sherlock is worried that John will tell someone about what he is. He shakes his head and heads off to Greg’s going to ask about police man power to help in the search.

John sighs and shakes his head. “After all the stuff he and I have been through he doesn’t trust me. I just.. I don’t know how much longer I can put up with this.” He frowns, finishing his beer.  
***  
Greg sighs as he opens the door after Sherlock knocks. “Quiet. John’s asleep on the couch.” He mumbles and comes out into the hallway.

“Oh thank God, John is here. Has he said anything to you?” Sherlock asks quietly, he doesn’t step into the house, waiting to be allowed in. “I need to exactly what he’s said to you.”

“No he wouldn’t talk. He brought beer and asked to crash on my couch. All he said is you went snooping through his things again and now something of his mum’s is gone which he’s pretty upset about. He wouldn’t even tell me what it was. I thinking a necklace or something.” Greg frowns, upset with Sherlock.  
“Did you hock it? Whatever it was? Are you using again? Did you sell whatever it was for drug money?” He frowns, knowing Sherlock had taken some of his things before for drug money when his brother cut him off.

“No I’m not using. It was a broach. If I explain it to you, I would have to kill you.” Sherlock explains. “You can test me for drugs.” He says, opening his arms wide.  
“Look, just let me in. I need to talk to John, I can... I think I might be able to give him an option we all like.” Sherlock says, still waiting for Greg to invite him into the house.

Greg frowns and looks at his arms, seeing no new marks. “You gotta stop doing this stuff to him, Sherlock. He’d do anything for you and you know that. You’re taking advantage of his kindness. It’s hurting him and you don’t seem to care. Not many people can put up with you the way John does.” He sighs.  
“Just let him sleep this off. I’ll send him back to Baker Street in the morning and you can talk. Just give him one night without your omnipresence.”

“You don’t understand. I had to do it.” Sherlock snaps before walking away and leaving Greg.  
He heads back to Baker Street, organising and asking Mycroft for a favour, that would benefit them all. He stays up all night, playing slow, sad music on his violin.

Greg sighs and goes back inside, going to bed.  
***  
John groans as he wakes, slight hang over headache rattling around in his skull.

In the middle of the night, Sherlock receives a small package. He knows exactly what it is and who it is from. It’s the broach, from Mycroft, it had the silver taken off it as well as getting rid of the poison. Sherlock places on John’s pillow in his bedroom and waits in the kitchen for John to come home.

John thanks Greg for letting him stay the night, telling him their next pub visit is on him. With a sigh John goes home to Baker Street. He climbs the stairs quietly but he knows Sherlock will be able to hear him coming a mile away anyway.

“Go get changed. You smell funny.” Sherlock says as he hears the front door open and close. He doesn’t move from his place at the kitchen table.

“Yeah yeah.” John sighs, going up to his room to change. He take off his shirt as he walks into his door, stopping as he sees the broach on the bed. He pick it up and holds it gently. He goes back downstairs.  
“Thank you.” He says quietly, standing there in the kitchen shirtless holding the broach. He was certain he’d never see it again.

“We has to alter it. It’s been cleaned, and it’s not technically silver. I don’t know the ins and outs.” Sherlock explains. He sighs sadly, “put a shirt on, you’re going to get cold.”  
How is he suppose to break it to John that he had to give up blood for a week until he could get his own supplies, just to get him his broach back. He doesn’t know what to do and is scared that he won’t survive the week with biting his flatemate.

John nods and goes back upstairs, getting changed.  
He comes back down and happily makes tea. “So.. What did it cost you?”

Sherlock sighs, and keeps his eyes down on the table. “I have to leave for the week. Somewhere out in the countryside. Away from humans.” He takes a deep breath. “I had to give up my blood supply. It’s fine. We can survive off animal blood, it just doesn’t taste as nice. It tastes like dirt.” He explains.  
“I wanted to make sure you got the broach before I left.” Sherlock gets up and heads to his bedroom, ready to pack a suitcase.

John frowns and follows him. “You’re not leaving. Mycroft is punishing me by cutting you off.”  
“I’ll donate like last time. It’s not a big deal.”

“No. I can’t let you do that. It’s putting you more at risk of me biting you.” Sherlock states, “please, keep yourself safe. You have your broach.” He says sadly as he pulls out a suitcase from his warbrobe and starts to pack it with clothes and books.  
“Mycroft’s my sire and I went against what he asked for, of course he’s punishing me.”

“He didn’t tell you anything. Did he?” John sighs and sits on Sherlock’s bed.  
“You no nothing of your people’s history do you?”

“I know your great great great great great grandmother tried to kill my sire with the broach. That he kept her alive because she was strong willed and he admired that in her. I also know that whatever you’ve heard is Chinese whispers. Stories change when they’re passed down from generation to generation. Mycroft was there he knows what happened.” Sherlock explains, as he packs his suitcase and heads out of the room.  
“Look, no matter what you say to me, I will always side with my sire. I will always side with my people. Just like how you sided with the British Army and not Afghanistan’s Army.” Sherlock sighs as he leaves the room. He doesn’t want to leave John, but it’s for the best, it’s not safe for him to be near John as he starts to starve. It’s not safe for Mrs Hudson or Greg or anyone else that could come into the flat.

“Mycroft fed from her.” John says softly, as he watches Sherlock. “He gave her that broach. Or did he fail to mention that as well?” He asks and stands.  
“She had the crest made and added to it after she started hunting him. They knew each other. They were friends. She accepted him. She let him feed from here. Then she got married and he didn’t like that. He didn’t like that he couldn’t control her anymore. So he killed her husband because he was jealous. He loved her.”

“You don’t know that for sure. You weren’t there.” Sherlock states. “I bet this was a bedtime story. Did mummy tell you this? Bedtime stories are always embezzled with love and conflict. Something interesting for children to understand.” Sherlock leaves the room and stops only to put on his shoes by the front door.

“She cursed him and every poor bastard he turned. That they’d never be able to kill a Watson again. We’re the only vampire hunter clan left. It was a blood curse that took hold when she stabbed him with the broach. If he or anyone he’s turned comes close to killing a Watson your blood curdles.” He frowns. He’d called Harry the night before, they were both drunk. He talked to her about mum and she told him the stories since she was older and could remember them better.  
“That’s why he just didn’t snap my neck in his office yesterday. That’s why he stripped the broach and gave it back. What would he need it for after he stripped it?”

“I asked him to give it back. I had to beg him to give it you back so I could keep you as a friend. He had to have it changed after deciding to give it to you.” Sherlock snaps at John. “But if you can’t even thank me for getting you it back, you can leave the flat. I don’t want you to live with me.”  
“He didn’t kill you in his office for two reasons. He’s polite, unlike you. And he doesn’t want your blood everywhere, it’s messy. You can’t insult my sire, I will always choose him over you. Over any human. He has been there for me since before I was turned. You, you’ve got another fifty years to live if you’re lucky and then you’re dead.” He leaves the flat and slams the door on the way out. He picks up his case and runs as fast as he could, using all his vampire speed and strength to put as much distance between him and Baker Street.

John stands there for a while. He knew that’s how Sherlock felt but it still hurt hearing Sherlock day it.  
The next day he packs up his things and leaves the flat. He won’t stay where he isn’t wanted and certainly not with someone who didn’t give a shit about him.


	2. Together again

A week later, Sherlock gets an email on his phone to say that the fridge has been delivered, he goes back to Baker Street, expecting to see John there.  
He’s upset when he finds the flat empty. He had liked John’s company whilst they were together, no matter how odd their time was, he still felt apart of his strange life. Apart of his family. He sets about installing the fridge, before calling Molly and asking if she could get him some more blood for his ‘experiments’.

“Hello?” Molly answer the phone on speaker, whirring saw blade sounds in the background.

“Molly, it’s Sherlock.” He states, even though he knows Molly would have read the caller ID. “That blood you were giving me, can I resubscribe to it?” He asks as he plays with his fangs with his tongue.

Molly shuts off the blade and snaps off her gloves. “No you may not! I’m angry with you.” She snaps at him and picks up the phone.  
“John came to see me a few days ago. He said he’s moving and he won’t be around much anymore. What did you do?” She frowns.

Sherlock rubs his face and hold his phone away from his ear. “What did John tell you? I need his precise words.” He demands, “this is a matter of life and death, namely his and mine.”  
He wants to punch a wall. Instead he grabs his laptop, and starts to track John’s mobile phone.

“He said that you kicked him out and he needs a break from you. That’s all. I asked and asked him but he didn’t give me a reason. I guess you finally burned him out.” Molly sighs.  
***  
John is crashing at his sister’s while he looks for a new flat. He hadn’t told anyone anything. Even when the probe him with questions. They all just eventually figure that he got sick of Sherlock.

“I guess so.” Sherlock says, trying to understand what John was upto. “I need to get in contact with him. Do you know where he’s staying? He’s left a couple of his things here at Baker Street.” Sherlock easily lies. “I want to give it back to him.”  
He can see John is at his sister’s house, but would prefer an alibi as to how he knew John was there, rather than stalking his mobile phone.

“I don’t know. I talked to Greg and he’s not there so maybe his sister? Greg is mad at you too so don’t expect an cases anytime soon.” Molly frowns. “What did you do, Sherlock? You really hurt him this time. Almost as bad as when you..” She tears up, couldn’t finished and say jumped.

“It’s hard to explain. If I told you then your life would be put on the line alongside mine and John’s.” Sherlock explains before ending the call and switching off his phone, not wanting to be disturbed.  
He grabs his coat and turns up his collar before going out and taking a cab to John’s sister’s house. He has never met Harry before, but has heard plenty about her from John, particularly when he’s drink. He pays the cabbie and rings the bell to the flat.

“Sherlock if you’ve got some case on thats going to get you killed-“ Molly friend as the call goes dead, sighing when she calls back and gets voicemail.  
***  
Harry grumbles and gets the door. “What?” She snaps, obviously hung over.

“Is John here?” Sherlock asks as he peers over Harry shoulder to see. “I’ve been told to give something’s to John. He left them as he left his flat in a hurry. Do you mind if I come in?” He asks, hoping Harry would be too hungover to actually thing about letting a stranger into her flat.

Harry nods and moves aside. “Come on.” She slaps him upside the head as he walks part her. “You’re an idiot.”

Sherlock smiled as he steps in. He frowns when Harry slaps him, and grabs her wrist. “Don’t you dare touch me again.” He threatened under his breath. “I could do things to you, that would make you wish you were in Hell.” Sherlock was exaggerating, but it felt good to threaten someone like the good old days of fire and fury.

“What’re you gonna do? Bite me?” Harry smirks, looking at his fangs that slipped down on instinct. She yanks her wrist away from him and rolls her eyes. “You didn’t bring anything, dumbass. You said you had stuff to leave for John and you’re carrying nothing.” She shakes her head and makes herself a drink.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and moves into the living room where he finds John. “Are you a complete idiot? Do you want Mycroft to kill everyone you love?” He snaps at John. “She’s a bloody drunk, she’s not going to keep her trap shut about this is she?” He stands in front of John and points at Harry, accusingly.

“She’s a drunk like you said. Who’s gonna believe her?” John shrugs. “Besides I didn’t even tell her. She just knew.”  
He hands Sherlock an old leather bound book. “You might want to take a look at that before shouting anymore.” He goes to make tea.  
The book was a very old hand bound diary. John has gone through whatever Harry had left of their mum’s. The journal was Mycroft’s when he knew their great great great great great great grandmother, she had stolen it from him.

Sherlock turns to the first page, as soon as he recognises the handwriting, he closes it again and holds to his chest. “Am I allowed to keep this? Or are you going to throw a hissy fit if I give it back to its rightful owner?” Sherlock sneers at John.  
“If she already knows what I am, that probably means she is one. I need to leave, so you know, I don’t die. Again. Now you can either stay here sleeping on the couch, or come back to Baker Street and sleep in your proper bed.” Sherlock offers as he keeps one eye on Harry.

“I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t want you to have it.” John rolls his eyes. “I think you should read it first before you give it back to Mycroft. Everything that I told you is in there. Written in his own words. The “fairy tales” my mother would tell us were told by my great great great great great grandmother but it was Mycroft who wrote them down.” He sighs.  
“That’s another things..” John frowns. “She can’t kill you. And neither can I. The blood curse works both ways. Mycroft and those he turns can’t kill a Watson and a Watson can’t kill Mycroft or anyone he turns. The poison that was in the broach was my great great- god you get the point I’m just going to call grandmother from now on. She used her blood and when she stab Mycroft his blood was mixed with hers and sealed the curse. Harry could stake you right now and it wouldn’t go through your chest. Wouldn’t even give you a splinter. My grandmother.. She loved Mycroft too but she wanted a family. Children. He couldn’t give that to he because he’s dead. So she got married and you know the rest. On the last page in the diary is written by her meant for Mycroft. The curse was meant to protect her descendants but also make sure Mycroft had to watch her family life for the rest of his miserable afterlife.”

“Well then, she was a bastard.” Sherlock shrugs. He slips the books into his pocket, he’s not going to read it, that would be a gross violation of his Sire’s privacy.  
“Now I’m going home. The sun is starting to get higher in the sky, and it’s going to be a blistering day. Are you coming home John?” Sherlock asks, as he straighens his collar and thrusts his hands into his pockets.

“Oi, don’t talk about my grandmother like that. She just wanted a family.” John rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah yeah alright.” He nods, grabbing a bag. He’ll have to come back for his stuff later.  
Harry frowns as she watches, she was born with the Watson instincts. She knew John had them as well but they were dulled down from his army training. “If you so much as leave a scratch on John I rip your fangs out with rust pliers.” She grumbles at Sherlock.

“You’re grandmother was sadistic John, of course she was a bastard.” Sherlock shrugs.  
“And just how are we both suppose to do that? We can’t harm each other Harry. I can’t harm John, and neither of you can harm me. So go back to whatever bottle you’ve got half empty and drink your life away.” Sherlock hisses as he leaves the flat.  
He sucks air in through his teeth as the hot sun hits his face, he hunkers down more into his coat, hoping a taxi would could around here soon.

“Well I’m sure it wasn’t purely her fault. Mycroft did ruin her life and all.” John frowns.  
“Your such an idiot coming out in the day like this.” He sighs and plops a beg floppy sun hat on Sherlock’s head to keep the sun off him. He bought it knowing Sherlock would come looking for him at some point and knowing he’d go crawling back.

“How did he ruin her life, before the curse? She was the one that broke his heart.” Sherlock says as he pulls the sun hat off his head.  
He isn’t going to wear the hat, it didn’t suit his attire, and he needs to keep a low profile and dress according if he doesn’t want people snooping around his life and finding out his a vampire.

“He always knew she wanted a family. She never lied to him about that. So when she went and did it he was jealous. He killed her husband! He changed the course of her life and the lives of many Watson’s to come because of that.” John takes the hat and puts it back on Sherlock’s head.  
“Just wear the bloody thing till we get home. You’re turning red already.” He snaps and flags down a cab.

“John, I don’t want people searching my life, I need to keep a low profile. This.” Sherlock takes the offending piece of clothing off his head. “Is the opposite of a low profile.”  
Sherlock gets into the taxi and sits low in his seat before John has made a move for the car. He gets out his phone and starts to text Molly, explaining that John was back living with him, and can he have his blood supply back?

John gives the cabbie the address and sits back with Sherlock as they’re driven.  
Fine. I’ll get it ready. Come pick it up tonight and bring John-MH

“Why did you leave Baker Street?” Sherlock asks after a moments silence and pushes up the glass between them and the driver. “You were safe. I couldn’t have got to you.”  
Sherlock feels himself weakening again, he has never been the best at hunting, and the best he was able to do the past week was rabbits and mice. He keeps his eyes off John, knowing that if he looks at his flatmate, he would get fixated on him blood.

“Because you told me to get out. So I did..” John frowns, looking at Sherlock. He can tell he’s getting weak.

“I told you to get out if you couldn’t understand that my Sire will always be the person I side with. If you couldn’t live with that.” Sherlock explains. “So why are you coming back?”

John just shrugs. “It’s what I always do. Come crawling back to you.” He sighs. “Might as well keep you safe from other people who can actually kill you.”

“So you’re staying then?” Sherlock asks as he looks over to John. “You do know I could still bite you, drink from you? So long as I don’t kill you. This isn’t the safest place in the world for you. Afghanistan is probably a better choice.”  
He smiles and looks over to John. His eyes land on John’s pulse in his neck and stares, fixated at it. “Cover your neck.” He whispers.

“Yeah I guess I am.” John nods. “Yeah I know. You haven’t before so how is that different from now?”  
He nods and pulls his collar up around his neck. “Do you have anything to eat at home yet?”

Sherlock shakes his head. “Because I’m hungry and in the back of a car with someone whose blood I could easily get at.” He says as he tears his eyes off John and looks out of the window.  
“I need to go over to Molly tonight. She said you have to come too.” Sherlock shrugs as he watches tourists take pictures of vaguely famous places in London.

“It’s not like this is the first time we’ve been in a cab together.” John frowns.  
“I’ll go. I don’t know is you can makeup till tonight.”

“It’s the first time we’ve been in a can together with me being this hungry.” Sherlock whispers.  
He shakes his head. “Molly asked for us both. I won’t get the blood if I don’t go.” He explains, “if I stay in a darkened room all day, no tea or biscuits, then I should be able to make it.”

John frowns and nods, paying the cabbie as they arrive.

Sherlock rushes out of the car and straight into 221B, he goes into his bedroom and throws himself on his bed, covering himself up with his blankets.

John comes up the stairs and goes to make tea. “Just shout if you need me.” He goes up to his room and gets some of his things settled again.

Sherlock hums quietly for his response to John. He knows deep down he won’t be able to make it. He won’t be able to go into a room full of dead bodies and blood and not take a bite out of someone. But he can’t ask John for more of his blood. Not again.  
He stays still under the blankets, knowing that any movement or hint of light will make him need blood more urgently.

“Sherlock?” John stands outside his door, he’d gone out for a bit. “I went to Molly’s quick. I told her you need another bag of blood urgently or else the experiment would be ruined. She gave me one but we still have to go back tonight cause she’s collecting the others. Can I come in and give it to you?”

“Leave it outside my door. Go into the living room. Don’t come in.” Sherlock calls back. His voice muffled by the blankets.  
He waits until he hears John’s footsteps receding before climbing out of bed. He opens the door and tears into the bag and starts to drink eagerly, before he even turns around to go back into his room.

John sits on the couch and drinks tea while flipping through the channels. He didn’t want Sherlock to suffer and he knew the longer her went without blood the worse it would be when he finally got some. He had read Mycroft’s diary.

Sherlock sits on his bed as he finishes the half empty bag of blood. He puts the bag in his hidden bin and wipes his lips before going into the living room. He sits in his chair and watches John for a moment.  
“Why did you go to Molly?” He asks softly, not wanting to disturb him from the TV, if he was watching it.

John shrugs and looks at him, not having been paying attention to the tv. “I read that being hungry as a vampire is different than being hungry as human. The dryness and feeling your organs stick together. I’m your doctor. I won’t let you hurt like that.” He hums.  
“I had Molly fill that bag up with the freshest blood she could. The body had come in just an hour before.”

Sherlock just nods. “It becomes... a hyperfixation. It’s all you can think about until you can get your hands on more blood. I’ve been half starved all week. I never had to learn to hunt for my meals, my Sire always gave them to me.” He explains. “That’s why I’m not very good when I’m hungry, and I get hungry sooner than most vampires. I’m guessing you read that in my Sire’s diary.”

“Yeah I did. Had to translate some bits cause they didn’t make sense or no one uses that language anymore.” He nods.  
He chuckles softly at the look on Sherlock’s face. “I am quite bright you know. Doctor and all. Just because I can’t deduce like doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” He hums. “And I still think you should read it as well.”

“I’m not reading it John.” Sherlock snaps. “You didn’t like it when I went through your stuff. How do you think he will take it when I tell him to read it all?” He asks.  
“Look, do you know if Harry has ever acted on any of the information. You know, tried to be your grandmother at all?” He asks, wanting to get as much information to report back to Mycroft with as possible.

“First of all this wasn’t the first time you’ve gone through my things. Second if all I didn’t change the diary at all by my mother’s broach has been changed forever.” John snaps back.  
“Of course she hasn’t. She hates it. Apparently Watson women have a special sight of something. Mycroft wrote about it in the diary. It’s what attracted him to my grandmother in the first place. She knew what he was and never feared him for it. Harry hates the sight. Apparently she can see more than just vampires. I tried to ask but she just threw a bottle at me. So no she’s never done anything but try and drink it away.”

“Oh yes, because you’re so innocent. You’ve never gone through my things have you?” Sherlock asks. “No, but we also didn’t read your mothers entire life and act like we did nothing wrong.” He snaps.  
“I’m glad she’s not done anything about it. I’m glad she’s just drank. It means there’s less trouble for us. Plus the Watson line will reach a dead end with the pair of you.” Sherlock huffs. “I’m going to go to Mycroft before going straight to Molly later. You’re coming to explain to Mycroft what you have done.” He states, matter-of-factly.

“I haven’t ever gone through your things actually. That’s why I didn’t even know you had a fridge in your room till it broke.” John sighs. “If I thought you’d bought drugs or whatever I had Greg come over and look since he’d know your hiding places.” He turns off the tv. “My mother? She was a devout catholic l. Went to church every morning before we got up. I doubt she believed the stories. She just wanted to pass them on. My grandmother obviously is a different story. I mean for Christ sakes she could actually make working curses so that’s a whole different mess.” He frowns. “I’m just saying that this blind division to your Sire is illogical. In everything else you want to know every single detail no matter how small. Why is this different? Why would you leave yourself so ignorant to such an important part of your existence?”  
“For god sakes she’s still my sister. Have some decency instead of saying you hope she fucks of and dies so you don’t have to deal with it.” He snaps at him, wondering how in gods name this man can be even more irritating now than he was before. “What does that mean? You don’t think I’ll ever find a nice woman and have kids? I should have as many children as possible just to spite you long after I’m dead.” He grumbles.  
“What do you mean “what I’ve done”? I didn’t do anything. I left the flat which you told me to do. I didn’t breathe a word of anything to anyone. You’re the idiot who came to my sisters flat basically wearing a flashing neon sign above your enlarged head advertising you’re undead.”

“John, I know you’ve gone through my sock drawer at least. I know you’ve gone through the living room and the kitchen looking for things I’ve tried to hide. You’re not as stealthy as you wish you were.” Sherlock spits. “He gave me my life. It I don’t follow him and do as he says I will die. The blood in my body. His blood in my body will boil and I will die. You don’t understand there’s a difference between literally having someone’s blood running through your veins. Powering your brain. To someone giving birth to you. I don’t understand fully. I don’t think I ever will but it’s different. I disobey him. I die.”  
“You can stand in front of my Sire and explain that you read his entire life as a bedtime story to send to off to sleep. You can tell him that. Let’s see how happy he is with you, because you’re not on the best of terms right now.” Sherlock snaps. He wraps his arms around himself and shivers.  
“You are an annoying bunch, you Watson’s, basically ever since you found out I was a vampire you’ve been angry at me. You’ve been angry that I tried to save my own life. You’ve been angry that I got it you back, and put my life on the line in the process. You’re angry at me for not reading a very personal item of my Sire’s, which if I do read, I will die. What can I do that is right for you? Hmm? Should I die? Does vampires being alive in this world skew with your world view and give you a mental breakdown? Should I die so you can feign ignorance of our world?” Sherlock asks, fighting the urge to stamp his foot.

“Your stuff is everywhere. It’s hard not to be in this space without having to move your stuff.” He rolls his eyes. “And I only ever look for things that would hurt you. Like drugs. Or hiding evidence from Greg.”  
“Don’t it irritate you that you can’t be your own person?” He frowns.  
“I wasn’t angry about finding out you were a vampire. I was angry you took my mother’s broach. I’ll admit it’s irritating to me that you can’t be your own person and do what you want but that’s the deal you made. I don’t want you to die, Sherlock. I’ve never wanted that.” He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. “But it seems to me that since I find out about you being a vampire you’ve lost any trust you had in me at all. I didn’t change. You just stopped trusting me because you’re scared I’ll hurt you or that Mycroft will punish you. It has nothing to do with me and I’m angry about that. I’m angry that you don’t trust me anymore. Or maybe you never trusted me to begin with and I was fooling myself.”

“I have never been my own person. I was set to work at the age of five, cleaning out coal burners. When I was seventeen I enlisted in the army. It was safer than working in the factories. When I was ... thirty-odd, I was turned into a vampire. This is the most freedom I’ve had in my entire life.” Sherlock replies, all the fight has left his body and he just looks down at his lap, defeated.  
“You come from a line of vampire hunters, and I know you won’t hesitate to kill people. I’m sorry I’m wary. I will go to The Diogenes if you don’t want me here, my Sire will give me a bed to stay at, I’m sure he will be happy to have his loose canon back under his wing.” Sherlock offers.

John frowns as he listens and sits back. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.” He looks at him.  
“I think we just need some time to process. You’re not used to someone non vampire knowing you’re one, let alone a descendent of vampire hunters. And I learned that the stories my mother told weren’t just stories. So I think we just need to relax and settle. You wanted me back here with you. That’s why you came to Harry’s. Besides wanting to know if I blabbed. And god knows I can’t live with her throwing bottles at me whenever the mood strikes her. Nothings really changed. You were a vampire before I knew and now I know and you’re still one. So we’ll go see Mycroft, I’ll give him back the diary as a peace offering, then we’ll go to Molly.”

“My Sire has given me more freedom than anyone else ever has. I trust him with my life, it’s hard to explain what it’s like, sometimes this world is overwhelming, I need to keep in my Sire’s good books, so if I become overwhelmed he will help me.” Sherlock explains quietly. “Giving him information on how much you know as well as Harry, it’s my insurance. It will keep me safe when I’m in danger.”  
“He won’t take his diary as a peace offering. He will see it as a necessity. If you want to give him a peace offering, give him some luxury, information of any cousins or aunts and uncles, even if they live in Taiwan.” He says softly, “if you found any stakes at Harry’s house. Any stakes that were in your mother’s possession when she died and now you have them. Give him something that will help ensure the safety of our race. If you do it well enough, you just may get a pay increase of some kind.” He explains.

John frowns and bites his lip, not saying how much that sounds like an abusive relationship to him.  
“I don’t care about any kind of pay increase. I care about you trusting me again.”

“I will trust you, if you make a statement to me, about how you would protect me and us, more than the hunters of your family. I need to know you trust me, before I can trust you.” Sherlock says. “In return, I think... we can promise not to harm any of your extended family, unless it’s in self defence.” He explains.  
“I know you don’t like my relationship with my Sire. But he gave me my life and so he had to protect it. Do you know how vampire politics works? The oldest vampire becomes head of the city when one becomes available, and all the vampires they sire live there. Every vampire you meet in London, is Sired by Mycroft. He runs the London vampire ring, but because he’s the oldest vampire in the UK, apart from The Masters, he runs the vampire ring in the whole of the UK.” Sherlock explains. “He has so many vampires to look after, he needs them to give him information to ensure their safety, it’s the only way he will be able to run the country.”

“I promise.” John nods, knowing he’d never not protect Sherlock, with his own life even.  
“I’ll tell him what I know and I’ll answer whatever questions he has truthfully to the best of my ability.”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “Good. If you were polite with him when I told you to in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened.”  
“Do you know who his Sire was?” Sherlock asks, with a small smile on his lips.

“If he wasn’t such a prat I would have.” John chuckles and rolls his eyes.  
“No I don’t. Who?” He raises a brow.

“His Sire was Camille. He’s never gotten over her death. None of them have. She sired six vampires. Mycroft is one. The male Master, the one you thought was my father, and four more, but two committed suicide when she died.” Sherlock explains. “It was one of the largest mass suicides I have ever heard about. Well over fifty vampires gone in one night. I was just turned when it happened, I was staying with my Sire, and he felt it, he felt where she was stabbed. I had to look after him that night, make sure he didn’t die.” Sherlock explains sadly. “That’s why he puts up with so much things that I do. He put up with you. I saved his life. I’m sure you have plenty of questions. So ask away.” Sherlock whispers, as he looks up at John.

John blinks for a whiles. “I.. That must make Mycroft.. A thousand years old or more? Christ.” He thinks for a bit.  
“What’s a Master and why isn’t Mycroft one? Who killed Camille? How did she become a vampire if she was the first?”

Sherlock nods. “That’s why I trust him, he’s wise.” He shrugs.  
“A Master is the... leader of the vampires. Camille was the Master until she died. And now it’s the gentlemen you saw. I don’t know his name, he is only ever Master. And that was his wife that you saw. They’ve been married for a thousand years, no one was going to tell them to break up for the job.” Sherlock explains. “You can only have one leader, one Master it would get confusing if not, there would be too many ideas, too many arguments over what should happen that nothing would get done. If the Masters die, then yes Mycroft would step into the role.” Sherlock smiles softly, he liked the idea for his Sire become the Master of the Vampires. “Camille was cursed. Like what your grandmother did to Mycroft. But it was a lot more powerful. Legends have it that she defiled God’s name inside a church, though with her age, it was probably more a synagogue, and the Priest or Rabbi cursed her to become like this.”  
He curls his legs up under his body and sits on his feet. He wraps his coat around his entire body as he talks.

John leans forward subtly as he listens. “So she pissed god off and got cursed? That seems quite harsh. Very Old Testament wrath of god type stuff.” He frowns and rests his cheek on his fist. “How’d she die? And since it’s a curse can.. Can it be broken?”

“I think it was the time of the Old Testament.” Sherlock shrugs. “She was lured into a church, into the basement. Bound with silver and left for...” Sherlock tried to remember. “A long time, more than a year to make her weak, but we don’t starve to death. So she became weaker and weaker until eventually someone came back and remembered her and put her out of her miserable pain.” He explains sadly, he picks at a loose thread on his coat.

John frowns, feeling Sherlock’s sadness in his tone. “I’m sorry..”  
He gets up and goes to make tea, knowing Sherlock likes the warmth and it makes him feel better. “Was she found by your people? Were they able to bury her? Or give her a proper funeral? Something?” He asks as he comes back, carrying their mugs.

Sherlock takes the mug without a thank you. He shakes his head as he watches steam rise. “They... they burnt her body. Her... the people she Sired, they could feel everything that was happening to her. My Sire has burn marks crisscrossing his body where the silver was on Camille, a large wound, a bit like the scar on your shoulder over his heart. We only knew she was burnt because a passing vampire, I don’t know her name, went into the church and heard the priest talking about her.” He explains sadly, drinking the tea and not hiding the disgust on his face.

John frowns and nods, sitting and sipping his tea. He’s quiet for a while thinking about the stories his mother told. He sits up straight suddenly. “You said she was burned but was she beheaded?” He asks, knowing the vampires would have been able to feel it if she was and Sherlock didn’t mention it.

Sherlock shrugs and and shakes his head. “We don’t know. As she was stabbed and murdered, the bond breaks between the Sire and their vampires. After she was dead, she could have been beheaded. Or just burnt down to a pile of ashes. No one knows.” He whispers.

“My mother told us a story once. About a village plagued by a vampire. No matter how many times the killed him he’d come back. Time and time again. Nothing worked. Stakes, silver, prayers, and burning. None of it worked. What they didn’t know was some of his ashes were collected each time he was burned and his partner preformed some kind of ritual bringing him back. The last time he came for the villagers the lay killed him and cut him to pieces, beheading him before burning him this time. He never came back. No matter how many times his partner did the ritual it wouldn’t work. His partner was human. Poisoned the well killing the entire village before killing himself.” John recounts the story.  
“The point is if Camille wasn’t beheaded there might, just might, be a chance that she’s not gone for good.” He looks at Sherlock. “Think that’s the kind of information Mycroft would be interested in?” He smirks a bit.

Sherlock shugs. “You can tell him, but he probably already knows it. We have a bookkeeper. They literally record our history, every single one of us is in the books, that story will be in. But if we can’t find her ashes, if she was beheaded, it would be a futile hope. I’m sure people have looked for her, and not found her.” He explains softly. He’s silent for a moment before adding, “In fact they have looked. I was contacted to go on the expedition to look for her. I explained that I was looking after my Sire.” He adds.

“If the church went though all that effort they wouldn’t leave a trace of her ashes. They would have been collected immediately and taken somewhere else. Far far away. It wouldn’t have been written down since they knew vampires lived for as long as possible. The information would be easier for a vampire to come by since a human could only keep that information safe for a lifetime at most.” John sips his tea before putting his mug down. “You’d do anything to get your Sire back if anything happened to him, right? Wouldn’t Mycroft do the same?”

“He would but how would we know where her ashes are? Unless... John, do you have them? Does Harry?” Sherlock asks forcefully, he doesnt care about nicities, if John has the ashes then they would get them.

“No no. I don’t and neither does she. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” John frowns. “I don’t have them but.. I might know where they could be. That is if they’re actually in once place.”

Sherlock pulls out his phone and calls Mycroft to get them a car quickly.  
“Not another word John. Not until we’re with my Sire.” Sherlock orders. “If you need anything to prove where they are, then get it now.” He finishes his tea with a pained expression and puts his mug in the sink before going into his bedroom to get the diary.

John goes to his room and gets the bag he took from Harry’s. He goes downstairs and waits for Sherlock.

Sherlock waits with the diary clutched close to his chest. As the car pulls up, he heads for the door quickly. “Come on John. He will know we have something for him. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” He calls back up the stairs.  
Sherlock gets in the car and waits for John to come out of the flat.

John comes out and locks the flat before getting in the car. “I don’t want you to freak out but in this bag there’s a big solid silver case.” He says as he sits in the car.

“Jesus Christ John.” Sherlock hisses. “You better take out whatever’s in the case before we get there. My Sire won’t take too kindly to having a big wad of silver being thrust onto his desk. That is if you get past the receptionist.”

“That’s the problem. It’s locked. I think my grandmother gave Mycroft the key but she made the box silver so he’d never be able to get inside it on his own.” John sighs. “By the key hole there’s a design. I saw the exact same design on the ring Mycroft wears.”

“You better be right John, or we’ll both be beheaded.” Sherlock whispers, knowing the driver was listening into everything they were saying. “It’ll probably end up with just the two of you in the room when you open the case, in case it’s boobytrapped. Do as he says, don’t agree to anything until I’m back in the room.” He states.

John nods. “I’ll do my best.”

“No John.” Sherlock says sternly. “You will succeed. If not we will both die.”  
He doesn’t speak for the rest of the journey, he keeps his eyes on the case between John’s legs, not wanting him to put it anywhere near him.

John keeps a tight hold on the case, keeping it in the bag so it doesn’t affect Sherlock.

As they arrive at The Diogenes, Sherlock gets out of the car first and rushes into the building, to get away from the sun. He explains everything to the receptionist quickly, saying that Mycroft was expecting them. He waits for John in the foyer, impatiently.

John comes in and they’re quickly whisked away towards Mycroft’s office.

Sherlock bows into the room as they enter Mycroft’s office. “Sire. We have brought you some... objects we think you’d be interested.” He says as he sits down in one of the large chairs. He places the diary on Mycroft’s desk and slides it over to him.  
***  
Mycroft smiles when he realises what the book was. “Thank you Sherlock, though I suspect it was Dr Watson that gave it to you.” He says, turning his attention to John. “I do hope you’re not going to try to burn me with that silver.” He says in a bored tone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m in the middle of a club full of vampires. I’m not that suicidal.” John rolls his eyes. “Sorry, that was rude. I apologize.” He says sincerely, he was there to make nice and he was going to be on his best behavior.  
“It’s a case. Locked. And I think you have the key.” He takes the case out of the bag and sets it on the desk, pointing to the design by the key hole. “Same as your ring.”

“Sherlock get out of the room.” Mycroft orders.  
Sherlock nods and complies, leaving the room with a small bow.  
“Your great great great great great grandmother’s I presume. Passed down from female decendent to female decendent. I do have the key. Do you know what’s inside it?” Mycroft asks as he gets up and pours himself another glass of blood.

“From the size and weight minus the case I’m guessing it’s another diary. Matching to your.” John nods to Mycroft’s on the desk. “I’ll be honest and tell you I read it. She.. She wrote you a letter on the last page.” He says softly.  
“The more pressing issue is that if it really is her diary inside than I think it may have the location to the first Watson stronghold. Which is also where a hoard of vampire ashes are held..” He says, having kept that part of the story from Sherlock. “It’s possible that after your Sire was killed her asked were collected and taken there. That’s why you couldn’t find them because it’s hidden from vampire’s sight. Do you know if your Sire was beheaded or not? Because if she was then there’s no point in continuing this. However, is she wasn’t there might and I’m saying it’s a very very very remote chance of bringing her back.”

Mycroft presses a button on the underside of his desk and five heavily armed vampires, as well as Sherlock come into the room. They surround the desk. “Doctor Watson, if this is your idea of a joke, then please note you’ve missed the mark by a mile.”  
Mycroft reaches into his inside pocket and pulls out a bunch of keys. He carefully detaches one, that is ornate and very grand. “If you would like to do the honours, Doctor Watson.” Mycroft says as he holds the key out to John.

“I wouldn’t joke about this, Mycroft. I want to know about my families history. If I can help you and Sherlock that’s an added bonus.” John nods, standing in his usually soldier pose.  
John takes the key gingerly, saying a silent prayer that he’s right and not about to get himself and Sherlock murdered. He glances to Sherlock quickly before pushing the key into the key hole and turning it. The case unlocks with a click and a little puff of dust. “Well that wasn’t so bad.” John mumbles and opens the case. Inside was a diary like John had guessed as well as other papers. There’s also a small leather pouch. “See? I’d never steer you wrong.” He smiles at Mycroft.

All the vampires time a step back and start to cough as the dust is released. Mycroft puts on a mask and hands one to Sherlock, whilst the other lackies out their own on. “Not so bad.” Mycroft mutters. “No it’s just released a small amount of silver into the air.”  
He clicks his fingers and two of the guards, grab John’s arms, dragging him back. He puts on thick leather gloves takes the silver case and turns it towards him, going through everything in the case. “What is in the pouch Doctor Watson?” He asks.

John grumbles and tries to pull away from the vampires. “Easy if my shoulder, huh?” He nearly whines, face scrunched in pain as his bad shoulder is over extended as his arms are held behind him.  
“Considering I’ve never seen the inside your guess is as good as mine. Better probably.” He grits through his teeth, the pain in his shoulder making it hard to think. He looks at the pouch. “It’s small? The pouch is rounded on the bottom from whatever’s in it. A ring?” He asks, muscles twitching. “Did.. Did you propose to my great great great great great grandmother?”

“Of course I didn’t.” Mycroft snaps. “Wedding rings are not the only rings of significance, you uncultured swine.”  
Mycroft takes off his gloves and carefully opens the pouch, inside in a ring matching his own, but where the engraving was black on his ring, on the Watson ring it was red. Mycroft gives a tiny smile to the ring before slipping it onto his little finger.

“Well excuse me for basically being an infant in your timeline.” John grumbles. “Can I please be let go now? I can’t feel my arm.” He asks, looking to Sherlock for some help.

Sherlock shrugs, he has no power in the room. He doesn’t even know what the ring means.  
***  
Mycroft waves his hand and the guards release John. “These rings are blood rings. Whomever you give the second ring to, becomes your walking blood bank, for lack of a more refined term.” He explains quickly as he puts his gloves back on and starts to flick through the diary, reading it at a vampire-quick pace.

John sighs as he’s let go and rubs his shoulder, trying to get the feeling back in his hand. “Easy with that. I want to read it as well.”

“After admitting to read my diary, you don’t get to pick and choose what you read.” Mycroft states to John. “I should have you both beheaded but...” he draws up short. “Mark, ring for The Masters. There is something here they need to read.” He orders.  
“Take a seat Doctor Watson. Would you like a drink? We have some gin or rum or just some water.” Mycroft offers. He takes off his mask and so does everyone else.

“Right away, Sir.” One of the vampires bow and leave.  
“You know what I’d really like? A nice big cup of I really want to read my grandmother’s diary.” John sighs and sits. “I’ve been nothing but honest and helpful. Mind treating me like a freaking person? God only knows how she could stand you for more than a second let alone long enough for you to feed from her.”

“You really don’t know much about us do you? You think you more than you actually do.” Mycroft states simply. “I shall not give you your great great great great great grandmothers for you read my own diary.” Mycroft sighs and looks over at John. “When The Masters arrive, you shall stand, offer them your seat. They may just be the only vampires that can harm you in this city, and they are not the type to give you a warning.”  
Sherlock leans over to Mycroft and whispers in his ear. Mycroft nods and breaths back, “once we have spoken to The Masters.”

“You can keep her diary. If just like to read it.” John sighs, getting really sick and tired of always being seen as the ignorant one.  
***  
The Masters soon arrive, with his wife in tow.  
John vacates his seat as instructed.  
“Why’ve we been called out to this place while the sun is still in the sky?” The Master’s voice rumbles as he sits, dark eyes landing on Mycroft.

“Yes sir.” Mycroft says with a bow. “Please forgive me, but I wish for you to read something, it has been placed in my possession less than an hour ago.” Mycroft turns the diary around and points to the page he wants them to read. “It gives the final resting place of Sire’s ashes.”

The Master scowls and takes the diary, reading the page. He reads it again and then reads through the whole thing. “Mm this was that little human whore’s diary. The one you used to feed from. How did you come across this? Or have you been keeping it from us?” He growls, fangs sliding down. “Relax, love. Let the boy explain.” His wife says softly, seeming like the more docile of the pair but she’d rip someone limb from limb before he would.

Mycroft takes a breath before replying. “Her great great great great great granddaughter had kept it. Her brother Doctor Watson has brought it to me.” Mycroft says nodding to John. “Would you like me to send some of my vampires to follow the direction in the book?” He asks.

“You mean to resurrect our Sire?” The Master asks. “You do know that the ritual cannot be preformed by a vampire, don’t you?” The wife asks, looking at John. She knows she’s seen him before but can’t remember.

“Yes, I understand,” Mycroft nods. “But I believe with the right insentive, there is a human in this room that will do it for us.” Mycroft looks to John, wanting him to step forward. “He wishes to read, not keep, but read this book. I’m almost certain that he will bring our Sire back, so long as he gets to read his ancestor’s book.” Mycroft looks at John, wanting him to confirm that he is okay with the arrangement.

John steps forward and nods. “I will certainly try my best.” He gives a small bow. “Oh! I know you! You made the that awful tea!” The wife grins, remembering they met John when they surveyed Sherlock once. She remembers John had listened to all her gossip about her friends, leaving out the vampire part, better than her own husband did. “I liked you. Don’t make tea ever again. For all our sakes.” She nods and goes to John, inspecting him.  
“Are you sure he has the capacity to perform the ritual?” The Master asks. “If he botched it out Sire could permanently be dysfunctional or worse. Do you believe he can do it, Mycroft?” He asks quietly, watching his wife talk to John. He hums, knowing she’d always had a way of using humans as play things.

Sherlock watches as John is inspected he wants to step closer to him and protect him, but know better than to move.  
“I believe he can. His ancestor was able to cast curses, I believe that power may have passed down to the man here today.” Mycroft explains. “If he is unable to do it, and harms her in any way, I shall take full responsibility for it.” He explains.

John smiles, chatting with the Masters wife. He looks to Sherlock every so often, making sure he’s okay.  
The Masters thinks for a bit, looking at John. “Fine. But I don’t want to waste people is this is a wild goose chase. Just send him to find the ashes.” He nods to John.

Sherlock keeps his eyes on John, wanting to make sure he is safe. He makes fists with his hands as he hears that John should go to find the ashes on his own.  
Mycroft nodded, “If Sherlock wishes to go with Doctor Watson, would you give him permission?” He asks, looking at Sherlock, hoping he is judging the mood right.

The master thinks, looking between Sherlock and John. “You are his Sire, the choice is yours. But if them go into a realm outside out protection there wouldn’t be much we could do if a situation occurs” he sighs. “This is your crusade, Mycroft. You’re spearheading it so the decision is yours.”

Mycroft nods and looks over to Sherlock and John, wanting to know how they feel.  
“If John is going, Then I want to go with him.” Sherlock states, and steps forward acting much more confident than he felt. “Sire, if we are both to go, may I ask for your permission to... feed from John’s donated blood? I will ensure I don’t feed directly from him.” Sherlock asks, trying not to show how scared he is.  
Mycroft nods, “if Doctor Watson allows it.” He says. The two Masters, Mycroft and Sherlock, turn to face John, waiting for his answers.

John looks back at them, thinking to himself ‘boy and I gonna regret this’. “When do we leave?” Is all John asks.

“Go back home. Pack a backpack with what you need and come straight back here. The pair of you.” The Master orders.  
Sherlock nods, he heads for the door and bows out of it, waiting for John at the other side. He stretches his fingers, forgetting that he had them in tight fists.

John does a little bow before leaving, waving to the wife as she wave bye to him. He follows Sherlock out into the hallway. “Well that went better than I expected.” He hums.

“You do know they’re not expecting us back right?” Sherlock asks, “when they send us away. That’s it, where gone. We’re dead to them.” He explains.

“Yeah I got that we’re going on a suicide mission when my shoulder was nearly ripped from the socket.” John nods. “Not my first mission like this, mind you.”

“Oh no, that was because dust from an ancient silver box was released into the air.” Sherlock explains. “Does your grandmother’s diary mean so much to you, that you’re willing to kill yourself just to read it?” He asks, frowning as they leave The Diogenes.

“Which I had no way of knowing would happen. Getting tired of this guilty till proven innocent thing cause apparently I’m never innocent to you lot.” John sighs.  
“It’s about you, Sherlock. It’s about understanding you.” He hums and gets them a cab.

“John, everyone is guilty until proven innocent. That is the way our world works. Plus you’re a human and a Watson at that, that puts you on a backfoot.” Sherlock explains. “This is the way we survive.”  
Sherlock gets in the cab and waits for John to join him. “How are you suppose to understand me in a book that was written before I was even thought about?” He asks, frowning. He drums his fingers on his knee, agitated about what they were about to do.

“Dunno. That’s what I wanna figure out.” John hums.  
“Relax.” He says softly.

“I’ve just volunteered to go on a suicide mission, where my Sire can’t help me. Forgive me for being nervous.” Sherlock knows he’s being tetchy, but he’s never not been under Mycroft’s care and he’s scared, he doesn’t know how he will cope, now his safety net of his sire is being taken away.

“You didn’t have to go. They only picked me anyway.” John frowns. “Why did you volunteer?”

“Because you’re my best friend.” Sherlock says with a small smile to John. “Plus you’ll probably end up going somewhere where it’s best you have vampire protection.” He shrugs. “I can’t loose you. I would rather die by your side than spend eternity waiting for you to come back.” He knows he sounds dramatic, but after Mycroft, John is the person he cares about most.

John stares at him, a bit shocked at his. He smiles softly and nods. “Into battle then?” He asks as they pull up to Baker Street.

Sherlock nods. “Into battle.” He agrees. Sherlock gets out of the car and rushes into the flat out of the sun. “Remember to pack your syringe and plenty of bags.” He calls to John, “plus any first aid for yourself.”  
Sherlock goes into his bedroom and half fills a backpack with his clothes. He grabs an umbrella from the bottom of his wardrobe and goes upstairs to John’s room.

“Will do.” John nods, going to pack. He makes sure his kit is fully stocked.

“Do you want to carry medical stuff? My bag is still half empty, I can take some of your clothes, if that’s any help.” Sherlock offers as he placed his bag beside John’s. “I don’t know where we’re going, so we need clothes for all climates.”  
Sherlock watches John as he sits on the bed. “I’m sorry I made you my blood bank. I know you’ve offered before, but... I panicked.” He says quietly.

“Sure that sounds good.” John nods as he lays out different sets of clothes. “I’m bringing as many bags and syringes as I can but I don’t know how long we’ll be gone. We may have to pick some up wherever we are.” He hums, making sure he has everything before putting it in cases into their bags.  
“Don’t worry about it. I offered. Besides you need fresh blood and I have it so it makes sense.” He smiles at him.

“It’s still dangerous. You heard what The Masters called your grandmother, that was because Mycroft was drinking from her. Presumably directly.” Sherlock sighs.  
“When I drink your blood, I have this... itch, right under my skin to bite you and drink your blood. If that was to happen, then you would become infatuated with me. You would... we both would become so...” Sherlock sighs and blushes as he speaks the next word. “Horny for each other, that even if we were in danger, we wouldn’t be able to stop ourselves from... well I think you understand the dangers.”

John blushes a bit and blinks. “Right. So I’m syringes it is.” He nods. He’s already infatuated with the man, the last thing he needs is Sherlock actually knowing it.  
“Oh god, Mycroft fucked my grandmother. Oh god oh god.” He gags. “I need to bleach my brain now. Or boil it. Something.” He groans and scrubs his hands over his face.

Sherlock chuckles softly. “It’s okay John. Seriously. It was a long time ago. Back then we kept... humans as... we would have served them well, gave them plenty of food, fine wine and jewellery, expensive clothes. A nice house and servants. And in return we would have asked for... their blood and their... to spend the night with them. Your grandmother would have been treated like royalty.” Sherlock explains, hoping it would make John feel better. He puts John’s clothes into his bag and throws it onto his back.

John nods as he finishes packing, feeling a bit better. “So her getting married was basically cheating on him..”

Sherlock nods. “I’m not sure why she got married. She would have been my Sire’s Queen.” He says softly. “But if your partner suddenly married someone else, would you not go into a jealous rage and murder the other man?” He asks, as he stands up and collects his umberella.

John sighs and nods a bit, understanding better now. “I can see why Mycroft hates me now. I’m the descendant of a love child.” He frowns. “That’s also why I want to read her diary. She’s not here but her words are. Mycroft knee her in person but he’s jaded by what she did. I want to know what she was thinking.” He hums and puts on his pack. “Shall I bring my gun? Not silver bullets but it’s something?” He shrugs.

Sherlock nods. “There will probably be humans guarding the ashes as well.” He says, not wanting to speak ill of his Sire.  
“If he is able to, my Sire shall possibly give us something useful to use on our travels.” Sherlock explains as he leads John downstairs. “He doesn’t want me dead, or any of the vampires he’s sired to die, and because I’m going with you, that protection will help to protect you too.”

“Yeah you’re right.” He nods and packs his gun as well. He follows Sherlock downstairs.  
“We’ll take any help we can get. Not even sure where we’re going.” He hums.

“We will be told our first location, when we get back to The Diogenes.” Sherlock states. “Then we’re on our own. I’m presuming we will have to forsake our mobile phones. If anyone catches wind of what we’re doing, we could be tailed with the... Global Positioning System on our phones.” He explains. “If we’re lucky my Sire will give us an old mobile for us to keep in contact with him.”  
Sherlock hails a cab and climbs in, putting his bag between his legs. “Before we sleep tonight, I’ll be needing some of your blood.” He doesn’t know why he keeps the pretence up of needing sleep, but he guesses it helps John keep some sense of normalcy.

John gets in the cab with Sherlock, setting his bag on his lap. “Yeah sure.” He nods, knowing this is going to be a long day.  
“I want to write a letter to Harry. If things go sideways. I’ll leave it with Mycroft to give it to her. I won’t say anything about anything. I’ll just tell her we went out on a case. If we don’t come back.. Well that’s that.” He hums.

Sherlock nods, “just... use a lot of discretion. I don’t think she will take kindly to knowing you’re trying to resurrect Camille.” He says with a small smile.  
He wants to reach over and place his hand on John’s knee, he must be so scared, that Sherlock just wants to give him some form of comfort. But he can’t let on, just how smitten he is with the Doctor. It won’t do either of them any good.

“I’ll just tell her we went out of the country on a case.” John nods. “Mycroft can tell her whatever he likes if we don’t make it back.”  
He hums softly and relaxes a bit under Sherlock’s touch. He had no idea what they’re walking into or if they’d make it back, but there’s no one else he’d rather go with than Sherlock.

Sherlock nods and watches John closely. “We will make it back John. We’re not going to die, I don’t want to do that again.” Sherlock says softly. “You will see your sister again, and Mrs Hudson and Molly. And you can keep going down to the pub with Greg, this isn’t going to change anything. We’re just, going on a working holiday.”  
He’s not quite sure who he’s trying to calm, but Sherlock knows that he’s wanting to believing his own words. He just can’t. He’s heard stories of who is protecting the ashes, and will be surprised if they last longer than two days.

“Of course. Nothing to worry about.” John smiles a bit and nods. He won’t lose Sherlock again, he just can’t.

They get back to The Diogenes and one of the guards let them both into Mycroft’s room, without preamble. Sherlock bows into the room and is surprised to find The Masters gone.  
“Sherlock, Doctor Watson, I persuaded The Masters that it would be best for them to go back home. There is nothing left for them here to do.” Mycroft explains as he pours Sherlock and himself a glass of blood each and John some whiskey.

John nods and sits when Sherlock does. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad is this mission going to be?”

“Eight, nine.” Mycroft replies. “But if you succeed you will both be treated as well as Camille. Maybe not the power, but the God-like status.” He explains.  
“I need to take some things off you both, before giving you, better... equipment.” Mycroft explains. “Strictly speaking, I’m not suppose to but as I’m spearheading this campaign I can do what I see fit. According to The Masters.”

“Not even a ten? We can definitely handle it then. No problem.” John chuckles, sipping the whiskey.  
“Take some things off us?” He raise a brow. “What kind of equipment?”

“Mobile phones, wallets, any ID you’re carrying.” Mycroft explains. “No one should be able to track you or know who you are.”  
He places two forensic bags on the table. “They will go in my safe, no one will be able to get to them.” He ensures.  
Sherlock shrugs, and empties his pockets, placing his phone and wallet in a bag. He sips at the blood slowly.

John takes out his things as well. “I have a condition.” He says as he seals the back. “I want to write a letter to my sister. If things go belly up I want you to send it to her. I won’t say anything about the mission or anything like that. I’ll just tell her we went out of the country in a case.” He says to Mycroft. “I need your word that you’ll give it to her if I don’t come back.”

Mycroft thinks for a moment before passing over a pad of paper and fountain pen. “No word of the mission, or Camille. I give you my word to send it anonymously to her if something goes wrong.” Mycroft promises as he pulls more things out of his desk.

John nods and begins to write. He tells Harry that they had a dangerous secret case come up so they wouldn’t be around for a bit. He tells her that he loves her and that he’ll miss her. When he’s done he slides the paper and pen back to Mycroft, knowing he’ll want to read it to make sure it’s as bland as possible. “Make sure she’s alright if you have to send it. Just keep an eye on her.”

Mycroft just nods as he reads it. “We won’t intervene, we won’t be welcome. But, we will make sure she receives help... planning for funerals if need be.” He explains.  
“Now, you’ve got a mobile and card. The mobile has one blocked number on. Mine. I want you to text me at sun down everyday.” He orders. “If you don’t, I will presume you’re dead or being tortured.” He pushes the phone to Sherlock who nods and pockets it. “Now in the past we would give you a boat or some horses. But with this mordere age of techonology and transport, this is something easier for you. This card is linked directly to my bank account. Buy transport and places to stay.” Mycroft explains pushing the card towards Sherlock.  
Sherlock takes them and puts both the phone and the card in his inside pocket. “We will Sire.” He nods.

“Thank you.” John nods, finishing his whiskey.

“There is just one last thing to give you Sherlock.” Mycroft says. He takes a deep breath and takes off both rings. He hands them to Sherlock with a nod. “There aren’t many traditions that the vampires encompass wholeheartedly, but this is one. When a vampire and a human wear matching rings, every vampire knows and adheres to the lore that the human shall not be used as food. They are solely the subject of the vampire wearing the paired ring.” He explains.  
Sherlock takes both rings at the same time and look at John. “This is for life John. If you take this, you will always be my... blood bank, until your dying breath. You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to.” He said softly.

John looks at Sherlock’s face and nods. “Always the two of us..”

Sherlock nods. He offers the red engraved ring to John. “Always the two of us.” He promises as he places the blank engraved ring on his right, third finger.  
Mycroft watches them both silently, as Sherlock gives the ring to John.

John takes the ring, holding it for a second before putting it on. He hums softly, not admitting out loud how right it felt on his finger.

Mycroft nods as he acknowledges them. “Right, the location in the book is pretty close actually. But I doubt it to be the only one.” He explains. “The Queen goes to Sandringham church each year for Christmas. You are to go there. There is a Code next to it. XVII. I’m presuming it is numbers but I don’t know what it is pertaining to.” He explaines.  
Sherlock nods and downs the rest of his blood with a smile. He stands and throws his backpack over his shoulders. “I will text you at sundown, Sire.” He promises.

“I guess we have a ‘National Treasure’ style adventure ahead of us.” John chuckles and stands, picking up his pack. “What?” He raises a brow as Sherlock and Mycroft look at him. “It’s a movie.” He shrugs.

Sherlock just hums as he bows out of the room. He waits for John to join him before speaking. “This is much more important than treasure. Even a vault full. Plus it’s more likely to be an international search.” He explains as he leads John out of the room and towards a waiting blacked out car.

“We’ll this will be one heck of an adventure. Are we getting any.. Equipment?” John asks as he follows him.

“We’ve got it.” Sherlock says. “If we can find it or scavenge it, it’s ours. You have your gun right?” He asks.  
“In the old days, you would be sent off with a homing pigeon, and a horse for each rider. This is the modern day equivalent.” Sherlock explains.

“Yup. I’ve got it.” John nods. “Well then this is gonna be interesting.” He hums and opens the car door for Sherlock.

Sherlock climbs in, “Sandringham Palace.” He orders the driver before looking back at John. “I won’t blame you if you want to jump ship. This is daunting, this is huge, The Masters already thing we’re going to die, and they are the wiser people on the planet.” He explains.

“You’re not getting rid of me. Sorry.” John nudges him gently after he gets in.

“And I don’t want to. You’re my best friend and now my blood bank. I need you close.” Sherlock replies with a small smile.  
“I’m going to rest until we get there, try and sleep.” He says as he closed his eyes.

“Alright.” John nods and gets comfortable.

Sherlock rests his head against the window and falls into his mind palace, organising the information for the quest into an easy accessible part of his mind.  
He doesn’t want to let on to John just how scared he is. But he also needs John to understand just how scary the quest will be. He’s not sure if they are both going to make it back, but he makes a silent vow. One that ensure he will do everything in his power to make John survive even if he doesn’t.

John tries to relax, watching the buildings fly by. He’s worried they won’t make it. He’s more worried that he’ll never be able to tell Sherlock what he feels. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face.

Sherlock heard John sigh and nudges him with his hand. “What’s wrong? I can help.” He offers softly, as he opens his eyes and slowly turns to face John. “We have to have complete trust in each other from now on, you can tell me anything.” He whispers.

John frowns a bit and looks down at his hands in his lap. “I.. I can’t lose you again.” He says softly, nearly a whisper.  
The last time he lost Sherlock his life spiraled out of control. He thought about ending it several times but the only thing keeping him hanging on was his belief that Sherlock wasn’t really dead. That’s her come back some day. When Sherlock did though he’d made the mistake of proposing to someone else. After that whole fiasco was put to bed and it was just Sherlock and John again he didn’t know what to do. John hates his stupid he was being, pining after his flat mate after all these years even after being brushed off at Angelo’s that first night. He couldn’t help himself though. He was drawn to Sherlock like he’d never been drawn to anyone before. John realized that he didn’t want to live with anyone but Sherlock so he stopped dating entirely. Some how his life one day revolved around Sherlock and he didn’t want it any other way.

“You won’t John. Even in death I shall follow you. You’re my solider and blogger. I was scared the last time I was dying, but if you die, know that I shall follow you into the afterlife.” Sherlock says softly.  
He wants to reach over and take John’s hand. He wants to profess his undying, or at least, unredying love for John. But he’s too scared, just like facing death. He was too scared then and he’s too scared to face love.

John nods as he listens. “Together.” He says softly and squeezes his hand gently, holding it.

Sherlock looks down at their hands. He squeezes John’s hand back. “Together. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else but you.” He whispers.

“No one but you.” John nods, meaning it in more ways that one.

Sherlock hums in agreement. “Go to sleep John, I don’t know when you’re next going to get the chance.” He says softly as he grabbed a jumper from the bag and laid it against his arm. “No one will harm you, I’ll make sure of that.” He promises.

John nods and gets comfortable, leaning against Sherlock some. They’d fallen asleep against each other before, on cases or watching crap telly. John relaxes nearly immediately when he gets closer to Sherlock. “I know you will..” He hums, closing his eyes. “You know is do the same for you..”

“I know.” Sherlock says softly.  
He wishes he wasn’t so cold. He wants to be warm for John to sleep and rest against, but he knows that will never happen. He will always be John’s freakishly cold friend. Sherlock wishes he could be better for John, more normal, more human. That’s what his soldier deserves, not this world of blood and fangs and international hunts for a person’s ashes who is long long dead.

John falls asleep against Sherlock, always sleeping together next to him. He never has night terrors or even an unpleasant dream, having the best sleep when he’s near Sherlock.  
“Mm..” John mumbles softly in his sleep, pressing closer as his arm wraps around Sherlock’s waist to hold him closer.

Sherlock tenses as John holds his waist, waiting for him to wake up, because of how cold he is.  
He sighs when John continues to sleep. “I know I told you, I was married to my work. I’m not. That was to keep you safe from me. From me being a vampire. I wanted to reciprocate your advancements.” Sherlock sighs and rubs his face with his free hand. “I love you Doctor John Watson.” He says, barely above a murmur.

John sleeps deeply as he holds onto Sherlock, dreaming of him. He looks around in the dream and realizes they’re at Angelo’s. He looks down at the table and see they’re holding hands. ‘I love you Doctor John Watson.’ Sherlock says, smiling at John. “I love you, too, Sherlock..” John chuckles and smiles as his dream continues. What he doesn’t know is he said “love Lock” out loud softly in his sleep.

Sherlock stares at John, not quite sure what to think or feel as John says ‘love Lock’ to him. He doesn’t know anyone else with a name remotely similar to his, so he must be talking about himself, but that can’t be right. John loves women. Everyone he has dated, were women, were bland, human women. Even the person he married was a woman. Was human. Sherlock sighs, it was just a dream, nothing but a dream, he doesn’t have to be declaring his love for Sherlock. This isn’t necessarily how dreams work. Surely?  
Sherlock checks where they are, still an hour’s drive to the church and he decides to pass the time with a bit of fun. “How long have you loved me John?” He asks softly.

“Long time. Years.” John mumbles out loud, smiling at dream Sherlock. When John was little he’d be able to have whole conversations in his sleep, that’s how Harry knew all his secrets. The catch was that he never remembered when he woke up.

“Oh John I’m sorry. I was too afraid to let you close. Even when you knew my darkest secret.” Sherlock breaths. “I hope you’ll forgive me when you wake up.”  
He links their fingers together and squeezes John’s hand softly. He makes a mental note to buy some gloves. So John isn’t constantly holding a block of ice.

John holds Sherlock close, face nuzzling against his neck. “Of course I forgive you. I can’t not forgive you. I never said anything either. I was.. I didn’t want to lose you. I was scared. I was more scared of losing you than anything else in my life. And I was shot.” He hums, hot breathe against Sherlock’s neck

Sherlock chuckles and places a tentative kiss to John’s hair. “I hope you remember this when you wake.” He breaths, as he rests his cheek against John’s hair. “I can’t be having this conversation again. Especially if this is just a fantasy to you, one that isn’t real here.”

John smiles, melting against him. “You’re the only fantasy I need.” He says cheekily.

“And you’re asleep.” Sherlock breaths. “If you were awake and said that I don’t know what would be happening right now.” He smiles softly and swaps hands, holding John’s hand. He snakes his arm around John’s waist and closes his eyes.

“Mm it would hopefully be me getting you off.” John hums, holding Sherlock close. “But I don’t think you like that sort of thing..”

Sherlock bites his lip and thinks of the wars he’s been involved with. He doesn’t want to be getting an erection and loosing more blood than necessary.  
“You would be surprised. Just because I’m 163, doesn’t mean I have a 163 years old view on life.” He breaths. He takes John’s chin and tilts it up gently before kissing the corner of his lips. “You’re my everything.” He smiles.

John hums and smiles softly against his lips. “I always wondered what you’d be like. What you’d like. I want to do them all. Whatever you wanted I’d do it.” He mumbles, lips brushing against Sherlock’s as he talks.

“I want you to wake up John. Come on Doctor, I can’t be having this conversation with you sleeping any longer.” Sherlock says as he gently shakes John to wake him up. “I want to be able to look you in the eyes when I say I love you.” He whispers.

“Mm?” John mumbles as Sherlock shakes him awake. “What? What happened?” He blinks, blushing as he sees how close he is to Sherlock. “Sorry.” He mumbles and starts to pulls back.

Sherlock looks sadly down at John. “You don’t remember do you?” He asked quietly, keeping a firm hold of John. “You were talking in your sleep, we were having a conversation.” He looks into John’s eyes,noting the shades of blue and browns, and the flecks of gold.

“Oh.” John frowns a bit. “Sorry. I used to do that when I was little. I didn’t know I still did.” He blushes a bit as he sees the way Sherlock looks at him. “I just remember having a dream. We were at Angelo’s.” He licks his lips. “What were we taking about? What did I say?”

“You said quiet a lot.” Sherlock says softly. “You... why have you never dated a man before? We’ve known each other for years, a very long time, and you’ve never once dated a man.” Sherlock asks softly, as he keeps his arm around John’s waist and their hands links together.

John frowns a bit and shrugs. “Never really met one I liked enough. Why?” He raises a brow but stays close.

“I was just wondering. You were talking about a guy you like.” Sherlock says. He closed his eyes and brings up memories of fighting in World War II to stop his erection. “Are you... I think the term is, bisexual?” He asks.

“Oh god.” John groans a bit. “I’m sorry about that. Yeah I’m bisexual.” He nods.

Sherlock smiles and nods softly, committing the information to memory. “That’s okay. I’m more than 160 years old, I’ve... experimented.” He explains softly. Sherlock studies John’s face remembering each line and wrinkle of his face, just his he did with Abraham all those years ago. “Does this man have a name?” He asks softly.

“Oh.” John blinks a bit as Sherlock tells him he experimented. “Umm.. There were a few in my army days. What was I saying? That might help me narrow it down.” He blushes a some, it not even occurring to him that he was talking about Sherlock.

Sherlock shook his head. “No, you were more... speaking of what you wanted to do. Like a fantasy.” He says softly. “It didn’t sound like someone from the army.”  
Sherlock’s not sure whether to laugh or cry over John not knowing he was talking about him. He is so warm, he wants to kiss those warm lips again.

“Oh..” John nods, blushing more. “If I was talking about fantasies then that means I haven’t done anything with him.. Cause if I did it wouldn’t be a fantasy anymore. And there’s only one man I ever wanted outside of the army that I never did anything with.” He looks up at Sherlock, glancing from his eyes to his lips and back.  
He bites his lips and nods to himself, deciding. “Let me be right..” He whispers leaning up as he pulls Sherlock down to him, kissing Sherlock softly. His lips much more coordinated and nicer than when he was sleeping.

Sherlock hums and kisses John back softly. He pulls away after a moment when he feels his fangs slide down. “You’re so warm.” He breaths as he forces his fangs to go back into his gums. “Stay here. Stay close.” He whispers.

John smiles softly against his lips as he feels his fangs. “I don’t want to be anywhere else.” He whispers and holds Sherlock closer.

Sherlock smiles. “How long have you been...?” He asks softly, as he tightens his hold on John. He rests his head on top of John’s and hums softly.

“In love with you?” John smiles softly, relaxing against him. “I love you. When it started? Somewhere starting between “Afghanistan”.” He chuckles. ““Or Iraq”.”

Sherlock smiles into John’s hair. “I love you too John.” He whispers. “I’ve not done this is a long time, so I’m going to need to take it slow. That’s why... I pushed you off at Angelos. I’m sorry. But I didn’t think we would work. A vampire and a human, I could hurt you.” He whispers as he squeezes John gently. “If you need me to wear anything so you’re not hugging a block of ice I will do.”

John hums happily, nearly purring as Sherlock says he loves. He can’t help but melt against Sherlock and pull him closer at the same time. “It’s alright. I understand now.” He says softly. “I just want to feel you.” He nods, cuddling him closer.

Sherlock leans into John, “all the time John, you can feel me whenever you like.” He breaths. “I love you. I do. And not because you’re giving me your blood. You’re brave and handsome, and just perfect.” He breaths.

John chuckles softly, pressing kisses to Sherlock’s collarbone. “I love you, too. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you..”

“Don’t be sorry John. I’ve loved you ever since I first saw you. But I was too scared to say anything.” Sherlock hums as John kisses his collarbone.  
He can’t remember the last time he was this close and tender with someone. He presses soft kisses into John’s hair. Over and over, until he’s certain that ever hair has had at least one kiss to it.

John melts against Sherlock, holding him close. “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I’ll never love anyone else again. Only you. It’s only ever been you.” He whispers.

 

Sherlock hums. “I love you too John.”   
How can he say that he won’t love anyone else again? In a thousand years time, when John is but a memory etched into his mind, how can Sherlock promise to not love someone again. 

John just nods, knowing someday he’ll be dead and Sherlock will be along again. 

 

Sherlock holds John closely as he watches them approach the church. “What do you think the letters meant? It was obviously Roman Numerals. XVII. Seventeen? Sixteen, one. Fifteen, two? Ten, seven?” He asks softly, hoping John knew what it could mean.

“I don’t know. It must be an answer to some question we don’t know yet. Could be Ten, Five, One, One. Like a combination. I’m sure there are going to be multiple steps to get the ashes and multiple places we have to go. No one would keep all of them in one place. Its just illogical to have something so important all in one place.” John hums, watching the church.  
“Gonna burst into flames as we step inside?” He teases a bit.

“If a vampire was foolish enough to still believe in God after literally dying and there being no afterlife. Then yes they would die. But no, we become atheists as soon as we... wake up.” Sherlock explains as he steps out of the car and goes into the church.  
He looks at the pews and smiles. “The numbers could also be a direction. Tenth row, seventh pew, or whichever combination.” He says softly.

John hums and nods as he follows Sherlock. “I don’t really know where I fall on that scale.”  
He walks up the isle, looking around. When he gets to the altar he bows from habit, having had the behavior engrained in him from his mother. “Did you know I used to be an alter boy?” He chuckles and looks back at Sherlock. “Oh!” He realizes as he look back at the rest of the church.

“No.” Sherlock smiles at the image. “Did you sing?” He asks.  
He steps up to John and frowns as he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “What is it? Do you see something?” He asks as he scans the hall.

“No but I did get to ring the bell when the priest blessed communion.” John chuckles.  
“It’s the stations of the cross!” He grins, pointing to the stain glass windows depicting a different scene from every station. “Each station is a different scene from Christ journey to crucifixion. There are fourteen stations.”

“Okay,” Sherlock says a bit confused. “The last time I was in a church, it was well over a hundred years ago. Shall we just say I don’t anything about christianty as you’re going to have to use baby talk.” He says with a smile, taking John’s free hand in his own.

“Right okay.” John chuckles and squeezes Sherlock’s hand, not getting many opportunities to teach him something.  
“So it starts here. The first station.” He leafs Sherlock to the first stain glass. “Jesus in the garden of Gethsemane. This is where God tells him he’s going to die for this sins of the whole world through out time.” John hums, seeing the sorrowful expression on Jesus’ face. “Jesus accepts his fate. Then we move to the second station. Between the first and second station Jesus breaks the bread and wine which is were Communion comes from. The last supper. I’m sure you’ve seen the paintings. So the second station.” He moves on to the next, holding Sherlock’s hand. “Judas betrays Jesus for thirty pieces of silver, the irony is not lost on the whole silver thing. That’s why silver hurts vampires. Because Judas betrayed Jesus for it so it is a holy object. It basically set in motion the death of Jesus so it can be used to hurt vampires because they have also sinned against God like Judas did.” John hums, squeezing Sherlock’s hand gently.

Sherlock nods as he listens to John and takes in all the information John is saying. “I never knew you knew so much.” He smiled softly. “Go on, how does this all link back to XVII and the crosses?” He asks softly.

John smiles softly and shrugs. “Mum took us to church every Sunday and then I came to do services since I was an altar boy. We hung out in churches a lot. Harry never liked it since she could see.. Things.” He hums.  
“Third station Jesus is condemned. Fourth Peter denies Jesus three times before the roster crows. Fifth Jesus is judged by Pilate. Six he gets the crown of thrones. Seven he picks up the cross. Eight Simon Of Cyrene helps him carry the cross. Nine he meets the women of Jerusalem. Ten..” He says softly, looking up at the stained glass. “He’s crucified.” He says, barely above a whisper.

“So what?” Sherlock asks softly, squeezing John’s hand. “We’re looking at crucifixion, Pontius Pilate and the acknowledge of death? Twice?” He asks softly. He looks over to John, and squeezes his hand again. “You’re liking teaching me stuff aren’t you.” He adds trying to lighten the mood.

“Mm..” John hums and nods. “It’s interesting to tell you something you don’t already know for once.” He chuckles softly. “There are different sets on the stations of the cross. An older and new version. Basically the same story with different emphasis on a different part.” He nods.  
“I think it’s a combination and I think it has to do with the stations. I just don’t know what the key is.” He bites his lip and looks around. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary with the stain glass themselves but the wall they’re on seem a off to him, not exactly the same as the others. “No.. It couldn’t be that easy.. Could it?” He looks down at the tiles on the floor, before grinning.

Sherlock looks down as John does. “Is this wring or something?” He asks softly. “I don’t see anything.” He whispers. He smiles when he sees John’s grin spread across his face. “Do you need anything?” He asks, feeling slightly redundant.

“The tiles. On the tiles in front of the first, fifth, and tenth station. There’s wear spots. But not in front of any of the other stations. The wear spots are from kneeling, praying. But only praying in front of those specific stations.” John points out the tiles in front of the stations. “I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I need rosary beads.” He looks up at Sherlock.

Sherlock just shrugs. “We’re looking for the ashes of a long dead vampire. Nothing sounds ridiculous.” He replies softly.  
Releasing John’s hand, Sherlock goes up to the alter and looks around. Before finding something that resembles a necklace with a cross on, hanging off the open hand of a statue of Mary. “Is this a rosary beads?” He asks, holding it out to John.

“Yup that’s it.” John smiles and nods. “Careful. They’re probably blessed with holy water.”

Sherlock pulls his hand into his sleeve before swapping the rosary beads, and holding it out to John. “What do we do with them? I remember nuns praying with them. That or Ive seen it on TV.” He says softly, “I don’t know any prays if you’re expecting me to pray.”

John takes the beads, feeling the old familiar weight in his hand. “No you don’t have to pray. I’m going to kneel in the spots and pray. You’ve probably seen people pray the Rosary to Mary. But there’s another set of prayers mum taught Harry and I that you use the beads for as well. It’s called The Chaplet Of Divine Mercy. Since the first number is 10 and it’s the station Jesus is being crucified on I think it’s The Chaplet of Divine mercy and not the regular Rosary because the main prayer for The Chaplet Of Divine Mercy. It’s “For the sake of his sorrowful passion, have mercy on us and on the whole world”.” John says and the church lets out a big settling creak at that exact moment as he finishes the prayer. He blinks a bit and looks around. “I’m just gonna take that as a sign we’re in the right track.” He chuckles a bit nervous.

Sherlock takes a step closer to John, eyeing the structure of the church nervously. He’s tense, ready to grab John and drag him out of the building, if it decides to fall down on them. “Just keep going John, the sooner we’re out of here the better. I feel like an imposter.” He explains softly.

“Relax, love.” John says softly and squeezes his hand gently. “It’s going to talk around an hour to do the three spots but I’m going to do the first station twice.” He kisses his knuckles gently. “It’ll be fine. This church was made to stand up against anything. Mystic or not. You can feel it.” He nods, feeling the strong energy of the place not knowing that isn’t normal since that’s always how it’s been for him.

“I don’t... feel anything but a slight sense of dread and anxiety.” Sherlock whispers. “We’ll talk about it later, please just hurry.” He stays close by John’s side as he watches his friend. No his boyfriend, pray to a God he knows doesn’t exist.

John nods and kneels in front of the tenth station, knees fitting in the grooves worn into the tiles by past parishioners. He takes the beads and crosses himself with them before praying silently, eyes closed and head bowed.

Sherlock sighs softly and sits in the nearest pew, watching John pray. He tries to remember the stories he was told when he was a child at church, but he can’t remember anything. Nothing but knowing that church was the only time he got away from cleaning out the furnesses whilst they were still burning.  
He shivers as the door opens, and the priest walks into the room, he sits normally in the pew, and bows his head, pretending to be in a silent prayer. He taps his foot in Morse Code, hoping John will be able to read it. *Preist. Watch out. What should I do.*

John hums softly, still relaxed. *Just stay calm. Pretend to pray. He should ignore you.* He taps back, nearly half way through his first rosary.

Sherlock closes his eyes and clasps his hands in front of his chest, hoping the Preist would ignore him.  
***  
The Preist watches John, waiting for him to finish his prayer before speaking. “What are you doing here?” He asks, his tone soft and hushed.

John stands, having felt the tile sink a fraction as he finished his rosary but not enough for anyone to notice. “Just praying, Father.” He says quietly, hoping the priest would leave soon.

“The rosary beads are for churchworkers only. Why are you praying to the stations of Christ?” He asks, as he looks down at John, unimpressed at his answer.

“My set of beads were shattered in Afghanistan when I was shot. I’m praying to the stations because it’s a family tradition. My mother used to and it’s the anniversary week of her death. I’m going to different churches she loved and praying there.” John stands his ground, he know he’s done nothing wrong and there’s no reason the priest should suspect him of anything. People have odd family traditions when it comes to religion all the time. He knows if the priest presses more then it’s because he knows the significance of pray in front of the stations as well.

The Preist hums, still not entirely convinced, the story seems just a little too coincidental to be true. But he has no other questions to probe John with. “We always have the candles readily available if you wish to light one for her. We can keep it alight for the week if you wish.” He offers before going into the back room and busies himself with his work.  
***  
Sherlock opens his eyes and keeps his head low, watching the Preist. He taps Morse code out to John again. *How much longer? He’ll be expecting us to go soon.*

John nods. “Thank you, Father. I appreciate that. I’ll just be a while longer finishing up praying to her most cherished stations.” He hums, watching the priest go.  
*10 minutes. The tiles give after each prayer. They must have some kind of time sensitive pressure lock.* John tap back and goes to pray at the final station.

Sherlock tenses again as he hears that the tiles are giving. He keeps his eyes on John ready to race to him and carry him outside if the floor gives. He feels so anxious now, with the eyes of the Preist on his head, he has to force himself not to tap his foot with nervous energy.

John finishes the prayer and stands as the final tile unlocks. He walks over to the candles and lights one, standing there for a moment before going to put the beads back on the Mary statue. He stills when he sees a compartment at the base open. He picks up the glass vial inside before putting it in his jacket pocket and puts the beads back on Mary’s hands, watching the compartment close. He quickly makes his way to Sherlock. “We’re leaving. Now.” He nods, basically dragging him outside and to the car.

Sherlock nods, all too happy to be leaving the church. He keeps up with John easily and looks over to him. “What is it? Did something happen?” He breaths as they get into the car.  
He feels the sun finally setting and quickly texts Mycroft the single letter S before putting the phone back in his coat pocket. He turns to look at John and notices the vial in his hand.

John hands him the vial when they get into the car. “By the size of this vial there’s probably three or four more to go.”

Sherlock beams and holds the vial tightly in his hand. “We can do this. Did you see anything else? Where else Camille could be resting?” He asks as he looks at John. He places the vial carefully in his backpack and wraps his arms around John. “I’m sorry if I braisenly shrugged off your religion back there. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He whispers.

“No that’s all that was there. There was a compartment in the base of the Mary statue. It didn’t look like it was disturbed since it was put there. Maybe other churches have the same statue?” John smiles softly, relaxing against him.  
“Its okay. You didn’t grow up with it.” He squeezes his hand gently.

“I did.” Sherlock breathes. “Being in church was the only time of the day I didn’t work. I didn’t like it much, much too dull but I was safe, so I put up with it. I even worked Sunday afternoon.” He explains quietly, not sure if John got the importance of working on a Sunday. “I lived at the workhouse. My parents were too poor to look after us, so they sent me, the youngest, away to work, as they collected my pay cheques.” Sherlock squeezes John tightly. “I worked in the furnace room. Cleaning the chimney because I was small.” He whispers.

John frowns and holds him closer. “I’m sorry, love. My experience with religion is definitely not universal unfortunately.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” He whispers as he thinks.  
“Do you think we should go to the church she was murdered in? There could be some clues there about where she’s being held.” Sherlock whispers as he squeezes John softly. “Though we should also be looking for somewhere to bed for the night.”

“Whatever you think. It’ll be better for you if we do things at night. We could get a room and then go back out for a look.” John rubs Sherlock’s knuckles with his thumb.

“You need sleep John. If we don’t keep to the normal daytimes, you’re going to become so tired.” Sherlock says softly, “lets get you a bed for the night.”  
He squeezes John’s hand softly and knocks on the glass to tell the driver to take them to the nearest hotel. “If you’re not comfortable with sharing a bed yet, I can sleep on the couch.” He says softly.

“I don’t want you anywhere else but next to me.” John kisses his hands.

Sherlock nods and hums. “I need to warn you, I’m cold. Very cold. I think I should sleep on top of the covers so I don’t freeze you half to death.” He whispers.

“I’m usually way to hot. I sleep with the window open when it’s snowing. Mum always used to complain about it.” John squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “I want you. All of you. However I can have you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you though.” Sherlock whispers. He nuzzles into John’s hair and breaths in his scent. “You smell intoxicating. And not just because of your blood.”

“I trust you.” John whispers, tipping his head a bit with his eyes closed.

Sherlock smiles and kissed John’s hair. “I love you.” He whispers. “Go to sleep, I’ll sort everything out for us. I’m strong. I can carry you inside.” He hums, tunelessly, wanting John to sleep.

“Love you, too..” John mumbles, exhausted from everything. “You mean all those times I carried you home after a case you were faking it?” He mumbles, relaxing against him.

“I’ve not slept since I’ve... died. I liked being in your arms.” Sherlock chuckles softly. “You’re strong and warm. I feel your warmth, deep inside me.” He explains, hoping his voice was lulling John to sleep.

“I’ll hold you. Forever..” John mumbles, falling against against him.

Sherlock smiles as he feels John fall asleep against him. As they get to the hotel, Sherlock goes in and orders them a room, before going back to the car and carry John and their two backpacks into their room. He lays John down in the middle of the bed and wraps his in all the blankets possible.

John mumbles softly, reaching out for Sherlock as he’s out down on the bed.

Sherlock changes into a thick jumper before laying down on top of the blankets and watches over John, for the entire night. He doesn’t want to wake him, knowing that he needed to sleep for as long as possible.

John grumbles and gets an arm free, wrapping it around Sherlock and holding him close. He sighs happily as he presses his face to Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock chuckles as John holds him. His very own hot water bottle, even wanting to keep him warm, whenever he can. Sherlock wraps his arms around John, loosely, not wanting to loose him.

John presses as close to Sherlock as he can, sleeping better than he has in ages. “Love..” He mumbles, hand twitching as it fists the back of Sherlock’s shirt.

“John.” Sherlock says softly. “Just sleep, I’m right here. I’ll always be here, right here beside you. For ever and ever.” He promises. “Because I love you, I will always love you, and I always have.”

“Love..” John mumbles, face presses to Sherlock’s neck.

“Yes John. Love. I love you, and I know you love me.” Sherlock coos softly. “Now sleep, no more talking, dream of when we’re back home and everything is back to normal.” He suggests softly.

John eventually falls back into a deeper sleep, staying close to Sherlock.

Sherlock continues to watch over John, as the sun starts to rise, Sherlock can feel his blood starting the thin again. He turns his face away from John, so he doesn’t get tempted to bite his sleeping lover.


	3. What's Next?

John wakes slowly, rubbing his hand over his face. “Morning.” He hums as he feels Sherlock next to him.

“Morning John.” Sherlock says softly, keeping his eyes off John. “Did you have a good night? You weren’t too cold?” He asks, as he rubs his hand up and down John’s arm.

“It was good.” John nods and looks to him. “You okay?”

Sherlock nods. “I’m just hungry.” He says softly. “Wake up a bit more first and then, please start... donating a pint. I’ll call up some breakfast for you, to get your blood sugars back to normal.” He explains softly as he continues to rub John’s arm.

“Sure. Let me go wash my hands and I’ll get started.” John kisses Sherlock’s cheek softly before getting up, groaning as he stretches.

Sherlock watches John stretching, he has a sudden urge to wrap his arms around John’s waist and pull him back to bed. He fights the urge and rolls over to the phone on the bedside, calling down to reception to bring them up a bowl of cereal, some toast and a pot of tea for them both.

John goes to the bathroom, getting cleaned up before coming back out. He sets up the supplies on the desk and sits, wrapping the elastic band around his arm to get started.

Sherlock watches John prepare him some blood. “I feel bad. Asking you to give me a pint of blood a day. It’s not... healthy is it? You’re loosing it faster than your body can reproduce it.” He says softly. He moves to the side of the desk and leans against it softly.

John hums softly and nods. “It takes anywhere between a day or two for it to replenish. The thing is though..” He sticks the butterfly needle into his arm and watches blood flow into the bag. “I’ve always had unusually high counts in my blood. In uni I donated a few times a month because my levels were to high.” He looks to Sherlock. “That’s another reason why I didn’t die when I was shot. Most people would have bled out but I hadn’t donated in a long time. My blood volume was higher.” He hums. “Apparently it’s genetic.”

Sherlock chuckles and beams at John. “When you’re... when Mycroft and your grandmother, got together. What he was doing whilst... feeding on her, made her blood volume go up.” He kisses John’s temple softly. “We didn’t know it was genetic. Not until now at least.”

“I really don’t want to know about what he did while feeding from her. I don’t even want to imagine it.” John chuckles and pulls Sherlock down for a proper kiss. “Who knew the Watson’s had a predisposition to feed Holmes’.” He nips at his lip gently.

“I’m sure many people would call it either fate or a coincidence. But I don’t care. I love you.” Sherlock hums softly.  
“You do know... my surname isn’t Holmes?” He asks softly. “But I cant remember what it was... before.” He explains softly. “I’ve always pretended to be Mycroft’s brother, so I took his surname. I’ve had it for 130 years, but I can’t remember my birth one.” He explains softly.

“I love you, too.” John smiles softly. He hums and nods. “I kind of figured. Maybe Mycroft remembers? Or we can find it out somehow.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “I don’t care. I want to change it one day anyway.” He explains softly. “I want to choose my own surname. One that describes my new... life.”

John smiles and nods. “Choosing something that helps you feel more in control of your life is good.” He hums, taking out the needle and pressing a cotton ball to the pin prick before putting a plaster over it. “Bon appetite.” He hands Sherlock the bag after taking the needle and tube off.

Sherlock smiles as he takes the bag. “Do you mind me drinking it in here? No one is clean when they try to drink out of a bag.” He explains. “I don’t want to disgust you when I get blood over my chin.” He says softly as he squeezes John’s shoulder and helps him to stand.

“Go ahead. I don’t mind.” John nods and smiles, wanting Sherlock to eat since he’s looking paler than before. “I wouldn’t have made it to becoming a doctor if things disgusted me.” He chuckles and goes to wash his hands again, thinking about what their next step should be.

Sherlock sits back on the bed and drinks the blood quickly from the bag. He places the bag on the table, not quiet sure what to do with it. He licks at his chins before wiping the blood off with the back of his hand.  
There is a knock at the door and Sherlock gets up to answer it. He takes the breakfast trolley off the worker and pushing it into the middle of the bedroom. “Bon appetite.” He winks at John.

“Thank you.” John chuckles and smiles. He goes and kisses him softly before sitting to eat. “Feeling better?” He asks, spreading jam over his toast before having a bite.

“Much.” Sherlock smiles, he sits down close to John and wraps his arm around John’s waist. “So I’ve been thinking. We should go back to the church when Camille was held captive.” He says softly. “It makes sense that if there is any... records of this happening, it will be there.” He says softly.

“Yeah i was thinking the same.” John nods and sips his tea, leaning into Sherlock. “I don’t think they’d just have records sitting out though.” He hums.

“No but if we can get down to the dungeon where she was kept, and have a look around, then we may be able to find some record of her death. It was public, so in the local archives there will probably be a mention of whether she was beheaded.” Sherlock explains as he holds John’s wrist and guides the cup of tea to his lips. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“Sounds like a plan.” John nods. “Of course, love.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles. “So it was the Biserica Neagră or The Black Church. In Romania.” Sherlock sighs softly. “Specifically in Transylvania.” He squeezes John, hoping he wouldn’t make a joke about clichés. “I hope you can brush up on your Romanian in the fees hours until then.”

John blinks a bit but doesn’t say anything for a bit before laughing. “My mother must have been a genius..”

Sherlock frowns, “Why is she a genius?” He asks softly as he squeezes John again. “Everyone knows about Transylvania being ‘the home of vampires’.” He says quietly.

“She spoke fluent Romanian. She did a year of uni in Transylvania. Some sort of research project. That’s where she met my dad who was on a business trip.” John chuckles.

Sherlock stares at John. “I need to ask you some questions. Has she definitely passed away? And are you sure she thought the stories were fairy tales? And didn’t just tell you that so you would sleep at night?” He asks seriously, as he looks John in the eyes.

“I..” John frowns deeply all the sudden. “I wasn’t here. She passed while I was in Afghanistan. I couldn’t come back for the funeral. Harry.. Harry had pictures she said but I couldn’t ever look at them. I never had a reason not to believe it.” He bites his lip.  
“I thought so. Maybe she didn’t. They were just like any other fairy tale she’d tell us. She never hinted at it being anything more. But..” He rubs his hand over his face. “Whenever we asked questions she’d always had an answer. And not a made up on that parents usually come up with on the spot. She’d think about it for a bit, a day even. Then she’d answer the best she could.”

Sherlock pulls John into his lap. “I need to make sure. If she’s been to Romania, it could be due to Camille. I’m sorry I upset, I just want to know what we’re going to be facing.” He says softly. “I think she believed then, or at least... someone in your family believed and she spoke to them.”  
He kisses John’s hair and nuzzles into the soft curls. “What did she study at uni? And what did she do as a jab?” He asks.

John blushes and blinks a bit as Sherlock pulls him into his lap. “I umm.. She studied anthropology. Culture and that kind of thing. She was fascinated with anything to do with people. She particularly liked religions and..” He sighs a bit. “Witchcraft. She took Harry and I to a festival one time in the country. We had a great time. There was lots of food and games. Tons of other kids to play with. We slept in a tent. Mum wrote about the festival. Apparently it was some solstice thingy and everyone there thought they were witches or decedents of one. Dad came on the third day and took Harry and I home. He was furious.” He mumbles, relaxing a bit as Sherlock nuzzles him. “Mum wrote research documents for for uni professors to use in their research papers. They used her work to come up with theories and whatnot.”

“Did she travel around a lot? Maybe go to Romania far more than any other country?” Sherlock asks. “I know this sounds strange but... if she has been there a lot, about... cultures and folklore and vampires, she may have found things out about what happened to Camille. I know it sounds strange and horrible but... if she found something out. Where her ashes are kept, your mother may have been doing something to either scatter them further or reunite them. She may not be...”  
Sherlock shakes his head. “Eat up, I ordered all this for you.” He changes the subject, before his mind runs away with him.

“I don’t know where she went. But she’d only be gone for a few days at a time. Less than three days. When she came back she always seemed happier. She’d read and write mountains of notes. She tried to teach Harry since Harry was older but.. Harry hated it. She just wanted to go out with her friends. She always thought mum was weird. I’m not saying she wasn’t but she definitely wasn’t normal either.” John hums and eats. “What I remember most is how much Dad hated it. He hated that she worked. Hated that she made more than him. Hated that she was happier with her career than him. He..” His brow furrows as he finishes eating. “He accused her of having lovers. Whenever she’d come back from a trip so happy and with things to write. Dad thought she was going off for affairs.”

Sherlock sighs sadly, as he listens to John’s stories. “I’m sorry you had to live through that. It couldn’t have been a good childhood.” He says softly. “We will go to Romania, see if we can find anything your mother did whilst she was a student there.” He says softly. “When did she... pass away?” He asks, “is it her anniversary this week or was that a lie?”

John shakes his head. “It’s the anniversary week.” He nods. “In two days is the day. It’ll be a decade.”

Sherlock hums softly as kisses John’s temple. “I’m sorry.” He says softly. “We can do something to celebrate her life if you like. Light some candles, you could teach me a prayer to say for her.” He offers, as he holds John tightly.

John smiles softly as pulls Sherlock down to kiss him. “You’re wonderful.” He smiles against his lips.

Sherlock frowns. “I am?” He asks softly as he pulls away from John slightly. “What have I said?” He asks.

John just shrugs. “You care. About me and the things that are important to me.”

“Of course I care John. I love you, and she is your family.” Sherlock says quietly. “You have to take good care of family. You never know when it is the last time you’ll see them.” He explains.

John smiles softly and wraps his arms around Sherlock, holding him close. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too John, to the ends of the Earth and back.” Sherlock whispers as he kisses John’s ear. “Finish up your breakfast, and then we can start planning our way to Romania.” Sherlock says as rests one hand on John’s thigh.

John hums and nods, relaxing in Sherlock’s lap as he eats. “I can’t believe you didn’t know before.” He chuckles softly.

“Didn’t know what?” Sherlock asks, as he keeps ahold of John on his lap. “Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I know everything. I still have to remind myself that leeches are not good doctors.”

John laughs and presses his forehead to Sherlock’s collarbone. “That I loved you.”

“My view was tainted because I love you.” Sherlock whispers, tenderly. “And I didn’t want to dwell on it, I never thought we would be able to get together, because of my condition.” He rests his cheek against John’s head and sighs. “I’m glad you’re not scared of me though. Or disgusted.”

“Love, I let you keep experiments that my or my not be human body parts in our fridge. Being a vampire is probably the least odd thing about you.” John mumbles and kisses along Sherlock’s jaw once he’s done eating. “You’re the only person I can imagine spending the rest of my life with and it doesn’t scare me.” He hums softly, kissing down his neck.

“There’s a difference between a disembodied head and the idea I could bite your neck and drain you of blood.” Sherlock says softly. He hums and shivers as he is kissed. “I’ve missed this. Closeness.” He breaths.

“Mm I give you that one.” John mumbles, tugging Sherlock’s head back by his hair gently. “I always want to be as close as I can to you..” He kisses over the hallow of his throat to the other side of his neck.

Sherlock hums again. He pulls away sharply as he feels his fangs slide down into his mouth. “I... I’m sorry.” He says around them, before willing them to slide back up, away. “I’m sorry.” He says sadly.

John smiles softly and cups Sherlock’s face in his hands. “It’s okay. Relax.” He says gently, pressing their foreheads together and gently running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “I know you’ll always have the urge to bite and drink from me. I’m not scared of that. But I don’t want you to be hesitant about being near me because of it.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s not that. I’m not. I just... can’t control them. I love you so much, we just need to take this slow. I’ll talk to my Sire when we return, he’ll give us... offerings for doing this, I’ll talk to him about what we can become.” He explains softly. Sherlock links his fingers behind John’s neck and keeps him close.

John nods and kisses him gently. “Whatever you need.”

“Thank you John. For trusting me.” Sherlock says softly. “Why don’t you hand me my phone and I’ll book a flight to Transylvania?” He asks. Moving his hands down to John’s hips, he encircles John with his arms and keeps him close.

“Of course, Love.” John smiles softly and nods. He reaches for Sherlock’s phone and hands it to him. He blushes a bit, always wondering what Sherlock’s hand would feel like on him and now he finally gets to enjoy it.

Sherlock takes the phone with a soft “thank you”. He starts to looks for cheap flights before looking back up and John and frowning. “Are you okay? Your cheeks look red.” He says softly. He brings one hand up and cups John’s cheek. “You don’t feel warmer than usual.”

“I’m fine.” John nods, blushing more now that he’s been caught.

Sherlock frowns. “John, I’m not the best at doctoring, but either the blood lose is affecting you, or... I don’t know what else. Please.” He says softly. “Tell me what’s wrong. Do you feel weak at all?”

“Oh god.” John groans a bit and rubs his hands over his face. “You made me blush cause I liked how you touch me.” He mumbles in a rush, barely making sense.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s forehead. “It’s okay. You’re sat on my lap, if I was... human, I would be blushing as well.” He says softly. He wraps his arm back around John’s waist as he finishes off booking a flight for them.

John hums happily and relaxes against Sherlock, hand resting on his chest. He breathes him in, eyes closed.

“What do I smell like?” Sherlock asks softly. “All I cant have any natural musk, I can’t imagine I smell of much bar your blood.” He says softly. He pockets his phone and splays both his hands on John’s back.

John hums softly. “Mostly those posh shampoos and things but there’s a subtle iron in the background.” He mumbles, relaxing into his hands.

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses John’s hair. “Come on then, dear, we’ve got a plane to catch.” He says softly, “You can lay on me like this when we get up in the air.” He says softly. He pats John’s shoulder before pulling away slightly.

“Mm promises promises.” John chuckles and helps Sherlock get their things ready, blushing subtly over the pet name.

Sherlock frowns, he needs to get John back to sleep as soon as possible, he sounds light headed, which isn’t good.  
Once everything is packed, Sherlock throws on his coat and turns up the collar before putting the bag on his back. “Have we got everything?” He asks softly.

“I think so.” John nods and does a sweep of the room. “You have the ashes tucked away safe so they won’t be detected, yeah?”

Sherlock nods. “They’re in a small pocket of my bag, it where I used to hide blood if I was going away.” He lies to John. He offers his hand out to John and waits for him to lead the way out of the room.

John nods and takes his hand, leading him out of the hotel. He flags down a cab and opens the door for Sherlock.

Sherlock climbs into the cab and tells the driver when to go. He puts the bag between his legs, before opening his arms out for John. “Come here. I want to keep you as close to my side as possible.” He says softly.

John chuckles softly and presses to his side. “Good enough?”

Sherlock wraps his arms under John’s bag and holds his close. “Good enough.” He replies with a smile.  
He stays silent for a long while before speaking again. “Did you know you spoke in your sleep, I can have whole conversations with you.”

“Oh god, really?” John gives a half groan half chuckle. “I didn’t know I still did that. What did we talk about?” He relaxes into Sherlock’s hold.

“Last night, not much, but the night before, you said that...” Sherlock shakes his head softly. “I declared my love for you, you were asleep I thought it was safe, and then you replied with ‘love, Lock’. I started asking you questions and apparently you have... fantasies about me. One sounded like you would be on your knees.” He says softly, he buries his face into John’s hair, so John doesn’t have to look him in the eyes.

John chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair gently. “I have quite a few fantasies about you. That one sounds like one of the more mild ones.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s hair. “Am I ever going to hear these fantasies? Am I allowed, or will they just be forced upon me one day?” He asks. He desperately wants to head John’s fantasies for the pair of them, but he knows if John doesn’t want to say them, then he can’t be forced.

“Mm I’d never force you to do anything you didn’t whole heartedly want.” John says softly. “I want you to want them just as much if not more than me.” He mumbles and kisses his chest. “You’re allowed to hear them. To make suggestions. And to scrap them entirely.” He chuckles.

“I trust you John, I will always trust you. I don’t... we never did fantasy sort of play when I was younger. It just wasn’t done. So I’m willing to try whatever you want to do.” Sherlock promises as he squeezes John softly.

John takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “Tell me what was done then..”

“Just... sex. And maybe using hands if you’re both feeling lazy, like in the morning. That’s all.” Sherlock explains softly, “but that was a long time ago, I’m going to need... let’s just pretend I’m a virgin, yeah?” He asks softly. “What do you have in mind?”

John nods, pushing down the jealous feelings about the people who got to touch and have Sherlock before him.  
“I’m going to absolutely ruin you.” He chuckles and shakes his head. “First after a nice dinner and date I’d take you to bed. I’d strip you slowly, pressing kisses to each new bit of freshly exposed skin. I’d lay you back on the bed and kiss down your body slowly.” He hums.

Sherlock squeezes John tightly, forcing his fangs not to make a show. “John.” He breaths. He knew he shouldn’t get John to say anymore, he was trying to conserve blood and as it runs south, he’s definitely not conserving it. “Then what?” He asks.

John leans in and whispers to his to him. “I’d kiss along your cock, looking up at you as he dragged my tongue over it.” He nibbles at his ear gently. “Then I’d kiss lower, putting your legs over my shoulders as I teased your arse with my tongue.”

Sherlock crosses his legs, to hide his growing erection. He had never even thought about putting anything but a cock into an arse, he really was behind the times. His muscles clench around his hole, at the idea of John probing him with his tongue. He nods, not daring to open his mouth, in case he moans.

John chuckles softly. “I’d work you open slowly with my tongue. Gently rocking it in and out of you. Finally I’d slick my fingers and ease them into you one by one as I sucked your cock.” He kisses along his jaw. “I’d rock my fingers slowly, making sure you’re relaxed and ready for me. Has anyone ever stimulated your prostate?”

Sherlock frowns and shakes his head. “You would be the first to... enter.” He breaths. He looks at John, he knows his eyes are dilated and that his chest is rising heavily. He pulls John onto his lap and presses his body against John’s. His fangs slide out and he presses his nose into John’s neck.

John holds him close and runs his fingers through his hair. He tips his head to the side, exposing his neck and giving Sherlock more room to nose. “No one has had you before? You want me to be the first?”

Sherlock nods. “I trust you.” He breaths with a slight lisp because of the fangs. “So long as I don’t bite you, you can do whatever you to me.” He says as he noses John’s neck and lets his exposed fangs slide across John’s skin without biting him.

John shivers slightly as he feels Sherlock’s fangs on his skin. “What would be so bad about you biting me?” He mumbles.

Sherlock pulls away and looks at John. “We wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about each other in bed. I would become possessive over you, I would have to in control of it all. It would start to hurt if we didn’t do it. A physical pull in our chests, if we didn’t immediately strip.” He explains after sliding his fangs away. “It’s not safe. Not here in the back of a car. Nor on this trip. We would be compromised.”

“Mm you say that as if most of those things aren’t already true.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock shakes his head. “We wouldn’t be able to function. We can think about, but we know we have a job to do. If we... if I bite you, we wouldn’t care about the job or where we are or who is watching. We would start to strip instantly. The pull, it’s so painful, it feels like someone is punching through your chest to grab your still beating heart and pull it out of your body.” Sherlock explains further, he places his hand over his chest, remembering the pain he was in when he bit Abraham and then walked away from him.

John frowns and bites his lip. “That sounds like it’s from experience.”

Sherlock nods. “It is. If you don’t do anything about it, you will cry for twenty-four hours straight. In the end, you end up curled in a ball, feteus-like, sobbing and clinging to your chest.” Sherlock explains. “No I’m not going to bite you.”

“Alright.” John nods, squeezing Sherlock’s hand gently.

Sherlock hums and links their fingers. “I still love you John. When we’re back in the flat, if you want me to, I can bite you.” He says softly.

John smiles softly and squeezes his hand gently. “We’ll talk about it more later.”

Sherlock hums and nods. “Anything you want.” He says softly.  
“I want to talk to you about food... my food.” Sherlock says softly. “You’re... you said you have a high blood count. Do you know how high?” He asks.

“Umm my red blood cells are off the charts. It’s kind of like Polycythemia Vera. I have to much blood and since I have so many red blood cells it gets to thick so that puts me at risk for strokes. The treatment is blood thinners which isn’t good. Or donating blood.” John nods. “So either I donate or I could get blood clots and stroke out.”

Sherlock hums and nods. “That’s definitely from your grandmother.” He says softly. “When you become a blood supply for a vampire we change you. To live comfortably, we need three pints of blood a day. Your grandmother would be producing that extra everyday for my Sire.” He explains. “That’s what you’re doing.” He explains softly.

“So you’re starving yourself.” John frowns. “If you need more I’ll give you more. It’s not like I don’t have it. You’d be helping me by taking it.” He looks up at him.

“I’m not starving myself, you’ve seen what I do on one pint.” Sherlock explains softly. “When you give up more than a pint though, you need food and sleep. So if you want to give up more, It’s entirely up to you, we will have to do it in the evening, when you’re having dinner.” He explains softly.

“Yeah but think what you can do on more.” John rolls his eyes. “Fine. We’ll do that then. We don’t know what we’re going to be facing so I’d rather have you in top shape.”

“Maybe so. But I don’t want you weak or lightheaded.” Sherlock frowns as he looks at John. “Are you upset with me?” He asks softly.

“I’ve never gotten light headed or weak after donating.” John hums. “No. Of course not. I just want you to be healthy.” He kisses his hand.

“You usually donate one pint, not three.” Sherlock says softly. He pulls John onto his lap and holds him close. “I want to protect you. Your not only my only rilable source of blood, but I also adore you.” He rests his head on John’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

John chuckles softly and relaxes in his lap. He kisses his head, running his fingers through his hair. “We’ll work it out.”

“We will. So long as I have you with me, we can do anything.” Sherlock says softly. He squeezes John’s waist softly and hums. “I like your warmth.” He breaths.

“You have me. Always.” John kisses his head. He relaxes into him, rubbing his hand. “All yours, love.”

Sherlock hums sadly but still nods. “All mine. And I’m all yours.” He promised. He rubs his thumb over John’s hipbone, holding him steady on his lap.

John relaxes against him, eyes closed as he breathes him in. “How long till we get there?”

“Not long until the airport. Then it’s a few hours flight.” Sherlock explains. “Wait until we get on the plane, and then you can sleep again, are you tired because of your lack of blood?” He asks softly.

“No I’m good. Just like relaxing with you.” John smiles, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“It seems different. I’m still used to running around backalleys of London with you armed with a gun.” Sherlock says softly. “And now you’re sat on my lap, looking like you’re about to fall asleep. I like this way just fine.” He whispers.

“You know I can do both.” He chuckles softly and presses kisses to his chest.

“I know you can dear. But I like this pace of life just as much as running around London with you. That’s all.” Sherlock explains softly.

“Thinking of being more selective with your cases?” John asks and looks up at him. “The great Sherlock Holmes retiring?”

“Absolutely not. But instead of doing experiments as often, I’ll cuddle up with you more.” Sherlock says softly and kisses John’s temple. “Did you know that kisses different body parts mean different things?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Mm you’re going to be even more of a house cat than before.” John chuckles and smiles. “No I didn’t. Tell me?” He looks up at him.

“Of course, dear.” Sherlock smiles before taking John’s hand and kissing it softly. “Kissing the hand means admiration and tenderness. Very soft and loving.” Sherlock kisses John’s cheek, “I cheek kiss means you’re giving the person support and courage. When you kiss someone’s forehead,” Sherlock kisses John’s forehead softly, “it means that you admire them, but it’s more intimate and romantic than a kiss to the hand. I’m sure you understand what the French kiss means, as well as anything that involves teeth and tongues.” Sherlock kisses John’s jaw. “This one is very intimate and suggests that two people are... physically close. And lastly a temple kiss can mean different things. Usually it’s like a kiss to the forehead or cheek, but in the right circumstances, it’s a compliment. You’re complimenting their knowledge or brainpower.” Sherlock kisses John’s temple and looks down at him.

John smiles softly and hums happily as he listens, melting into Sherlock as he kisses different parts of him. “You’re brilliant.”

“I thought this is common knowledge. It was back when I was younger?” Sherlock says with a confused frown. He will never be able to remember what is and isn’t out of fashion. That’s why he likes facts. Cold hard facts that will be true in both the 1870’s and until the end of time.

John laughs softly and kisses his confused frown. “Maybe it is. Maybe I just didn’t know.”

Sherlock shakes his head, “no, I just find it hard to remember what is and isn’t common anymore.” He says softly. “If I say something that is wrong or something that you don’t know. Will you pick me up on it?” He asks softly.

“I’ll let you know if I don’t understand.” John smiles softly and nods.

Sherlock nods and hums. He watches as they pull up outside the airport and climbs out of the car, he offers his hand to John to help him out, before paying the taxi driver. “Come on then, a plane to catch, and then maybe we can watch a movie together. You choose.” He said softly as he holds John’s hand as they walk into the airport.

John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand, following him through the airport.  
“Ready to go outside of your sire’s protection?” He asks softly.

“I have someone else’s who means just as much to me.” Sherlock smiles as he runs his finger over the ring on John’s hand. “We will protect each other.”

John smiles and brings Sherlock’s hand up, kissing each of his knuckles. “Always the two of us.”

Sherlock smiles all the way through customs. He had booked them seat in first class, so he puts their bags away above their heads before letting John sit down first. “Have you ever flown first class before?” He asks.  
The seats were leather and there was a ten inch screen in front of them for watching films. It has two headphone jacks so they can share, as well as it because connected to the WiFi. Sherlock sits down on the isle and pulls a curtain after him, closing them both into their own private space.

John blinks and looks around the spacious cabin. He sits and melts into the plush chair. “No I haven’t. Technically I’ve only ever flown on military crafts.” He chuckles and smiles, a bit excited. He’d always loved flying but now he can enjoy it without the fear of being shot out of the sky.

Sherlock pushes the divider up into the seats, to make it more couch-like. “Come here. I want to hold you. Why don’t you put on a film? I fear I won’t understand the technology.” He suggests softly.

“You understand nearly everything.” John chuckles, taking it as an excuse to cuddle. He picks them a movie, one of the new James Bond films he hadn’t had a chance to see. He moves to Sherlock, wrapping his arm around his waist as he cuddles into his side. “Better?” He looks up at him.

Sherlock nods. “Technology moves too fast for me to keep understanding. I just learnt the typewriter before computers came in. And now look that them.” He waves his hand at the small tablet. “It’s like wizardry.” He says with a smile. He wraps his arms around John and rests his head on top of John’s as he keeps his eyes on the film.

“Poor thing.” John chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock just hums as he watches the film. He keeps his arms wrapped around John, stroking his thumb over John’s side for the entire film. As it nears the end Sherlock breaths, “would you like any food? Lunch? Some snacks?”

John blinks a bit. “Mm? What?” He asks, having zoned out to the feeling of Sherlock’s thumb rubbing him. “Oh sure.” He nods, finally registering what Sherlock asked.

“What kind? I can’t say for certain when you’re going to be eating next.” Sherlock asks as he starts to untangle them both, so he can get out of their booth.

“Mm whatever they have that’s rich with iron.” John chuckles, half teasing.

Sherlock states at John, “which is?” He asks softly. He has needed to learn about food for the past 130 years, “I’ll get you a rare steak.” He says, knowing there would still be blood cells in it.

“Sure.” John chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss.

Sherlock hums and kisses John back. “I’ll be back shortly.” He says with a small smile, “finish the film without me.” He leaves the compartment and goes off to find someone.  
***  
A few minutes after Sherlock leaves, a large, burly man slides into the compartment and sits next to John. He is bald, with tattoos covering his hands and neck. “His kind isn’t welcome.” He says to John with a deep, Romanian accent. “You have an hour to find a flight back and then we will kill him.”

John frowns but doesn’t move. “I’m sure coming into someone else’s compartment isn’t only rude but illegal.” He hums, looking at the man and his tattoos.

“This is a public place Doctor Watson. This is one and final warning. Heed it.” The man leaves, with barely a brush to the curtains.  
***  
Sherlock steps into the compartment and hands John his food. He frowns as he sniffs the air. “Who has been in here?” He asks as he sits back down and wraps his arm around John’s waist.

John frowns and sighs, relaxing into Sherlock. “Some bald bloke with more tattoos than skin and a heavy Romanian. He knows about you. Said your kind isn’t welcome and that we need to leave or else they’ll kill you in an hour.” He mumbles in a rush, appetite completely gone.

Sherlock hums, “you should get the next flight back to England. I’ll be fine. I’ll be back within the day, you need to be safe though.” He says softly, as he squeezes John.

“No. You’re not going. Especially not without me.” John frowns. “I’ll go. It’s you they don’t want there. They shouldn’t have much of a problem with me. I’m just going to look for my mother’s research and then I’ll be back.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “I’m faster and stronger, and wiser. I can’t loose you, I want you to live, more than I want to myself. You’re my world. You’re my everything. I’m not loosing you.” He says definitively, “if anything happens to me my Sire will know the start looking for me. We don’t know with you.”

“They’ll kill you. Without hesitation. I’m human. I can get in and out. You are the red flag here, love. You’re not going to lose me. They have no reason to take me from you.” John kisses his knuckles softly. “Trust me.”

“They know we’re together. If you’re searching for something, then they knowing you’re working with me. You’re not safe either.” Sherlock sighs. “Please. I can’t loose you. I love you.” He begs softly with tears in his eyes. “I can’t put you in danger without me.”

John frowns and squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “Breathe, love. Just breathe. We’ll figure something else out.”

“We don’t have time.” Sherlock sighs as he looks desperately at John. “I am not leaving this country until we find what we’re looking for. Either you go home, which I highly suggest, and wait for me at The Diogenes, or you stay by my side. I can’t force, but I can beg and plead with you.” Sherlock explains as he looks at John. “Please don’t make me plead.”

“I can’t leave you. I won’t. Never.” John squeezes his hand.

Sherlock frowns. “Please John. I can’t loose you. My life will be empty for the rest of eternity.” He shakes his head as tears form in his eyes. “You are my life. Don’t leave me, don’t die.” He begs.

“I can’t lose you.” John pulls him close.

“You won’t. But I can’t loose you. Please.” Sherlock begs. “I love you. Go back home, be safe. Just this once don’t follow me.” He pleads as silent tears roll down his cheeks.

John frowns and holds him close. “If you die I’ll kill you..”

“I know you will.” Sherlock says quietly. “That’s why I’ll come back to do. I don’t want to make you kill me.” He says softly. “Will you go?” He whispers.

John bites his lip and nods. “I’ll go to the Diogenes and figure out our next step for when you get back.”

Sherlock nods. “Can I ask you to give me a pint of blood or two? In case I get injured I have your blood.” He says softly as he kisses John’s cheek. “I love you dear, Mycroft will keep you safe.”

“Of course.” John nuzzles him. “It’s not my safety I’m worried about.”

“But I am.” Sherlock whispers. He gets up and grabs the bags from above him and hands John his. “I’m going to book you a flight home. I’ll be back before your mother’s anniversary.” He promises as he pulls out his phone and books John the next flight back to England.

John nods and gets the things out for the donation. He watches his blood flow into the bag. “My mother’s maiden name is Magdala. You’ll find her research under than name. Her early work was more in occult disappearances. Then it morphed into more of a refined historical account of how magic, witchcraft, and religion function in society.”

“Thank you John. I’ll find her work and I’ll bring it back for you.” Sherlock says softly as he watches John prepare blood for him. He pulls out the vile from his pocket and slips into his jacket pocket. “Keep her safe. Give the ashes to my Sire as soon as you get to him.” Sherlock says softly as he kisses John’s cheek.

“I promise.” John nods. “We’ll talk about you lying about where you hid the ashes later.” He chuckles and finishes the blood donations, making sure the bags were sealed so no blood leaked.  
John pulls him in and kisses him properly, holding onto him like his life depended on it.

Sherlock reclines the seats and lays John down, he straddles his hips and continues to kiss him deeply. His fangs slide out and he pulls away for a moment, willing them away, before continuing to kiss John.

“Fuck.” John groans softly and squeezes Sherlock’s hips. “There’ll be more time for that later.” He smirks as he sees Sherlock’s fangs. He wraps his arms around him, kissing him deeply as he holds him close.

Sherlock holds John’s hip in one hand, and strokes John’s hair with the other. “I will bite you, one day. Then you’ll see how amazing it is.” He breaths. Kissing down John’s chin, he comes to John’s ear and nibbles softly on the end of it. “Do you like the idea? Of me biting you? Drinking from you?” He breaths into John’s ear.

“Yes yes.” John gasps a bit, hands fisting Sherlock’s shirt. “I want it. I’m yours. I’ve always been yours. Biting me would just make it official.” He shivers with excitement.

Sherlock shakes his head, John’s earlobe between his teeth. “We need another ring and a necklace. The necklace will show that I can bite from you, feed and make you my King. The ring will make you my husband.” He kisses the corner of John’s lips before looking at him. “Vampires have different customs. This ring,” he takes John’s hand in his and kisses the ring on his finger, “to vampires means you’re the equivalent of my husband. It’s only right if we become official with your customs as well.” He says quietly before kissing John’s nose.

John groans as Sherlock nibbles and kisses him. He pulls him down on top of him, hands going to Sherlock’s hair.  
John blinks and blushes before grinning. “Sherlock Holmes, is that a proposal?”

Sherlock shook his head. “The proposal was when you took the ring from me.” He whispers before kissing John hard. “I’ll only accept if you call me Sherlock Watson.”

“Oh god, yes.” John groans and kisses Sherlock back deeply, one hand in Sherlock’s hair and the other gripping his hip. “Mine. My husband. My brilliantly insane man. Mine.” He growls a bit against his lips.

Sherlock kisses John back just as deeply, he grabs John’s legs and wraps them around his waist. “My King. My husband. My doctor.” He syays against John’s lips. He cups his cheek in one hand and holds his leg around him with the other.

John smirks and pulls Sherlock’s hips to his as he wraps his legs around him. “Yours.” He kisses him, pouring all his love and affection into it.

Sherlock continues to kiss John passionately, he rolls them onto their sides, so he doesn’t become too heavy for John. All too soon the plane starts to descend and Sherlock is forced to pull away from John. “God I love you.” He smiles, broadly.

John frowns a bit as Sherlock moves to the side, liking the weight of Sherlock pressing down on him.  
John pouts some as Sherlock has to pull away. “I love you, too. So much.” He grins, kissing his knuckles.

Sherlock kisses John quickly one last time before sitting up theit chairs. He takes out some of John’s clothes from his bag and places the two bags of blood in it instead. “Keep the ashes safe. Lie to anyone and everyone about where they are until you are face to face with my Sire alone.” Sherlock whispers. “You have a cute pout.” He comments with a smile.

“I promise.” John nods and kisses him back, helping him get ready.  
“Oh god. I do not.” He chuckles and shakes his head.

“Yes you do. It’s so little and bite-able.” Sherlock smiles, “and you make the saddest, puppy-dog eyes. We’ll talk about it more when I return. I love you John. Really. More than anyone before. I’m glad I was made a vampire for the soul reason of meeting you.”

John chuckles softly and smiles.  
“Oh..” He blushes softly and tears up a bit. He pulls Sherlock down by his neck and kisses him soundly. “I love you. I’ll always love you. No matter what.”

“I love you too John. Forever and always. Or should I say, te iubesc.” Sherlock chuckles softly. He finishes packing his bag and puts it over his shoulder as the plane lands. “When asking for your tickets, just give them the name of Mycroft Holmes. It will be all sorted for you.” He promises.

John chuckles softly and smiles, squeezing Sherlock’s hand before letting him go. “I’ll see you soon. Fi în siguranță, dragostea mea.”

Sherlock beams as John replies in Romanian. “Pentru tine întotdeauna.” He whispers before kissing all ten of John’s knuckles. He takes John’s hand as they start to exit the plane.  
On the runway, Sherlock kisses John’s cheek and whispers, “stay safe.” Before adjusting the bag on his back and taking off at vampire speed towards the church that Camille was held in.

John nods and squeezes Sherlock’s hand, watching him go before turning and heading into the airport.

Sherlock goes into the church and quickly finds the dungeon Camille was kept in. Only blowing out he candles with his speed as he goes by them. He looks around sadly, noting the silverware around the room. It is small and sad, only one small window high up near the rafters, for any light. He can’t imagine Camille starving down here, bound and tied by the silver. “I will make them pay.” He breaths into the empty room.

“How do you plan on doing that?” A soft voice asks in the empty room.

Sherlock spins around looking for the source of the voice. “Camille, is that you?” He asks, taking a knee and bowing his head. “We will resurrect you. Make their efforts be for nought. I will find every so-called vampire hunter in Romania and decapitate them and their children.” He explain, his voice is strong, though he wants to run and hide. This isn’t who he is. He catches criminals for the police to punish, he isn’t judge, jury, and executioner.

“Hush, my child. Rise. So long as you and all my other children live so do I.” Camille says softly, voice resonating off the walls almost like a chorus. “You are so young. Not even two hundred. So very very young. You hold so much contempt in your still heart. The humans are not at fault, child. You are brilliant. Use your knowledge. What poor little human could keep me trapped? None. They feared me. Respected me. I kept them safe. No, my child. The humans are not to blame. They may have killed me but my murder was one of us.” 

Sherlock stands, not quite sure what the voice was saying. “But I saw the scarring on my Sire. I had to tend to his wounds after you had... been murdered. Please, if it was not the humans, then who did murder you? I will ensure their head never gets in a mile radius of their body again.” He promises, more anger coursing through his body. How could one of their own kill Camille, their mother, their grandmother, their all-knowing leader?

Camille sighs softly. “Mycroft is your Sire. One of my first born.” She says, sounding as if she’s smiling a bit. “He was always my most loyal. My strongest child.” She hums.  
“Long before you were born. Into your human life or the one you live now, the way humans and vampires congregated was much different than the way you know now. The church.. They accepted my sins.. I was human. They knew that. They also knew that I was punished by god for my sins. They offered me repentance. But I was bitter. I denied their help. They never turned their back on me. They prayed for me. My home.. I protected my village for a few hundred years. No battle or war ever touched my village. I turned some of the dying from the village. They wanted it. They knew what it meant. They moved to surrounding villages. Then they spread through out the world. I kept them all safe. Until.. The church came for me one day. Saying how I must die for what I’d done. I was their protector. Until one day I was an abomination.” She hisses, the room dropping in temperature. “My second son. He defied me every chance he got. He hated the rules I placed on all my children. He turned the church and villages against me. He turned my protection into oppression. My benevolence into wrath.”

Sherlock listens to Camille closely, he notes the drop in temperature and places his hand on the wall, to try and give her comfort. “Ma’am,” he says as he bows his head. “Please, give me the name of your second born. I shall ensure that they are killed, for good, long before we attempt to resurrect you. With my dying breath I shall protect you, if needs must.” Sherlock promises.

Camille calms, the cold not so freezing. “You are a good boy, William..” She says softly. “His name is Tyrannous. He gave tyrants through our history his name. He lives off chaos and suffering. Wherever their is war and death, that is where you’ll find him.” She sighs, loving all her children even if they betrayed her just like a real parent. “This country isn’t safe for our kind but there is one here that will give you shelter while the sun blazes. I think you already know who she is..”

“She’s still alive, ma’am?” Sherlock asks, aghast. He bows his head. “Forgive me, I just never thought she could still be alive.” He says softly. “Thank you, for your help ma’am. If I could just be so brazen as to ask you one last question, after they killed you, do you know at all, if they beheaded you?” He asks softly, not wanting to upset Camille with a personal question.

“Mm She is. Thriving in her own way as well. She has much to teach you if you’re willing to learn.” Camille says softly.  
She’s silent for a bit. “If they did I don’t think I’d be able to communicate with you now. My energy would have been wiped from the earth. This mission of yours, if successful, will be rewarded heavily.”

“Of course.” Sherlock whispers with a bow of head. “I do not care for rewards, all I want is my Sire happy and to live my life with my human lover. Thank you ma’am, now please rest, we will be trying to bring you back in less than a week. It will be a hard process for you and you’ll need all the energy you can get.” He says softly. Sherlock moves to the door and bow out of the room.

“Noroc, copilul meu..” Camille says softly before going quiet.

Sherlock smiles and nods as he leaves the cell. He takes a deep breath before racing out of the church at vampire speed and towards the local library. He finds the books holding residential information and starts to search for a Mrs Watson or Ms Magdala.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Mycroft's and John's past comes back to them.

In a tiny cottage on the outskirts of the village lives a Theadora Magdala.

Sherlock shrugs as he reads the information. It was the only Magdala he could find, and he prays that she hasn’t changed her name again. He puts the books away quietly before exiting the library. God, in this low sun, why did she have to live so far away. He pulls his coat up around his cheeks further before taking off towards the little cottage, dancing between the shade as much as he could.  
Once at the cottage, Sherlock’s hands are smoking slightly, but he knocks on the door, hoping that Ms Magdala was in.

Ms. Magdala answers the door, taking Sherlock in. “Come in come in.” She pulls him inside and to her blacked out office. “Sit. I’ll get you something for the burns. Eat if you have it. If not I’ll get you something.” She nods and heads back out to the kitchen. She had the same blonde hair as John but her blue eyes were a bit darker than his. For being over seventy she was quite spry and quick.

Sherlock sits in a chair and pulls out one of the bags of blood. He smiled as he smells it. It smells like John. He opens it and quickly drinks it all, before Ms Magdala re-enters the room.

“Hands.” Magdala nods and takes his hands, spreading a sage smelling cream over them before wrapping them in linen bandages. “This will help with the burns. You should know better than coming out in the sun like that.” She scolds.  
She checks over the rest of him, spreading some of the cream on his neck and ears where he’s burned a bit as well. “Why are you here?”

Sherlock offers Ms Magdala his hands. “Thank you. And I do, I am being chased by vampire hunters. I met... someone who said you would help me.” He says softly. He wiggles his fingers after his hands have been bandaged. “Forgive me for intruding on your life. I was told you could help me, my Sire has sent me to search for the ashes of Camille.” He says softly as he looks up at Ms Magdala. All he could see what John. The hair was the same, the nose and the same sparkle in their eyes.

Magdala blinks at him. “Don’t worry about the vampire hunters. They won’t step foot on my land. I keep the vampires safe and away from them. They don’t come near me. It’s a perfect little arrangement.” She hums and nods.  
“You’re going to need more than just her ashes.” She sighs and turns on her lamp, illuminating her little office which is stuffed full of papers and books. “Who is your Sire? You’re not from here. I know all of the vampires here and their turned children. So where did you come from?” She sits, looking him over.

“I come from England. My Sire is Mycroft Holmes. One of the big six, so to speak.” Sherlock explains. “We have a human willing to do the ritual. A strong man, a solider. Even better, a Watson.” He says, watching Ms Magdala closely for any hint of surprise.

“Yes yes I know about the six.” Magdala rolls her eyes.  
“John..” She breathes out, nodding a bit. “I take it he’s your bonded?” She asks, nodding to Sherlock’s hand since she saw the ring.

Sherlock rolls the ring around his finger. “Yes, he’s mine.” He says softly. “Did you say there was more to the ritual than Camille’s ashes and the ritual itself?” He asks, “we only have one chance at it, please, if John doesn’t manage it, I’m sure we will both be killed.”

“Mycroft never did play around with such matters.” Magdala sighs. “You need the blood of the one who murdered her. Whoever wanted her dead. You need that blood for the ritual. A few drops on her collected ashes should be enough.” She nods and goes to one of her book shelves, pulling down texts.  
“How is John?” She asks softly as she flips through books.

“But it was humans that killed her. They are long dead. 133 years.” Sherlock says sadly. “John is sad. He’s been upset for the past decade. He wanted to go to your funeral, but couldn’t because of the army. You know so much, come back, to help us do the ritual. Come back, just to say hello to John.” He says softly as he looks up at Ms Magdala.

Magdala frowns. “Not the human. The vampire. You need his blood. He’s her murderer even if he’s not the one who set her ablaze.” She hums, knowing far more than Sherlock does about the ritual and Camille herself.  
She bites her lip. “I don’t think I can come back. Your Sire banished me. I know to much apparently that’s a threat. He’s scared of what I can do.” She rolls her eyes.

“Tyrannous. He’s the one that did it.” Sherlock says softly. “Please come back, you know so much about the ritual, you can help to prepare your son for doing it. I’m sure my Sire will pardon you, even if it’s just until Camille is back. She will probably want to reward you for helping with her resurrection.” He explains softly.

Magdala bites her lip and nods. “Fine.” She nods.

“I will take you back to England, explain everything to my Sire, and then I will go after Tyrannous. With John if you’ll allow him.” Sherlock explains. “What do you need to take with you to England?” He asks.

“A few books and things. My cottage will most likely be burned down when I leave. Everything is tucked safely in the vault below though so it should be fine.” She nods and starts collecting books and papers.

“I... I’m sorry.” Sherlock says softly. “Put everything you need in a bag, I’ll carry it for you.” He says as he opens his bag and fills it with some of the books Ms Magdala is collecting.

Magdala packs quickly, taking a few plant clippings and jars as well. “Here. Put this on under your shirt.” She tosses him a simple beaded necklace. “It’ll keep the tracking dogs off you. I’m sure you’re being tracked since you stepped foot into the country. Did you go to Camille’s church?”

Sherlock nods, “I... felt her energy she spoke to me.” He explains as he puts the necklace on and looks over to Magdala, hoping she wouldn’t think him insane. “She told me about you, that you were still alive and about Tyrannous.” He says softly. “I’m sorry I’ve brought them to your house.”

Magdala just listens and nods. “She’s been getting at projecting. She must have sensed you coming to save her.” She hums, wrapping a cloak over her shoulders.  
“Well its a good thing we know some rituals help. Bodes well for the final one.” She nods, having been working on giving Camille energy and a voice. “Don’t be sorry. It’s my duty. I’m the vampire haven.” She smiles.

Sherlock nods slightly. “It’s okay. Your John’s mother, you brought up a fine man.” He grabbed Magdala’s bag and put it over his shoulder. “John is willing to do the ritual for Camille to come back, you can be teaching him, whilst I go after Tyrannous.”

Magdala smiles softly and nods. “He’s my good boy.” She takes one last look around making sure she either has everything important or it’s tucked away in the vault under the cottage where no one can find.

Sherlock hums, “he’s a good man.” He says softly. He offers his elbow to Magdala. “I’ll always protect John. With my last... moments. I love him Ms Magdala.” He says softly as he leads her out of the cottage.

Magdala smiles softly and takes his arm, letting him lead her out. “I know you do, sweetheart. Have you fed from him yet?” She asks as she waves her hand towards the cottage. The door swings closed and the locks click over secured, putting wards up.

Sherlock shakes his head, “not directly. He’s... donated blood for me. It’s not been safe for me to feed directly from him.” He explains softly. He watches the door close and smiles at Magdala. “Does John or Harry have the ability to... do that?” He asks softly.

“I don’t know if you know but if he’s your blood match it won’t be like feeding from people before.” Magdala hums.  
“Naturally they do but to do anything like that they’d have to practice. How do you think John makes a perfect shot every time he pulls the trigger?” She grins up at him.

“But John didn’t believe in your... bedtime stories. He doesn’t have the sight.” Sherlock says softly. “He’s said so himself.” He smiled down at Magdala. He shrugs his coat collar up higher around his cheeks and flags down a taxi for them both.

Magdala shrugs and gets into the cab with him. “They weren’t supposed to really. I wanted them to have a normal life. Well not as normal as my late husband did.” She rolls her eyes. “I just wanted them to know that there are other possible realities existing around them other than their own.” She hums.  
“He may not have the sight but it’s very rare for men to have it. Gets passed down through maternal dna so it’s easier to transfer through XX chromosomes than to XY. He has it’s a little. Not as much as Harry but he does. It’s just how he’s always lived so he doesn’t recognize it as something special. Just like a sixth sense sort of thing. How he has a feeling a bad guy is hiding around the next corner or that someone will live or not no matter what he tries, and he does try.” She smiles softly. Her knowledge of science and the mystical is unmatched. She’d spent her life dedicated to the art and cultivation of this knowledge. “How’s Mycroft? Still fat?” She grins up at Sherlock.

Sherlock listens to Magdala closely, learning the science behind John and his family. He rolls his eyes at the question. “Being fat was good when he was human. It meant he was wealthy enough not to die of starvation.” He explains softly. “He’s my Sire, please, he’s cared for me more than anyone else has, he’s like... my father I suppose.” He explains softly.

Magdala nods. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ve donated blood to him before so I think I’ve earned some teasing on his behalf.” She smiles softly.

Sherlock just hums and looks out of the window, as the unfamiliar streets pass by. “Is it strange, for a vampire to be so devoted and... love their Sire so much? Love him like a parent.” He asks softly. “John doesn’t like it.”

Magdala thinks for a bit. “No it’s not strange. Mycroft saved you from death. He has a particularly strong hold. Believe me I know.” She nods.  
“John doesn’t like it because he’s seen controlling relationships. That’s my fault. His father was very controlling of me. Because of it he hurt me and that hurt John and harry. He sees controlling relationships as damaging and painful. He’s never been one to fall in line blindly without making the decision with full knowledge and consent.”

“That’s not your fault. But our relationship isn’t like that. We trust each other with our lives. Just after I turned, my Sire took me back to his house, whilst I recooperated. Whilst there... Camille was killed. I had to look after him. Make sure to ease his physical pain, as well as stop him from... follow Camille into final death.” He explains, sadly. “He trusts me more than any other vampire he’s sired.”

Magdala nods as she listens. “It’s a deep connection. John’s never really had that kind of connection except with you so it can be hard for him to understand fully.” She says softly.

Sherlock nods sadly, still looking out of the window. “I can’t work out if he’s jealous of us, being so close. Will you explain it to him? I can’t explain it, it’s just apart of me.” He asks softly.

“I will. He trusts you so completely and he has a hard time trusting people. It’s hard for him to grasp that you can trust him and Mycroft at the same time.” Magdala rubs his arm gently. “It’ll be okay. You’ll see.” She smiles softly.  
She relaxes back into her seat and makes soft swishing motions with her hands. “Were being followed..” She says softly.

Sherlock hums. “I want you to get on the first flight to London, I’ll make sure they let you on. I’ll hold them off, away from you, then I’ll get the flight after you. You’re more important than me. You know how the ritual works and John needs to know you’re still alive.” He explains as he rubs his eyes, turning to look at her sternly. “They’ll both be at The Diogenes.”

Magdala look at him for a moment before laughing. “You’re adorable.” She smiles and unrolls the window, tossing out a little pouch. The next thing is a loud explosion as she rolls the window back up. “All better.” She smiles up at him.

Sherlock flinches and covers his ears as the explosion goes off. “I’m so glad you’re not hunting us.” He chuckles softly. “Are you sure they’re all gone?” He asks.

“For now. I’ll get us a special flight. Private.” Magdala nods.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock asks. “I have access to my Sire’s bank account. I can buy us a private plane if you’d prefer.” He offers softly.

“I’m sure. Mycroft gets testy when I spend his money.” Magdala laughs. “I once bought him a series of collector edition manuscripts. He was furious at first but then it read them all in a week flat.”

Sherlock gives Magdala a half smile. “I will be using his money though, not you.” He never thought that he would get on with the rest of John’s family, but here he is, laughing with John’s mother.

“My people are vampires.” Magdala smirks.

“Are you trying to one-up me, Ms Magdala?” Sherlock asks as he notices her smirk.  
He feels the sunset, somewhere deep in his bones and pulls out his phone, sending Mycroft the letter ‘S’ via text.

Magdala shrugs and smiles. “Maybe.” She looks through her purse. “I just thought it would make you more comfortable not having to be paranoid.”

Sherlock hums. “I’ll stop being paranoid when we’re back in The Diogenes.” He says softly. He sighs and looks at Magdala. “I sent John home, to my Sire at least, I know I shouldn’t be expecting a text, but I want to make sure he’s got their safely.” He explains softly.

“Found it.” Magdala pulls out a phone from her purse and hands it to Sherlock. “Call him.”

Sherlock takes the phone and shakes his head. “It’s not safe. It can be tracked.” He says softly. “I don’t know much about technology, but I know it’s not safe to call.”

“This thing is so old the tech to track it doesn’t even exist anymore. If you keep the call under a minute you’re fine.” Magdala shrugs. “It’s up to you.”

Sherlock unlocks the phone and pulls up Mycroft’s name, calling him quickly. He bounces his knee as he waits for the call to picked up.

“Hello?” Mycroft answers sounding surprised since no one has his private number except the vampires he’s sired.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock says panickly. “Mycroft is John with you? Please, is he safe? Has he given you Camille’s ashes?” He asks, rattling off the questions.

“Yes yes. He’s here. It’s fine. Are you safe?” Mycroft asks in a rush.

“As I can be in Romania. I found a friend of yours. Ms Magdala. I need you to take the ban off her. I banish her from the country. Whatever. Please. I’m bringing her to you now, she can help with the ritual.” Sherlock rushes, he knows only Mycroft with his vampire speed and hearing will be able to understand what he’s saying.

“Fine. Just get back here safely.” Mycroft frowns.

“Thank you. We’re getting a plane in a few minutes. I’ll see you shortly, Sire.” Sherlock says, as he pulls the phone away from his ear to see how long he has left on the call.

The screen shows forty three seconds left.

“Sire, is John close by? Can I speak to him quickly? I have forty seconds before I need to call off.” Sherlock begs as he looks at Magdala, unsure of she wants to speak to her son.

“I’ll talk to him when I see him. Don’t tell him I’m coming.” Magdala nods.  
***  
“Sherlock? Love? Are you there?” John takes the phone as Mycroft hands it to him.

Sherlock nods the Magdala, before speaking. “John, dear. Oh I love you. Did you get there safely? Did you manage to speak to my Sire?” He asks as he clutches the phone tighter in his hand.

“I love you, too. I’m okay. I’ll tell you when you get here. I spoke to Mycroft. Everything’s fine. Are you okay?” John bites his lip.

“I’m fine. My hands got a bit burnt. But I’m fine.” Sherlock promises. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your mother’s work and come home right now. I need to go, dear, but I’ll be back with you before midnight.” He promises, before hanging up the phone.  
Sherlock looks to Magdala and frowns. “I don’t like lying to him.” He says softly as he hands the phone back to her.

“You didn’t. You just didn’t say I was actually here with you.” Magdala shrugs.

“He should know that you’re here with me. It’s going to be hard for him to comprehend you’re firstly alive, and then here with me.” Sherlock says, before smiling. “Take it from me, he doesn’t react well when he’s led to believe someone is dead, only to suddenly turn back up in his life.”

“We’ll just have to ease him into it then.” Magdala nods. “Besides who do you think kept you stocked with blood while you were away?” She smirks, proud of her own skills.

“I... I presumed my Sire. I never thought about it. I was too busy concentrated on not dying again.” Sherlock says, “forgive me.” He whispers.  
They pull up outside the airport and Sherlock climbs out of the car, thankful that it was dusk. He puts the two bags on his back and offers his arm to Magdala. “Will you tell me where to go?” He asks softly.

“He may of banished me but that doesn’t mean he didn’t need my skills from time to time. Don’t apologize.” Madgala hums and smiles.  
“Down this strip to the plane hanger there.” She nods and takes his arm. When the get to the door of the hanger she snaps her fingers and it glow a light purple for a few seconds before unlocking. “They’re expecting us.” She smiles to Sherlock and leads him in.

Sherlock smiles as he sees the plane waiting for them. He doesn’t care about the vampires working around him. He helps Magdala up the stairs and into a plush seat. “Are you comfortable?” He asks. He places the two bags carefully on the floor beside his own chair.

“Mm yes. Thank you, sweetheart.” Magdala smiles softly and nods, tired from using her abilities.

“Tell me if you need anything.” Sherlock says softly. “You should get some rest. It’s getting late and I’m not sure how much rest you’ll get when we get back into London.” He says softly as he sits down in his chair and lays it back completely.

“Thank you.” Magdala nods and relaxes, closing her eyes as the plane gets ready to take off.

Sherlock sighs as he replays memories in his mind palace of John, before imagining what he would look like as a child, playing with his sister and getting underneath his mother’s feet.  
A few hours later, the plane lands in London, Sherlock sits up and grabs the two bags, before looking over at Magdala.

Magdala hums softly as she looks out of the window. “Home again..” She says softly.

Sherlock nods. “Home and safe, Ms Magdala.” He says softly as he offers his arm to Magdala again. “How are you feeling? It’s about half past eleven.” He says softly.

“Mm fine. Got a few hours of sleep.” Magdala nods and takes his arm, letting him help her down the stairs.

Sherlock smiles, “that’s good.” He says softly as he leads her into a waiting car. “It’ll only be a short drive from here.” He says as the car takes off once they’re both seated.

Magdala looks out the window as they’re driven, hands clasped on her lap over her purse. “Do you think John will be angry with me?” She asks softly.

“He was angry with me.” Sherlock says sadly. “I’ll ease him into it. I’m sure he won’t try and send you back to the grave he thought you were in, like he did with me.” He explains with a wry smile.

Magdala smiles softly. “We’ll just have to see then..” She nods.

Sherlock hums, as they travel back to The Diogenes in silence. Shortly they’re pulling up outside the front door. Sherlock gets out and offers his arm to Magdala once the bags were over his shoulders. “Are we ready?” He asks softly.

“I believe so.” Magdala nods and takes him arm again, letting him lead her. She holds her head high the same way John did, even as she’s stared at and whispered about by the other vampires.  
“Mm you’d think after all this time you lot would learn not to be such gossips. How human of you.” She says a bit louder than normal speaking level so they’d be sure to hear her subtle scolding.

Sherlock chuckles softly and shakes his head. He leads her straight to Mycroft’s office and knocks on the door. “Would you like to explain everything, or shall I?” He asks softly.

“You can but I’m sure Mycroft with whisk me away for a proper interrogation and scolding.” Magdala smiles and nods.

“So long as we can reunite you with your son.” Sherlock says with a small smile.  
***  
Mycroft sighs and puts the file away that he was reading. “Come on in, Sherlock, Theadora.” He says as he looks up at the door.

“Hello, Mike. Long time no see.” Theodora grins and walks to his desk, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Mycroft watches Theodora sit down and rolls his eyes. “What is it about Watson’s and manners?” He tuts. “It’s not like I’m the only thing stopping all those vampires out there from tearing you to shreads, you could at least pretend to have some manners.” He sighs and gets up to pour himself a glass, his back to Theodora. “What are you doing back, Dora?” He asks, knowing she doesn’t like her shortened name.

Theadora laughs softly and relaxes. “Oh I’m just back to annoy you. And bring Camille back from the ashes she’s currently living in.” She hums. “Sherlock, Sweetheart. John is probably down the hall. Two doors to the left. Go see him. I’m sure he’s worried.” She smiles softly, after all she helped Mycroft rebuild and ward the Diogenes.

Sherlock looks to Mycroft, waiting to be dismissed.  
***  
“Third door on the left.” Mycroft says pointedly to Theodora, “he’s not stopped speaking about you.” He says with a curt nod to dismiss Sherlock, “and don’t think for a moment I’m not going to speak to you too.”  
***  
Sherlock nods and bows out of the room, searching for the door that John was behind. He found it, with a small ‘in use’ on the door and pushes it open. “John, dear?” He calls softly, looking around.

“Mm so how’ve you been?” Magdala looks to Mycroft, ignoring his pointed comment. “I’ve been well. Banishment really suited me. I got to mediate and have a garden. Quite nice really. Oh and I’ve been collecting Camille’s ashes in my spare time.” She hums and looks at him with a smile. “I think I’d like a cup of tea.”  
***  
“Sherlock? Sherlock!” John sounds so relived and rushes to Sherlock from the desk he was sitting behind reading. He pulls Sherlock into his arms and hugs him tight, pulling him in for a kiss. “I was so worried.” He mumbles and pulls back for a moment to look at Sherlock. He had a black eye and busted lip.

“You know where they are.” Mycroft says waving his hand in the general direction of the tea pot, “I’m presuming Sherlock is carrying them. Without knowing. Seems the safest option. I’ve been reading up on Thrannous. In Russia. With part of the KGB no one says is real.” He explains, in a bored tone.  
***  
“Dear, I’ve missed you too. What happened to your face?” Sherlock asks as he picks John up and sits them both on his bed. He brushes his finger against John’s bruise below his eye.

“Yes he has them. The necklace he’s wearing.” Theodora nods and goes to make tea, looking much younger now that she’s dropped her aged disguise since Sherlock left. She’d cast a ward on herself so she wouldn’t age until Camille was restored. She basically paused her aging mid forties.  
***  
John blushes and holds onto Sherlock as he’s picked up. “I may have gotten into a small scuffle after you left the airport. I’m fine. Nothing broken.”

“Are you going to tell John that you and him are the same age?” Mycroft asks, “because his mother being alive is one thing. Not aging, and not being a vampire is another.” He says in a bored tone.  
***  
“Oh John, I’m sorry.” Sherlock says quietly, “there is one good thing about me being dead. You don’t need as ice pack.” He places his hand on the bruise under John’s eye. “Have they been treating you well here?” He asks softly.

“I was thinking of just easing him into it.” Theadora sighs and brings over the tea, sitting back down. “I don’t remember you being this much of a prick when I let you feed from me.” She rolls her eyes and sips her tea.  
***  
John relaxes as the coolness of Sherlock’s hand soothes his eye. “Yeah it’s been alright. Missed you. I was so worried you don’t even know.”

“Well then your little charm must have aged your mind as well as your body.” Mycroft muses. “Look as far as I can see, you’re here for just one task and then when that is done, the banishment is reinstated.” Mycroft explains.  
***  
“I know, dear, but I’ve had some help from unlikely sources. I brought one back because she’s going to teach you how to do the ritual.” Sherlock explains softly. “You know those stories your mother told you about wizards and magic?” He asks softly.

“Your the aged one here. Or do I need to remind you of when you reference King Henry the eight as if you’d just had lunch with him the day before?” Theadora laughs.  
“I don’t know why. You never even told me why I was banished in the first place.” She rolls her eyes.  
***  
John frowns a bit and nods. “Yeah. More fairy tales.” He nods but it slowly dawns in him that those stories must have been real as well. “Oh Christ.”

“King Henry has the right morals, even if he went about it in completely the wrong way.” Mycroft says defensively. “You were banished because your knowledge threatens us. I’m in charge of this country, and I will do whatever I see fit to ensure my people survive.” He states.  
***  
“I was talking to someone special, she says that your family is magic, she proved that to me.” Sherlock explains softly. “Do you know why you never miss a shot?” He asks.

“Of course you’d say that about such a man.” Theadora rolls her eyes. “Don’t you see what you’re doing? Replaying history. Instead of burning this witch at the stake for her knowledge you’re banishing her. I’ve never done anything to hurt you. Never.” She frowns. “Don’t you know how much it hurt me? To be cast out by you? The pain I felt of being rejected by you after letting you feed from me? Nearly killed me.” She glares at him. “I’ve never threatened you. Or any of your kind. If anything I save your life on multiple occasions. Stop punishing me for my great great great great grandmother’s sins.” She hisses, knowing he’s harbored feelings of resentment for hundreds of years.  
***  
“I dunno. Never thought if it. I guess just training and practice.” John shrugs, trying to figure out where Sherlock is going with this.

“And the humans survived didn’t you?” Mycroft asks, “during the witch hunt. Don’t you dare talk to me about almost death and dying.” He snaps. “You don’t know half the pain of dying. As soon as you are done here and my Sire is back with us, you are banished from every commonwealth country. Every scrap of land that England and Great Britain calls it own.” He states, harshly.  
***  
“Well, apparently that magic. You’re magic. And people who know they’re wizards and witches are tricky. They... lie to you and pretend to do something, whilst their magic allows them to do something else.” Sherlock explains softly. “Take your mother for instance, she was a witch.” He explains.

“Who do you think Camille came to!” Theadora snaps. “Who do you think relived her final moments over and over so that I could find all her ashes! I did. I let her take over my body so she could get the pieces of herself back! I’ve died her death hundreds of times over! Don’t you dare diminish what I’ve done for you or for her.” She snarls, tears in her eyes. She really did love Mycroft and she’d still do anything for him even after he cast her out and hurt her so badly. She let Camille possess her body to gain strength and to get things ready for her resurrection. “I’ve done everything for you. And it’s still not good enough.”  
***  
“Really?” John blinks. “I.. Wow.. Wow..”

“No. What you’ve done is good enough. But it’s you yourself that isn’t.” Mycroft explains. “Don’t confuse action with personality. You’re not good enough Dora. Go speak to your son, or do you not care for him either?” He asks as he dismisses her with a wave of his hand.  
***  
“John, your mother, I know this sounds strange and a cruel joke, but know I love you and I would never hurt you. Your mother lied to you.” Sherlock says softly. “Just like I did when I jumped off the building.” He wraps his arms around John, holding him close. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers as he kisses John’s head over and over.

Theadora frowns and sets her tea cup down before standing. She makes her way to the door. “You don’t have to be alone, Myc. You’re choosing this path.” She says and closed the door behind her before he can respond.  
***  
John stiffens, not really sure what he’s hearing. “Wha.. What?” He frowns. “She? She’s alive?”

Mycroft frowns, he orders two other vampires into his office and explain that he needs them to do a task. To bring back the head and body of Tyrannous, in two different bags.  
***  
Sherlock rubs John’s back and kisses his softly. He nods, “she is. I’ve been speaking to her. I... I brought her over with some of her work.” He says quietly. “It’s okay. Just... try not to strangle her and headbutt her.” He says, trying to calm John down.

John blinks and nods, very obviously in shock.

Sherlock frowns, not thinking that this is the way John would take the news. He thinks for a moment before pressing his lips to John and biting at his lower lip softly. “It’s okay. I was surprised as well.”

John relaxes a bit and kisses Sherlock back, coming back to himself. “I can believe she’s alive. You brought her here. You brought my mother back.” He mumbles and kisses him deeply, holding onto him tightly.

“She’ll be coming soon. She’ll teach you the ritual.” Sherlock explains softly. “When she comes in, do you want me to leave the room, so you have some privacy?” He asks softly as his strokes his fingers through John’s hair.

John bites his lip and nods. “Just for a bit. I’m sure Mycroft wants to talk to you.”

Sherlock nods, “he does. I’m sure I’ll get told off. Probably have our rings taken off us.” He says sadly. “My Sire banished your mother, and I’ve forced him to repeal the banishment. I’m sure your mother can explain it better than I.” He says softly.

John frowns and nods. “We’ll work it out.” He squeezes Sherlock’s hands.

“No matter what happens to me, I will always love you. And I’ll always be greatful for everything you’ve given me. Not just your blood, but a sense of normalcy.” Sherlock says as he guides John to lay down and lays down behind him. “I love you.”

John cuddles into him. “I love you, too. So much.”

“I don’t know what will happen to me, John. Happen to us. But being with you. It’s made everything worth it. I’m glad I’ve lived as long as I have just to be able to see the colour of your eyes, and watch the skin crinkle as you smile. I’m glad I’ve been able to feel your warmth and your solidarity in my arms. If we never see each other again, know that I will never have another, you will always be my lover.” He explains sincerely as he keeps his arms wrapped around John’s waist tightly.

John tears up and presses close, holding onto Sherlock tightly.

“It’s okay, dear.” Sherlock says softly. “I... spoke to the spirit of Camille, her energy.” He says softly. “She says we would be rewarded. If that’s the case, all I want is you.” He says quietly, “we’ll make this work John, you and me together, remember, we can do anything.” He says softly.

John nods, holding Sherlock tight. “Only you. I just want you.” He whispers.

Sherlock nods and kisses John’s cheek. “I’ll say goodbye, before my Sire sends me away. I promise.” He says softly. He climbs out of bed and kisses John’s nose, “I love you.” He whispers.

John nods and pulls him in for a kiss. “I love you so much. I’ll find you. No matter what. In this life or the next.”

“I’ll be waiting John. For the rest of eternity I’ll be waiting for you.” Sherlock promises, he tucks a strand of hair behind John’s ear and leaves the room, going back to Mycroft’s office.  
***  
After a few minutes, there’s a knock at John’s door and Magdala enters the room, two cups of tea in her hands. She looks old again, in her seventies and shuffled into the room, uncertainly.

“Mum..” John goes to her immediately, helping her walk to a chair and sit. His hands are trembling but he tries not to show it.

Sherlock steps into Mycroft’s office with his head bowed. “Sire, forgive me for bringing Ms Magdala back. I didn’t do it for anyone but Camille. She has information pertaining to the ritual, and having her in person will gives us more classification on it then her writing.” He explains, not taking a seat or moving from his place just in front of the closed door.  
***  
“Jonathon.” Magdala says softly. “Look at you, so handsome and grown up.” He hands him one of the teas and pats his cheek. “I can see why Sherlock takes a fancy to you.”

Mycroft paces in front of the blacked out windows. His waist coat is unbuttoned and his hair looks like he’s been running his hands through it. He knew Theadora used her magic to dampen out their connection so she could live. Now he could feel the whole force of it now that she’s in the same building as him.  
“To save Camille you did the right thing. To torture me you also incredibly picked the right way of doing that.” He growls, feelings his skin prickle. “As soon as Camille is back Theadora is gone. Out of my domain. Banished.” He snarls, shoving his hands in his pockets so Sherlock doesn’t see how they tremble.  
***  
“Mum.” John takes her hand and just feels her there with him. “I missed you. So much. I’m so sorry. About all this. It’s my fault. I.. I fell for a vampire and now everything’s a mess.” He bites his lip.

“Sire, if I had known, I wouldn’t have brought her back. I never want to torture you or cause you distress.” Sherlock says sadly. “Please, it’s my fault that Magdala is here, no one else’s. Punish me, not John or Magdala. They are needed for the next part of the process, not I.” He says, forcing down his tears.  
***  
“I’ve missed you too Jonathon. But I’ve been keeping tabs on you. You have always had the... liking for danger, I should have realised you would have taken a liking to your flatmate.” Magdala explains softly. “This isn’t your fault son, this has been a long time coming, you’re just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don’t want you to do the ritual, but Mycroft is certain on it. I don’t know whether it’s to torture me or not, but that’s what he’s doing.” She explains as she squeezes his hand.

Mycroft rolls his neck and takes a deep breathe. He needed to reign it in. “This is no way for your Sire to act.” He signs and runs his fingertips through his hair, trying to tidy it up. “I wouldn’t have turned you just to kill you later on. Sit.” He says and does the same. “It is my fault and I have to deal with her. I’m being.. Immature. I cast her out so I wouldn’t have to deal with this feeling.” He rolls his eyes before pouring himself a glass, one for Sherlock as well.  
***  
John nods and holds her hand. “Why is he such an arsehole?” He mumbles, asking about Mycroft.

“Sire, I believe I have seen you at your lowest point. Please, you don’t have to act dignified for me.” Sherlock says softly as he takes a seat. “Thank you.” He nods to the glass.  
“I know I am young and immature and reckless. I am sorry for all this hurt. But... being young, I’m more open to listening to other people’s emotions. Please sire, don’t bottle your emotions up, allow me to lend you an ear.” He says softly, not sure whether to reach over and try to comfort Mycroft physically.  
***  
“Mycroft?” Magdala, chuckles softly. “He’s not. Not really. He just has a lot on. Our family broke his heart, and then cursed him. Vampires never forget a grudge. And then Camille died, the six vampires, one of which is him, they’ve been depressed since. They never get over their sire dying. You’ll see when we resurrect her.” She explains softly. “But then there was me. He... we... I loved him, I still do and I think he still feels the same, but he had to banish me. He says because I knew too much but really... he’s afraid. He’s afraid of getting close to a human again, and falling for them like he fell for your ancestor. He’s afraid and depressed. You’ll see, when Camille is back, he will he happier and easier to deal with.” She explains.

Mycroft frowns and thinks for a while. “You know me. Before Camille passed. I was.. Different. When a Sire dies all those they turned are depressed and empty for the rest of their lives..” He sighs and drinks. “I met John’s great great great great great grandmother.. She was.. She was my match. And then things went to shit.” He grumbles and drains his glass, filling it again.  
***  
John frowns and nods. “So.. So many when she’s back he won’t banish you?”

Sherlock reaches over and places his hand on top of Mycroft’s. “She left for another man didn’t she? A... human?” He asks softly. “You must still love her, after all this time. Why did she leave you, surely not just because she wanted children.”  
***  
Magdala sighs sadly. “I remind him of our ancestor. Apparently I look like her.” She explains. “I don’t know what he’ll do. The pain he’s feeling from our family, runs deeper and for longer than pain from Camille. They matched. They were... soulmates, or as close as two people can get. His soulmate left him. Mycroft may just banish me because I remind him of her.” She explains softly, “it’s okay though, son. You will be able to keep your soulmate, I’m sure of it.” She whispers, patting his knee.

Mycroft sighs but doesn’t pulls his hand away. “The Watson’s weren’t always vampire hunters. They.. They were our keepers. They made sure we were safe and fed. It started with Camille. She fell for a Watson. They vowed to protect her and all like her.” He says softly. “John’s grandmother.. She married the human man to protect us.. Me..” He frowns, hand trembling. “I didn’t know until it was to late. Her husband came from a line of hunters. He gave her an ultimatum. Marry him or he’s kill me. He’d poison the water supply and kill off all the humans. Leaving us bloodless. John’s grandmother.. Violet.. Her name was Violet.. She saved us all.” He whispers. “I was stupid. And selfish. I would have rather us all die than lose her. In the end I did.”  
***  
John frowns and squeezes her hand. “I want you home. Where you belong.”

“Violet.” Sherlock says softly. “Why did Violet curse us then? You said she had cursed you and all the vampires you sided.” He explains as he squeezes Mycroft’s hand softly. “We can start anew, don’t banish Magdala. Let her teach John how to be our protector. I can feel that he is my match. My love for him, is more than Abraham or anyone else. There must be some way he can prolong his life.” Sherlock says softly.  
***  
“I know Jonathon. I want to be home too. But sometimes the world is cruel. Sometimes we just have to roll with the punches.” Magdala says softly. “No matter where I am though, I will always be here,” she places her hand over his heart. “In your heart.”

“I thought of it as a curse because I lost her but.. It was a blood pact. She was worried that her children would follow in her husband’s,” he makes a gagging sound when he says husband “foot steps. She wanted to protect us. Her children and our kind. She always wanted to protect us.” He whispers. “I.. Alright. I’ll try.” He nods. “You’ve seen what Theadora can do. I’m sure she can teach John.” He smiles softly.  
***  
John tears up and nods. “I love you. So much. I’m sorry.”

“I will always be here if you need someone to talk to.” Sherlock says softly. “I’ve promised you once and I’ll promise you again. You may have to look after me, but I want to look after you.” He says softly. He finishes his drink and holds Mycroft’s hand in both of his. “You saved my life, so I want to repay you by making yours better.” He says softly.  
***  
“I love you too Jonathon. Don’t cry, my boy, I will always look after you.” Magdala says softly. She leans forward and kisses John’s cheek.

Mycroft nods and smiles softly. “Thank you, Sherlock.” He hums softly.  
***  
John nods and hugs her, holding onto her.

“It’s okay, Sire.” Sherlock says softly. “What would you like me to do? I can go after Tyrannous if you like? Bring back his blood.” He offers.  
***  
Magdala feels her control slipping from her magical hold. She lets herself look the right way, not being hidden behind magic. “Jonathon, look at me.” She says softly, knowing she looks about the same age as him. “I know a way for you to always be by Sherlock’s side.” She says softly.

“I have a team searching already. I’ll let you know what goes on.” Mycroft nods. “For now I want you to work with John and Magdala to gather whatever else they need from the ritual.”  
***  
Johns eyes widen as he looks at her. “Christ..”

Sherlock nods, “of course sire.” He chews his gum for a moment. “Since we are back with you, may we have our mobile phones back?” He asks softly. “I’ll keep in touch with you, whenever something happens. But I want you to keep in touch with me too. I want to be here for you, if you need me.” He explains.  
***  
“Jonathon. Relax.” Magdala says softly. “It’s okay. I did a ritual, some magic, and linked my life to Camille’s whilstever she’s still dead, I won’t age and I can’t die. I can teach you to do the same to Sherlock’s life. Whilst he is still still alive you won’t age and you can’t die. You will be able to be with him forever.” She explains as she squeezes his hand tightly.

Mycroft nods, pulling out their phones from his desk. “I’ll be fine. I just have to think some things through.” He sighs.  
***  
John blinks and nods. “Yes. Please yes.”

Sherlock takes the phones with a small smile. “Thank you sire. But please, promise me that if you need an open ear, you’ll contact me.” He says softly, “you saved my life, this is the least I can do for you.”  
***  
Magdala nods. “Let’s wait until Sherlock comes back, he will be carrying the weight of your life on his shoulders, that’s not something you can agree to lightly.” She explains softly. She finishes her tea and puts the cup to one side.

“You have, Sherlock. More than you know.” Mycroft nods, not used to being this open.  
***  
John nods and tries to relax. “Did.. Did Harry know you were alive?”

Sherlock squeezes Mycroft’s hand one last time. “I care about you.” He says softly before leaving the room and bowing his head as he exits.  
He carries the two phones back to John’s room, with a broad smile on his face. He knocks on the door and waits for John to let him in.  
***  
Magdala sighs and looks to the floor, shaking her head. “No, I... with her drinking, I couldn’t trust her.” She whispers. “She knows something isn’t quite right about my death, but doesn’t know what. I can’t see her, I think it would just drive her to the bottle harder than before.” She explains sadly.

John frowns and nods. “Alright.” He rubs his mums hand. He gets up immediately as the knock happens. “Sherlock.” He grins when he opens the door, pulling him close.

Sherlock picks John up and carries him further into the room. “I’m not leaving. Neither is your mother.” Sherlock notices the young Magdala sat in the room. “Jesus Christ, John. Why is your mother so young?” He asks softly, not putting him down.

“What?” John asks, holding onto Sherlock. “What do you mean? You’re not leaving? She’s staying?”  
“Magic. She used magic to stay young and prolong her life. She said she could teach me. So..” He blushes. “So we can be together forever.”

Sherlock carries John into the room and sits down on the bed, sitting John down on his lap. “I’m not leaving. I’ll always be by your side, remember?” He asks softly.  
He turns to Magdala and frowns, “you know what your family is right? Vampire protectors. Even since the Watson that Camille fell in love with.” He explains. “You can stay for as long as it takes to teach John how to control his magic and how to succeed you in being the vampires’ protector.” He explains as he looks over John’s shoulder to Magdala.

“I remember.” John cuddles into Sherlock, so relived.  
Magdala nods. “Alright.

Sherlock hums, “it was the best thing I could fight for, for you.” He says softly. “My Sire just wanted to banish you as soon as Camille is back. Speaking of, I’ve been ordered to help you get everything ready for the ritual. My Sire has sent a team off to retrive Tyrannous’ blood. What else do you need?” Sherlock asks, keeping his arms tightly around John.

Magdala thinks. “The blood of her murderer, her ashes, a relic of Camille’s, and the blood of her resurrector.”

“John, are you okay? To resurrector her. To give your blood?” Sherlock asks softly, as he rubs John’s arm.

John nods, face presses to Sherlock’s neck. “I’ll do anything to keep you always.” He mumbles, just wanting to go home and be with Sherlock for a while.

Sherlock smiles and strokes his hair. “I’ve got a present for you, my dear.” Sherlock says softly as he presses John’s phone into his hand. “You may be becoming the protector of vampires, but I’ll always protect you John.” He promises.

John smiles softly and takes his phone. “Thank you, my love.” He kisses his cheek. “I know. And I’ll do the same for you. Always.” He vows.

“I know dear.” Sherlock kisses John’s temple, “I’m not sure if we’re allowed to go home, shall we just spend the night here? I’ll ask my Sire in the morning, if it’s safe.” He says softly. He picks John up and carefully lays them both down on the bed.

John nods and cuddles Sherlock close, Magdala having left to do some research. “I don’t care where we are as long as I’m with you.” He smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and nuzzles into his neck. “I love the smell of your blood.” He says as he sniffs John’s neck. “So sweet and pure and warm.”

John chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Mm are you hungry? When did you eat last?” He rubs his back.

“Back in Romania, when I found your mother, I... burnt my hands so I had to have a pint.” He says softly. “I still have some in my bag. When did you last eat?” He asks, not sure how accommodating the place was for humans.

“You burnt them?” John frowns and takes Sherlock’s hands, going into doctor mode. He unwraps the bandages and looks at Sherlock’s hands, which were completely healed already from Magdala’s cream. “They look okay now. How bad was it?” He kisses Sherlock’s knuckles. “Mm mint?” He asks, licking his lips after kissing Sherlock’s hand. “I had breakfast. The blood in your bag won’t be any good now. It’s gone to long without refrigeration.”

“They were quite bad. But your mother had this special cream, it healed them.” Sherlock explains softly. “Are you hungry? I could get you some more food whilst you get some blood prepared for me.” He suggests.

“Yeah that sounds good. I don’t have any supplies though. Mycroft’s guards took everything off me when I came in.” John hums, still inspecting Sherlock’s hands.

“I’ll get everything you need. What would you like to eat?” Sherlock asks softly as he climbs out of the bed and starts towards the door.

“Fish and chips would be brilliant right now.” John nods, wanting something warm and comforting.

Sherlock nods. He leaves the room and searches for John’s bag. He finds it behind the reception desk and takes it back in for him. “I love you, one day you’ll be my King.” He promises, before leaving the room and The Diogenes to search for the local fish and chips shop.

“My love.” John kisses Sherlock and watches him go before getting the donation set up.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock carries the bag of fish and chips back into John’s room. “Here we are John. A large fish and chips. I didn’t know if you wanted mushy peas or curry sauce, so I got you both.” He explains as he starts to plate it all up on a plate he found in the kitchen-like area. It wasn’t a kitchen, there was no ovens or freezes, just fridges piled high with blood.

“Thank you, love.” John smiles, finishing off filling the bag. He cleans up and hands Sherlock the bag and sits with him to eat.

Sherlock takes the blood and looks at it. “I’m not clean when I drink this.” He says quietly. “You won’t... mind will you?” He asks softly.

“No I don’t mind. There’s a glass in the cupboard over there if you want. So you don’t feel self conscious.” John smiles softly, eating his chips.

“Thank you.” Sherlock says softly as he fetched the glass and pours the blood into it. “Are you sure you’re okay, with everything happening to you? You can always say no and we’ll walk away.” He says softly.

John shrugs. “It’s been.. A lot definitely. But I’m okay. Maybe we can go home for a few days? It’ll probably take some time for all the things need for the ritual to be collected. I just want some time to relax first.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “We can go home. I know that...” he sighs. “I spoke to Camille’s spirit. She said she would reward us heavily for this. All I want is our lives back, but... I want to be able to feed from you, maybe have our own home. If you need to be protecting vampires.” He explains softly. “That’s my wish.”

John smiles softly and nods. “I want that too.”

Sherlock smiles as he sips from the glass. “I love you John. Really, you’re... I know that you’re my match.” He whispers.

John smiles and leans in, kissing Sherlock’s cheek. “I love you, too. So much.”

Sherlock smiles and quickly finishes drinking John’s blood. He places the glass on the side and wraps his arm around John’s waist. “After this, do you want to go to your mother, ask what... being a blood match entails?” He asks softly.

“Sure.” John nods and relaxes against Sherlock as he eats. “Full?” He asks, chuckling softly.

“I could never be.” Sherlock says softly. “Surely you find it strange that all vampires are skinny, bar my Sire.” He says softly, looking at John.

John hums and nods. “Why is that?”

“We need one to three pints of blood a day to function properly.” Sherlock starts. “My Sire, you must have noticed that he’s never not without a drink in easy reach. I was with him once, he has about twelve or so pints of blood a day. One pint every two hours. That much blood, the body has to store it somewhere. So he... his stomach grows.” Sherlock explains softly.

John frowns and nods.  
“It’s because he’s starving.” Magdala hums as she comes in. “He found his match and it was Watson blood. Either he drinks blood from a Watson or he’s never satisfied. It’s like he hasn’t eaten at all.”

Sherlock looks up sadly, holding onto John. “But... you’re human. Even if he drank from you, you’ll eventually die, and if you stay faithful to us, you don’t have heirs.” He whispers, “we will always loose. No matter what, we’ll loose.” He squeezes John and rests his forehead on John’s shoulder.

“And now you see why it’s was so important to John’s grandmother to have children. Because she knew she was Mycroft’s match and she knew that one day she’d die. She didn’t want him to die with her.” Magdala frowns. “So either we find more Watson’s or John or Harry have children. If Mycroft dies it will cripple the entire UK vampire system since he’s their Sire.” She sits. “So what do we do? Mycroft must have kept tabs on every Watson. He’s obsessive like that. He wouldn’t have let grandmother’s children alone in the world.” John frowns.

“Do you have to be bitten for this or... not?” Sherlock asks softly. “If say a vampire finds their match, but never bites them. Would they starve when their match’s blood line dies?” He whispers. He takes John’s hand and squeezes it hard.

“No they wouldn’t starve but it would be just as painful. The bite transfers your dna into your match and when you feed from them theirs goes into you. If you don’t bite them the connection isn’t as strong. But the point is you and Mycroft need Watson blood. That’s why Mycroft has to drink so often because he’s barely getting what he needs. He could drink every minute of the day and still be starving.” Magdala sighs. “So either we find more Watson’s or have heirs..” John nods, thinking.

Sherlock sighs and stands up. “I need to go for a walk.” He says sadly. He leaves the room ignoring John and Magdala and goes out into the dark night. He walks away from The Diogenes and into the local park.  
***  
“He loves you Jonathon. He knows that you two are a match.” Magdala says softly. “This hard for him. He wants you. He wants you more than anything else, but he knows that he needs to give you up so he and Mycroft can survive.” She explains as she reaches forward and takes John’s hand.

John frowns and nods. “Is it likely at all that there are other Watson’s?” He asks softly, rubbing her hands.

“Mycroft is merticulous.” Magdala explains softly. “You would have seen them around here if there was. Mycroft wouldn’t be drinking so much.” She sighs and shakes his head. “I can’t force you to do anything, but you need to talk to Sherlock. He knows what he needs to do, he needs to leave you, so you will produce heirs.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving him. There.. there has to be another way.” John frowns.

“Jonathon, please, we are the only ones left, Mycroft has searched, and so have I. There is me, you, and Harry. And I don’t think Harry is up to raising children, even if she did want them.” Magdala explains softly. “There is... there is one thing you can do. But... you will only be able to help one, and I have to suggest as the Vampire Protector to serve Mycroft. You can become immortal. Link your life to Mycroft and so when he dies, so do you. You can’t die before, but you also can’t survive afterwards.”

John frowns and rubs his face with his hands. “There has to be another way..”

“We can’t ask Harry. She will say no. Feeding male vampires.” Magdala says softly. “Mycroft is adamant I must leave the country. Jonathon, you’re the only one, I can have a look but it’s the only way this will work.” She explains firmly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

John frowns. “I need to talk to Sherlock.”

Magdala shakes her head. “Let him work things out on his own for a while. Tomorrow, speak to him tomorrow, and you can work things out.” He explains softly.

John sighs and sits back, thinking.

“When you bring Camille back I’ll ask her. The only person to know move about magic than me is Camille.” Magdala explains softly. “This is the best I can offer you. Live your life serving Mycroft and being Sherlock’s best friend.”

“I want Sherlock to live. That’s all I ever wanted..” John sighs.

“I know. I know you do.” Magdala says, honestly. She felt the same for Mycroft when she was younger, before she was banished. And knows that if Mycroft gives her half a chance, she would feel the same way again. “The best way to ensure Sherlock lives is to ensure Mycroft, his Sire, lives.”

John nods. “I’ll talk to Sherlock tomorrow..”

“Get some sleep Jonathon. I’ll be researching tomorrow, in the library in the basement here. You know where to find me.” Magdala says softly before moving to the door. She blows him a kiss before leaving.

John sighs and goes to lay down. He won’t leave Sherlock. He’d never leave him.

Late during the night, Sherlock slips back into The Diogenes and John’s room, when he knows he’ll be asleep. They won’t have many more nights together, but he will savour each one he can get. He lays behind John, on top of the blankets and holds him tightly.

John presses back against him, not being able to sleep. “I’m not leaving you.” He whispers into the dark.

“You have to.” Sherlock whispers. “I need you to have children. Heirs. So the whole of the British vampire populous doesn’t die.”

“What if we have a surrogate?” John turns and looks to him. “A lot of couples have a surrogate.”

“There’s a reason we haven’t got intimate yet. I’m dead, my blood can rush... south but I don’t... I don’t produce anything.” Sherlock explains softly. “I can’t provide you with anything to make a child. And if you have a child with a donor egg, all I’ll think when I see the child is that I can’t provide you with what you want. And I... I don’t think I’ll love them.” He explains.

“They’ll have my blood. My dna. You’d love them because they were mine.” John says softly. “What if we got a donor that we new?” He asks softly.

Sherlock shrugs, “like who? Molly wouldn’t do that for us. Nor would Sally. Mrs Hudson is too old, your mother or your sister would be wrong, and the rest of the females we know are vampires.” He explains. “Just wait until Camille is back. It’s the blood bind that’s got us into this mess, maybe she can undo it.” He shrugs.

John nods. “Okay.” He cuddles close.

“Go to sleep. I know you need rest.” Sherlock says softly as he rubs his hands up and down John’s back.

“Stay.” John mumbles and holds onto Sherlock, slowly falling asleep.

Sherlock holds onto John, not speak, as he wants to let John sleep as peacefully as possible.

John sleeps hard, exhausted.

Sherlock knows John must be exhausted, so when he feels the sunrise and hours pass he’s not the least bit bothered to wait for John to wake up.

John finally wakes, face presses to Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock hears the pace of John’s breathing change and smiles. “Good morning, my dear. Did you have a good nights sleep?” He asks softly.

“Always sleep good when I’m with you.” John smiles softly and kisses his chest.

Sherlock smiles as wraps himself tighter around John. “Work with your mother, you need to know how to bring back Camille. I’ll go speak to Mycroft and the Masters to find a relic of Camille’s to use.” He explains softly. “I hope we can do it within the week.”

John nods and holds Sherlock close. “We’ll work everything out. I’m not leaving you.”

“I know, my dear. I love you too much to let you go without a fight.” Sherlock thinks for a moment. “We’ll be asked for what we want as rewards. John, ask for us to be a couple. For a large house so you can help protect vampires, and for me to be allowed to feed from you. I’ll ask for the blood bind to be taken off Mycroft, so he’s not dependent on Watson blood anymore.” He suggests.

John nods. “Always together.

“Always.” Sherlock promises.

John looks up and kisses him.

Sherlock hums and kisses John back tenderly. He doesn’t know if his idea will work, but it is the best one they have.

John holds him close as they kiss.

Sherlock rolls slowly on top of John and deepens the kiss. He tangles one hand in John’s hair and keeps him pinned to the pillow. His fangs slip out and he runs them along John’s neck. “One day I’ll bite you.” He promises around the fangs.

John groans and wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist. “One day.”

Sherlock pushes his fangs away and kisses John’s neck. He goes back to kissing John hard and slowly pushes his fingertips slowly up under John’s jumper.

John moans and tips his head back, letting Sherlock get at his neck. He kisses him back deeply, hands in his hair and tugging on his curls as they kiss.

Sherlock wraps his cold fingers around John’s waist. He presses his weight more into John, pinning him to the bed.

John ricks his hips up against Sherlock and pulls his head back by his hair. He kisses and nips at his as he tightens his legs around him, bringing their hips together.

“John, dear.” Sherlock moans softly. He stratches lightly at John’s abdomen and leans forward, biting and sucking on John’s earlobe.

John smirks and flips them over. He straddles Sherlock’s hope and pins his wrists above his head. “Yes, darling?” He pants and licks his lips, grinning.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, “I’m stronger than you. I can get out of this.” He says softly. Sherlock’s fangs slide out as his hands are pinned to the bed.

“Mm I know. I just wanted to see how sexy you look under me.” John smirks.

Sherlock hums and frees his hands, and sits up, so he’s face to face with John. “I much prefer being able to feel your body against mine.” He says softly. He wraps his arms around John and presses his stomach into him.

John smiles and presses closer, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. “I like this better too.”

Sherlock wraps his arms tightly around John’s waist. “You know I could carry you right? Everywhere. When... when I’ve bitten you, that’s what vampires do. We carry our human lover everywhere, because we don’t think their feet should touch the floor and get dirty.” He explains softly as he draws small circles into John’s back. “And we get you new clothes, of the finest materials. Leathers and silks and anything you would like.”

John blushes and smiles softly, melting into Sherlock’s hold on him. “Does this mean no more jumpers?” He chuckles softly and kisses the tip of Sherlock’s nose.

“If you really want jumpers, I can buy you them, but richer wool. Thicker and designer. More expensive.” Sherlock explains. “You’re giving me your blood so I want to give you the world.”

“I only want you.” John says softly. “You. You are my world.”

“I know John, but you’re giving me you’re blood. Whether I’m doing you a favour or not, I will want to give you planet Earth and everything on it. Please don’t try and be romantic, that’s my job, yours is to feed me and look after other vampires.” Sherlock explains softly as he kisses John’s cheek and legs his fangs drag slowly across his skin.

“Mm fine. Just as long as you know I’ll always be happy just to be with you.” John mumbles, shivering excitedly as he feels Sherlock’s fang against his skin.

“I know.” Sherlock whispers as he drags his fangs across John’s neck and face. “You like them don’t you?” He asks.

John nods and blood rushes to his face making him blush.

“Are you embarrassed or just that desperate to feed me?” Sherlock asks softly as he pushed his nose into John’s red cheek.

“Both.” John mumbles, running his fingertips over Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. He forces his fangs away before starting to lick and suck at John’s neck. “Taste delicious.” He hums.

John gasps softly and tips his head back, giving Sherlock access to his neck. “All yours.” He mumbles and relaxes. “What does it feel like? To be bitten?”

“In our salvia we have this... chemical pure oxytocin and endorphin mixed together. You won’t feel any pain, but you will become almost... high and very excited. You will want to strip and get it on with me almost instantly.” Sherlock explains softly.

“Mm I want that already and you haven’t even bitten me yet.” John chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock shakes his head. “This feeling you have. This want. Times it by twenty and that’s the feeling you get when I bite you.” He smiles.

“Fuck.” John licks his lips like he usually does when something excites him.

Sherlock goes back to sucking John’s neck. As John swears, he jumps and looses concentration. Sherlock’s fangs retract down from his gums. And into John’s neck. Sherlock scrambles away as soon as he realises and wipes at his fangs with his coat sleeve. “John?” He whispers.

John blinks, looking intoxicated. “Think you got me.” He mumbles, blood dropped dripping down his neck.

Sherlock stares at the blood for a long time before grabbing a tissue off the side and cleaning up John’s neck. “It’s okay to be okay. I need to know what you’re feeling. Talk to me, my dear.” Sherlock begs.

“Mm I’m feelin good. Really good. Floaty. Tingly. Hot.” John mumbles and pulls at his clothes, his skin feeling hot and scratchy where clothes are touching him.

“Shit.” Sherlock breaths. He helps to get John naked, bar his pants which he leaves on for modesty. “What do you think, when you see me?” Sherlock asks. He hopes John is just drunk, and not desperatly wanting to get it on with Sherlock.

“Mm think you’re gorgeous. And sexy. And delicious. And I want you to be mine.” John giggles, rubbing his hands over Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock close, not having gotten a full strength dose.

“You’re drunk.” Sherlock muses as he picks John up and stand up with him. “Come on, I know you want to hold on to me. Wrap yourself around me.” He says softly.

“I’m not drunk. I didn’t drinked nothing.” John pout and slurs but giggles. He wraps around Sherlock, nearly putting with satisfaction.

“No but you did injest something.” Sherlock says calmly. He bounces John on his hip, liking the sound of his giggle. “Come on my dear John, I know you like making noises for me.” He smiles.

John laughs and squeals happily, pressing close. He gasps and moan a bit, rocking his hips against Sherlock feeling some friction.

“I wondered if you would feel that.” Sherlock smiles. “Talk to me John. What is it that you’ve found?” He asks softly, as if speaking to a child.

“What? Find what?” John mumbles, only half paying attention as he rocks his hips a bit more needy.

Sherlock chuckles and lays John down on the bed, he steps away and sits down in the chair, watching to see what John would want to do.

John whines as Sherlock puts him down. He sits up and rubs his hand over his pants. “Come back. Please.” He whines.

Sherlock looks at John and feels a small pull in his chest. He knows what that means. He steps over to John and laid down on him, kissing his hard and passionately. “My human.” He growls.

“My vampire.” John gasps and kisses him back desolately. He wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist and rocks against him needy, hands pulling Sherlock’s shirt out from his waist band.

Sherlock growls and grabs John’s pants, tearing them off John. “What do you want?” He asks as he undressed himself, only leaving his pants on.

“You.” John moans. “Want you. Need you.” He whimpers, cock hard and leaking against his belly.

Sherlock goes back to abusing John’s lips with his teeth. He grabs hold of John’s cock and starts to slowly stroke it. He knows it won’t take long for John to come to his climax, and he knows that when he does the extra endorphins in his body will be released.

John moans and arches, thrusting into Sherlock’s hand. “Please. Please please.” He kisses him back hard, leaking over his hand more the closer he gets.

“Please what?” Sherlock asks. He sits back on his heels and released John. “What would you like?” He asks, knowing he’s tormenting John.

John whimpers and climbs into Sherlock’s lap. “Need you. Anything. Anything you want to give me. Please.” He whimpers, just needing Sherlock close.

Sherlock feels the tug in his chest again and grabs John’s hard member in his hand and pulls at it, hard. “Sing for me, my dear.” Sherlock says softly.

John cries out, whole body arching. He holds onto Sherlock, whimpers and begging nonsense.

Sherlock softens his touch, scared that’s he’s hurting John. “It’s okay, my dear. It’s okay. You do whatever you like. Always. Always you.” He says softly.

John kisses Sherlock and pulls him down on top of him. He wraps one arm around Sherlock’s back and his three hand around Sherlock’s that’s around his cock. He rocks his hips up into Sherlock’s hand, panting and moaning. “If.. If I wanted you inside me.. Would you?” He mumbles, words still slurred.

“If you asked me for it, I would have to comply. But I like this right now.” Sherlock says softly, curious to how much John understood.

John pouts and shakes his head. “I want you to want it too. Not just me. I want you to feel good too.”

“That’s the John I know.” Sherlock smiles down proudly at him as kisses his nose. “Welcome back.” He says softly.

John blinks a bit, starting to come down from the bite. “Christ.” He blushes.

“Welcome back, my dear.” Sherlock says softly. “Was that fun?” He asks, knowing that John would want to talk about it for a little while as he slowly came down from his high.

John blushes and nods. “Yes.” He licks his lips. “It’s like that every time you bit me?”

“Usually worse. I only nicked you. Usually you become more needy, for longer.” Sherlock says softly. “Is that okay?”

John blushes and nods, hiding his face in Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock smiles and sits them both up, holding John tightly. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” He says softly. “I would do anything for you, in that state. If you told me to run into the middle of the street naked, I wouldn’t have to.” He says softly.

John chuckles softly. “I’ll just ask you to run to me naked.” He kisses his neck.

Sherlock smiles. “I wouldn’t want to run anywhere else.” He says softly. “Do you want to get up, have a shower, and get ready to face the day... together?” He asks softly.

John smiles softly and nods.

“You’re not ready yet are you? You’re still feeling drunk.” Sherlock states as he lays John back down. “Stay there, I’ll be back in a second.” He promises. He goes into the small bathroom and sets a cloth before bringing it back into John’s room.

John whines softly as he’s left, curling up.

Sherlock comes back in and strokes John’s hair. “My dear, I’m back. Don’t be sad.” He says softly, “I’ll always be here for you. Let me wash you, clean your stomach.” He smiles softly.

John nods and uncurls, letting Sherlock clean him up. “Love you..” He mumbles.

“I love you too, my dear.” Sherlock says softly as he cleans John’s stomach. “What are you thinking about? You can trust me, I’ll always be here to look after you.” He says softly.

“Thinking about you.” John hums and relaxes.

“Yeah?” Sherlock asks softly. “What about me?” He puts the dirties flannel on the side and lays down beside John.

“How much I love you..” John cuddles into him.

Sherlock wraps his arms around John. “Yeah? And how much is that?” He asks softly, “because I love you lots and lots and lots.”

“More than you’ll ever know.” John whispers, kissing his chest.

Sherlock chuckles and strokes John’s hair. “You’re cute when you’re like this. Cuddling and loving and carefree.” He says softly. “I’ve always loved people when they’re in this state.” He smiles.

“Im always loving towards you. Even when I’m shouting.” John chuckles, that floaty feeling lingering.

Sherlock chuckles, “yes you are, my dear. Turn over, I want to give you something.” He says softly.

“Mm okay.” John hums and turns over for him.

Sherlock begins to massage John’s shoulders. “After biting anyone. I’ve always given them massages.” He says softly.

“That’s nice..” John mumbles and relaxes. “How many?” He asks softly.

“Just two. You and my ex. The one I turned.” Sherlock says softly, as he continues to massage John

John frowns a bit. “You turned someone?”

“Yes John. I had bit him and he asked me to turn him. I couldn’t say no. I didn’t want to turn him, but I had to. He tried to kill me, so I killed him.” Sherlock explains softly as he continued to massage John, hoping he wouldn’t get stressed out by that declaration.

“I’m sorry, love.” John says softly, frowning.

“It’s not your fault, my dear.” Sherlock says softly, “don’t be upset, just lay there and relax whilst I work away the tension. Tell me when the floating feeling goes away.” He says softly. Sherlock moves John onto his front and straddles his legs as he works at John’s shoulders.

John groans softly as Sherlock releases the tension from his shoulders.

Sherlock smiles as he watches John visibly relax into the bedding.

“Feels good.” John hums, relaxed as the floaty feeling dissipates.

“It does.” Sherlock smiles. He hears the floating feeling leave John’s voice and smiles as he sits back. “How are we feeling now?” He asks John again.

“Mm good. Really good actually.” John chuckles and smiles, feeling relaxed and rejuvenated.

Sherlock smiles and climbs off John. “No more floating feeling?” He asks softly, as he helps John to sit up.

“Nope. Solid as an oak.” John smiles and sits up, stretching.

“That’s good, my dear.” Sherlock smiles as he watches John stretch. “This is why I’ve not bitten you before now. If I bit you it would be twenty times as powerful. You would be out, like that, for a few hours.” He explains.

“Ah I see.” John nods. “Only biting when we have nothing else on.” He chuckles.

“That and I needed to know you weren’t going to try to kill me before I bite you.” Sherlock smiles. “I know now you won’t.”

“Glad we’re passed that.” John chuckles and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss.

“It’s late, dear, we need to be getting up or my sire and your mother will be getting suspicious.” Sherlock explains. “I will need to tell him of what’s happened here.”

“Mm alright. We should probably get dressed first.” John hums.

Sherlock chuckles. “I was actually thinking of going to my Sire, in just my pants.” He says with a broad smile.

“Oh god.” John laughs and grins. “Why not.”

“Because he doesn’t take kindly to vampires flaunting the fact that they are slim.” Sherlock shrugs.

“Well if he let my mother donate blood then he wouldn’t suffer.” John shrugs.

“John, he would still be fat.” Sherlock sighs as he starts to get dressed. “He would be having three pints a day. He’s got years of... excess blood that he won’t be burning off.”

“Huh.” John nods, dressing as well.

Sherlock sighs and leaves the room once dressed. He always wants to cry when John insults Mycroft, he just wants to protect his Sire, and it hurts him that he has to protect Mycroft from John.

John frowns and catches up with Sherlock. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles and takes Sherlock’s hand. “I’m getting used to thinking if Mycroft differently.”

Sherlock sighs and turns to look at John, tears in his eyes. He pulls his hand away and speeds up, pulling away from John as he goes towards Mycroft’s office.

John sighs and rubs his hand over his face.

Sherlock knocks on the office door and slips inside with a bow, “forgive me for my intrusion, Sire.” Sherlock says, trying to wipe his eyes and hide the tears from Mycroft.

Mycroft frowns and goes to Sherlock. “What happened?”

Sherlock takes a shaky breath. “I nicked John’s neck, with my fangs. He got into... that state. I didn’t mean to and I didn’t drink any of his blood. What...” Sherlock sighs, “what does that mean between us both?” He asks.

“If you didn’t drink it’s not a complete bite.” Mycroft holds Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Why are you upset?”

“But some of my saliva clearly entered his body.” Sherlock says softly.  
“I’m sorry, I’m being stupid. John insulted you. Insinuated you were... not very clever because you need Watson blood but sending away his mother.” Sherlock says softly. “I don’t agree with his thinking.” He adds quickly.

“But you didn’t drink from him. He just experienced some of the affects.” Mycroft sighs.  
“Watson’s have a way of insulting me.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m thinking it’s genetic at this point. Humans are so ignorant. They think they can figure out any problem.” He shakes his head. “His mother has been researching all day even though she knows I know those books by heart. I don’t know what she’s expecting to find that I don’t already know.”

Sherlock nods, happy that he hasn’t accidentally done anything lasting to John. “I’m sorry, it hurts me to hear anyone say something offensive to you.” He whispers. “I’ve seen you at your lowest, and I feel... almost protective over you, Sire.” He wants to reach out and touch Mycroft, but knows better than to try that.

“I know. That’s part of me being your Sire but also because you’ve helped me.” Mycroft nods, letting go of Sherlock’s face. “You love him. But you’re also connected to me. There’s a complicated history. Just try and be patient. I’ve not been patient and that’s hurt me.” He frowns and walks back to his desk.

Sherlock frowns as Mycroft walks away. He likes being close to Mycroft, he feels safe. “Sire, please. I... I want to talk to you. But I don’t want you to think me insane.” Sherlock says softly as he stays where he is.

“Sherlock, we’re vampires. I think that description has long gone out the window.” Mycroft nods and leans against his desk. “Speak.” He hums.

Sherlock hesitantly takes a seat opposite Mycroft at his desk. “Whilst I was in Romania I went to the church. I found the room... the cell Camille was held in. Whilst in there I spoke to myself and... your Sire spoke back to me. Please don’t think I’m insane, Magdala explained that she was the one who managed to bring Camille’s energy back.” He pleades quietly. “We spoke for a bit and she said we would be heavily rewarded if we managed to resurrect her. Sire, I want to request, with your permission, for her to find a way to undo your blood bind with the Watsons. She is the most versed in magic that I can think of.” He explains softly.

Mycroft’s eyes widen. “I..”

Sherlock takes a deep breath and reaches forward, placing his hand on the back of Mycroft’s. “Please Sire.” He says softly. “If anyone is to know or create a way for you to break your bind it is Camille.”

Mycroft nods, hand trembling subtly. “I.. It’s a lot to take in. I could get my Sire back first of all. And then.. Then I can get the bind off of me.” He shakes his head.

Sherlock nods. He stands up and pours Mycroft a drink. He pushes it into his hand, wanting him to drink. “You’re the only person I have for the rest of eternity. I want you happy, Sire.”

Mycroft takes the glass and squeezes his hand. “Thank you.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles and sits back down. “Are you going to be okay?” He asks.

Mycroft nods. “I.. I’m trying not to get my hopes up for getting Camille back. I don’t think I could handle the pain of losing her again.”

Sherlock frowns and squeezes Mycroft’s hand. He knows that if anything happens to Mycroft, he will follow the same way, with or without John by his side. “I will always be here to help you, Sire. We’ve got through it once before, we can do it again.” He says, sounding more confident that he feels.

Mycroft nods. “I know she wasn’t your Sire but I know you can feel my pain.”

Sherlock nods. “I know that if... anything happens to you, no matter how much of a support system I have, I will be following you.” He explains quietly. “You are my Sire and we’ve always been there for each other. Before and after I was turned, you are my brother and sister and mother and father all rolled into one. You are my entire family. Whilst John or Abraham or another person is my lover, you are my family.” Sherlock explains.

Mycroft smiles softly. “A privilege.” He says softly.

Sherlock smiles, tears forming in his eyes, at such a statement. He never thought Mycroft actually liked him. That he just put up with Sherlock’s antics because Sherlock was his sired vampire and that he helped him once. “I... Sire.” He breathes.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I’m sorry I’m such a cold person. I’ve learned not to get attached to people. That caring isn’t an advantage. I was attached to my Sire and.. And it nearly killed me. If it wasn’t for you I would have followed her. I owe you my life and I never thanked you for that.”

Sherlock wipes at his eyes, before holding both hands out across the desk, hoping Mycroft would take them. “Sire...” he breaths. “I never knew. I always thought I annoyed you. B- being reckless and stupid. I’ve always thought I’ve let you down. Because of Abraham. I... I’ve spent so long wondering why you changed me in the first place.” A single tear rolls down Sherlock’s cheek, but he doesn’t wipe it away, expecting more to come.

Mycroft stands and goes to Sherlock, taking his hands. “I’ve never been disappointed in you. I was scared for you. I changed you because you were sick. Because you begged me. And I couldn’t let someone as brilliant as you die of something that’s now so easily preventable.”

Sherlock frowned as more tears came and fell down his cheeks. “Sire... but surely other people must have begged you to save them. I’m not brilliant or smart I taught myself that after I was turned. I was a child slave before joining the army. There were hundreds and thousands like me.” He shakes his head. “You couldn’t have known that it would become preventable.”

“You. You had the spark. I knew you were a fighter.” Mycroft shakes his head. “You had the capacity for more. The humans always try and cure themselves. I knew they’d come up with something eventually.”

Sherlock pulls a hand away and wipes his eyes, forcing himself to stop crying. “Sire...” he breaths. “I... I don’t know what that more is but... I’ll be better. I promise.” He whispers. He had never been complimented before, not like this and especially not from Mycroft, he was expecting it to be turned into a lesson on how to be worthy of the gift of immortality and freedom.

“I just wanted you to live. To have the life you deserved. I think you’re starting to see that.” Mycroft nods, taking a drink.

Sherlock wipes his eyes on the back of his hands. “Forgive me for my tears. I’ll leave you in peace. Thank you, Sire. For everything. You know how to find me if necessary.” He says softly.

Mycroft just nods. “I suggest you take John home. The others are starting to get antsy with a human in their haven.”

Sherlock nods. “And Magdala?” He asks, steeling himself. “We have a spare bed if you need her out as well.” He says as he stands.

“I’m going to be keeping an eye on her here. I’ll let you know if you need to take him for a while.” Mycroft hums.

“Sire, may I ask you a personal question?” Sherlock breaths. “Magdala explained why you... drink so. But she also said that she would... supply the blood. Why are you turning her away?” He asks softly, his brow creased.

“I’ve spent decades weening myself off Watson blood. I’m not keen on starting again.” Mycroft sighs. “It.. It clouds my judgement. Since I once matched with a Watson. I let them get away with things that I shouldn’t while I’ve been drinking Watson blood.” He rolls his eyes.

“You’re starving yourself, Sire. What happened that so bad, that you refuse to drink from them again?” Sherlock asks tenderly.

“Because whenever I drink from a Watson they always end up dead. In untimely and horrible ways.” Mycroft snaps, more to himself than at him.

Sherlock recoils as Mycroft snaps at him. He leans back in and places his hand on Mycroft’s arm. “It was only Violet that it happened to Magdala is still alive.” He says softly. “Plus they are our protectors, there is a high chance they will die young. This isn’t a cause and effect.” Sherlock says softly.

“We are the ones with abilities and strengths beyond their imaginations. How are they supposed to protect us?” Mycroft sighs. “They’re so fragile. If anything they’re the ones in need of protection.. From us.”

Sherlock sighs. “Violet protected you. And she instilled those morals into her children and grandchildren and great grandchild. John has saved my life.” He says softly. “They have something we lost, we all lost when we died. Humanity. They want to protect us. Whilst we... we know there will always be more humans. You protect her, whilst she protects you. It’s the only way for you to be truly safe.”

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. “They’re trapped as well. Being our protectors. John didn’t choose it. He inherited it.”

Sherlock nods sadly, “I know Sire. But he wants to help me. He... he loves me. He will do it for me.” He says softly. “But after John and Harry die, what happens then?” He asks softly.

“I don’t know.” Mycroft frowns. “I’ll keep looking for Watson’s. But our best bet would be if Harry or John produced heirs. Multiple heirs.”

“Harry won’t. She’s a lesbian and John. I want him to have children with someone but he refuses.” Sherlock sighs. “We did talk though. We want to see if we can link John’s life to me. So, so long as I’m alive, so is John.” He says softly. “Would that be possible?”

“Magdala is doing it so I’m sure she could teach John.” Mycroft hums. “Why is he refusing?”

“Because he doesn’t want to be with anything else but me.” Sherlock says softly. “Does... does it hurt, linking a vampire and human like that? I want to know what’s involved.”

“I’m sure it’s very hard on both parties. Any injury you sustain will probably be inflicted on him and vice versa. Magdala is linked with Camille which I’m sure is extremely painful for her since Camille is dead and had no physical form other than ash. Ashes that you are wearing by the way.” Mycroft nods to the necklace around Sherlock’s neck that Magdala gave him.

Sherlock puts his hand over the necklace. “Shit.” He breaths. “Magdala said that it would stop the hunters tracking me.” He takes it off and hands it to Mycroft. “What would happen if I bit John?”

“She probably cast something on the ashes so they wouldn’t be found by anyone she didn’t want to find them. I wonder if that will transfer over if Camille comes back.” Mycroft hums softly, relaxing as he feels the necklace in his hand. “If you bit him? Same thing that happened today only more powerful if you actually drank from him.” He raises a brow. “What are you asking specifically?”

“Because if I bit him and I started to bleed from my neck, it would be defeating the object of feeding.” Sherlock says with a frown. “We... John and I decided to ask Camille for the opportunity to bond that way, for me to be allowed to drink from him.” He says quietly.

“It only work for serious injuries. Like if on of you get shot or stabbed with a stake. And since the blood pact is still in place you can injure each other.” Mycroft hums, still looking at the necklace in his hands. “I don’t see why she’d say no. You two are trying to bring her back.”

Sherlock nods. “I wanted to get your approval as well before asking Camille, Sire.” He says softly. “Your opinions matter.”

“Yes of course.” Mycroft nods and finally looks at him. “I just want to make it clear that if John is really your match then when you bite him fully it will change the course of your existence. Forever.” He hums. “I didn’t know that when I did. I just want it to be clear to you.”

Sherlock nods. “That’s why I want John’s life to connect to mine. So I always have him to... feed from.” He says softly. “Look after the ashes, Sire. Please. Lock them away safe.”  
He smiles, before saying under his breath. “We will bring you back Camille. If you can hear me.” He looks to the necklace as he speaks.

“I’ll make sure they’re safe.” Mycroft nods.  
‘Good boy.’ Camille whispers in his head, connecting to speak in his head easier since he heard her before.

Sherlock nods and bows out of the room. “Camille, ma’am, are you always with me?” He breaths, looking down at the floor.

‘You came to the last place I was alive. I’ve become attached.’ Camille hums softly.

“I am honoured for this, ma’am.” Sherlock breaths. “If you ever want to speak to someone, I would be honoured to be the intermediary for you.”

‘Thank you, child.’ Camille says softly. ‘How are things progressing?’ 

Sherlock smiles as he is called child. “We are progressing well. We have your ashes and Magdala is teaching her son, John to do the ritual.” He explains. “We have vampires out looking for Tyrannous. All we need is a... an object of yours. I need to find one, but I don’t know where to start searching.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I know I have no right to ask this of you, but will you help me?”

‘You’re trying to bring me back. You’ve the right ask whatever you wish. It is up to me if I answer.’ Camille’s smile can be heard in her voice. ‘One of my rings is in a museum display. It is the closest object to you.’

Sherlock nods. “Which museum, ma’am? We... I can get it tonight.” He heads for the door as he pulls out his phone. *Will be late back. But I will be back. I’ll meet you at 221B. X* He quickly texts to John.

*Where are you going? Be safe. X* John texts him back.  
‘The natural history museum in the city. They have a a collection of pieces from people of my time.’ Camille hums.

Sherlock reads the text and smiles. “Then we’ll go there.” He says softly as he gets a taxi and asks the driver to take them to the natural history museum. He puts up the slider before speaking again. “Ma’am, if I may be so brave, when was your time? Mycroft’s never told me when you changed him, nor when you were changed.” He says quietly.

‘Mm lets just say I was very good friends with Cleopatra. The first one.’ Camille nearly laughs. ‘Mycroft must be more than a thousand at this point.’

Sherlock raises his eyebrows. “I never knew.” He whispers. “All this must seem like a bad dream then. Compared to how long you have been alive, this must seem so short.”

‘Bad dream is one way to put it. I’m stuck in limbo. I’m not dead dead but I’m not living either. It’s not very enjoyable that’s for sure. I don’t recommend it.’ Camille sighs. ‘When I say you are young I mean so very very young. Compared to me you are still an infant.’ She muses.

Sherlock nods. “I... understand I think. For me, it’s hard to comprehend someone living for so long.” He says, not wanting to antagonise her. “Is there any way for me to make you more comfortable whilst waiting?” He offers softly.

‘Of course it’s hard. It’s incomprehensible. It would have been to me when I was your age as well.’ Camille hums. ‘No. I just have to wait and rely on you. You’re brilliant and I have faith in you, my child.’

“You know that if I could, I would swap places with you in a heartbeat... I mean, within seconds. Forgive me, ma’am.” He says softly.

‘Don’t apologize. I always find human sayings entertaining.’ Camille laughs softly.

“Honestly though ma’am, I would be more than happy to let you... your energy take over my body and I go into your place in limbo.” Sherlock says softly.

‘No. You are my child. I won’t let you live like this. Thank you for asking. I appreciate it.’ Camille hums.

“You are our master. Our true master. Our leader. You can help prepare for your own ritual better than I. You’ve... I’ve heard its happened to you before, Magdala. You are more useful than I.” Sherlock says softly.

‘I don’t know if I’d have the energy. The ritual will take a lot from me to come back.’ Camille says, thinking.

Sherlock nods, “of course ma’am. Forgive me. But know that the offer will always stand.” He says softly.

‘Thank you, child.’ Camille hums as the cab stops.

Sherlock hums as he gets out of the taxi and pays. He goes into the museum, ignoring the mandatory voluntary donation and heads towards the Egyptian area. “What does the ring look like, ma’am?” He breaths.

‘Thin and gold with small green gems. It will be with the rest of the jewels.’ Camille says.

“Rest is the jewels?” Sherlock breaths as he searches for the jewels. He finds them, a small corridor, lined either side with cabinets with jewels inside.

‘That cabinet on the left. The third one.’ Camille nods.

Sherlock goes to it and searches for the ring. “Okay, ma’am. We’re going to be waiting here until the museum closes. We can hide out in the basement and when everyone has gone we can sneak out and steal back your jewellery. Is there anything else here that belongs to you?” He asks softly.

‘Not that I can sense. You might as well have a look around until it gets close to closing.’ Camille sighs, trying to sense if anything else of hers is around.

Sherlock nods, he slowly walks around the whole museum, letting Camille have a chance at looking and sensing if anything of hers was kept there.

‘Mm.. No, I can’t sense anything else. I suppose all my things were scattered.’ Camille hums.

Sherlock nods, “once you’re back, I would be honoured to search for them ma’am.” He says softly, as he finds a way through an air vent and into the basement. He sits still, in a small hidden room, waiting for the five minute warning alarm to got off for the museum goers to leave.

‘Still so agile from chimney sweeping.’ Camille says softly.

Sherlock frowns, but tries to hide the emotion from his voice. He has never liked his past. He always feels like he’s in an alien world and doesn’t belong. “I presume so, ma’am.” He says softly. He places his hand flat on his knee. “Why don’t you try taking control of my hand for a while? You can control my hands and it may help.” He offers softly, wanting to change the subject.

‘Alright.’ Camille says, and tries to focus her energy on his hand.

Sherlock smiles as his hand starts to tingle. He feels warmth in his hand for the first time in 130 years. He stays still, not even breathing, as he lets Camille does as she likes.

Camille flexes his hand, tapping each of his fingers to his knee.

Sherlock smiles, “Well done ma’am.” He says softly. It never occurred to him how strange it would feel, having someone else force his hand to do something. But he keeps it soft and plyable for Camille to move.

‘Thank you.’ Camille says softly and relinquishes control of his hand.

Sherlock makes a couple of fists with his hands. “How are you feeling after that ma’am?” He asks softly. He hears the five minute alarm and smiles. “We can almost leave.” He says softly.

‘Alright. Feeling a bit tired.’ Camille hums. ‘Felt good to have a body again.’

“I promise you’ll have a body back soon. Rest for a while, I’ll speak to you again once we have the ring, ma’am.” Sherlock says softly.

‘Thank you, child..’ Camille says softly.

Sherlock hums. He waits for a few more minutes for everyone to leave and the guards to do a final check. He slips out of his hiding place and stretches his aching limbs. Creeping out into the main museum, Sherlock listens intently for any guards that could be near. He pads over to the Egyptian jewellery exhibit and looks for a way to get through the glass. He notices the screws and frowns, there must be a screwdriver close. Searching in the drawers below the exhibit, he finds a jewellery cleaning set and a screwdriver. He pockets the jewellery cleaning set and starts to undo the screws around the glass. Hoping there isn’t an alarm on it.

“Ya know that’s illegal right?” A woman’s voice asks. “And those aren’t even the real ones.” The female security guard crosses her arms.

Sherlock turns and hisses at the guard. “Tell me where they are. Now.” He lets his fangs slide down, but hides them, and his eyes go pitch black. “If you want to live, show me where they are.”

“Yeah yeah. Calm down.” She rolls her eyes, not surprised in the least bit. She walks right past him to the cabinet and opens the bottom door, pressing up on one of the shelves so it reviles a hidden panel. She pulls the panel down and hands it to Sherlock, the ring attached safely to the panel. “You can put those fangs away. We have to leave the hallway cause the camera are gonna come back online in,” She looks at her watch, “two minutes.” She hums and closes the cabinet door. “Follow me and I’ll get you out so no one knows you were here.” She nods and starts walking down the hallway.

Sherlock follows a few paces behind her. He puts up every mental block he can, to try to protect Camille. “What are you?” He hisses between his fangs. He pockets the ring, and keeps his hand over the pocket.

“Me? Oh I’m a seer. I see things.” She shrugs as she leads him through empty exhibits. “Some people used to call people like me oracles or psychics. I saw you coming for the ring and I knew you wouldn’t be able to find it without help.” She hums, taking him through a secret door to exit an exhibit and closing it just as a different door opens to the exhibit. She leads him down some stairs to an under ground parking garage. “I have natural abilities. Kinda just born like this.” She hums and finally looking at his face, her blue eyes covered in a milky color reveling that she’s blind.

“You know of the ring’s importance then?” Sherlock says, coldly, trying to put every barrier he can up between Camille and the woman. “What’s your name?” He asks.

“Yes I know. I made sure the ring was put there so you could have it.” She nods. “You’re gonna think it’s funny. My name is Pythia. I’m named after the Oracle of Delphi.” She smiles.

Sherlock blinks not finding it funny. “Surname?” He asks, ready to run back to 221B as soon as he got her name.

“Oh umm. I don’t have one. I was an orphan and they never gave me one.” Pythia shrugs. “Here.” She hands him her card. “You can get ahold of me with the number. You better get going. It’s nearly sun up.” She smiles.

Sherlock takes the card, still mistrustful of her. He nods before taking off into the warm night air. He gets back to The Diogenes and knocks on Mycroft’s door, waiting to be let in.

“Coming.” Mycroft hums and opens the door, glass of blood in hand. “Sherlock? Where’ve you been?” He asks and walks back to his desk, letting Sherlock follow.

Sherlock bows into the room. “Natural History Musuem. I found the ring. Camille’s ring.” He says placing it on the table. He speaks under his breath to Camille. “Ma’am, should I tell him about you?”

‘If you want to.’ Camille hums, having regained some strength from resting.  
“Really?” Mycroft’s eyes widen. “What’s that smell? Like pomegranate.” He frowns.

Sherlock takes out the card and hands it to Mycroft. “She helped, but I got better help by someone else. I want you to sit down, please Sire.” He says softly, not sure if Mycroft would believe him.

“A human?” Mycroft raises a brow as he looks at the card, frowning as he sits. “Better help? From who?” He frowns deeper.

“She said she was a seer. Or psychic or oracle.” Sherlock says. “Ask me something only you and your sire know.” He says softly taking a seat.

“Interesting.” Mycroft hums. “Something only my Sire would know?” He frowns. “Where did she turn me?”

Sherlock closed his eyes and listens to Camille and relays it back to Mycroft. “Petra on the Black Sea. During the Byzantium rule, in 551.” He explains softly. He listens to Camille before continuing. “You we’re trying to fight off the Byzantines, you were about to die, but... Camille saved you.” He opens his eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss, Sire.” He whispers.

Mycroft’s eyes go incredibly wide. “How did you..”

Sherlock bites his lip. “When I was in Romania I spoke to Camille. I don’t know how but she attached her energy onto me. I can... speak to her.” Sherlock explains softly. “And she can speak to me.”

Mycroft feels such a sudden wave of emotion he can stop the tears that come to his eyes.

Sherlock closed his eyes listens to Camille. She tells him to take both of Mycroft’s hands. He does as he’s told and holds Mycroft’s hands. “My son, look at what you’ve become. What you’ve achieved. You have done all this without a Sire. You are strong. So very strong, do not cry for me, for I shall be back with you soon.” Sherlock says, relaying Camille’s words exactly.

“Camille.” Mycroft breathes, the only think keeping him from sobbing is her command not to cry.

“You are so very brave, my child. Everything will be back to how it should be soon. I hear from Theadora that the human, Johnathon, is progressing well with his training.” Camille explains through Sherlock. “How has Augustus and Alderose been at leading you?” They ask.

“You’ll be back soon. Restored in full glory. I promise, Master.” Mycroft nods. “Fine. They’ve been gracious to me.”

“And to your sired children?” They ask. Camille tells Sherlock not to answer when he opens his mouth. “Augustus is your brother, but that doesn’t mean he is nice to your children.”

“Augustus can be.. A bully. I don’t want to speak ill of your child but I protect my Sired.” Mycroft nods, having to save his sired on more that one occasion from his brother.

“I wish you to speak truthfully. My return will cause upset within the hierarchy. I wish to understand it well, before I rearrange my children.” They say reassuringly. “Don’t worry, my child, you will surpass Augustus in the hierarchy, for your survices towards me. Who is still here?” She asks.

“Augustus, Tyrannous, Crystal, Alderose and myself as still here. Charles and Tabitha couldn’t take the loss of you being taken from us.” Mycroft says softly. “I’m so sorry, Sire. I’m so sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

Camille orders Sherlock to now his head for a moment before looking back up. “I was more powerful than all of you and I couldn’t protect myself. This is no one’s fault.” They say sadly. “I will need two more vampires to become your brother or sister. Who would you say deserves the honour?” They ask softly, Sherlock raises his head and looks Mycroft in the eyes, waiting for his response.

“I.. can I think about it for a bit?” Mycroft asks, wanting time to chose carefully.

“You have until I am back, my son.” Camille explains softly. “I will want to stay here. Now and a short while after the ritual. I will be weak, and need somewhere safe to stay. During that time I wish to complete the ceremonies and reorganise the hierarchy. Will you be a dear and spare me two rooms?” They ask.

“Of course. Any of them. All of them. Whatever you need, Sire.” Mycroft nods.

“Just the three rooms please, Mycroft.” Sherlock pulls a face as he says Mycroft name to him, but continues. “Will you show me to them?” They ask.

Mycroft raises a brow subtly. “Yes of course.” He stands and leads them to a set of unused rooms. “Fully furnished with everything you could need. We have blood on demand here so you and drink whenever you’d like.” He hums.

Camille asks Sherlock to nod and he does so. They follow Mycroft to the unused rooms. Camille tells Sherlock that he can speak, “Sire, it’s... er Sherlock. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. I didn’t know until I handed you the ashes.” He whispers.

Mycroft shakes his head. “Thank you for supporting her energy.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “Truthfully, I didn’t know. I would have offers if I knew it was possible.” He says softly.

“After a few hundred years it appears there’s always more to learn.” Mycroft hums. “You can continue to be a conduit for Camille. Keep her appraised on the progress of the mission. Meanwhile I’m going to look into this seer and find out what she knows.” He hums and looks at the card.

Sherlock nods. “Are you okay, Sire? I know... it means a lot to speak to Camille again.” He says softly. “I wasn’t able to pass is on, right but... in my head, she sounded very fond of you.” He says softly.

“I’m fine. I.. I haven’t spoken to her in so long and it feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest.” Mycroft nods, trying not to get emotional. “I was a warrior. Very good at what I did. She.. She saved me and I pledged my life to her. Anything I could do for her I did. Whenever she called for me I came. I followed every order. I brought her spoils and conquest of war. I made sure she lived like a Queen even though she already had the riches of the world. She appreciated the sentiment.” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock nods. “You don’t have to explain Sire. I understand. I would do the same for you, if you asked.” He says softly. “Because Camille is wanting to stay here, would I be able to ask for John to stay down these parts as well? I’m getting rather attached to this particular human.” Sherlock blushes. “I want to ensure he’s safe and I have a... perchance for his blood, Sire.”

Mycroft hums and nods. “Of course. Any room you like. There’s a spare suite as well. If Camille needs to speak with me you can contact me or see me any time.”

Sherlock nods. “Of course, I won’t hesitate.” He frowns as he listens to Camille. “Sire, I’ve been told to say that, if you’re right about Augustus, then don’t tell him about... us. About Camille. And that she wishes for Crystal to be here when the ritual begins, as well as Augustus.” He explains.

“I won’t tell anyone until they’ve arrived.” Mycroft nods.

Sherlock flinches and rubs his temple as Camille hisses loudly. “She... Camille says that Augustus is to never know that I am hosting her.”  
‘I’m sorry my son. I didn’t mean to harm you.’ She says softly in Sherlock’s head.  
“It’s fine ma’am, I understand.” Sherlock replies, under his breath.

Mycroft nods. “No one will ever know but you and I.”

Sherlock copies Camille’s satisfied hum. “Sire, can I ask for three pints of blood to be brought up here. Please?” He asks softly. He’s not sure how much he can ask of Mycroft, now he is hosting Camille’s energy.

“Of course. Anything. I can get you supplies so John can donate to you if you’d like.” Mycroft hums.

“Let him sleep, please Sire.” Sherlock says softly. “And ask him to bring my clothes tomorrow morning, I don’t believe I’ll be out of The Diogenes until the ritual is complete.” Sherlock says, not liking to ask Mycroft for favours.

“Alright.” Mycroft nods. “Do you need anything else? I’ll be going out this evening.”

“No, thank you Sire.” Sherlock says softly. “Thank you for always being there for me, and for providing me with this opportunity. Please stay safe.” He says as he bows to Mycroft before going into his suite.

Mycroft hums softly and nods, watching Sherlock go.


	5. Come again?

‘Rest, my child. You’ve done so well. I’m so pleased with you.’ Camille says softly.  
***  
“I can see you stalking me. You might as well come out.” Pythia hums as she walks through her flat building, knowing Mycroft is following her.

Sherlock nods and closes his eyes. “Forgive me, ma’am.” He says softly. “I wish I was stronger for you.”  
***  
Mycroft rolls his eyes. Why must human always be so difficult? He continues to follow Pythia until they get to a balcony, he grabs her by the throat and dangles her over the five storey drop. “I am not like the other you met.” He states simply. “If I don’t like an answer you give, I remove a finger from your throat until you before the cleaners property.”

‘You are so much stronger than you know.’ Camille says softly.  
***  
“I know this building inside and out. I lead you to this balcony. I let you have this little power trip. You’re more boring that the other one. At least he let his fangs drop down.” Pythia rolls her unseeing eyes. “What do you want to know?”

Sherlock hums, his body starting to scream for blood. “You are always so strong. And as far as I’ve heard from my Sire, you always have been. I wish I was as strong as you.” He whispers.  
***  
“Knowing the building inside out or no. If I drop you, you are dead, my pretty little seer.” Mycroft hisses, releasing his little fringed from her neck. “Who are you? What do you know of the other one?”

‘You are third generation. Physical strength diminishes some but other talents arise. Sit up. Food is here.’ Camille hums as the door opens, a butler bringing Sherlock blood.  
***  
“If you drop me my soul will move on to the next seer. You can’t kill me.” Pythia sighs. “I am Pythia. I am a seer. A helper. I move things along so the world can progress. Dunno when it started or how. Just doing my thing. I know you’re his Sire. I can see your energy in him. I knew he was coming for the ring because it’s energy ignited. Objects and people have energy. I can see it as well as events. Past, present, and future. Next question.”

Sherlock sits up and looks over at the bowls of fresh blood. “What do you mean, if I may be so bold to ask, ma’am. What do you mean when you say other talents arise?” He asks softly. He moved over to the desk and the waiter puts his food in front of him.  
***  
“Your energy can still feel pain. It can carry the scars of your death.” Mycroft states. “Do you know of the ring’s importance?” He asks, he knows that if she mentions Camille being hosted by Sherlock just once, he will drop her

‘After a hundred years or so your body has adapted to the new way of life. Some get special abilities and talents beyond the regular you acquire at your rebirth.’ Camille hums.  
***  
“You think I haven’t died before? I’ve been drawn and quartered. Burned alive. Starved. Nothing you could do would be new.” Pythia hums. “All I know is that the energy matched his so I gave it to him. I saw him coming for the ring. If I didn’t give it to him he wouldn’t have found it.”

Sherlock hums, feeling disappointed that he hasn’t acquired a special ability. He hopes that Camille can’t read his thoughts and his bitterness as he dismisses the servant and starts to eat.  
***  
“I don’t care how many times you’ve died, Seer. I care about my sired son.” Mycroft hisses. “And you will not get in the way of him and his health.” He states. “Do you understand me?”

‘It took me a thousand years before I noticed anything new. So who knows. Maybe I’ll have new powers when I come back.’ Camille laughs softly. ‘How is the blood?’  
***  
“I’m not here to harm. I’m here to help. I understand.” Pythia promises.

Sherlock nods. “It is nice. I would offer you some ma’am.” He says softly, before sighing. “Ma’am, do you believe that I would get additional attributes?” Sherlock asks, trying to hide the hurt from his voice.  
***  
“Prove it. Explain your objectives Seer.” He orders, releasing another finger from her neck.

‘You will. I can feel the maturing. Soon. You are still so young, my child. Be patient with yourself.’ Camille muses, would be smiling softly.  
***  
“I can see the history of your people. Of all people. I am supposed to help the continuation of all people. Vampire and human alike. Whatever that means at the moment. You’re sired was desperate for that ring. I could feel it. I made sure he got it. That exhibit was supposed to be moved but I made sure it stayed an extra week.” Pythia keeps her hands in her pockets, not worried about falling. “I know the history of the Watson clan.”

“Forgive me Ma’am. I have been living in the human world for too long, I feel old compared to them.” Sherlock says softly. He finishes off his blood quickly. “May I ask, ma’am, what was your first, additional attribute?” He asks softly as he lays down in bed.  
***  
“What do you know of the Watson’s?” Mycroft asks, sceptically.

‘Healing. I could heal myself and others. I know we have rapid healing but this i could transfer to others.’ Camille hums.  
***  
“I know you loved Violet Watson. And that she sacrificed herself and her bloodline for you and your sired. That’s how much she loved you.” Pythia frowns. “And you loved her so much you let her.”

Sherlock nods. He lays back down on his front, covering his eyes. “You said you could feel something maturing inside me.” He says softly. “If I may ask ma’am, do you what it is?” He asks softly.  
***  
“Don’t you dare speak to me about Violet. You have no idea what happened.” His hisses, his voice dangerously low. “I adore her. I was planning on asking for her hand in marriage.” He says quickly, and only holds Pythia by his finger and thumb. “You should be thinking of a good excuse for me not to kill you.”

‘I’m not sure yet.’ Camille hums. ‘Something brilliant’  
***  
“Camille made Violet promise to always protect you!” Pythia shouts. “You were Camille’s favorite son and she knew how much Violet loved you. She made Violet promise. And Violet did. Violet loved you till the day she died. Even after she stabbed you and sealed the blood pact. Don’t you see she’s still part of you and you’ve shut her away?”

Sherlock sighs softly, closing his eyes, “thank you ma’am.” He hums.  
***  
“Violet is dead. I watched her die.” Mycroft growls, “you can either tell me a way of getting her back, or you’re going to meet the same end. And I swear it will become my life’s mission to kill you over and over and over again.” He promises.

‘Of course, my child. Things will be different when I return. Better. I promise.’ Camille says softly.  
***  
“You’re talking about black magic. The best I can to is tell you that if her soul is willing you can call on it and attach it to your energy. You have no soul to bind her to. Only your energy. Unless she cast her soul to be reborn.” Pythia frowns, thinking of that could actually work.

Sherlock nods and sighs, letting his body relax into the bed. “Get some rest Ma’am. I’m sure my Sire will be wanting to speak with you often.” He says softly.  
***  
Mycroft throws Pythia against the brick wall behind him, knowing that she wouldn’t be injured. “Tell me how to do that, or next time you’ll be hitting the wall head first.” He orders.

‘I’m sure. I miss all my children. Even though I never got to meet you personally I still miss you.’ Camille hums softly.  
***  
“I didn’t know you liked it so rough.” Pythia laughs. “You need a conduit. Someone who can talk to the other side. I could do it. You need something of hers to hold onto so the energy can find it’s way here. Most importantly you need her consent to be bound to you. If she doesn’t consent there’s nothing I can do.”

Sherlock smiles softly, “after your... passing. I was just turned, I was still living with my Sire. He spoke highly of you. He explained that you were the most compassionate and caring person he had met, even more so than Violet Watson. He... he loved you dearly and was so close, so many times, of following you in your fate. He is grateful that I was there to save him, and I did each time. But I was being selfish. I didn’t know anyone but my Sire. I was just turned and wasn’t prepared to die.” Sherlock whispers to Camille.  
***  
“Then you don’t know who I am.” Mycroft states. “I have her jewellery.” He smiles. “Go home. You know where to find me when you wake.” He turns and speeds off back towards The Diogenes.

‘You did the right thing. Following me to death wouldn’t have been good for him. He has purpose because of you. You gave him love back. I am so thankful for you.’ Camille hums.  
***  
“Nice seeing you too.” Pythia laughs and rubs her throat, heading into her flat.

Sherlock hums. “I just wanted to tell you the truth, in case my Sire wishes to speak his truth.” He says softly.  
***  
Mycroft heads back into The Diogenes and starts to find a way to contact Crystal.

‘Thank you, darling.’ Camille hums.  
***  
Crystal was in charge of the America’s like Mycroft is in charge of the UK. she doesn’t get in touch unless there is news or an emergency.

“You’re welcome ma’am.” Sherlock says softly.  
***  
Mycroft finds her emergency contact number, that leads straight to her office phone. He waits and tries to think about what he will say when it connects through.

‘Rest. Your belly is full. I must rest as well.’ Camille says softly.  
***  
“Mycroft? This is a surprise, brother. Are you ill?” Crystal asks as she picks up the phone, one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other bejeweled hand holding a wine glass filled with blood.

Sherlock hums and goes into his mind palace, trying to relax, whilst knowing Camille is watching him.  
***  
“No, no Crystal.” Mycroft smiles, “though I am dead. I have news... on our Sire. We have everything we need to bring her back as well as currently training a human to do the ritual. I have a feeling our Sire will wish us all there to welcome her back.” He explains.

Camille relaxes as well, her energy coming in soft waves.  
***  
“Well the whole dead thing seems to be going around. If you haven’t heard I caught it as well. Common affliction.” Crystal laughs softly. “I.. I’ll catch the next flight out and be there by morning. Is there anything I need to do or bring? Who else knows?”

“It is. Though it makes it terribly difficult to step out in sunlight.” Mycroft smiles, wanting Crystal to put her own safety before coming over for Camille. “Augustus and Alderose. And a select few of my Sired, who have been helping to prepare everything.” He explains.

“That it does. I haven’t gotten a tan in nearly two thousand years. It really isn’t doing much for my completion.” Crystal smiles and sips from her glass. “What about Tyrannous?” She nearly hisses, never having liked him but after Camille’s death she was suspicious of him.

“For the ceremony to work we need the blood of the person who killed her. My sources say that Tyrannous is the one who locked her up. His blood will do. I... I made the executive decision to have him beheaded. For Camille’s safety.” Mycroft explains softly.

“Can I swing the ax?” Crystal nearly purrs with satisfaction.

Mycroft chuckles. “When did you become so dark, sister? No I’m not letting him be alive when he comes into my country.” He smiles. “I ordered for his head and body in different bags.”

“Mm he’s been giving me dominion trouble. He handles the Russian people and lately he’s been having them screw with my America’s. I’m not happy about it.” Crystal hisses. “That’s clever. We get his blood and then burn him. I’m so glad to be rid of him. He’s never done anything but caused problems.”

Mycroft hums. “I’m just not sure how happy our Sire will be able it. He was her son all the same.” He frowns, letting the concern drop through into his voice.

“Well he had her murdered and I’m pretty sure he’s planning ours next. I’ve had quite a few... Attempts on my life recently. I thought they were coincidental until you called me. That’s why I asked if you were ill.” Crystal sighs.

“Oh Crystal, come on over as soon as you can. I’m going to be adding more wards to The Diogenes to ensure everyone’s safety.” Mycroft replies, truly worried for his sister’s wellbeing.

“I’ve already booked a flight for tonight. I’ll be there in a few hours. I have to stick around to be your big sister.” Crystal smiles softly, having her people pack her things for the trip.

“You do know our Sire turned me because of my feirceness and she knew I would be a good protector?” Mycroft asks with a smile. “What did she turn you for?”

“Because I was beautiful and intelligent. She had me spy on people. A little espionage. I kept her rich with information and she praised me. I loved it.” Crystal smiles softly, longing to be her Sire’s eyes and ears again.

“Of course you are, sister.” Mycroft smiles, proud of her. “And if she deemed them a threat, I went and neutralised them. She did love drinking the blood of the head leader.” He smiles. “I won’t keep you Crystal. Have a safe flight, and I’ll have a car waiting at the airport for you.” He promises. He had always loved Crystal, they got on well, and were always able to smile together even in the darkest of times.

“Yes alright. I’ll see you soon. Take care, Myc.” Crystal smiles softly and hangs up, finishing preparations to pack before leaving for the airport.

Mycroft puts his phone down and rubs his eyes. He goes to get himself another drink before noticing the decanter is nearly empty. He sighs, too tired to pour the blood out into a glass and drinks it straight from the decanter. He leaves it outside his office door and retires into a secret room next to the bookcase where he lays down on his bed.

On the day of the ritual John paces nervously. He’d been over the steps a million times with his mother but he was still nervous.

For the last week Sherlock had been locked up in the same three rooms, getting more and more agitated. He knows that Mycroft wants to keep him safe, but he is bored of talking tactical nonsense he doesn’t understand for Camille. He just wants to be his own person again and be with John. The only person he had seen was Mycroft and even his face was starting to become tiresome.  
He waits to be collected from his bedroom and taken into the ceremony room where the ritual will take place. He takes a piece of paper and starts to write down all the numbers he can remember in the Fibonacci sequence.

John goes to the dimly candle lit rom to start preparing for the ritual. Cleansing the space and making sure all the pieces were in place.

Mycroft eventually collected Sherlock and led him into the room, he nods to John who he hasn’t seen for the past week. He sits down and looks around the room, not sure of what was going to happen to him, hoping it wouldn’t hurt too much.

John nods back, wanting to go to Sherlock but he knows he has to focus.

Sherlock watches John, he can’t wait for this to be finished so he can hold John in his arms soon.  
“Doctor Watson, is it nearly time?” Mycroft asks.

John looks to his watch and nod. “One minute till sundown. Do you have the blood?”

Mycroft nods and takes out a vial of blood from his breast pocket and puts it on the table, beside John. “Should I be bringing the others in?” He asks.

“Yes. It’s time.” John nods.

Mycroft hums and leaves the room to collect Crystal and Augustus and Alderose.  
Sherlock smiles at John and mouths, ‘I love you’, to him.

John smiles. ‘I love you, too,’ He mouths back, feeling more confident now.  
“Mycroft, why have you summoned us all here? Agustus snaps.

Sherlock smiles, he feels restless, just wanting to hold John again.  
“Augustus please, would you not want to be here when our Sire returns?” Mycroft asks softly. “I thought she would like to see her children, draw strength from us.” He explains calmly. “Now if you would like to follow me, the ritual will be starting shortly.”

John smiles softly. ‘Soon.’ He mouths, know that if the ritual works it won’t take long.  
“What? You’re bringing her back? Have you lost your mind?” Augustus hisses, having been kept in the dark about why the meeting was called.

Sherlock nods and rubs at his temple, feeling Camille’s nervous energy.  
“Augustus, I told you of this.” Mycroft says softly. “Come now, do you not want her back?” He asks softly. “Shall we be moving into the ceremony room?” He asks, looking at Crystal for help with Augustus.

John frowns a bit as he watches Sherlock.  
“Stop being such a stick in the mud, Auggie.” Crystal takes Augustus’ arm and leads him into the room. “Fine.” Augustus grumbles.

Sherlock closes his eyes and relaxes, knowing that it will be painful when Camille leaves him.  
Mycroft smiles and lets Alderose go first before following them into the room. “Would you like to take a seat?” He asks, motioning to the plush chairs. “Doctor Watson, are we ready?” He asks.

They take their seats.  
“Yes, Sir.” John nods.

Mycroft nods and opens his arms for John to take the lead, before sitting down beside Crystal. He takes her hand, knowing they would provide support for each other.

Crystal squeezes Mycroft’s hand gently.  
John nods and lays Camille’s ring on a black handkerchief on the altar. He starts reciting the ritual under his breath. He takes her ashes and pours them our on top of the ring. He takes his left pointer finger and draws a sigil in the ashes before taking the vile. He whispers a few words and breaks the vial in his hand, Tryannous’ blood dripping into the ashes along with John’s as the class cuts his palm. “Resurgemus!” John shouts in Latin and lights the altar on fire. “Creştere!” He shouts again. As the fire and smoke dies down Camille is laying on the altar, looking weak and frail.

Mycroft stands and grabs a freshly prepared glass of blood. He takes it over to Camille and holds it to her lips. “Drink, my Sire. Drink it all.” He whispers.  
In the commotion and excitement, no one notices as Sherlock slumps forward almost off his seat as Camille’s energy is ripped from him, making him be on the verge of consciousness.

Camille leans on Mycroft heavily as she drinks, body shaking.  
John pants and holds onto the altar so he doesn’t pass out. When he gets his feet back under himself he looks to Sherlock. He frowns and goes to him. “Sherlock? Love. Talk to me.”

“That’s it, my Sire. You’ve been so strong. Well done.” He talks to her, hoping it would help. He doesn’t looks around, keeping his eyes focused on Camille in front of him.  
Sherlock wrenches his eyes open. “Leave.” He begs. His fangs slowly slide down and he tries to grab at John’s shirt pulling him down.

Camille drinks slowly, hands getting stronger as she holds onto him.  
“Shut up.” John snaps and presses his cut hand to Sherlock’s mouth, letting his blood flow into Sherlock’s mouth from the wound. “I’m not leaving you. Never.” He pulls out a bag of blood from his back pocket he prepared earlier. “Drink.” He gives Sherlock the bag, making him drink from it. He knew Sherlock would be weak from not having his blood for so long.

Mycroft carefully sits Camille up, and leans her against his chest. “Crystal, do you mind getting a blanket?” He asks, not wanting Camille to be naked. “That’s it Sire. We have more blood when you’ve finished.” He says softly.  
Sherlock drinks slowly careful not to let his fangs cut into John. He finishes the bag and leans against John. “Miss you...” he breathed

Crystal is wrapping the blanket around Camille even before Mycroft is finishing his sentence.  
Camille leans against Mycroft. “Son..” She whispers.  
John holds him close and kisses his head. “I missed you, too. So much. So very much,”

Mycroft feels tears slide down his cheeks, “I’m here Sire. Always.” He whispers, “take what you need.”  
Sherlock moans, “Camille?” He breaths as he tries to stand up, to see if she was there and to go to her.

“Blood.. More. Please.” Camille pleads, throat sounding dry.  
“She’s here. It’s fine. The ritual worked. Sit. You’re weak.” John frowns.

Mycroft motions to Crystal to bring the jug of blood over. She does so and refills the glass for Mycroft. “Always, Sire. Anything you want.” He breaths as he puts the glass to Camille’s lips.  
Sherlock collapses against John with a sigh. “T- take away.” He breaths, knowing that he shouldn’t be seeing Camille in her weakened state.

Camille holds onto him as she drinks, slowly starting to strengthen.  
John nods and scoops Sherlock up, taking him to the room John was staying in. “I have more blood prepared if you need it.” He lays him on the bed.

“There we are, Sire. Take as much as you need.” Mycroft says softly. “Gain your strength, we’re happy you’re back.”  
Sherlock just nods, licking blood off his chin.

Camille relaxes as she drinks, her skin going from stone cold to more of a normal vampire cold.  
John gives him another back, having been collecting blood for Sherlock while they were separated.

Mycroft smiles as he feels the shift in Camille’s temperature. “You’re regaining colour, Sire. And you’re getting warmer.” He smiles, as he kneels his arm around her and gets Crystal to refill the glass for her.  
Sherlock drinks the bag messily and sits up, feeling a bit stronger. “Can I hold you?” He says, weakly.

“All thanks to you.” Camille hums softly.  
“Of course.” John nods and wipes Sherlock’s face clean before crawling into bed with him.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Don’t talk now, Sire. Just regain your strength.” He says softly. “We’re here for you.”  
Sherlock pulls John down onto his chest. “I’ve missed you.” He says softly.

Camille nods and relaxes, finally satisfied after she finishes the jug.  
“God I missed you too. So much.” John mumbles and presses close, holding onto sherlock. “Why couldn’t I see you?”

Mycroft smiles down at her. “How are you feeling, Sire?” He asks softly, feeling a strage warmth in his chest.  
Sherlock hums. “Can’t say. Sire. For Camille.” He says quietly, resting his head on top of John’s.

“Better. Alive.” Camille smiles softly.  
“Mm..” John hums.

“And we’re glad you are so, Sire.” Mycroft smiles. He looks to Crystal and rubs at the warmth in his chest, wondering if she could feel it too.  
“Please believe me. It’s the truth.” Sherlock begs, weakly. “I would never lie to you, not again.”

Crystal is sobbing quietly, such a feeling of relief. She smiles at Mycroft through the tears.  
“I know. I just missed you.” John kisses his chest.

Mycroft reaches over and takes Crystal’s hand. “Would you like me to take you somewhere I little more private, Sire?” He asks softly, not wanting her to lay naked on the table for too long.  
Sherlock hums, “and I you.”

Crystal squeezes his hand.  
“Please.” Camille nods  
“I love you.” John whispers.

Mycroft smiles at Crystal and kisses her cheek, before picking Camille up carefully. He leaves the room before speaking. “I’ll take you back into the bedroom you and Sherlock were in, Sire. Is there anything I can get you?” He asks.  
“I love you too, dear.” Sherlock breaths, “go to sleep.”

Crystal smiles and follows them.  
“Clothes. Crystal can help me dress.” Camille hums, feeling feather light in his arms.  
John cuddles close, exhaustion from the ritual overtaking him.

Mycroft nods. “Of course, Sire.” He says softly. Mycroft caries Camille into the bedroom and lays her down on the bed. “Please try to relax, there is another decanter of blood and a glass on the side for you.” He says softly before leaving the room.  
Sherlock hums and falls into his mind palace, letting himself regain strength.

“Thank you, my son. For everything.” Camille says softly as he leaves.  
“So I take it the ritual was a success.” Magdala says to Mycroft as she stands in the hallway.  
John sleeps hard, most of his energy having been sucked from him.

Mycroft bows out of the room and turns to face Magdala. “Your son is strong. Stay... in London for a few days, I know Camille will want to speak with you.” He says as he walks past her, towards his office.  
Sherlock continues to rest, slowly feeling his energy deep back into his body.

Crystal helps Camille dress, gently moving Camille’s body to clothe her.  
“Is the ice man thawing?” Magdala smiles softly, following him.  
John mumbles softly in his sleep, his cut hand slowly dripping blood as he makes a fist.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “I am stating but a fact. Two in fact.” He says, “find somewhere else to stay. It’s not safe here for you or John.”  
Sherlock smells the blood and slowly comes too. He frowns at John’s hand and carefully licks at it, knowing his saliva will help the wound to heal.

“I want to take him home.” Magdala states, knowing Mycroft knows she means the Watson castle in Ireland. “It’s time he knows where he comes from.”  
John mumbles softly, relaxing as Sherlock licks his wound clean.

Mycroft sighs, “when Camille dismisses you both. Sherlock will demand to come. I don’t think I will be able to stop him.” He explains.  
Sherlock smiles and goes back into his mind palace, relaxing and regaining strength.

“That’s fine. If he truly is johns match he should come.” Magdala nods. “I took you, didn’t i?”  
John sleeps soundly against him.

Mycroft hums non-commentedly. He goes into his office and locks the door, between him and Magdala. He manages to sit down, before starting to cry.  
Sherlock stays in his mind palace for a few hours, before opening his eyes. He strokes John’s arm softly.

Magdala frowns and goes back to her room, knowing the other vampires get antsy when she’s out and about.  
“Mm?” John hums softly, still half asleep.

Sherlock smiles. “Hey my dear. How are you feeling?” He asks softly as he continues to stroke John.

“Mm alright. Hungry.” John mumbles, face presses to Sherlock’s chest.

“Do you want me to get you something?” Sherlock asks. “I can go out and get you food.” He offers.

“Can we go out together? Or am I still on lock down?” John kisses Sherlock’s collarbones.

“We can go out together. I should think.” Sherlock says softly. “I’ll need to check with my Sire though. Why don’t you get changed? You’ve bled over this jumper.”

John frowns and looks down. “Mm probably should have bandaged my hand but I was exhausted.” He hums and kisses Sherlock before getting up to change.

“It’s okay John, the wound will have healed by now.” Sherlock says with a smile. He swings his legs off the bed and starts to strip naked to change. Hoping John doesn’t see the two puncture marks over his chest.

“It has.” John nods and examines his hand before looking at Sherlock. He looks at the faint scars over Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock rubs his chest before quickly getting changed, feeling self-conscious about his scars.

“I’ve always thought scars were sexy.” John hums softly as he gets changed.

Sherlock hums and rubs at his chest, over his shirt. “I don’t like them.” He whispers, before putting down and studiously putting his shoes on.

“Well I like all of you.” John smiles and takes his hand, kissing his knuckles gently. “Scars or not.”

Sherlock hums, not wanting to look up. He hates the scars, vampires are suppose to look pristine, whilst he doesn’t. He’s covered in scars from Abraham as well as a couple passed down from Mycroft after Camille died. He stands and leaves the room, heading for Mycroft’s office.

John sighs softly and finishes getting dressed.

Sherlock knocks on the office door, waiting for Mycroft to let him in.  
Inside the office, Crystal spins herself in one of Mycroft’s chairs as she watches Mycroft work.

Mycroft chuckles softly as Crystal spins. “You’re going to make yourself dizzy.” He smiles softly as he goes to the door. “Oh Sherlock. Come in.” He let’s Sherlock in.

“We’re dead My, how can blood rush anywhere when it’s the only thing we have?” She asks, still spinning.  
Sherlock bows into the room, “oh Crystal Ma’am. Would you like me to come back at a better time?” He asks.

Mycroft snorts and shakes his head, grinning.  
“No no, darling. Come in. I’m just enjoying Mycroft’s amenities.” Crystal smiles, still spinning.

“I see you’re happier, Sire. If I may say so.” Sherlock smiles as he nods to Crystal. “In fact, I was wondering if I could ask you a question, regarding me and John.” He says.

“John did brilliantly. Gorgeous casting. I’ve never seen a more beautiful ritual.” Crystal praises.  
“A question?” Mycroft raises a brow.

“I’ll pass on your compliment, ma’am.” Sherlock says as he nods formally to her. “Yes, now that Camille is... back, are we still on lock down, or are we allowed to leave The Diogenes? Just for dinner.” He asks softly.

Crystal smiles and nods.  
“Dinner should be fine. Just be back by midnight. Camille would like to talk to all of us.” Mycroft nods.

Sherlock nods, “I’ll ensure it, Sire. Is John to be at the meeting as well? And Magdala?” He asks softly. He smiles at Crystal, quite liking how fun and happy she is, if he wasn’t so armoured with John, he would flirt back with her.

“Yes they should. It’s a group meeting. Everyone who was involved with her resurrection.” Mycroft nods.  
Crystal finally stops spinning. “Mm I miss that dizzy feeling. Guess I’ll have to get my kicks elsewhere.” She winks at Sherlock.

Sherlock nods, “of course Sire. Where will we having this meeting?” He asks. He winks back at Crystal before shaking his head slightly, he will always be John’s.

“Here in my office. Camille is resting and will be until the meeting.” Mycroft hums.  
Crystal giggles and picks up her glass, drinking.

“I understand. How is she feeling?” Sherlock asks as he turns his attention back to Mycroft.

“Tired. She’s resting and drinking so she’ll get stronger.” Mycroft nods.

“That’s good.” Sherlock smiles. “I’ll leave you two to it, Sire.” He says softly. Moving towards Crystal he bends over and takes her hand and kisses it. “Ma’am, I will see you shortly.” He smiles before leaving the room.

Mycroft hums and nods, going back to his desk.  
“Mm I do hope so.” Crystal purrs and watches him go. “Quite the charmer, your boy.” She looks to Mycroft, smiling.

“Oh stop playing with the newbies.” Mycroft sighs. “He’s just trying to be nice. He has his eyes on John. He’s just not wanting to hurt your feelings.” He explains.  
Sherlock goes back to John and offers him his arm. “Care for dinner, Doctor Watson?” He smiles softly.

“Fine fine. I’ll go find someone my own size to play with.” Crystal laughs.  
“Why, Mister Holmes, I’d love to.” John grins.

Mycroft raises his eyebrow, wondering who she considered her own size.  
Sherlock beamed as he leads John out of The Diogenes. “Now where would you like to eat, Doctor Watson?” He asks.

“What? You don’t have playmates?” Crystal asks.  
“Wherever you’d like.” John smiles, just happy to be out with Sherlock.

“No Crystal I don’t have... playmates.” Mycroft smiles. “I’ve never found them particularly... playful. None of them want to play Jenga.”  
Sherlock shakes his head, “no I’m taking you out. So you choose.” He says softly. “This is how... it’s been for so long.”

“Poor, Myc. We should go find you someone to play with. Any game you like.” Crystal smirks. “We haven’t gone and done anything fun in so long.”  
John smiles softly and takes Sherlock’s hand. “What about that Thai place? I know you like the the smell even though you don’t eat.”

“And you’re suggesting what? We’ve played a lot of games over the centuries.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock nods, “that’s because their food comes in fresh. Just... plucked.” He explains softly as he leads John to the Thai restaurant. “Did you know that... if I bit you after eating, I would be able to taste the food... and it would be nice?” He asks softly.

“Pick your favorite and maybe we can have a rematch.” Crystal grins.  
“That would be nice. Sharing a meal.” John smiles and squeezes his hand gently.

“You know my perchance of Strip Poker.” Mycroft smiles. “I’ve never wanted to play it since... but now I do.” He says softly as he reaches for her hand across the table.  
Sherlock smiles, “part from as soon as I bite you, you become... like before.” He says softly. “Needy and such.”

Crystal smiles and takes his hand. “We have a few hours to indulge. Why not play a hand or two?”  
“Just an excuse for more takeaway.” John smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “I feel this is fairly uneven. I’m wearing far more clothes than you.” He smiles as he brings out a very old and well worn deck of cards from his bottom draw, as well as a bottle of blood spiked with alcohol. “Same rules as before?”  
Sherlock chuckles. “I can cook for you.” He offers softly.

“Mm don’t worry. You’ll be stark soon enough.” Crystal smirks and sits. “Tell me them again just so I know I remember them correctly.”  
“Yeah?” John raises a brow. “I thought the last time I let you in the kitchen the toaster somehow exploded.” He chuckles.

“Oh are you sure, my dear. If memory serves me right, which it does, the last three games we played, I won without taking my cuff links off.” Mycroft beams. “So it’s poker pontoon. The easier kind to give you a chance. Each time you loose you take off a layer of clothing. A shirt or trousers. Whilst the winner takes a shot of spiked blood.” Mycroft smiles.  
“That’s modern technology my dear. Give me an oven and I’ll cook you a three course meal.” Sherlock smiles. “Why do you think I’m good at chemistry?”

“Maybe I’m letting you win.” Crystal laughs.  
“Mm my genius.” John smiles and nods.

“You are my sister aren’t you?” Mycroft asks. “You’re the most competitive person I’ve ever met.”  
Sherlock shrugs, “I got bored once.” He says softly.

“Prehaps I don’t want to admit you’re a better strip poker player than me.” Crystal shrugs.  
“Mm.” John hims and nods.

Mycroft smirks, “you’re too emotional, Crys.” He smiles. “You need to be less competitive and more relaxed.” He shrugs as he hands the cards the Crystal.  
Sherlock leans John into the Thai restaurant and pulls out a chair for John to sit in. “If im doing anything wrong tell me. I last took someone on a date more then 100 years ago.”

“Mm I’ll think about it.” Crystal hums and shuffles the deck, hands a blur.  
“Alright. Thank you.” John smiles and sits.

Mycroft hums as he watches Crystal shuffle the cards.  
Sherlock smiles and sit down opposite him. “Would you like some wine with your food?” He asks.

Crystal hums and hands him back the cards  
“Sure. That sounds nice.” John smiles and nods.

Mycroft takes the cards and deals two to each of them. He looks at his own cards, which add up to 18, he thinks for a moment before deciding to stick with them, it’s too close to 21 to risk taking another card and going over.  
Sherlock smiles. “If a human is to get... completely drunk, and then we... taste them. We would get drunk as well.” He smiled as he looks through the wine list. “A white wine would go best with Thai food.” He offers.

Crystal bites her lip, she has 16. “I’ll take another card.” She nods.  
“White wine it is.” John smiles. “Wanna get me drunk and bite me?” He chuckles.

Mycroft hands her a card from the pile, without looking at it. “I see you have a good hand, sister.” He beams.  
Sherlock shakes his head. “No, I was just commenting. I thought... you’re a doctor, I thought it would be interesting to know.”

“I hope so.” Crystal laughs and looking at the car. She had gotten an ace.  
“It is interesting, love.” John smiles softly and takes his hand across the table. “I want to know everything. Whatever you wanna share.”

Mycroft smiles. “Do you stick or want another card?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles. “I’m sorry about earlier, with my scars.” He says softly. “They... remind me of bad times.”

“Another.” Crystal nods.  
“Don’t be sorry. It’s perfectly normal to have feelings about things.” John rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

Mycroft smiles and hands her another card. “What do you think our Sire will want to speak about?” He asks, as he watches Crystal’s face closely.  
Sherlock hums. “Most of the darker ones are from my ex. The two puncture wounds are from Mycroft and the lighter ones are from what happened to Camille.” He explains.

Crystal frowns as she looks at her new card, a 5. “Damn.” She sighs. “I think she’ll want to talk about the redistribution of territory and whatnot. What do you think?” She asks. “I busted by the way.” She lays out her cards.  
John frowns a bit and nods. “I’m sorry, love. You’re so strong.”

Mycroft lays out his cards for Crystal to see. “Take something off then.” He says as he pours himself a shot and drinks it. “I don’t think Augustus will get much territory, he didn’t move when Camille came back. But I think she’ll want to praise Doctor Watson and his mother.”  
Sherlock shakes his head. “It was a long time ago. It’s fine.”

Crystal takes off her earrings, smirking. “Agustus hasn’t been a very good sibling. If anything he’s acted like an only child. Alderose went into hiding basically. I had to send people to make sure he was still alive.” She sighs. “I think John did brilliantly. Especially for his first ritual. He’s obviously gifted. Even you can see that.”  
“Im always here if you wanna talk.” Johns says softly.

“No he’s been... ordering and bullying my children. And when he was speaking to Doctor Watson, he may as well have condemned him to death for being human.” Mycroft sighs. “Are you saying I’m blind, sister?” He asks.  
Sherlock nods. “Thanks. Just... not here.” He says softly. “Why don’t you order something?” He asks, just as a waiter steps up to their table.

“Well that certainly can’t continue.” Crystal frowns and deals the next game. “Not blind but your judgement of his particular breed of Watson is slanted because of your history. You loved Violet and you lost her. That kind of pain lingers for ages. And we have nothing but time.” She sighs and looks at her card, 12.  
John smiles and orders a mix of his and Sherlock’s favorites with a glass of white wine.

Mycroft rolls his eyes and looks at his cards, 4. “It’s your turn to pick the first card.” He smiles. “It’s more than that... she linked us. I need Watson blood to survive.” He explains. “It’s complicated.”  
Sherlock smiles and takes John’s hand across the table. “When we get back, Camille has ordered a meeting, all of us, including your mother needs to be there.” He explains.

Crystal smiles and picks another card, a 6. “Mm I’m gonna stay here. Do you want another?” She asks. “Linked? You mean.. how in the hell did she get you to do a blood pact?” She frowns, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.  
“Oh.” John frowns and squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently. “Is that bad? Did I fuck something up? Camille is fine right?”

Mycroft shrugs and picks up another card, a 10. “But now she’s dead and I can’t undo it.” He sighs as he picks up another card, 5. “I’m sticking. And it’s horrible. I tried a while ago with Doctor Watson’s mother but... she tasted horrible. Wrong. It has to Violet or a lot of random other blood.”  
“Camille is fine. I can feel it.” Sherlock smiles. “I have a feeling she’ll want to... praise you.” He squeezes John’s hand. “You’ve done wonderfully.”

Crystal frowns and nods. “I’m sorry, Myc.” She says softly. She had never met her match which was sad for her but she also knew that if she lost them she’d be like Mycroft. “Ready to show em?” She nods to their cards.  
“Oh.” John blushes and smiles. “Good. I was so worried.”

“19.” Mycroft smiles softly as he throws the cards down. “Don’t worry about is Crys. I shouldn’t have let her do it. But...” he shrugs. “Maybe one day we’ll find someone who can reverse the blood pact.”  
Sherlock smiles. “You were amazing. I’m sure you’ll be able to ask questions about... what happened.” He explains softly.

“18. Damn.” Crystal licks her lips and takes off her wrap, leaving her in her wine colored fitted dress. “Drink up.” She pouts him some of the alcohol spiked blood. “I thought only the person how did it could undo it. But maybe John can since he’s rather adept.” She hums and shuffles the cards.  
John smiles softly and nods. “Do you feel better? Between earlier and now? And now that Camille is back in general?”

Mycroft smiles and knocks his head back, drinking the blood in one go. “I don’t know. I had Magdala look into it and she can’t find anything doable.” He sighs sadly. “I like the dress on you. It suits.”  
“I feel stronger.” Sherlock smiles. “And happier. I can feel the bond between me and my Sire again. When I woke and felt it I wanted to cry.”

“Mm are there any other resources?” Crystal asks as she deals the cards. She smirks as she watches him drink, watching his neck as he his goes back. “Thank you. It’s a vintage. Like us.” She giggles.  
John smiles softly and squeezes his hands. “I’m glad it’s better now.”

Mycroft smirks and puts the glass down, starting to feel tipsy. “And just how old is vintage, Crys?” He asks.  
Sherlock nods. “All thank to you.” He smiles. “When we are about to die we can... sort of... talk through the link. That’s how... why... that why Abraham didn’t kill me.” He sighs.

“Mm old enough to know that wearing undergarments under a dress like this just isn’t done.” Crystal smirks.  
John frowns and rubs his thumbed over Sherlock’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, love.”

Mycroft beams. “Oh I can just imagine our Sire’s face. You’re stark naked and me drunk.”  
“It’s okay. Honestly. I’m passed it, I have you.”

“Such messes we make.” Crystal laughs and pours herself some of the spiked blood, drinking it in one go.  
John nods and kisses Sherlock’s hand gently. “I’m here for you. Always.”

Mycroft chuckles and hands out the cards. He looks at them, 15. He frowns as he thinks. “You’re a good sis. You know that?”  
“I know. And I you. How has the week been for you?” Sherlock asks softly.

“Really?” Crystal smiles softly. She glances at her cards, 13. “You’re a pretty good brother.”  
“Alright. Hard. A lot of studying.” John nods.

“Better sis than Augustus has been brother.” Mycroft smiles. “And always happy to relax.” He picks up a card. An ace. He picks up another card, 8. He purses his lips. “I hold.”  
Sherlock smiles, “I wish I could have helped. My Sire has be quarantined in four rooms.” He sighs.

Crystal draws another card, a 7. “Show em.” She nods and outs down her cards, 20. “Auggie has always been a prick.” She shrugs.  
“Why?” John frowns.

Mycroft puts his cards on the table, 22. He starts to take off his tie. “Drink up big sis. We want you nice and inebriated for our first meetin again with Camille.”  
Sherlock shrugs. “I can’t say. Camille may explain to you.” He says softly.

“Oh gods.” Crystal pours herself some and downs it. “This isn’t a good idea.” She giggles.  
“Mm.” John hums and nods, only letting go of Sherlock’s hands as the food comes.

Mycroft chuckles. “You talked us into playing a game.” He smiles.  
Sherlock smiles as he watches John eat. “I’m not creeping you out am I? Watching you eat whilst I don’t?” He asks.

“Look, I can’t be a good influence all the time.” Crystal laughs. “Besides you’re wearing forty two layers. I don’t think I’ve even ever seen your collarbone. Such a maiden.” She giggles.  
“No not really. I mean even when I thought you ate it wasn’t that often and you’d just sit with me while I ate. I enjoyed that. I enjoy it. Not feeling lonely while I eat.” John smiles softly as he starts to eat.

Mycroft smiles and undoes a few of his short buttons, opening it wide. “Better?” He asks, with a smile.  
Sherlock nods. “Okay then. You know you didn’t have to get beef, I know you prefer pork.” He says softly, with a small smile.

“Much.” Crystal giggles and grins, dealing new cards, getting a 14.  
“I know. But you like it.” John smiles softly. “Or at least you always picked at it more than other things.”

Mycroft smiles and looks down at his cards, 8. “Pick your cards.” He smiles at her.  
Sherlock hums. “Beef seems to usually be prepared rarer than other meats.” He explains softly. “I don’t know why.”

“Mm I’ll take another.” Crystal nods and picks another, getting a 5.  
“Bit more blood than others. Every other meat has to be cooked more throughly for safety.” John hums as he eats.

“Are you done, sis?” He asks, with a smile.  
Sherlock hums. “Yeah, precisely. It just doesn’t taste as horrible as the others.”

“Mm I think that’s it.” She nods, smiling.  
John hums and nods as he eats. “Have you eaten enough today?” He asks softly.

Mycroft smiles and picks up another card, 8. “I stick.” He smiles as he throws the cards on the table, “16.”  
“I’m going to need more... after the meeting. But I’m fine at the moment.” Sherlock says softly. “Don’t worry about me.”

“19.” Crystal grins and shows her cards.  
“I’ll always worry about you. Always.” John hums.

Mycroft smiles and takes off his suit jacket. He sighs and takes a drink of his non-alcoholic blood. “Drink up sis.”  
Sherlock hums and smiles, “thank you John, I love you so much.”

Crystal smirks and drinks.  
“I love you, too.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and shuffles the cards before dealing them. “How has America been?” He asks. “Loud and noisy as usual?”  
Sherlock smiles and hums as he watches John eat.

Crystal smiles and nods. “Wonderfully obnoxious. You should come visit.”  
John sips his wine as he eats.

Mycroft shakes his head. “No, I like England, very... structured. So long as you follow the rules of the land, no one says anything.” He smiles.  
Sherlock checks his phone to check the time 11:15. “We’ve got 45 minutes.” He says softly.

“Mm so structured.” Crystal giggles.  
“Mm alright.” John nods as he finishes.

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “For example, I’ve not ‘died’ since Camille passed away. And they have said anything.” He puts airquotes around died.  
Sherlock smiles and pays for the meal. “Are we ready to go, my dear?” He asks.

“Mm I suppose.” Crystal hums.  
“Yes, love.” John smiles and stands.

“It’s good here, you should stay for a while. It would be nice to have you here, Crystal.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock stands and holds John’s coat out for him. “I love you dearly, I’m so glad Stamford put us together.”

“Mm alright.” Crystal smiles and nods. “We should probably start sobering up for the meeting.”  
“Thank you, love.” John smiles and slips on his coat as Sherlock holds it. “So am I. Very lucky I ran into him.”

Mycroft nods and gives Crystal some non-spiked blood. “It will dilute the alcohol, not make it as concentrated.” He explains.  
Sherlock offers his elbow to John, “after this we should contact Mrs Hudson, and Lestrade and your friends. To them it would look like you’ve dropped off the grid for a week.” He says softly.

“Always so smart, Myc.” Crystal smiles and drinks.  
“Oh god, you’re right. I was completely focused on the ritual I wasn’t even thinking about the outside world.” John frowns and takes Sherlock’s elbow, not liking to have worried their friends.

Mycroft chuckles. “I would offer to slap you, but I couldn’t hurt you or anything other female.” He says softly.  
“Relax, my dear. Just say it’s me. We went to... Portugal to solve a case. And I said you weren’t allowed to use your phone at all.” Sherlock says softly.

“You couldn’t lay a hand on me if you tried.” Crystal laughs. “I know you wouldn’t, Myc. You’re a gentleman.” She squeezes his hand gently.  
“Yes, alright.” John nods, leaning into Sherlock as they go.

Mycroft nods. “Thank you.” He says quietly. Times like this, whenever he spoke with Crystal, always made him long for a partner, someone to hold and date and dance with.  
Sherlock smiles. “Are you tired John?” He asks softly.

“We’ve always got each other, yeah?” Crystal smiles softly and rubs his arm.  
“Not really. We napped for a long time today. I just like being close to you.” John smiles up at him.

“Yeah.” Mycroft smiles as he drinks more of his normal blood. “Do you ever just... want to grow old with someone?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles and pushes John against a wall, pressing his body against him. “If you were tired I would have carried you. Are you sure you’re not tired?” He smiles.

“Sometimes. But then I think humans don’t even get that. I certainly didn’t when I was human.” Crystal nearly hisses, never having told anyone the story of why she was turned.  
John groans softly and pulls Sherlock against him. “I’m absolutely exhausted.” He grins.

“Hey Crystal, what’s wrong? Why the hissing?” Mycroft asks softly, patting Crystal’s arm. “You know I’ll always be here for you.” He promises.  
Sherlock chuckles and kisses John hard before picking him up, bridal style. “Come on then, my dear. Let’s get you back.”

“I know. I know.” Crystal tries to stay calm. “I was married before I was turned. It was an arranged marriage. That part didn’t bother me. It what you did back then. Your parents picked the best spouse and that was that. Mine.. Mine sold me to pay off his debts. I was used in every manor imaginable by my.. Owners.” She hisses. “He threw a party one night. I was used and used and used and used over and over till dawn. I was in so much pain and I was so weak and broken. When I passed out at some point they threw me out onto a snow storm. When Camille found me I was half frozen to death.” She whispers, trying not to tremble. Crystal is never this weak or vulnerable. She’s usually always fun and happy, if anyone threatened her or her person she’d snap them in two without a second thought. This is a completely new side of her that she never ever shows.  
John hums happily and kisses him back deeply. “Anywhere you lead I’ll follow.”

“Oh Crys.” Mycroft says softly, he gets up and hugs Crystal. “I’m sorry, Crystal. It’s okay, you don’t have to be strong for me. Stay with me for a while. Since Camille is back, I want my... nice family close.” He says softly.  
Sherlock holds John tightly to his chest. “Put your face into my chest. I want to do something with you, but I don’t want you to get whiplash.” He says softly.

Crystal nearly collapses into his hold. “Okay..” She whispers.  
“Oh god.” John chuckles and goes as he’s told.

“Hey Crystal. It’s okay. You know I’ll always be here for you. I love you. You’re my big sister. But... if you weren’t I would love you more.” Mycroft says softly.  
Sherlock kissed John’s hair before speed running back to The Diogenes. He stops just in front of The Diogenes, “how did that feel?” He asks softly.

“I know.” Crystal says softly, her face pressed to his shoulder.  
“Fast.” John giggles, his hair sticking up in all directions from the wind.

Mycroft strokes Crystal’s hair softly. “Come on sis. We can talk more after the meeting. Let’s dry those eyes and redo your makeup, make you good as pretty as always for Camille.” He says softly.  
Sherlock chuckles and puts John carefully down on the ground, and holds him close. “Lean on me, you’re going to feel a little dizzy.”

“Okay.” Crystal nods and sniffles, wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry. Thank you.” She says softly.  
John nods and leans against him, humming softly. “Only a little. It was fun though.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Mycroft says, he hands her his handkerchief and places a small kiss on her cheek.  
Sherlock smiles and half carries John inside. “We need to be in the office before Camille. And... when she comes in, stand. Offer her a seat if she doesn’t have one. Call her ma’am, unless she says otherwise. If she calls you a... an odd nickname, then just smile and accept it. It means she’s fond of you.” He explains as they stop outside Mycroft’s office.

Crystal nods, and cleans her face up.  
“Okay.” John nods.

Mycroft places a kiss to Crystal’s temple before sitting back down. “We’re going to get through this together. Everything. Your past and all.”  
Sherlock kisses John before knocking on the door, waiting to be let in.

“Thank you.” Crystal smiles softly.  
John leans against Sherlock.

Mycroft smiles, “that’s Sherlock are you ready for him to come in?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s head. “How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

“Yes yes. I’m fine.” Crystal nods, smiling softly.  
“Good. Not dizzy anymore.” John smiles.

Mycroft nods. “Come on in Sherlock, John.” He said with a small smile.  
Sherlock opens the door and leads John into the room. He closes the door behind him and frowns. “Has Augustus and Alderose not entered yet? I thought we were late.”

“No they’re not here yet.” Crystal shakes her head.

Sherlock frowns and sits John down in a seat opposite Crystal, and stood behind the chair.  
Mycroft smiles at the protectiveness Sherlock has over John. “How did your date go?” He asks them.

“Good. Ate. Chatted. It was nice.” John smiles, never having seen Mycroft smile before.

Sherlock smiles and squeezes John’s shoulder.  
“That’s good. Did Sherlock treat you well?” Mycroft asks as he tries to pass the time.

“Whenever we’re together is a treat.” John smiles. Crystal smiles and pours them blood, giving John a whiskey.

Sherlock blushed and takes the blood from Crystal. “Oh John, have you met Crystal yet?” He asks softly as he motions between them.  
As he asks, the door bangs open and Augustus and Alderose steps in. Augustus clicks his fingers at John. “Give me your seat, human.” He growls.

“Oh not formally no. Very nice to meet you.” John smiles. “You as well. You’ve done brilliantly. I’m quiet impressed.” Crystal smiles and nods.  
“Is that anyway to speak to the person who single handedly brought back your Sire?” Crystal hisses, towering over Augustus somehow even though he’s taller. John scrambles our of his seat and stands beside Sherlock.

Sherlock wraps his arm around John’s waist and holds him close. He kisses John’s cheek softly.  
Augustus sneers, “and what do you care? He’s human. You would eat him for breakfast without a moment’s thought. Stupid woman.”  
Magdala slips into the room and stands beside John.

John leans against Sherlock, holding onto him.  
“Unlike you some of us still have a functioning conscious. But it seems you never had one in the first place.” Crystal snaps back.  
“If you children would finish.” Camille frowns as she stands in the doorway.

Sherlock squeezes John hard before bowing low to Camille. The other vampires in the room stand and tilt their heads towards Camille. Mycroft stands upright and goes to pour Camille a glass of blood.

“Thank you, Mycroft.” Camille says softly, sitting in the main chair.

Mycroft nods to Camille, he places the glass of blood in front of her, “there you go. Sire.” He says softly. Mycroft moves soundlessly to the door and locks it before standing beside Sherlock.  
All eyes turn to Camille, waiting for her to speak.

Camille looks at all of them before smiling softly. “I’ve missed you all so much..”

There is a chorus of “us too, Sire.” From the four older vampires, each one with a small smile on their lips.

“Tell me how things have been since I was.. Asleep.” Camille hums and sips the blood.

“Quiet ma’am. Tyrannous has been the most concern, but he’s been his usual... hectic self.” Augustus explains.  
“Horrible ma’am. Augustus is a terrible leader, truth be told.” Mycroft explains at the same time as his brother. Crystal and Alderose remain quiet, listening to both of them speaking over each other.

Camille raises a brow before looking to Crystal. “What’s the truth, Darling?” She asks, knowing Mycroft is right but wanting to see who supports who.

Crystal nods before answering. “I have not had much dealing with either of my brothers, after... you went to sleep Sire. However, only Mycroft is the one to send me letter now and then to see if I’m alright. Plus, I’ve heard from some of my vampires, that Augustus is not the kindest of rulers.” She explains, looking between Camille and Augustus nervously.

Camille nods. “Thank you for your honesty. Alderose, do you agree with this?”

“You may say that Augustus is a bad leader, but the facts prove otherwise. We have not had any major incedent, after your... departure. We have not massacred or killed any humans. We have only had one incident and that was swiftly dealt with by Mycroft and Sherlock.” Alderose explains with a small smile.

“What incident?” Camille asks and drinks.

Sherlock looks up at Mycroft, who nudges him to speak. “I had a lover. Eighty years ago. I... drank from him, and he asked me to change him. I tried to refuse but the pain was too much.” He sighs, rubbing his chest. “He wasn’t the same after the change. Violent, violatile, hostile. I had to ask my Sire to take him on.” Sherlock sighs and takes a deep breath. “I moved to the other end of the country, here to London. But he still found me. He tried to kill me. So I... we fought and I killed him.” Sherlock explains, quietly. “Forgive me, ma’am.”

Camille frowns. “I’m sorry that happened to you. We all have experienced pain due to a partner.” She hums softly.

Sherlock nods. “Please know, ma’am, that I would have never turned him, if I wasn’t forced.” He says softly.

“I know.” Camille nods, having gotten to know Sherlock’s mind through their connect before she came back.

Sherlock bows his head and looks at his feet for a while. He squeezes John and looks back up at Camille.

John rubs his hand gently, pressing close.  
“I have some new ideas I’d like to put in place. While I recover I’d like all of you to stay in the country.” Camille hums.

Crystal nods. “For however long you need.” She promises, knowing she was the only one that didn’t live in the country.  
Magdala nods and smiles softly at Camille.

“Good. I’ll let you all know when we’ll meet again. For now I’d like to speak with Magdala. Alone.” Camille nods.

Sherlock frowns but leads John out of the room. The rest follow, and go off to their different rooms. “Sire, just one moment.” Sherlock calls to Mycroft. “Would you prefer us here, or would we be allowed to go back to Baker Street?” He asks.

“You trained him well.” Camille says to Magdala when the others leave.  
“You can go. I’ll let you know if you’re needed back here.” Mycroft nods.

Magdala nods, “would you like any assistance back to your room?” Magdala asks softly.  
Sherlock nods and walks out of the building. “I expected it to last longer.” He says softly to John.

“Not yet.” Camille hums. “I wanted to ask you about the blood pact on my son Mycroft. Can you break it?”  
“So did I. It seems like Camille still working some things out.” John nods. “Should we wait for my mum?” He asks softly as they stand outside.

Magdala sighs and shakes her head. “I’ve been researching it for the most of my life. I can’t... find anything that suggests breaking a blood pact, unless we have the person who originally created it, it can’t be a descendant.” She explains, “I’m sorry ma’am.”  
“I don’t know where she will be staying. But if you’re not feeling too tired we can wait.” Sherlock says softly.

Camille hums and nods. “Is there any way to bring her back?”  
“Just for a bit. If you don’t mind.” John says softly.

Magdala shakes her head. “She was human. There’s no bringing a human back after... we’ve died.” She says softly. “Forgive me for not being more help.” Magdala says sadly.  
Sherlock nods, “that’s fine my dear.” He hums for a while. “Sherlock William Campbell.” He says after a long whilst. “Edinburgh, Scotland.”

Camille frowns and nods. “Alright.. Thank you for everything you’ve done. Go and relax. I’m sure the past few weeks have been stressful for you.”  
“Is.. Is that your name?” John asks softly.

Magdala smiles softly. “It’s okay, ma’am. I would do it all again in a heartbeat.” She says softly. She stands and goes to the door. “Would you like any help getting to your room?” She offers.  
Sherlock nods. “My name and my birthplace. I thought you should know by now.”

“No I think I’ll sit for a while.” Camille nods and pours herself another glass of blood.  
“You remembered?” John asks, looking up at him.

“Of course ma’am.” She bows out of the room and closes the door. “Mycroft, Camille is going to be in your room a while longer.” She explains to Mycroft who is stood by his door waiting.  
“I... I still have my birth certificate. In a bank vault.” Sherlock explains quietly.

Mycroft nods, stands guard over the room.  
“That’s brilliant, love.” John smiles.

Magdala leaves The Diogenes and smiles as she sees John and Sherlock. “Jonathon, son. Sherlock. Do you two have anywhere to stay?” She asks as she steps up to them.

John nods. “We were waiting for you. We have a flat not far from here. Do you want to stay with us?”

Magdala nods. “If you don’t mind. I’ll be quiet." She promises.  
Sherlock nods. “I have a bed, I don’t use it. You can take that.” He says softly. “It’s on Baker Street. Not far.” He smiles as he offer his arm to them both.

They take his arm as he leads them home.

Sherlock smiles as he walks both of them home. He unlocks the door and knocks on the door of 221A, waiting for Mrs Hudson.

“Oh Sherlock! John!” Mrs. Hudson gasps. “I’ve been worried sick over you two! Taking off all of the sudden! You didn’t even leave a note! What am I going to do with you boys?”

“I know Mrs Hudson. It’s my fault. A case... in Romania and I needed my blogger.” Sherlock smiles. “It was rather urgent and we’re all rather tired. John’ll... buy you some of those cream cakes you love so much as compensation.” Sherlock explains quickly as he heads upstairs.

“Who’s this?” Mrs. Hudson asks.  
“This is my mum.” John smiles as he heads up.  
“Oh you have gorgeous skin! What do you use?” Mrs. Hudson smiles.  
“Witch hazel.” Magdala smiles and follows John.

Sherlock frowns, forgetting about Magdala still looking younger than she is. He drags John upstairs, knowing Magdala will follow. He closes the door after them all and frowns. “What was that?” He turns to Magdala.

“What was what? She doesn’t suspect anything. She thinks I use products. It’s fine.” Magdala shrugs.

“You don’t have to announce to her what you are though.” Sherlock frowns. “Mrs Hudson isn’t thick. She’s clever and cunning. And loves makeup shows. She’ll realise that no amount of cream or Botox will make someone look, twenty or so years younger.”

“It was just a joke.” Magdala frowns. “If she ask we’ll just tell her I had John as a teenager.”

“You look the same age!” Sherlock snaps. “Unless you had John when you were two, she’ll know something’s fishy.”

“Easy, love.” John says softly. “If Mrs. Hudson says anything I’ll tell her that she’s my mum’s sister. I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson she must not have heard the sister bit because I was going upstairs.”

Sherlock frowns. “Easy? This is our home. Jesus John, I can’t loose her. She’s the closest thing to a mother I’ve ever had. I suppose you can’t understand that.”

John frowns. “Fine. We’ll go somewhere else then. Come on, mum.” He takes his mother’s arm and leads her out of Baker Street.

Sherlock sighs. “Is this what you’re going to do John? Just walk away whenever we don’t agree?” He asks as John turns his back.

“I don’t have to stay here and listen to you say hurtful things.” John grunts and leads Magdala outside, getting them a cab.

Sherlock sighs and grabs his phone. *If you loved me, you would actually listen to my concerns, like I would do with you.*  
He throws his phone on the side before realising he does have any blood. He picks up his phone and heads back to The Diogenes.

John frowns as he reads the text. *i know you’re worried about being found out and about Mrs. Hudson kicking you out. She is clever. I know that. If anything she probably already knows you being a vampire. I know what it’s like to be without a mother. I thought mine was dead for years because you’re brother banished her because he couldn’t deal with his feelings!*  
“Trouble in paradise, love?” Crystal asks as she sees Sherlock come in.

Sherlock sighs and nods to Crystal. “Apparently I’m going over the top, because I’m worried my landlady will find out I’m a vampire and kick me out.” He explains. “Ma’am.”  
*If she knew she would say. You know how she always speaks her mind. And Mycroft isn’t my brother. He’s my fucking Sire. And at least he cares for my wellbeing. He banished her because he was lying to her and couldn’t break the lie. Your mother could have wrote to you. But she didn’t. What does that tell you about her?* Sherlock furiously types back.

John shoves his phone in his pocket, done talking to Sherlock for now.  
“Ah I see.” Crystal nods and pours him a glass. “It’s always good to have a back up residency just in case.” She says softly.

Sherlock nods. “He’s always cared for me, my Sire. More than he has for anyone else.” Sherlock explains. “I think... I was there for him, during... that time. And he wants to give back to me... I think.” He frowns before knocking back the drink. “I’m sorry ma’am, I’m sure you don’t want to listen to me.”

“It’s better you vent than hold it in. Besides I’ve got nothing else on. Talk.” Crystal nods, pouring them both a glass.

Sherlock nods. “I was taking John and Magdala back to the flat. Just until... everything is calm again. We spoke with our landlady who was wondering where we had been for two weeks. And then asked who Magdala is. John said that it’s his mother and our landlady commented that she looks young. Magdala basically told her point blank that she’s a witch. I... I... I don’t want her to find out that I’m not human.” He explains sadly. “She’s like a mother to me.”

“Oh, Sherlock.” Crystal says softly. “If she’s like a mother to you then she’ll love you either way. Magdala is smart but she lets her mouth run away with her.” She rolls her eyes.

“She’s like a mother to me, but I don’t know if I’m like a son to her, ma’am.” Sherlock whispers as he drinks the glass of blood quickly. “I just... I don’t know what to do. I love John but every time we argue he just walks away and let’s time heal wounds. He doesn’t have time.” Sherlock whispers.

“I know. But you’ve had more than a hundred years to acclimate to this life. John’s has had two weeks.” Crystal hums. “He’s still adjusting. And he doesn’t know how to deal yet. I’m sure he’s scared and worried but he loves you. That won’t change.”

Sherlock sighs. “I’ve asked him over and over. I’ve helped him as much as I could. But every time he pushed me away. He says he’s not scared. He says everything is fine, giving his blood to me. I didn’t want him to but he insisted.” He sighs. “I’m sorry, I’m worked up, ma’am. You should be celebrating with my Sire and the others.”

“Hush.” Crystal shakes her head. “John is human. A human who loves you. No matter how long you give him his timeline will always be different than yours. It may seem to him like forever but to you it’s only a blip in time. That has to scare him. He knows that one day he’ll be gone and you’ll still be alive. Well more or less.”

“That’s why I hate him walking away from me.” Sherlock whispers. “I offer- I explained that he could link his life to mine, so we live together forever. He knows that isn’t the case.”

“Maybe it’s something else bothering him then. Humans are complicated.” Crystal nods, taking a sip. “John is very independent. It’s a hard concept for him to grasp that you willingly pledged yourself to you Sire for the rest of your life.”

 

Sherlock hums and smiles softly. “What other powers do you have?” He whispers. He rolls onto his back and pulls John onto his chest, kissing his head softly.

“Some telekinesis and mind reading.” Crystal smiles softly. “A few other odds and end thinks.”  
John cuddles into Sherlock’s side, relaxing looking a little less pale.

“You have telekinesis? That’s amazing Crystal.” Sherlock smiles. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to John’s head.

“That’s how I unlocked the door at Augustus’ house.” Crystal hums and smiles softly.  
John hums softly, melting against him.

Sherlock smiles and pulls Crystal down to lay beside him. “That’s still amazing.” He smiles. He rubs John’s arm, and squeezes him, not realising how strong he was now.

Crystal relaxes against him. “If you gave me permission I could talk in your head. We could communicate without opening out mouths.” She hums. “That goes for you as well, Myc..”  
“Oof.” John huffs as Sherlock squeezes the air out of him.

“Oh John, I’m sorry.” Sherlock whispers as he releases John. “I forgot I’m stronger now.” He says softly. He kisses John softly, wanting to make up for it.  
Mycroft kneels on the floor beside Crystal. “Does it have a range to it? How far away can we be before it stops working?” He asks softly.

“It’s okay, love.” John kisses him back softly.  
“As long as you’re alive I can hear you. Wherever you are.” Crystal caresses Mycroft’s face.

Sherlock smiles softly. “How are you feeling, dear? You still look a little pale.” He whispers.  
Mycroft leans into Crystal’s hand. “I accept. I want to know you’re safe, my love. I want to be able to keep you safe.” He says softly. He turns his head and kisses Crystal’s palm.

“I’m okay. Hungry.” John says softly.  
‘Can you hear me?’ Crystal whispers in his head.

“I’ll get someone to bring you some food. What would you like?” Sherlock asks softly, taking John’s hand in his and linking their fingers.  
Mycroft nods and leans forward, kissing Crystal softly. “You’re amazing, my love.”

“Steak. Rare.” John nuzzles against Sherlock.  
Crystal smiles and kisses him back. ‘If you think I can hear it too. So you don’t even have to say a word. Or if we’re in a situation where we can’t talk we can still communicate.”

Sherlock smiles. “Are you feeling okay? I didn’t think you liked rare food.” He whispers.  
‘I love you Crystal.’ Mycroft thinks hard, trying to project his words in Crystal’s mind, not stopping kissing Crystal.

“Need the iron.” John nods.  
‘I love you, too. So much.’ Crystal kisses him back deeply.

“Okay.” Sherlock smiles softly. He presses a button and another vampires comes in. Sherlock orders John’s food.  
Mycroft smiles into the kiss and kisses Crystal harder. ‘You’re beautiful. Perfect.’ He says into Crystal’s mind as he brings both hands up and tangles his fingers in Crystal’s hair, not caring about Sherlock or John.

John hums and kisses Sherlock’s chest softly.  
Crystal moans softly and moves, straddling Mycroft as she kisses him back deeply. ‘You make me feel safe..’

Sherlock smiles and tilts John’s head up to kiss his lovingly. ‘You know we’re still in the room Crystal?’ Sherlock asks Crystal.  
Mycroft smiles and carefully lays down on the floor, letting Crystal straddle him. ‘No one will ever hurt you, not whilst I’m with you. Not whilst I can protect you.’ He promises.

John hums happily and kisses him back, melting against him.  
‘Mm I’m not going to have my way with him while you’re here. Just kissing him.’ Crystal giggles on Sherlock’s head.  
‘I know, my love. I know. You’re so good to me. You’ve always been so good to me.” Crystal says in Mycroft’s head as she kisses him hard, pressing against him.

Sherlock smiles he tries to wrap his arm around John, but yelps loudly as the IV pulls in his arms.  
Mycroft sits up with Crystal in his lap. “Sherlock, are you okay?”  
Sherlock hums and rubs his arm. “The IV.” He whispers.

John frowns deeply. “He shouldn’t that sensitive should he?”  
“I lost my focus for a second.” Crystal gets off Mycroft and goes back to Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers and rolls onto his back. “It was pulling at an odd angle out of my arm.” He whispers.  
Mycroft sighs and helps Crystal to stand and moves back into the chair. “Has he torn the artery?” He asks softly.

John frowns and holds him.  
“A bit. Give me a second.” Crystal gently removes the IV that’s already almost out of his arm. She presses her hand to the slow bleeding hole and her hand glows, giving off a warm tingling sensation. She pulls her hand away and the torn artery is repaired as well as the bleeding had stopped. “Okay?” She asks Sherlock softy.

Sherlock nods. “Yes. Thank you. That was amazing Crystal. I wish I could give you something back. Do something for you.” He whispers, leaning back against John.  
Mycroft smiles and puts his hand on Crystal’s back. “You really are full of surprises.”

John holds Sherlock close.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Crystal smiles softly and brushes his hair back. She smiles softly and sits sideways in Mycroft’s lap, relaxing against him.

Sherlock turns his head to look at John. “I love you. I’m sorry I’m not strong for you right now.” He whispers.  
Mycroft wraps his arms around Crystal’s waist and holder her close. “You’re going to exhaust yourself if you keep using your powers.” He says softly.

“I love you, too. It’s okay. We’re safe.” John cuddles him.  
“I know..” Crystal says softly, kissing his cheek.

Sherlock nods. “That’s why I wanted Mycroft to stay. If anything happened, I know that you will be safe because he’s here.” He whispers softly.  
“I never asked, Crys. What other powers do you have?” Mycroft asks softly, stroking her cheek.

John kisses his head softly.  
“Telekinesis, mind reading, healing abilities, and a few other odds and ends. New ones come and go as well.” Crystal shrugs and kisses his hand.

Sherlock smiles and relaxes into John, listening to Crystal.  
“Crys, you know that’s... extraordinary? I’ve had three. I’ve had three for most of my vampire life. No new ones, none just phasing in and out.” Mycroft whispers. “You are so much more powerful than you give yourself credit for.”

John relaxes with him, not feeling so woozy anymore.  
“Oh..” Crystal says softly, not having realized that. “What are yours?” She asks Mycroft.

Sherlock smiles. “I love you, John Watson.” He says softly.  
“Sharp eye. I can see further than our Sire. I used to be an archer, before I turned.” Mycroft explains. “Once Camille died I got the ability to feel... to feel precisely what other people feel. I think because I wanted to help Sherlock. And recently... it’s like omnipresence but... I remember every moment in minute detail.” He explains softly. “I think because of what I’ve been doing with the British politics.”

“I love you, Sherlock William Campbell.” John smiles softly.  
“That’s quite impressive, love.” Crystal smiles softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Sherlock hums and leans further back into John. Smiling broadly at his proper name.  
“Not as impressive as you.” Mycroft smiles and leans into Crystal’s hand. “You have so many powers. Its as if one of your powers is to have any power you require.”

John smiles and peppers Sherlock with kisses.  
Crystal giggles and smiles, kissing him. “Where do you think the Jack of all trades got started? One of my past names was Jacqueline.”

“I love you John. I wish I could kiss you back.” Sherlock says sincerely, not wanting to pull the IV out of his arm again.  
Mycroft rolls his eyes and kisses Crystal hard. “Is there any other phrases related to you?” He winks before adding, “you can take a horse to water...?”

John smiles and leans over him, being careful of him. He kisses him softly.  
“Mm lots. More songs than sayings though.” Crystal nips at his lips.

Sherlock smiles and turns his head to kiss John back.  
“Hmm what songs? I want to be able to sing them to you.” Mycroft smiles. “Crys... what happens if two vampires... like me and you... we... ahh bite each other? We can’t Sire each other.” He says with a small frown.

John smiles and nuzzles him before laying back down to cuddle him.  
“Annie’s song, Brandy you’re a fine girl, Jolene, Cecilia, Delilah, Natalie, Black Betty, Long Tall Sally, Roxane, Iris, and Stacy’s Mom.” Crystal rolls her eyes. “Just to name a few.” She smiles softly.

Sherlock smiles and rests his hand on top of John’s.  
Mycroft smiles, and hums the tun to Roxanne for a little while. “What would happen if you bit me? Would I become... sex driven? Or doesn’t it work on vampires? I’ve only ever know Augustus and Alderose and I’ve never partially liked them enough to ask them.” He shrugs.

John smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing.  
Crystal smiles softly and listens to him. “Only if it’s a mutual bite. Like if you bit me and I bit you. And it’s not where near the reaction a human has when they’re bitten. Like he get excited and horny but it’s a slow burn. Like we’re at a buffet and have all night to eat.” She smirks. “If you drink from me though my blood has special healing properties. Anything wrong with you will be fixed. I let Camille feed from me the night she came back so she could regain her strength.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and goes back into his mind palace, trying to find a place for Abraham to go so he won’t be bothered again.  
“Crystal,” Mycroft whispers. “Please god don’t feel forced to say yes, but when you’re ready, can I... drink from you? I’m so tired of always feeling hungry. And just getting fatter and fatter. I’m starting to get scared, the hungry has been getting worse at an exponential rate. I’m scared I’ll end up obese.” He murmurs, sadly.

John hums softly and dozes, waiting for his food.  
“Of course you can. When ever you need to. That might actually be a way around the bond.” Crystal thinks. “I drink regular blood and then you drink blood from me.”

“Thank you, my beautiful Crystal.” Mycroft whispers. “Anything to get this... curse off me.”

“I’d do anything for you, darling. You know that.” Crystal kisses him softly.

“I know, my love.” Mycroft smiles. He kisses Crystal’s cheek and stands up, sitting her in the chair. “I’m going to have to get some blood. I’ll be back.” He promises.

“I’ll drink then you’ll drink from me?” Crystal smiles softly.

“If you’re okay with that now, Crys.” Mycroft says softly. “After all this time, another day or two won’t hurt.”

“Of course. Go get it. I won’t have you suffer for a moment longer.” Crystal smiles and waves him off to fetch the blood.

Mycroft smiles and steps forward, catching Crystal’s wrist. He kisses her palm softly before leaving. As he returns with a decanter of blood, and a glass, he also carries in John’s food. He hands the decanter to Crystal, and nudges John’s shoulder. “Doctor Watson, I have your steak.”

Crystal smiles softly and watches him go. She takes the decanter as he comes back and pours herself a glass, drinking it in a few sips before pouring another.  
John mumbles softly and sits up to eat.

Mycroft smiles and waits for John to wake up properly before giving him his food.  
Sherlock opens his eyes, and waits for John to be comfortable, before trying to sit up.

John leans against Sherlock as he eats.  
“How are you feeling now, Sherlock?” Crystal asks softly, finishing another glass with a smile. She had sped up his effects so it was more painful on her but it would be over sooner.

Sherlock nods, “better thank you Crystal. Everything still seems a lot but no longer painful.” He explains softly. “Are you okay?” He asks softly.  
Mycroft picks Crystal back up and sits down on the chair, with Crystal in his lap.

“I’m fine.” Crystal nods and fills her glass again. “I can take your pain into myself and block it from you. It speed it up. Arguably it’s more painful but it’s for a shorter time.” She shrugs and starts drinking her third glass. She cuddles into Mycroft like it the most natural think in the world as he sits he in his lap.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Crystal, and kisses her cheek softly.  
“You didn’t have to do that Crystal. You didn’t have to speed it up and hurt yourself more.” Sherlock whispers with a sigh, wondering if he should have let her take away his pain.

Crystal melts into him, drinking slowly now. “It’s fine. Pain doesn’t.. It doesn’t hurt me. Not like the way it hurts you. For you it would be all consuming because it would be the worse pain you’ve ever knows. I.. I’ve known worse pain. I know how to deal with it. Sometimes I go to hospitals.. And I sit with the dying. I take their pain so they can pass peacefully. So that I can look their families in the eye and tell them they weren’t in any pain, I promise.” She says softly. She had opened every major hospital system and clinic in multiple countries. She paid for free clinics out of her own treasury. She doesn’t let anyone suffer if she can take that suffering away. “I’m certified in every specialty. I even created some. I know the human body inside out. Better than most surgeons and doctors that have been practicing for all their life. I’ve had hundreds of life times to learn. Thousands. If I can lessen suffering by just one percent I’ll do it.” She finishes her glass.

Mycroft kisses Crystal’s cheek over and over again. “I love you. You’re perfect and so caring. Let me care for you Crystal.” He turns Ceystal’s head softly and kisses her lovingly.  
Sherlock was about to speak, but stops as Mycroft kisses Crystal. He leans his head onto the top of John’s head and hums softly. “I love you.” He whispers.

Crystal kisses Mycroft back deeply, her mouth tasting like warm delicious blood. ‘You care for me. You care for me so much.’ She whispers in Mycroft’s head as she kisses him. ‘What were you going to say?’ Crystal asks in Sherlock’s head.  
John hums softly and smiles, finishing his steak. “I love you, too.” He says softly.

Sherlock squeezes John as he replies to Crystal. ‘I was going to say that I aspire to become like you, helping as many people as you. Help them with miscarriages of justice.’  
Mycroft hums and sucks on Crystal’s lower lips softly.

John melts against him, kissing his jaw.  
Crystal moans softly as Mycroft sucks in her lower lip. ‘You can. And you will. You already help them with your cases. You see the pain Sherlock. Like me. You know these people need help and you can give it to them. Never give that up. You can always help. Some way. Some how.’ She says softly in Sherlock’s head. She gasps softly and groans as the pain finally fades. “Mm that’s better.” She rollers her heard around, stretching her neck.

Sherlock nods, ‘I will Crystal. You’re my inspiration.’ He says into Crystal’s head softly. He smiles down at John and cups his cheek. “I like this John, the four of us together. It seems cosy.” He whispers.  
Mycroft rubs Crystal’s shoulders softly. “Has the pain gone, my love?” He asks softly.

John smiles and nods. “It’s nice.”  
‘I’ll help you. Whatever you need.’ Crystal hums in Sherlock’s head softly.  
“Mm yeah. It’s gone. Sherlock is still going to be sensitive for the rest of the day but he should be doing better by tomorrow. He shouldn’t have anymore pain.” Crystal nods, nearly moaning as he rubs the knots in her shoulders. ‘Mm if you give me a massage I’ll let you drink from me all you want.’ She purrs in Mycroft’s head.

Sherlock smiles, ‘thank you Crystal.’ He says honestly. “How are you feeling John? Still woozy from blood loss?” He asks softly.  
Mycroft smiles and continues to rubs Crystal’s shoulders, working away the knots. “By tomorrow, I’ll become a masseur so I can do this properly.” He says softly to Crystal.

‘Of course.’ Crystal hums in Sherlock’s head.   
“Better. Just needed a nap.” John nods, color looking much better now.  
‘Mm if you took me to bed and stripped me down it would be easier.’ Crystal says in Mycroft’s head softly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John head. “That’s good. You shouldn’t have fed me as much as you did. You could have died.” He whispers sadly.  
Mycroft shakes his head. ‘Sherlock asks for me to stay. I’m going to stay until he can get up and about. He’s done so much for me. For us all, I need to make sure he’s okay now. Like I should have done the first time.’ He explains into Crystal’s head.

“I’m fine, love. I have more pints of blood than a normal person.” John caresses Sherlock’s face.  
‘Okay.’ Crystal kisses him softly. ‘Hungry?’ She asks and holds her wrist up to him. She finished the decanter and her belly is a bit bloated from all the blood, making her look pregnant.

“That doesn’t mean you should almost drain yourself.” Sherlock frowns.  
Mycroft hums and takes Crystal’s wrist, as he notices her bloated stomach. “You... you look cute.” He whispers outloud. “You look cute with all the blood in you. You almost look pregnant.” He blushes brightly and puts a hand on her stomach.

“I’ll tell you next time, okay?” John kisses Sherlock’s nose.  
Crystal blushes brightly and looks down at his hand on her belly. “You like it?” She asks softly.

Sherlock hums. “I’m sleepy John. Can you do that spell again?” He asks softly.  
Mycroft nods, “I like it. It... it makes me feel less of a... freak.” He whispers sadly.

“Sure.” John smiles softly and lays the down. “Dormi.” He whispers just so they hear it, falling asleep after they get comfortable.  
“Less of a freak?” Crystal frowns, running her fingers through his hair. “It is more normal, huh?” She says softly.

Sherlock lays half on John, snoring softly.  
Mycroft sighs, unable to meet Crystal’s eyes. “It’s not normal for a vampire to be fat. If they’re fat it means that they loved a human. That... they gave the human too much power and showed them weakness. That they were weak.” He says, repeating what Augustus had said to him over and over again. “I don’t want to be weak. So yes, I am a freak. I’m abnormal. I’m weak.”

John holds Sherlock close, happy and full as he sleeps.  
“Oh Myc.. It doesn’t. You.. You haven’t seen enough vampires.” Crystal smiles softly. “It’s not like that at all. It’s not weakness. Its privilege. You had the privilege to love and be loved by someone who understood you completely. It’s a sign that you found that. You’re not the first blood bond I’ve encountered.” She kisses him softly.

“Don’t Crys. We know that’s not true. I’m killing myself because I loved a human. Because I showed weakness and they exploited it.” Mycroft sighs and stands. He sits Crystal in the chair and heads out of the room.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to leave Sherlock.” Crystal says softly. “Sit. I’ll go. I have some things to check on.” She nods and leaves the room.

“You can treat him. I can’t.” Mycroft retorts back. He curls up on the chair, sighing sadly. He needs to get some fresh air, he is feeling stifled, but now he can’t leave because Crystal did.

Crystal soon comes back, having checked on Camille. “Your assistant is here. Go talk to her before she makes her decision.” She nods.

Mycroft climbs off the chair and leaves Crystal without speaking to her. He goes to find Anthea and takes her elbow. “How are you feeling?” He asks her softly.

Crystal sighs softly and sits, looking down at her belly.  
“I’m okay. The headache.. It’s getting worse.” Anthea sighs. “Are you okay? What do you need?” She asks, not sure why she’d been called here.

“It’s more what I can do for you. Or what my Sire can do for you.” Mycroft says softly. “You’re done so much for me, especially when you should be resting. Allow me to offer you something in return.” He says, “allow me to offer you a position of my sister.”

“Sister? But Mycroft.. That mean.. Does that mean what I think it means?” Anthea looks up at him, looking tired but still so full of life.

Mycroft smiles softly down at her. “Yes, Anthea. Camille has offered to change you. To get rid of your cancer. To makes you better. You have done so much for me. Let us do this for you.” He says softly, he wraps his arm around her waist, scared of how tired she looks.

“Oh Mycroft.” Anthea tears up and holds onto him tightly or as tightly as he weakened body will let her.

Mycroft smiles and picks Anthea up. “Are you ready for the procedure now?” He asks her softly. He knows that Anthea is fine with being carried, knowing that she had come to terms being weaker than most.

“I’m ready.” Anthea nods and relaxes into Mycroft, being an orphan he’s the closest thing to family she has so she trusts him completely.

Mycroft knocks on his office door and carries Anthea inside. “Sire, forgive my intrusion, but I believe that Anthea, my assistant is ready for the transition.” He explains softly, sitting Anthea in one of the plush chairs.

“Of course.” Camille nods and comes over. “Hello, Ma’am.” Anthea bows her head, knowing who Camille was since Mycroft talked about his Sire.

“Sire, forgive me for asking, but I wish to see Anthea is well, for myself. Would I be allowed to stay in the room?” Mycroft asks softly. He stands behind Anthea, a hand on her shoulder.

“If you’d like.” Camille nods.  
“Mycroft already told me what happens. I’m ready.” Anthea nods.  
“Mm you and Mycroft are close.” Camille smiles softly and Anthea blushes a bit.

Mycroft nods. “I had some business in a children’s care home. Whilst there I found Anthea. I adopted her from the age of eight. Now at the age of thirty-eight, I want to adopt her fully into the family. You’ll always be my daughter, Anthea.” He explains softly. “I couldn’t tell anyone here in case... well, Sire, you heard what Augustus did. I didn’t want Anthea to have a prize put on her head.”

“Very clever, Mycroft.” Camille smiles and nods, sitting next to Anthea.  
Anthea unbuttons her shirt slowly, bowing the place on her chest where Camille likes to bite.  
Camille scoops Anthea up and sits Anthea in her lap. “Ready, child?” She ask softly.  
“Yes, Ma’am. Please.” Anthea begs softly, so tired of being sick and not herself.

Mycroft turns away to give them both privacy as the ritual is completed. He vows silently to always be there for Anthea, to put Anthea first before Crystal and Sherlock.

Anthea gasps and whimpers softly as she’s bitten.  
“Drink, child.” Camille says softly, biting her own wrist and making having Anthea drink from her.

Anthea drinks weakly from Camille’s wrist. She drinks for a moment before coughing up some of the blood she had just ingested.  
Mycroft comes around and kneels in front of Anthea, wanting to make sure she was okay. He rubs her back softly and takes her hand.

“Slowly. Relax. Drink slowly.” Camille says softly and hold Anthea close.

Anthea drinks from Camille again, drinking slowly. She drink for a short while before stopping, her lips still around Camille’s wrist.  
Mycroft takes the unconscious Anthea off Camille’s lap. “I’m going to have a bed set up in Sherlock’s room. So I can keep an eye on both of them.” He explains.

“Alright. Let me know if she needs me, mm?” Camille nods and licks her wrist to stop the bleeding.

“I will Sire. But you need to rest as well. I will speak with Crystal and Sherlock and Anthea to find out if they have any ideas of who should fill out the remaining two roles.” Mycroft promises as he carries Anthea out of the room.

Camille nods. “Oh and Mycroft?” She says softly. “You and Crystal make a beautiful couple.” She smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Sire, after I’ve gotten Anthea comfortable may I speak with you privately?” He asks softly. “I will make sure to keep it short so you can rest.”

“Of course.” Camille nods. “I’m always here for you, my son.”

“Thank you Sire.” Mycroft says softly. He leaves the room and gets one of his workers to put another bed in Sherlock’s room. He follows after them, and smiles once the bed is set up. He lays Anthea down in the bed and tucks her in softly. He kisses her forehead and strokes her hair softly. “Don’t say anything.” He says to Crystal without taking his eyes off Anthea.

‘I’ve nothing to say.’ Crystal him in his head softly.

“Good.” Mycroft frowns and he crouch’s down in front of Anthea and strokes her lovingly. “I’m sorry I didn’t do this before, sweetie. I was a fool to leave you in pain for so long.”

Anthea smiles softly in her sleep, her pain getting better and her body being restored from before she got sick.

Mycroft smiles softly and kisses her forehead again. “I won’t be long.” He tells Crystal before leaving the room. He knocks on the office door and steps in. “Sire, may we speak?” He asks softly.

“I’ll watch over her.” Crystal nods, keeping an eye on Sherlock and Anthea.  
“Of course. Come sit.” Camille nods and sits on the couch.

Mycroft bows into the room and closes the door before sitting next to Camille. He sighs and look over at Camille. “Sire, that you know of, how many vampires are fat?” He asks quietly.

“Fat?” Camille raises a brow. “The blood bond on you is different. Violet put the blood bond on you to make not be able to hurt her children and her children wouldn’t be able to hurt you. The reason though that you aren’t satisfied by other blood is that you loved Violet. You loved her so deeply your body denies other blood. You need to love someone else that much and it will be fixed.” She says softly. “I know of about 20 others like you.”

Mycroft nods sadly. “I don’t like being fat. But I don’t think I will ever love someone like Violet. She was my world. My Aphrodite. No one less will compare.” He says softly. “Not Crystal or anyone else.”

“Do you love Crystal?” Camille looks at him.

Mycroft nods. “I do, Sire. But not like Violet. I won’t love anyone as deeply as I love her.”

Camille nods and think. “Crystal and I discussed it earlier. She wanted to know if you drank from her if it would help. I think it would. It wouldn’t be the same as from Violet but you live Crystal. It’ll help you finally stop starving but it won’t help you lose the weight that you’ve seem to have.”

Mycroft sighs. “I don’t want to do it then. I don’t want to bite Crystal. I- I don’t feel worthy.” He explains softly.

“Mycroft.. She wants you to. She wants to help you. She won’t let it go. She won’t let you suffer. She’ll keep looking for ways to help you.” Camille says softly.

Mycroft sighs. “I’m a freak, Sire. This is my retribution for showing a weakness to a human. I won’t allow her to help me.” He explains.

“Mycroft.. Love isn’t weak. It makes you stronger that you could ever know.” Camille sighs. “Do you know why I was made into what I am? Into what we are?”

Mycroft shakes her head. “You upset someone powerful, Sire.” He says sadly.

“I spat in God’s face.” Camille takes a drink from her glass.


	6. Reborn

Mycroft frowns, as he looks at Camille. “I’m sorry, sire but what did you do?” He asks.

“You know in the old stories how there was an angel who fell to earth? Because he didn’t like the humans? Because he defied God and God cast him out? I fell in love with that angel and he with me. That angered God and... God made that angel the ruler of hell and banished him there. God made it so I could never die and if I did my soul is gone so I cannot go to heaven or hell.”

Mycroft raises his eyebrows. “You feel in love with Lucifer?” He asks softly. “I... I’m sorry that you can’t see him again. Have you searched for a way to become human again?” He asks softly, resting his hand on Camille’s shoulder.

“I have but it wouldn’t matter. My soul is gone. I cannot get it back. I am stuck here in limbo never to move on.” Camille sighs softly.

Mycroft rubs Camille’s shoulder softly. “I’m sorry sire.” He says sadly. “Is there no way of getting your soul back? We have many humans that are willing to die for you as well as vampires and multiple resources.” He says softly.

“No there isn’t. I’m cursed to walk this eternity alone forever.” Camille nods. “God has been silent for quite some time.” She sighs.

Mycroft frowns. “We could force God out of retirement. Force him to show his hand and bring him out of the woodwork. Force him to give you your soul back. You won’t need to do anything, Sire, just a yes. I will handle everything.” He offers.

Camille smiles softly and caresses Mycroft’s face. “My sweet boy. You’ve done so much for me but this is something I cannot as of you.” She says softly. “Go back to Sherlock and Anthea. I’m sure Crystal is worried about you.”

Mycroft sighs and kneels down in front of Camille, taking her hands. “Can you remember the first words I said to you after you changed me, Sire?” He asks softly. “I vowed to protect you. To serve you and your memory until the end of time. You don’t need to ask me if anything. I am asking you to allow me to serve you one last time, Sire.” He explains softly.

Crystal nods and cups his face in her hands, running her thumbs over his cheeks. “I think about it..” She says softly.

Mycroft nods and closes his eyes, he drops his head, looking down at Camille’s lap. “If you do decide to leave Sire, we will need some help setting up a system before you leave.” He explains softly.

“I won’t leave you. Not for a very long time yet. I’ve just got you back.” Camille says softly.

“Sire, if we can get you back to Lucifer. Would you not want to go? I know I would do anything to get back with Violet.” Mycroft says softly.

“I.. I can’t leave my children.” Camille frowns. 

“Then we will find a way to bring Lucifer to you.” Mycroft says softly. “Everyone needs someone to love. You included, Sire.”

“I love my children.” Camille nods. “I have you. All of you.”

“Sire,” Mycroft whispers. “If you are trying to get my and Crystal to work together, then allow me to return the favour. All I want is for you to be the happiest you possibly can be.” He explains softly.

Camille bites her lip. “I.. I’m afraid.” She says quietly.

“I’m afraid as well Sire. We can be afraid together. Help each other. What are you afraid of?” Mycroft asks softly, placing his hands on top of hers.

“I’m.. I’m afraid he won’t want me anymore. God was going to take him back, was going to forgive him. But he wouldn’t go. Because of th..” Camille bites her lip, changing her mind. “Me. Because of me.”

Mycroft nods, he can guess what Camille was going to say, and didn’t need to hear it out loud. “We could always talk to him. I’m sure if we make a pentagram get a few witches and wizards in the room, we can speak to Lucifer on behalf of you.” Mycroft says softly. “At least then, after speaking with him, we will know if he still loves you or not. There will be no more fear.”

Camille frowns and nods. “Alright..”

Mycroft smiles and grunts as he stands back up. He sighs as he looks down at his extended stomach. “Sire, may I hug you?” He asks softly.

Camille smiles softly and nods, standing to hug him. “Drink from Crystal. It will make you feel better. I don’t know if it will help with the looks but it might.” She says softly, her face presses to his chest as they hug.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Camille and sighs, leaning into her. “I will.” He promises as he strokes her hair softly. “I will speak to John and his mother about speak with Lucifer. Would you... like to be in the room when it happens?” He asks softly.

“Good.” Camille says softly. “I would. Yes.” She nods, still feeling uncertain.

Mycroft keeps his arms around Camille, “Sire. I would just like to say that I love you too. And that if you ever need... someone to just hug or hold. I’m here for you, Sire.” He says softly.

“I know, darling.” Carol smiles softly. “You’ve always been my good boy.”

Mycroft smiles softly. “You gave me life when I was dying. I owe you that life.” He says softly. “Do you need anything, Sire? Anything or anyone? I have a list of willing humans in London that I can call for you.” He asks.

“No no. I’m just going to have a drink and rest. It’s been an eventful few days.” Camille smiles softly and nods. “Thank you, my son. For everything.”

“That it has.” Mycroft smiles softly. He guides Camille over to the wall and shows her the hidden room. “Whilst you are here this is yours. It’s not much, more practicality over style, but I hope you like it.” He says softly.

“Thank you, Mycroft.” Camille smiles softly and squeezes his hand.

Mycroft smiles softly. “I will have someone bring you some fresh blood within a few minutes. There is a bathroom through that door.” He points to an ornate door on the left side. “I don’t have women pyjamas but I’m sure one of my nightshirts will be large enough for you to use.” He explains.

Camille nods. “I’ll be fine.” She says softly, knowing he’s stalling so he doesn’t have to go back and face Crystal.

Mycroft hums, “that button there. You press it and it alerts one of my workers that you need assistance. They will come to find me and I will come to help you.” He says pointing to a small red button on the headboard.

Camille nods. “Alright.”

Mycroft hums and squeezes Camille’s hand. “Goodnight Sire.” He says softly before leaving her alone. He goes back into the bedroom and kneels down in front of Anthea. “How has she been?” He asks Crystal.

“Good night, Son.” Camille says softly.  
‘Fine.’ Crystal says softly in his head.

He sighs and kisses Anthea’s forehead softly. “It’s going to be okay, Anth. I promise. When you wake up you will be cured.” He whispers, stroking her hair.

Anthea sleeps hard, her body changing.  
‘You really love her.’ Crystal says in his head softly.

“Of course I do.” Mycroft says out loud. “She’s my daughter.”

Crystal hums and nods. ‘How are you?’ She asks softly.

“Scared for her.” Mycroft says softly, not taking his eyes off Anthea. “She had months to live. Who knows if there will be repercussions because of that.”

‘I’ll can help her.’ Crystal offers.

Mycroft hums. “I would do anything for her. I adopted when she was five. She... because of the cancer, she can’t remember that she’s adopted.” He whispers sadly. “Every time I saw her, I was scared she would forget who I am. Humans are so delicate. So fragile.”

Crystal frowns a bit and nods. ‘She’ll get better now.’ She hums softly.  
“Myc..” Anthea mumbles softly in her sleep.

“I’m here Anth. I’m here.” Mycroft whispers, thinking Anthea is waking up. He kisses her cheek softly. “I promised you once and I’ll promise you again. I’ll always be here for you.”

Anthea nuzzles into his hand, relaxing.

“Hey Anth. It’s okay. I’m here.” Mycroft whispers. “And I have someone here. To look after you. You’re safe. You’ll always be safe.” He murmurs.

Anthea blinks slowly as she wakes fully, looking up at Mycroft. “My.. My headache is gone.” She whispers, tearing up.

Mycroft smiles at her lovingly. “That’s great Anth, love. Everything is going to be okay. It’s going to get better. Over the next few days.”

Anthea smiles softly and pulls Mycroft close, hugging him tightly.

Mycroft hugs Anthea back, liking how strong she felt. “How are you feeling? Any aches? Any cravings?” He asks softly.

“Good. Better. Little tired. Everything feels better. I’m not in pain anymore. I’m hungry though. Like I haven’t eaten in days.” Anthea holds onto him.

Mycroft tears into his wrist and holds it to Anthea’s mouth. “Drink. You will feel better. It’s okay Anth, I have plenty.” He whispers.

Anthea frowns as she watches him. She gently takes his wrist and starts to drink, moaning softly as drinks.

“That’s is Anthea. That’s it, take as much as you want.” Mycroft says softly. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re better now. No more cancer. I promise.”

Anthea whimpers softly, not having felt this healthy in years.

“That’s it, daughter. Sister. Take as much as you need.” Mycroft offers softly. He looks over at Crystal, wondering what she thought of what was happening.

Anthea takes her time drinking, letting her strength come back.  
Crystal watches with an impassive gaze, remaining silent.

Mycroft kisses Anthea cheek and pulls his wrist away once she’s finished. He licks at wrist, healing the puncture marks. “How are you feeling Anthea? Can I have someone take a look at you?” He asks softly.

“I feel better than I have in years.” Anthea smiles. “Of course.” She nods.

Mycroft kisses Anthea’s forehead as he steps away and nods Crystal over. “This is Crystal. She’s your sister, now. She’s amazing at recognising pain and injuries.” He says softly.  
Crystal waves. “How is our eyesight?” She asks softly.

“Good. Not cloudy anymore and I’m not seeing doubles.” Anthea smiles, her gums feeling different.

“Is it sharper? There are three distinct colours in Mycroft’s eyes. Can you see what they are?” Crystal asks softly.

“Sharper.” Anthea nods and looks to Mycroft. “Blue, a little teal, and flecks of the sea.”

Crystal smiles. “That’s good. How about your mouth? Your teeth and gums?” She asks, “can you bare your teeth for me?”

Anthea nods and draws her top lip up, letting her fangs slide down. “That feels funny.” She hums, bit of a lisp.

Crystal nods. “It will do, it’s like having your wisdom teeth coming through.” She explains. She runs her thumb down Anthea’s fang. “They’re strong. And wickedly long. I think they’re longer than Mycroft’s.” She smiles.

“Oh.” Anthea hums. “Yeah?” She smiles, fangs on full display. “Show yours, Mycroft. Please?”

Mycroft smiles and kneels down beside Crystal, he shows his fangs off to Anthea, which are half an inch shorter than Anthea’s. “They’re going to take some getting used to.” He smiles, speaking easily around his fangs.

Anthea smiles and nods. “Still funny.” She giggles a bit because of the lisp, not having laughed in months.

“That they are love.” Mycroft says smiling broadly at Anthea. “You’re super strong now as well. You could lift me up with one hand if you wanted to.”

“Really?” Anthea blinks. “What else? What else can I do?” She grins.

Mycroft smiles. “Let’s see, super sight. Super strength. Super fangs. Speed. You can run super fast.” He smiles. “You could run from here to your house in... about five seconds.”

“That’s amazing!” Anthea grins.

“Yes you are.” Mycroft smiles. “Anth, we need to talk about what is more important to you. Would you prefer to be my sister, along with Crystal and Sherlock, or would you prefer to be my daughter?” He asks softly.

Anthea thinks for a moment. “I’ll always be your daughter. No matter what position I’m given.” She says softly.

Mycroft smiles warmly and kisses her cheek. “And you’ll always be my little girl. No matter how big you are.”

Anthea smiles and nods. “Always.”

Mycroft smiles. “In which case, this is my girlfriend Anth. Crystal is.” He explains. “I... I’m not sure what I need to say apart from not to treat her any differently than how you would normally.” He explains.

Crystal smiles softly as she watches them, not having seen Mycroft at ease with someone else in so long besides her or Sherlock.

“I love you daughter. Close your eyes and rest some more. We’ll be here for you when you wake.” Mycroft says softly.

Anthea nods and quickly falls back asleep, her body needing the rest. Crystal takes Mycroft’s hand gently.

“I’ve been talking to Camille. I talked her into doing something dangerous.” Mycroft whispers. “But I had to promise to... drink from you.” He explains.

“Doing what?” Crystal holds Mycroft close.

“Do you know the story of why she was changed into a vampire?” Mycroft asks softly. “What she did to offend God so much.”

Crystal shakes her head. “No. She never told me.”

Mycroft bites his lip, not sure if he should tell the story. “She fell in love with the wrong person. It made God angry. He cursed Camille to be like this. Soulless so she could never go into heaven or hell. He sent Camille’s lover to reside in Hell. We’re going to raise him.” Mycroft explains.

Crystal frowns as she listens. “Myc.. I don’t know if that’s even possible.”

“We have the greatest magicians under this roof. We will raise him into a pentagram. It’s okay. He’s special. When God cast him down, he made him into a... well the Prince of Hell, so to speak.” Mycroft explains.

“Oh for fuck sakes Mycroft. It’s Lucifer?” Crystal’s eyes widen.

“He was misunderstood.” Mycroft retorts, “look. Camille let something slip. You’ve got to promise to not tell anyone, okay?” He asks. “Camille explained that God gave Lucifer another chance to go back up to heaven. He declined. He declined because of Camille and a child, she presumably lost because of the vampirism. He was sent to hell for loving Camille. All we have to do is prove to Lucifer that we are being a go-between, between him and Camille if she’s not strong enough to see him.” He explains.

Crystal swallows and nods. “We’ll do it.”

Mycroft smiles and nods. “We have John and Magdala. And you, and I have a few vampires whose job it is to read and remember everything out our history and the supernatural world.” He explains.

“That must be one hell of a book.” Crystal smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles. “There’s multiple books. Did you know that there’s one or two copies of the bible that reference us? I never knew what it said but I’m guessing something to do with Camille and how she got cursed.” He explains softly. “We have them both here, in the building so humans can’t read them.”

“Has Magdala read them?” Crystal asks softly. “You should feed from me. You’re looking weak.

Mycroft shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ve given her free range of my library, in which they’re stored, so possibly.” He explains. He sits down in the chair heavily. “I’ve not felt this hungry since I lost Violet.” He whispers.

Crystal holds him close and offers him her wrist. “Eat, my love..” She says softly.

Mycroft wraps his arms around Crystal, before sinking his fangs deeply into her arm. He drinks and drinks, knowing that Crystal will have to push him off before he can stop.

Crystal cuddles him and kisses his head. She had drank more whole he was talking to Camille so her belly made her look even more heavily pregnant than when he left.

Mycroft places his hand over Crystal’s stomach and rubs it softly, knowing she would be getting cramps there. He continues to drink greedily from Crystal’s wrist, wanting more blood.

Crystal mewls softly as he drinks, feeling her stomach empty slowly. She blushes as she feels his hand, relaxing into his touch.

Mycroft feels Crystal’s stomach empty under his hand, but feels his own stretch and bloat. He continues to drink, knowing he will assess the damage once he’s finished.

“Easy.” Crystal says softly.

Mycroft continues to drink, he will take it easy once he’s full. He’s so hungry. Still so hungry, he needs more blood.

“Finish.” Crystal hums.

Mycroft hears Crystal’s command, but doesn’t hear it. He continues to drink with the same gusto, her words barely penetrating he conscious mind.

Crystal sighs softly and wraps her hand around his throat, pulling him off gently. She licks at the puncture marks to stop them from bleeding. She uses the point of contact where she’s holding his throat to use her abilities on him, making the blood fuel his body instead of sitting in his stomach.

Mycroft groans and relaxes back. “I’m sorry Crys. I’m sorry. I should have stopped.” He says softly. “Are you okay?”

Crystal hums and leans in, kissing him deeply as she releases his throat. ‘I’m fine.’ She hums in his head.

Mycroft kisses her backs just as deeply. ‘Do you prefer this? Speaking into my mind?’ He asks, closing his eyes.

‘I don’t really have a preference. It’s just easier when my mouth is busy.’ Crystal purrs, kissing over his jaw to his neck as she holds him close.

Mycroft hums and wraps his arms around Crystal tightly. He keeps them above her waist, feeling and massaging her back and shoulders. He moves his head to the side, letting her get to his neck easier.

Crystal moans softly and relaxes, nibbling and sucking on his throat. ‘Did you feel your stomach?’ She asks, wondering if he noticed it was smaller.

Mycroft nods. “Thank you Crys. I love you so much.” He says softly. He spins them over and sits Crystal down in the chair, holding her close. “You’re amazing.”

Crystal smiles softly and nuzzles him. “We’ll keep doing treatments like this till you’re happy. I like feeding you.” She blushes a bit.

Mycroft nods and kisses Crystal’s cheek. “I like feeding from you. But if we do it again you need to push me off straight away. I have an almost unlimited blood supply. I will drink it all. If I can get it.” He explains softly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Crystal nods and kisses him softly. “Do you have any other children I should know about? Adopted or not?”

Mycroft shakes his head. “Just Anth.” He whispers. “What about you? Any children or relatives of children?” He asks.

“I had one daughter and.. And I lost one before it was born.” Crystal says softly. “There’s my great great great great great, so many greats, granddaughter.”

“Oh Crys, I’m sorry.” Mycroft squeezes her softly. “What’s her name? Your granddaughter’s?” He asks.

“Reign.” Crystal smiles softly. “After She was born her father took her from me. Sold her into slavery as a baby. After I was turned I got her back. I raised her the best I could. She got married. Had a child. She.. She died in childbirth and there was nothing I could do to save her. There was no technology all the way back then. I wasn’t trained. The baby lived. I raised it. A girl. Every child descended from Reign has been a girl. All the way down to my great great, granddaughter. Her name is Luna and she lives in London.” She smiles softly.

Mycroft rubs Crystal’s back softly. “It’s okay. Do you want to see Luna tomorrow?” He asks softly. “I can come with you if you like.”

“Sure.” Crystal smiles softly. “I told her about you. She’s been wanting to meet you.” She smiles.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal’s cheek. He picks Crystal up and sits down in the chair, sitting her on his lap. “Get some rest Crys. I’m sure I’m comfy enough for you.” He says softly.

“You’re always comfortable.” She cuddles into him, relaxing.

Mycroft hums and strokes Crystal’s hair softly. “Only for you. For you and Anth.” He whispers.

Crystal hums happily and nuzzles against him, relaxing.

Mycroft smiles and rubs Crystal’s back. “That’s it love. Close your eyes. Rest and relax love.” He whispers.

Crystal closes her eyes and rests, feeling safe in his arms.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her hair before closing his eyes and resting as well.

Anthea sleeps for a few hours, feeling brand new when she wakes up. She gets up quietly, seeing Mycroft resting. She leaves the room quietly, exploring the Diogenes.

Camille is out of her room and heading down to the library to help with the research, as she sees Anthea. “My child,” she smiles softly. “How are we feeling? You shouldn’t be up and about so quickly after your transformations.”

“I feel brilliant. I feel like I could run to the moon and back. This morning I felt like death.” Anthea smiles happily, her fangs sliding down on accident. “Sorry, Ma’am. Apparently they come down when I smile.” She wiggles her mouth, putting her fangs away.

“It’s okay, child. Your fangs come down when your emotions run high. You must be feeling rather exhilarated.” Camille smiles. “You will get the hang of it. Of everything.”

“I am. I’m so happy. I can actually think again. My headache is gone. My body doesn’t ache anymore. I.. I feel like me again.” Anthea blushes and smiles happily, her fangs coming down again.

Camille smiles with Anthea and takes her hand. “Relax child. You have eons to remember this feeling. Soak it in.” She says softly. “Does Mycroft know you’re up and about?” She asks.

Anthea smiles softly and nods, relaxing as she holds Camille’s hand and her fangs slide back up. “He doesn’t. He just looked so tired I let him rest.”

Camille nods. “Do you know what becomes super after you’ve changed?” She asks.

“Mycroft told me super speed, hearing, and sight.” Anthea nods. “Is that what you mean?”

“Yes.” Camille smiles. “And strength. Have you tried any of them yet?” She asks. “As your sire I should be the one to help you hone these skills, but I know of your relationship with Mycroft.”

“I haven’t tried any yet. He’ll teach me his way and you’ll teach me yours.” Anthea smiles. “If that’s alright?” She asks softly.

“I taught him everything he knows.” Camille smiles. “No, what I wanted to know was... the vampires I Sire, they’re my children, but I know of the strong father daughter relationship you have with Mycroft. I wanted to know who you consider yourself a child to.” She says softly. “I don’t mind either way.”

“Mycroft will always be a father to me but you are my Sire.” Anthea nods, hoping that makes sense.

Camille smiles, “that is fine by me, Anthea.” She says softly. “May I teach you to run fast?” She asks softly, not wanting to step over her bond with Mycroft.

“Please.” Anthea smiles and nods.

Camille smiles. “Okay. This corridor is long. Trying just running to the end.” She says softly, releasing Anthea’s hand. “Just run, I’ll know when you reach the end.”

Anthea nods and runs like normal, reaching the end of the long corridor in less than a second.

Camille is with her a second later. “How did that feel?” She asks softly.

“Brilliant!” Anthea hops around excitedly, like a little kid.

Camille chuckles softly. “It will take some time for you to learn to run as slow as a human. But you will get there.” She smiles.

“What else? What else can I do?” Anthea grins.

“If we try everything you can do now, you will get exhausted.” Camille says softly. “Try taking a breath, where were you heading to?”

Anthea nods and takes a few breaths. “I dunno. I just wanted to look around for the first time without being tired.”

“That’s fine. Would you like some company or would you rather explore on your own?” Camille asks. “I’m sure you have questions.”

“Join me?” Anthea smiles softly.

“Sure.” Camille smiles. “Is there anything you would like to know? It must seem so different to you, the change, than most newly turned vampires.” She says softly.

“I.. Mycroft told me. When I was little. So I wouldn’t be afraid. He taught me things so I could protect myself from humans and vampires Incase anyone learned who I was and tried to use me against him.” Anthea hums. “Mycroft trained me in everything. I know things about everything. I made sure to find things out about others and tell him so he could be informed.”

Camille nods. “He’s seems like a good dad.” She says softly. “He must love you a lot.” She comments

“He is. He’s very good.” Anthea nods. “I think so. At least I hope so.” She bites her lip. 

“He is. He’s a good man. He’s strong.” Camille says softly. “I’m sure he protected you well. If people and vampires had found out about you, they would... they wouldn’t like you or him.” She explains softly.

Anthea nods. “I know. He only came to see me once a month.”

Camille smiles sadly. “Are you happy, that he adopted you? A vampire, and not a human?” She asks softly. “You’re the first I’ve heard of a vampire adopting a human.” She explains. “If more vampires wish to do it, I would want to aid them.”

“I’m happy. Mycroft gave me a good life. And now he’s done it again.” Anthea smiles softly. 

Camille nods. “You won’t get ill. Ever again. No sickness. No colds or headaches.” She says softly.

“And.. and my cancer?” Anthea asks softly.

“Gone. Forever.” Camille smiles. “It will soon be just a distant memory. Ask Mycroft and Sherlock.” She explains softly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Anthea smiles and moves to hug Camille but stops herself, not wanting to make Camille upset. “Can I hug you?”

“Of course, my dear.” Camille smiles softly, hugging her. “Everyone always things I’m so cold. Harsh and calculating. After all this time, love is the only emotions worth feeling.” She says softly.

Anthea hugs her back, holding her close. “I know that feeling. No one talks to me at work because I work for Mycroft.“

“Do they know he’s... one of us?” Camille asks softly. “Or is he just a powerful man in a suit?” She asks.

“Oh no no. They just think he’s a suit.” Anthea nods. “Besides if anyone got suspicious or said something negative about Mycroft I’d take care of them.”

Camille rubs Anthea’s back. “It’s okay. I can look after him now. I can look after you and Mycroft, that’s my job.”

Anthea nods. “Okay.” She slowly lets her go.

Camille smiles. “So Where would you like to go? I was heading to the library. I need to do some research, would you like to join me?” She asks.

“I’d love to. I’m very good at research.” Anthea smiles and follows her.

Camille smiles. “We’re going to raise Lucifer. That’s what we’re researching.” She says softly.

Anthea blinks a bit. “Is that umm.. A typical thing that happens around here or?”

Camille chuckles. “They resurrected me. I lived in Sherlock’s mind for a month. But no. Not usually typical, your father thinks it would be a good idea to...” She smiles. “To bring back my husband. My coniux. To make me happy.”

“Oh okay.” Anthea nods. “If it’ll make you happy sure. Let’s do it.”

Camille smiles. “If it makes you happy, dear. You’ll be able to read without headaches.” She smiles.

“Finally.” Anthea grins.

Camille chuckles and leads Anthea down to the library. “Baby steps Anthea. Let’s read without getting a headache. Test out your... powers, and then learn them.” She says softly.

Anthea smiles and nods.  
Magdala sits among piles of books, some floating and some not as their pages turn.

Camille smiles and pats Magdala’s shoulder. “What are you reading now, my dear?” She asks softly. “You need to get some rest.”

“Mm I know. Soon. I think I’m onto something though. Look.” Magdala hands Camille a book about summoning spells. “See there’s a spell there that I think will work but we’re going to have to boost its power. I haven’t figured out what the boost is yet though. A ritual or a sacrifice.” She shrugs.

“You’re going to need my blood. My... human blood.” Camille says, reading the ritual. “That will give you more power. Something he loved.” She smiles at Anthea. “We have another set of tireless eyes to help research. You need sleep.” Camille says softly. “I have a feeling something big is going to happen to you soon.”

“Mm so do I.” Magdala smiles softly and goes off to bed.  
“Isn’t that the woman Mycroft banished?” Anthea asks softly.

Camille nods goodbye to Magdala before turning to Anthea. “Yes, but she is also the most powerful witch I know, as well as John’s mother. Mycroft can’t banish her until I have left the country, and by that time I’m thinking that Magdala will be... your sister.” She explains.

“Really?” Anthea asks, surprised.

“She found out where I had died. She worked with me giving my dead sentient... conscious the power to speak into people’s minds. To latch onto Sherlock’s she also became a safe haven for vampires on the run. Giving them blood and protection whilst they waiting for their problems to pass. She helped me and my children. She deserves it.” Camille explains. “Why don’t you take that half of Magdala’s stack and I’ll take the other. Don’t try to speed read. You will get hungry and tired quickly.” She warns as she takes a seat.

“It sounds like she really does deserve it.” Anthea nods and takes a stack, starting to read. “Why was she banished then?”

Camille shakes her head. “I’m not certain. It has something to do with the blood bond Mycroft has with Violet. Her great great great great grandmother. I was... asleep whilst it happened, you probably know more than me.” She explains as she starts to read.

“I knew he loved a woman a long time ago and she died. He was never the same since.” Anthea shrugs.

“Her name was Violet. She created a blood bond with him to protect him from some vampire hunters.” Camille explains. “But they killed her. And ever since he has been needing Violet’s blood. If he doesn’t have it, it feels to him like his starving, that’s why he constantly drinks. To help to quell the thirst.” She sighs softly. “I need to break that for him.”

Anthea bites her lip and thinks. “John and Magdala are Violet’s decedents, right?”

Camille nods. “John would never leave Sherlock. And Mycroft tried again with Magdala. But... I’m not sure why but they didn’t stay together.” She explains. She reads a paragraph and slams her fist into the table, breaking it in half. “No!” She shouts as she stands up and walks out of the room.

Anthea jumps a bit. “Ma’am?” She follows her. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re not doing it.” Camille states as she stalks off to Mycroft. She pushes into the room and nudges Mycroft awake.

“Mm?” Mycroft blinks awake. “Sire, are you alright?” He frowns.

“We’re not doing the ceremony.” Camille states. “I refuse to give you what you need.”

“What? Why? What does it call for?” Mycroft frowns.

“To make sure we actually raise Lucifer, we need... apart of him. I’m not giving you h... it.” Camille states.

“Sire, I’m sure we could find a way that no harm would come of.. it.” Mycroft says softly. 

Camille shakes her head. “No, the process won’t hurt it. It will hurt me.” She explains.

“How?” Mycroft frowns.

Camille sighs and sits on the arm of the chair. “I had a child with Lucifer. At eight month, God told him to come back. But he didn’t. He wanted to stay with me, so he was banished. I was distraught. When I had the baby, he was... he didn’t survive.” She whispers. “I’m not using my child. I... I’m not strong enough.”

“Okay. Alright.” Mycroft nods and takes her hand. “We’ll find another way. I promise.”

Camille nods and sighs. “Forgive me son, how are you feeling?” She asks. “How is Crystal and Sherlock?”

“I’m fine. They’re good. Resting.” Mycroft nods.

Camille nods. “Have you thought further on who should become your siblings?” She asks. “I need a council to sit with me.”

“It is a difficult decision.” Mycroft sighs. “Have you thought of any?”

“Unless anyone has any objects, I would like to turn Magdala. She helped me just as much as John and Sherlock did.” Camille explains. “Do you have any objects, Mycroft?”

Mycroft opens his mouth but closed it. “You know best, Sire.” He says after a few moments.

“In fact, I don’t Mycroft. If you have something regarding the matter, please tell me now. I trained you better than this.” Camille frowns. “What did Augustus do to you?” She mutters to herself.

“She is a Watson. Part of a lineage that cursed me. Pardon me if I’m not too keen on the idea of spending the rest of eternity with her.” Mycroft sighs.

Camille sighs and stands up. “Come here. Stand up Mycroft.” She says opening her arms. “Come on, son.” She says softly.

Mycroft gets up, gently setting Crystal on the chair so she doesn’t wake. He goes to Camille, hugging her gently.

“Forgive me for not doing this sooner.” Camille says softly. “I am working on a way to break the curse. But Magdala is not Violet. She didn’t want the curse on you, just as much as you don’t.” She says as she hugs Mycroft tightly. “Why don’t you like Magdala? You are happy to have John in the building.” She says softly.

“Because it wouldn’t be too painful to lose her again..” Mycroft sighed, Magdala looked exactly like Violet used to. “Augustus got in my head about.. Things. I sent her away.” He whispers.

“It’s okay, son. There’s no more Augustus. Those things he said were wrong, and I’m going to commit myself to helping you unlearn them.” Camille says softly. “You’re a good lad, and none of this is your fault.” She says softly. “You’re taking on too much responsibility too fast. Sherlock, Crystal, Anthea, you need to rest and relax. Come on, son, I wish to speak with you alone.” She says softly.

Mycroft nods and looks at them, seeing Anthea’s bed empty. “Anthea.. Where is she?” He starts to panic.

“This is what I mean by taking on too much responsibility. She is fine. She was helping me do some research. She will be joining us for a short while, because we need to work out your relationship to each other.” Camille says, she takes Mycroft’s hand and leads him out of the room.

“Our relationship?” Mycroft frowns as she follows her.

“You are her father. I am her sire. We need to understand what is most important to us all.” Camille explains as she leads Mycroft into the office where Anthea is sitting down in one of the chair. Camille sits on the couch, letting Mycroft either sit on the couch or the other chair.

Mycroft sits on the couch so he can watch Anthea. “I may be her father but you are her Sire. Her loyalty obviously lies with you.”

Anthea shakes her head. “You are my father, Mycroft. You always have been. You took me in when no one else would, you knew how to help me cope with my... my cancer when the doctors failed. I may be Sired by you, ma’am. But Mycroft is my dad.” She says quickly, not looking at either of them, for fear of dismissal.

Mycroft chuckles softly and smiles. “Darling, I’ll never stop being your father. However, your connection with your Sir will trump that. I’m sure you can feel it. I’m also sure saying what you just said was mildly painful.” He says softly.

“Not as painful as cancer.” Anthea whispers. “Please, you’re my dad. You were the only one to help me through it all. You’ve been my dad since the age of eight. Even now I can’t remember my actual parents, or the orphanage much.” She explains.

“Anthea.. Being Sired by Camille means you have special responsibility. She needs to know you’ll be loyal to her.” Mycroft says softly.

“I am. I will. But I love you dad.” Anthea says, frustrated. It was the first time since the age of ten Anthea has called Mycroft dad, and she hopes Mycroft will notice that.

Mycroft stills and looks at Anthea. “Sire, Anthea and I are going for a walk.” He says softly and stands, offering his hand to Anthea.

Anthea frowns and takes Mycroft’s hand, she nods to Camille as she leaves the room. “I can call you dad now right?” She frowns, “I’m safe now.”

“Of course you can.” Mycroft says softly as they walk. “I love you, too. I want you to know that.” He smiles softly. “But the more you deny Camille the more painful it will get.” 

“You’re my dad. Please, Camille said it was okay to still have you as my dad rather than her as my mother.” Anthea frowns. “I love you, dad. Please, there must be away to have both.”

“Okay. Okay.” Mycroft says softly and pulls her into a hug. “I’m never leaving you. I promise.”

Anthea nods and buries her face into Mycroft’s shoulder, failing to hold back the tears. “Just... call me daughter. Please. Or... anything. I want to hear it. I... I need to.” She begs. “For so long, I needed my dad, not Mycroft, and I was too scared to say something wrong and you’d have to disown me. Please.”

“You are my daughter. You have always been my daughter.” Mycroft holds her close and kisses her head softly. “I’m sorry I was cold towards you. I was so worried someone would find out about you. I was so afraid of losing you that I didn’t see your lost me. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

Anthea nods and hugs Mycroft tightly. “It’s okay dad. Just... please let me be your daughter now. Camille is the one that made me reborn, but you’re my dad.” She explains softly.

“Okay.” Mycroft says softly, holding her close.

Anthea smiles and relaxes into Mycroft’s hold. “We need to go back into Camille. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” She says softly.

Mycroft nods. “What are you going to tell her?” He asks softly as they head back.

“That you’re my dad. She’ll understand. She said it’s okay.” Anthea says. She takes Mycroft’s hand and squeezes it as hard as she can.

“Okay.” Mycroft rubs her hand.

Anthea smiles and heads back into the office, bowing her head.  
Camille smiles at them. “Have you come to an agreement, Mycroft?” She asks.

“I believe so, Sire.” Mycroft nods, looking to Anthea.

“Mycroft has warned me about the dangers, but it’s not as painful as cancer. Ma’am, would you be okay with Mycroft being my dad?” She asks softly.

“Mycroft will always be your father. I would never take that away from you.” Camille nods.

“He said that denying you, will hurt. Is there a way to stop it, ma’am?” Anthea asks softly.

“I think as long as we have the distinction that I’m your Sire and he’s your father it’ll be alright. I may have tasks for you in the future though.” Camille nods.

Anthea nods. “Of course. I’m Mycroft’s personal assistant. Or at least I was... I would be happy to be yours.” She says softly.

Camille smiles softly and nods. “I’ll think about it. For now I think you should rest.”

Anthea sighs. “I don’t feel tired, ma’am. I’ve been tired for so long, that I’m not tired now.” She explains.

“I know, darling. But until you become more experienced in this new life your needs will show themselves differently. I tried to convince Mycroft to rest once and he said he didn’t need it over and over. One day he just collapsed because he didn’t realize his body still needed rest.” Camille smiles softly.

Anthea frowns and nods. “I’m been exhausted for so I can’t remember what being tired is. I’ve been running on no energy, it just feels good to have some energy to spend, Ma’am.” She explains softly. “Before I go, may I ask you a question?” She asks.

“Of course, child.” Camille nods.

“What happens with... bodily functions?” Anthea asks, blushing. “Not just everyday bodily functions but... er the reproductive system, ma’am.” She whispers.

“They don’t function. The blood you consume your body uses all of it so there’s no waste products. Your reproductive system also stops. You won’t be able to get pregnant but also you don’t have to deal with menstruation anymore.” Camille hums.

Anthea hums, and looks down at her lap. She doesn’t know what to do with the information. She’s glad there is no more menstruation, but she’s always wanted a child of her own.

“I know it’s hard to think about that choice being out of your reach but also it would have been out if your reach because if the cancer.” Camille says softly and takes her hand.

Anthea nods. “I know. I just... I wanted a child when I was little. It seems strange that I’m healthy, but I don’t get to have one of my own.” She shrugs. “Forgive me, ma’am. I’ll leave you now.” She says, standing up and leaving the room.

Camille sighs softly, looking to Mycroft. “There have been attempts to have children. They never ended well..”

Mycroft frowns. “What happens?” He asks softly. “Anthea would love to raise a child. I would suggest that if there is ever a child being turned... we should offer Anthea the opportunity to raise them.” He suggests.

“We’re dead, Mycroft. We don’t age. The child would never grow...” Camille’s eyes widen. “That’s it!”

“I... Sire?” Mycroft asks softly. “I don’t know what you know.” He says, looking at her. “Is everything alright?”

“Magdala. She used spells to keep herself young. If we could reverse that. We could make the child age.” Camille bites her lip.

“You mean your child. Yours and Lucifer’s?” Mycroft asks. “That could work but... we need to know when they... passed away and why, Sire. Forgive me for speaking so bluntly, but were they... deceased before labour? Or was it the labour that... er...” Mycroft frowns, of the right word.

“No. Not mine and his. That child has been laid to rest and I will not disturb it.” Camille says softly. “I was cursed and I felt it’s life snuffed out inside me.” She whispers. “What I mean is for Anthea. Is she wants to have a child. We can find a way.”

“O- Okay.” Mycroft blushes. “Forgive me, Sire. She could always have a human child, Sire. Like I did, adopt someone.” He says softly.

“No. You saw the look on her face. That’s not what she meant.” Camille hums.

“Is that possible? The magic would have to be constant. She would have to be constantly... under a spell. It would exhaust the person doing it. She... Anthea wouldn’t have a life for nine months.” Mycroft says softly.

“It could be. And it doesn’t have to be for nine months. If we’re controlling the growth it could be as long or as short as we desired.” Camille hums as she looks at Mycroft, smiling softly. “You haven’t had a drink in hours and you’re fine.” She says softly, wondering if he realized.

“Sire, forgive me, but I believe it should be Anthea’s choice for how long the pregnancy is.” Mycroft says softly. “I am hungry. I’ve not stopped being hungry. I’m just trying to learn how to ignore it.” He says.

“Of course it’ll be her choice. This is all just theory right now.” Camille nods. “It’s easier for you to ignore now since you’ve fed from Crystal. How did that go?”

Mycroft nods. “Speaking of Lucifer, if we find another way, would you still be happy to go through with raising him?” He asks, placing his hand on Camille’s shoulder. “Once I start drinking, I can’t stop. I would drink her dry if she let me.”

“Maybe we should try just contacting him first. See if he even wants to be raised.” Camille sighs. “She couldn’t let you. Wouldn’t let you.”

Mycroft nods. “Sire, please be truthful, do you... still love him?” He asks softly. “No I know but if... if I lose concentration, if I go for a human... I would kill them.” He whispers.

“I.. I don’t know..” Camille sighs. “You won’t. We won’t let you.”

“Sure, please believe me that when someone says they’re unsure of whether they’re in love still. They still are, they just wish they weren’t.” Mycroft whispers. “I’m going to go back to Sherlock and John, I need to check up on him, and ask John if he would... speak to Lucifer for you.” He smiles, “thank you Sire, for everything you’ve done for me.”

Camille frowns and looks down. “I do. I just.. it’s my fault he’s damned..” She sighs. “It’s my pleasure, my child. I’d do anything for you.” She smiles softly.

“It will never be your fault Sire. You both consent to you being pregnant, he loved you so much, and I’m willing to bet he still does. I bet he’s watching you now, from his throne in hell, watching you, being proud of his wife.” Mycroft says softly. “I know I would be. I am. As your son, I am proud of you.”

Camille tears up and nods. “I hope so..” She whispers. She pulls Mycroft into her arms and hugs him tight.

Mycroft hugs Camille back just as tightly. “I love you Sire.” He says softly, rubbing her back.

“I love you, too, my son.” Camille whimpers, holding onto him.

Mycroft smiles and presses his lips to her hair. “You’re going to be okay Sire.” He says softly. “You’re strong. Stronger than us all. Everything is going to end up wonderful.” He murmures, rubbing her back.

“If you say so.” Camille says softly, relaxing.

“I know so, Sire.” Mycroft says softly. He continues to rub her back, feeling her relax under his arms.

“My Good boy..” Camille whispers.

Mycroft smiles and takes Camille’s hands. “I will always be here for you, Sire. And I know Sherlock feels the same.” He whispers.

“I know. Such good boys.” Camille smiles softly. “Go. They need you to watch over them.”

Mycroft nods, he kisses Camille’s cheek softly before getting up and bowing out of the room. He goes back into Sherlock’s bedroom and smiles as he sees Anthea asleep.  
Sherlock is sat up, he waves to Mycroft and beckons him over.

Camille watches him go.  
Mycroft raises a brow and goes to him.

“You look well.” Sherlock whispers. “How is Anthea, I woke up earlier and she wasn’t here?” He asks.

“I’m okay.” Mycroft whispers. “She wanted to take a walk.”

Sherlock nods. “Si- Mycroft, you look... slimmer.” He says quietly, nodding to him stomach.

“I..” Mycroft blushes a bit. “I fed from Crystal and it seems to be helping.”

Sherlock smiles broadly and hugs Mycroft. “That’s wonderful.” He beams.

Mycroft blushes and smiles shyly.

“I just want you to get better. Anything that helps is wonderful.” Sherlock says softly. “I still feel a stronger connection with you than Crystal. I care about you.”

“I know. In time your connection to our Sire with strengthen.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Sherlock hums. “I know that I will need to take on a job, being Camille’s Sired. But... please don’t let her split me and John apart. I will do whatever she asks from me, cleaning the toilets if necessary, so long as I’m there beside John.” He whispers, pulling away from Mycroft and looking in his eyes.

“She won’t. She’d never separate you and John. Never. She knows what it’s like to have someone stand in the way of love and she’d never do that to you.” Mycroft whispers, holding his hand.

Sherlock frowns, “what do you mean, she knows about someone standing in the way of love?” He asks softly, “is there something I should know... Mycroft.”

Mycroft sighs softly and tells Sherlock everything. He tells him why Camille was curse and about the child that never lived. “She’s been heartbroken since she was reborn. She’d never let you suffer the same fate.”

“Oh,” Sherlock whispers. “Oh, are we going to do something for her?” He asks softly. “She’s been heartbroken for so long. And being... dead, that must have been hard for her.”

“We’re going to figure out a way she can get in contact with Lucifer.” Mycroft whispers.

Sherlock nods. “I’m happy to be a host again. If you need one.” He says softly. “You know I would do anything for Camille.”

“I know, Sherlock.” Mycroft smiles softly. “We’ll figure something out.”

Sherlock nods. “Can I get up? I feel better.” He says softly, knowing that John was still asleep.

Mycroft nods and helps him up so he doesn’t wake John.

Sherlock stands and holds onto Mycroft. He stretches his neck and smiles. “I feel stronger.” He comments.

“Good. Just remember to take it easy. Even though you may feel better your body is still transforming.” Mycroft smiles.

“I know. I’ve gone through this before. I just want to stretch my legs.” Sherlock explains. “The last time I transformed, I didn’t get to relax when I needed to, but now, I plan to take it easy.”

Mycroft bites his lip and nods. “I’m sorry about that.” He says softly.

“No, no Mycroft. That’s not what I meant. I would help you whenever you need it. No matter what.” Sherlock says softly.

“I know but I should have been there for you more. I’ll do better. I promise.” Mycroft nods.

“No Mycroft, you shouldn’t have done better. You almost died. I will never hold it against you. Your Sire, your mother died and you felt like giving up. I felt that through our bond. I’ve felt everything you’ve felt, just weakened. I knew every time you looked in a mirror or brushed your hand against your stomach. It was an honour to get to know you like that. Don’t ever be sorry.” Sherlock explains, he wraps his arm around Mycroft’s waist and starts to walk out of the room. “If anything, I should apologise for not telling you, for not offering you the same courtesy, for revealing in knowing your feelings.”

Mycroft relaxes against him. “If anything it makes me feel better you knew..”

Sherlock smiles. “Is that... normal? Feeling your Sire’s feelings?” He asks. “I presumed it was, but I can’t feel it with Camille at the moment. Unless I’m still weak.”

“I’m not as powerful as she is. She can withhold her feelings from us. I couldn’t withhold my feelings from you.” Mycroft hums.

Sherlock nods, “good. I liked knowing what you were feeling, it made me safe in knowing you were okay. It’s just strange now that I don’t feel it.”

“Mm..” Mycroft thinks for a moment. “I think that’s it Sherlock. I think that’s your power. We can only feel our Sire’s general feelings. Happy or sad. But you.. You knew exactly what I was feeling.” He smiles softly. “You always knew better after you touched me. Held my hand. You connected to me.”

Sherlock smiles and hugs Mycroft hard. “Does that mean, that when I touch Camille, I will be able to feel your feelings?” He asks.

Mycroft smiles and hugs him close. “I think that means when you touch anyone you’ll be able to feel their feelings.”

Sherlock smiles before frowning, “but Mycroft. When Camille was in my head, I asked her about powers, she said she could feel one growing, but that I don’t have one yet.”

“Maybe it got a boost from the transition.” Mycroft hums.

“Maybe.” Sherlock muses. “Can I... try it out?” He asks. “Can I touch someone and see how they’re feeling?” He asks softly, not wanting to touch someone in Mycroft’s home without his say so.

“I think we have to. To see if it works.” Mycroft nods.

Sherlock nods. “Who should I touch?” He asks softly, still leaning into Mycroft.

“You could touch me if you’d like. Or we could find someone else.” Mycroft hums softly, arm around Sherlock.

“Touch someone else. I already know what you feel. I want someone else. Someone I’ve not touched before.” Sherlock says as he looks up at Mycroft.

Mycroft nods. “Let’s go find someone.”

Sherlock nods and leans into Mycroft as they go down the corridor. They find Magdala at the end of the corridor.

“Hello, boys.” Magdala smiles softly.

“Magdala,” Sherlock smiles. “We believe, after becoming Camille’s Sired, I may have gotten my first power. But I can’t try it out on Mycroft. May I use you?” He asks.

“I suppose.” Magdala nods. “What is it?”

“I touch you, just touch you, and I should be about to feel your feelings.” Sherlock says softly. May I try it?” He asks, holding his hand out to Magdala.

“Alright.” Magdala nods and takes his hand, focusing on the joy she feels over being back with John.

Sherlock feels the love and joy for John, but frowns as he feels more. He looks over to Mycroft and cock his head to one side. He feels love towards him, romantic love, and care and loyalty. But he also feels inadequacy. “Oh...” he breath, pulling his hand away and looking back to Magdala.

“That explains a bit, doesn’t it?” Magdala asks Sherlock softly, a sad smile on her face. 

Sherlock nods and grabs Mycroft’s hand, he looks at Magdala, trying to understand Mycroft’s emotions for her.

“Sherlock? What’re you doing?” Mycroft raises a brow.

“I’m reading how you feel about Magdala.” Sherlock states. “Why don’t you just tell each other? It would be easier. I wouldn’t have to be here telling you how the other feels.”

“Why in Lucifer’s name would you do that?” Mycroft frowns.  
“Don’t listen to him Sherlock. He’s already told himself how to feel about me. Actual feelings don’t come into this matter.” Magdala rolls her eyes.

“Why Mycroft?” Sherlock asks. “I can feel your pain, when you look at Magdala. I can feel your regret and sorrow. Why do you hide your love for her?”

Mycroft frowns and takes his hand back, walking away.  
Magdala sighs as she watches him go. “I remind him to much of Violet.” She says to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighs and nods. “I was using him for support.” He frowns. “Oi Brother.” Sherlock shouts. “I need you to help me get back to bed.”

Mycroft frowns and goes back, picking Sherlock up and carrying him to bed.

“You’re angry at me.” Sherlock frowns, feeling it wash over him, as Mycroft touches him. “Talk to her Mycroft. I’ll be in the room as a moderator if you want. She loves you, lusts for your bite again. You have be with both. Crystal as your girlfriend and Magdala as your blood supply Queen.”

“I don’t think either of them would go for that.” Mycroft sighs. “My time with Magdala has passed. Just let it go. I have.”

“No you haven’t. Or you wouldn’t be feeling regret every time you see her. I can feel your heartache, don’t lie to me about this Mycroft.” Sherlock frowns. “You know I know what you’re feeling. You can’t hide that from me. Or from her, she has the right to know, before she dies.” Sherlock explains firmly.

“Camille is going to ask her to be our sister. She has nothing but time if she wants it.” Mycroft frowns.

“You could give her time, all the time she wants, and as a human.” Sherlock whispers, “if you offer her that first, she will go for it. She would prefer to be human and immortal that a vampire and immortal. She wants to serve you Mycroft. I don’t understand why you don’t let her.” He frowns.

Mycroft frowns and puts Sherlock in the bed. “I don’t.. I don’t know..”

“Yes you do. It’s because she looks like Violet. You’ve not gotten over her.” Sherlock frowns. “Please, Mycroft, for me. For your brother, just speak to both Crystal and Magdala together about what I’ve said, the position you could have. I know that your heart is big enough for two.” He explains softly, holding onto Mycroft’s jacket.

Mycroft frowns and bites his lip. “I’ll think about it..”

“No you won’t. You’ll just not think about it, until we’ve both forgot or it’s too late.” Sherlock frowns and sits up, swinging his legs off the bed. “Go find Magdala, take Crystal. Go to that secret bedroom of yours and talk. Now.” He begs.

Crystal hums as Mycroft wakes her. “What’s wrong?” She asks softly.

“Nothing, we’re fine. Our brother has ordered me to do something.” Mycroft says, looking over his shoulder at Sherlock. “It involves you and Magdala. We’ll talk somewhere more private.”  
Sherlock smiles and lays down, facing John. He kisses his cheek softly and wraps his arms around John’s warm body.

Crystal raises a brow and nods. “Alright.”  
John hums softly and cuddles into Sherlock as he sleeps.

Mycroft offers his hands to Crystal to help her up. “How can you look so beautiful after sleep so uncomfortably?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock smiles and murmurs. “John, I have good news.” He hopes that John will answer in his sleep, rather than wake.

Crystal smiles and pulls Mycroft in for a kiss. “I used to sleep on dirt. I’m used to being uncomfortable.”  
“News?” John mumbles in his sleep.

Mycroft smiles and continues to kiss Crystal as he picks her up and takes her out of the room.  
“News.” Sherlock says before lying. “Camille says she wants to turn you into a vampire.” He murmurs.

Crystal mewls softly and kisses him back as she holds onto him.  
“Me? Why?” John cuddles closer.

Mycroft smiles and kisses harder as he carries her down the corridor. He catches up with Magdala, and smiles at her. “Can we speak? The three of us?” He asks her.  
“Because you brought Camille back to life.” Sherlock says softly.

Crystal kisses at Mycroft’s neck. “Okay.” Magdala hums, not having had Mycroft actually want to talk to her in some time.  
“So I can be with you forever?” John presses his to Sherlock’s chest.

Mycroft smiles and holds Crystal with one arm, offering his hand to Magdala. “We’re going to the not so secret, secret bedroom.” He explains softly.  
“Yes John, forever, but you can’t feed me anymore.” Sherlock says softly. “You can’t become my King.”

Magdala takes his hand skeptically and follows him.  
Crystal hums, holding onto Mycroft.  
John frowns and whines softly, not liking that last part.

Mycroft takes them both into the secret bedroom and sits them both on the couch, he sits on the stool facing them. “We need to talk, the three of us, about something Sherlock said.” He said softly.  
Sherlock sighs. “I know, my dear, would you prefer to feed me or be with me forever?” He asks softly.

They look at each other before looking at him. “Something he said?” Magdala questions. “What did he say?” Crystal asks.  
John whines again, wanting both but knowing he had to make a choice. “I want to be with you. Always.”

“Sherlock has this power, you know Magdala, to be able to read your every emotion just by touching you.” Mycroft says softly. “He... told me I should not sleep on my emotions, especially love. But the thing is, even though I tell myself I’m over you Magdala, I... I’m not. I still love you. But I love you just as much Crystal. Sherlock suggested that we have a talk and see if we can come to an agreement.” He explains, his fingers playing with a loose thread on his jacket sleeve.

Magdala’s eyes widen, completely taken by surprise.  
Crystal sits back against the couch watching them. She had read Mycroft’s thoughts before and knew he still loved Magdala.

“I know I’m being greedy, wanting the both of you, but I’m being starved for so long that hunger is my comfort zone.” Mycroft says softly. “I do... I want you both in my life, I want to be able to love both of you, Crystal, you’re my lover, you are. But Magdala, I want to make you my Queen again.” Mycroft says softly. “I... I think you two should speak about it.”

Crystal raises a brow. “Why now? Why would you want to make Magdala your Queen now? Is it because of what Camille said she wanted to do?”  
“What? What’s did Camille say?” Magdala looks back and forth between them.

Mycroft thinks for a while before nodding. “Camille wishes to make you our sister.” He says to Magdala. “I wanted to offer you this option before you say yes to Camille.” He explains.

“Why does it feel like your going behind Camille’s back?” Crystal sighs, knowing if magdala was given a choice she’d always choose Mycroft.

“I will speak with her, she wants us to be happy Crys, that’s all she wants, safe and happy. And I’m the happiest when I’m with the two of you.” Mycroft explains. “Just, please consider is Maggie.” Mycroft says, using his old nickname for her.

Crystal hums.  
Magdala blushes and smiles shyly. “Do you really mean it?”

“I mean it. But you both need to be comfortable with it. Completely comfortable with the three of us together. If even one of us says no, then we won’t do it.” Mycroft promises.

“What do you mean by together? As in a relationship?” Crystal asks.

Mycroft nods. “I would be feeding directly from Maggie, you would be my Queen. And our relationship would stay the same Crys. Everything we do would be consensual with the other person’s’ thoughts and feelings in mind.” He explains. “Talk together, you can’t decide unless you both understand each other more.”

Crystal hums and nods. “Leave is to talk for a bit. Woman to woman.” She says to Mycroft.

He gets up and squeezes both the their hands before leaving the room and walking a little way down the corridor.  
Magdala turns to Crystal, “would you want to feed from me as well?” She asks.

“Let’s put that on the back burner for a moment.” Crystal sighs, not really knowing where to begin. “You love him. I know you do. So doesn’t this feel like he’s using you? To get what he wants? He’s using your feeling for him to hold you hostage. He knew you’d pick him over becoming our sister. The choice is your but I hope you make it for the right reasons. For what you want. Not what he’s hoping you’ll do.”

“Crystal, I know I can’t speak for him, but I love him, I loved feeding him. He sent me away. He banished me from the country. My heart broke. I thought I was going to serve him until I died of old age. I was looking forward to that. But then he broke my heart and sent me away. But I still loved him and now I have a chance to show him that love again.” Magdala explains with a sigh. “I read up on all six of you, when he banished me, to see if I could understand why. I understand your concerns, I am but on old woman parading around with a young face. I won’t have much further to go in life. I want to send the short time happy and in love.”

Crystal frowns a bit and nods. “Alright.”

“You don’t like me much do you? Or my reasonings do you?” Magdala asks sadly, “I can say no to Mycroft if it will make you uncomfortable.”

“No Magdala. I do like you. I like you quite a bit. I just..” Crystal sighs. “I just want you to be sure of the decision you’re making. I want it to be your choice. Of your own free will. That’s all I’m concerned about.” She says softly and gently taking Magdala’s hand. “I’ve had choices taken from me. Had things done to me that I couldn’t consent to. Wouldn’t consent to. I need to know that you want to do this because it’s your choice and no one else’s.”

Magdala nods. “The happiest time in my life... well the first was taking John and Harry, my children, to witch conventions, they had so much fun. But the second happiest time was when I was Mycroft’s Queen. I can’t have my children little again, but I can have this. I want this. I’m been almost begging him to take me back, ever since he banished me.” She explains, sadly.

Crystal nods. “Okay. We’ll do it then.”

“Are you sure?” Magdala asks. “If you have reservations of Mycroft not giving you his full attention I will walk away now.” She says softly.

“I’m sure. If it will make you both happy I’m sure.” Crystal smiles softly and nods.

Magdala nods, “would you like to feed from me as well? I don’t mind, at all, I have a high blood count because of Violet and then Mycroft drank from me and it’s even higher than before.” Magdala explains. “I would be happy to feed you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Crystal nods, not having fed from an actual human in hundreds of years.

“I have plenty of blood to spare. I won’t ask you for anything. Nothing sexual, or otherwise.” Magdala promises. “If I’m allowed to be apart of your family, I would want to care for you both.” She explains.

“The sexual thing doesn’t bother me at all.” Crystal laughs softly. “It’s just been so long since I fed directly from a human.”

“Okay,” Magdala smiles. “Should we let Mycroft back in?” She asks, not sure how to react around Crystal, whether to act like a close friend or lover.

“Mm not yet. I think we should let him sweat it a bit more.” Crystal giggles and smiles. “Are you okay? You look a bit stiff.”

“I don’t know how you want me to act, like a friend or... closer.” Magdala shrugs. “I don’t want to... suffocate you.”

“You can act however you’d like. I’ll tell you if I like it or not. Okay?” Crystal smiles softly, rubbing her hand.

Magdala nods and leans her head against Crystal’s shoulder. She turns her hand over and holds Crystal’s hand. “Okay?” She asks.

“Very much so.” Crystal holds her close, relaxing.

Magdala sighs and relaxes against Crystal, “I can’t remember the last time someone held me close.” She whispers. “I can’t remember the last time I got hugged. I presume it was when I was banished, hugging my daughter goodbye.”

Crystal frowns a bit and holds her closer. “Have you seen your daughter?”’

Magdala shakes her head. “It was a tense send off. I... I’ve not heard anything good about her since. Abusive and alcoholic. I have the perfect way of not having to... get into that problem.” Magdala sighs. “I prefer this world of magic and vampires.”

“I’m sorry.” Violet kisses her head.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing to worry about.” Magdala says softly. “I’ve buried that train a long time ago.” She leans fully against Crystal, “what would you say to the two of us laying, clothed, on top of the bed for Mycroft to find us?” She smiles.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.” Crystal smirks and scoops Magdala up, carrying her to the bed.

Magdala chuckles and wraps her arms around Crystal’s neck. “I’ve missed this life.” She says softly. “Lay with me Crystal, I want to see how jealous we can make him.” She smiles. “It will be the first and last time I’ll be able to do this.”

Crystal smiles and lays with her, nuzzling her neck. “The last time? Oh no. I think we’ll be able to make him jealous a lot more.”

Magdala chuckles and kisses Crystal’s hair. “Do you want to do the honours and call him in?” She asks, her voice muffled by Crystal’s hair.

“Mm you can. I’m busy.” Crystal giggles, kissing over Magdala’s neck.

Magdala groans before biting her lip. “Mycroft...” Magdala calls nervously, knowing he would be able to hear her. “We’ve come to a decision.”

Crystal wraps her arm around Magdala’s waist as she nibbles at her neck.

Magdala can’t stop the groan emanating from the back of her throat.  
Mycroft comes into the room and watches them both. “Ladies...” he breaths, closing the door behind him. “I... I see that the offer was accepted.” He says not moving from his spot, watching Crystal and Magdala together.

“What else were you expecting?” Crystal tugs Magdala’s hair back so she can nibble and suck on her neck more.

Magdala tilts her head back for Crystal.  
“Anything but this.” Mycroft replies. “May I join you? It’s been so long since having any human.”  
Magdala hums, before pushing at Crystal and climbing on top of her, she licks at Crystal’s fangs before kissing her. “May I?” She asks.

“Please do.” Crystal She says to both of them and smirks, holding her hips.

Mycroft smiles and strips off until he’s in his shirt. He climbs onto the bed and lays on top of Magdala lightly, kissing and sucking bruises into her neck.  
Magdala kisses Crystal hard, not stopping as Crystal’s fangs nip at her lip and cut into it, making her bleed. She moans and continues to Crystal, just as passionately.

Crystal growls and licks at Magdala’s lip, tasting her blood.

Magdala moans and kisses Crystal back, pushing her hips up into Mycroft. She rolls onto her side and turns her head to face Mycroft. “You must be hungry. Feed.” She encourages him, licking the blood from her lip.

Crystal kisses down her chest, kissing over her cleavage and breasts.  
Mycroft groans and kisses her deeply. “I’ve missed you so. I’ve missed this.” He mumbles into the kiss.

Magdala bats Crystal away softly and starts to undo her clothing, taking it off. “I’ve missed you too Mycie. Please, bite me. I’ve missed this too much to play games.” She begs, exposing her neck to him.

Crystal kisses and licks, teasing Magdala’s nipples.  
Mycroft groans as he feels his fangs slip down. He leans in and bites her, his fangs sinking into his neck.

Mandala gasps as Crystal plays with her breasts. She moans loudly as Mycroft bites her. She pulls at his hair roughly, before sliding her hands down and tugging on Mycroft’s shirt. She bucks her hips up, unsure into whom. But she knows she wants pleasure and doesn’t care who gives it to her.

Mycroft groans as he drinks, pressing close to Magdala.  
“Can I touch you?” Crystal asks her, hand on Magdala’s hip.

Magdala hums and wraps her legs around Crystal’s waist. “Drink.” She begs, “Yes, Yes. Bite me. Please god above, bite me.” She moans. She wraps her arms tightly around Mycroft not wanting to let him go.

Mycroft holds Magdala close and slips his hand under her panties, pleasuring her like he used to when she let him feed.  
Crystal kisses her hand before biting the other side of her neck.

Magdala cries out already wet between her legs, she pushes down hard onto Mycroft’s hand, wanting more. One hand flies to Crystal’s back and pulls at her shirt, wanting her to take it off. “Undress.” She begs, “Undress until you’re comfortable.” SHe says knowing they won’t refuse.

They strip at her request, drinking from her slowly and savoring it.

“Finish up now, beautifuls.” Magdala groans after a while. “Mycroft, finish me off,” She says squeezes his hand between her thighs. She doesn’t say anything to Crystal, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Mycroft works his hand, knowing exactly how she likes it.  
Crystal drinks slowly, her hand in Magdala’s hair.

Magdala moans loudly, knowing how close she is to the climax already. “C- Crystal stop.” She murmurs as she bucks and writhes under Mycroft’s hand.

Crystal stops immediately and pulls back.  
“Come. Come for me, my Queen.” Mycroft orders, working his fingers against her.

Magdala almost screams as she comes, having not orgasmed in so many years. “M- Myc,” She pants, clinging onto him tightly.

“I’ve got you. I’m here. Just breathe, darling.” Mycroft holds her close, licking her neck gently to make sure the bites healed.  
Crystal blushes a bit as she watches them, that kind of tenderness foreign to her.

Magdala just barely nods, and tries to even out her rapid breathing. She has her eyes closed but reaches a hand out towards Crystal. “Want,” She whispers, wanting to be able to hold both Crystal and Mycroft.

Crystal moves closer and sandwiches Magdala between her and Mycroft.

Magdala wraps her arms around both vampires. “I love you.” She whispers, letting the words hangs between the three of them.

Crystal blushes and doesn’t say anything.  
Mycroft holds Magdala and kisses her forehead. “I love you, too..”

Magdala turns her head and kissed Mycroft hard. “Kiss. Over me.” Magdala smiles, wanting Mycroft to kiss Crystal. “Kiss like you mean it.” She smiles.

Mycroft groans and kisses Magdala back hard. He cups Crystal’s face and kisses her deeply.  
Crystal mewls softly and slips her tongue into his mouth.

Magdala watches them kiss on top of her. She rubs at their chests and stomach, digging her nails in gently.

Crystal gasps and moans softly, arching into Magdala’s touch. She wasn’t afraid of it link she usually is with a man’s touch, is anything she wanted more.

Magdala smiles and scoots down the bed, she kisses and sucks at Crystal’s chest, slowly making her way up Crystal’s ample chest and playing with her nipples.

Crystal gasps and moans, her nipples always having been extra sensitive so she only wore the finest fabrics so she wouldn’t be over stimulated all the time. “Maggie.” She mewls, her hand going to Magdala’s hair and holding her close.

Magdala groans at the name and continues to bite and suck at Crystal’s nipples. She turns on her side and pushes her hips out into Mycroft’s groin.

Crystal whimpers and arches, pushing her breasts into Magdala’s face.  
Mycroft groans and grins against Magdala. “Mm reminds me of the time you took me to that witches convention. I think you were pregnant with John then. I fucked you slowly as the other witches suckled from you.” He chuckles, kissing her neck.

“God, that was wonderful.” Magdala groans. “Every touch felt like a drop of heaven. They say it was good luck to feed from a pregnant witch.” She smiles. “Can you remember where we were? I was tied to a bed, my legs and arms spread wide and my big bump suck up proudly. I can’t believe their father never found out.”

“Mm tasting any bit of you or good luck.” Mycroft smiles and kisses her. “I’d never seen anything more breathtaking. You housing so much power, growing a life, and still you let me feed from you. You are a wonder, Maggie.”

Magdala smiles. “You can always feed from me Mycie. Both you and Crystal. You can always tie me up again as well. I would definitely not oppose that.” She smiles.

“I know, darling.” Mycroft nuzzles Magdala.  
“Tell me more about that time. At the convention.” Crystal asks shyly, wanting to know more about their history.

“Well, I was going behind my husband’s back. Dating Mycroft. Feeding him. Mycroft was safe coming to the conventions. My husband never came, thinking they were useless and a waste of money. It was mainly a group of women, anywhere between a dozen to a hundred. For the most part we would discuss magic and spells and help each other get better. But on the last day- there is an old belief that drinking, anything by anyone, from a pregnant woman is good luck, you become more powerful. There would always be some people pregnant at a convention. Statistics really. One the last day of the event, the pregnant women would go down to the basement of the hotel, it is run by a witch, and made comfortable in a room, their partner with them, a partner or Mycroft.” Magdala smiles. “The rest of the witches would be split up evenly for the pregnant women. I was by far the... kinkiest if you will. Tied up, leather straps to support my stomach, I bet I looked wonderfully ready. We would let everyone drink from us, the male witches would abstain. We would end up covered in milk, across our chests and bump, our children were always active, as if they knew what was happening and wanting to join in. If I didn’t have Mycroft there, if we didn’t have our partners we would have ended up overstimulated. All day. All day this happened, and Mycroft wouldn’t... come out.” Magdala smiles. “I would love to do that again, just the two of you feeding from me.”

Crystal blushes as she listens. “That sounds.. Amazing.”  
“It was. Absolutely intoxicating.” Mycroft smirks.

Magdala nods. “I always planned my pregnancies so I have four times at being the pregnant one. The conversions are six months apart.” She smiles. “I wish I could do it again, but I’m too old to have children.” She sighs.

“I think maybe I could help with that.” Crystal smiles.

Magdala frowns. “I don’t understand.” She whispers.

“You used magic to make your putter appearance look younger. So since you did that I can make your inner the same age.” Crystal smiles. “I’ve don’t it a few times. With people who don’t look outwardly sick but inside they are. I make the inside match the outside.”

Magdala turns to face Mycroft. “It means someone else touching me, ahh... having sex with me.” She says softly. “Or I could get artificially inseminated. Go to a sperm bank. It... still won’t be your child though.” Magdala whispers, not wanting Mycroft to be upset.

Mycroft noses along her jaw. “I don’t want you sleeping with anyone but Crys or myself. Your ours and we’re yours. I’ll pick someone to donate. Someone worthy of you carrying they genetics.” He says softly.

Magdala smiles. “Yes then Crystal. Please. Please do whatever you need to do.” She whispers as she hugs Crystal tightly.

“All you have to do is consent.” Crystal cuddles her close. “And I’ll make it happen.”

“I consent. Please.” Magdala says, earnestly. “I consent. I want this more than anything. I feel wrong with a young face and an old body. Please, make me feel normal.”

Crystal nods and presses their foreheads together, letting her abilities flow into Magdala. “Just breathe and relax. Your abdomen and reproductive track will feel warm and tingly. Just breathe and let it happen.” She says softly.

Magdala nods and closes her eyes, breathing slowly. She puts a hand to her abdomen as it tingles. She stays still as she waits for Crystal to say that she is finished.

Crystal finally relaxes against Magdala. “Done.. How do you feel?”

Magdala smiles, “sleepy, honestly.” She lays on her back and wraps her arms under Mycroft and Crystal. “Stay with me. Don’t leave.” She murmurs, knowing they won’t be able to refuse.

“Sleep. You need it.” Crystal cuddles her with Mycroft.

Magdala nods and kisses their cheeks before falling asleep.  
Mycroft watches over until she’s snoring and turns to Crystal. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Crys?” He asks softly.

“I’m sure.” Crystal nods. “I always like her when I came to visit you.” She smiles softly.

“There’s a difference between liking someone and ahh... being in a fully romantic relationship with them.” Mycroft says softly. “Plus it’s both of us now, we both have to look out for two people.”

“I know.” Crystal nods. “This isn’t my first relationship with a person of the same sex. Or my first with multiple people.” She laughs softly.

Mycroft smiles. “This will be completely consensual. We both want you to be happy and comfortable. Magdala is good. She knows the power she holds and uses it rarely.” He explains.

“Okay.” Crystal smiles softly and nods, pulling Mycroft in for a kiss.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal back. “Love you.” He murmurs. “How are you feeling?”

“I love you, too. I’m okay. Just tired.” Crystal smiles tiredly.

“Rest then, my love. I can’t leave until Magdala wakes, I am here to look out for you both.” Mycroft says softly.

Crystal nods and cuddles Magdala, relaxing.

Mycroft smiles, he pulls the blankets up around them and the two of them close.

Crystal hums softly and rests.

Mycroft stays awake, waiting for Crystal and Magdala to wake back up.


	7. Saving Greg

Magdala nuzzles into Mycroft’s chest.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Magdala’s hair. “You’ve always been so beautiful. I was blinded by your similarities to Violet. But now I see you as your own person. I love you, Maggie.” He murmurs, hoping not to wake her.

Magdala presses close in her sleep.

Mycroft sighs and chuckles softly. “I love you.”

“Love..” Magdala mumbles softly.

“Love you.” Mycroft says and kisses her hair. “I’m proud of you. I’m sorry. I was foolish and depressed, I’m so grateful that you’re giving me a second chance.”

Magdala nuzzles into him, pressing his head to his chest.

Mycroft chuckles and smiles. “You’re perfect my love.” He whispers.

“You’re sappy.” Magdala smiles softly as she wakes.

“Only for the two of you Maggie. But it’s true. You are perfect.” Mycroft says softly.

Magdala smiles and leans up, kissing him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her back. “I’m happy to have you back as my Queen.”

“I’m happy to be back.” Magdala nuzzles him.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m happy to serve you as my Queen, again. Anything you want, it’s no trouble.” He promises.

“So good to me.” She nuzzles him.

Mycroft nods. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t. I’m sorry I banished you.” He whispers.

“I know.” Magdala leans in and kisses him softly. “You didn’t know what to do. You were scared.

Mycroft sighs and nods. “I promise I’m never leaving you again.” He smiles. “I love you Maggie, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She kisses him again.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her back, he holds her close, wrapping his arms and legs around her.

Magdala melts into him, pressing close as she kisses him back deeply.

Mycroft groans softly, he kisses her hard. He rolls Magdala onto her back and lays on top of her, not once breaking the kiss.

Magdala moans against his lips. She wraps her legs around his hips and rocks up against him teasingly.

Mycroft groans. “I wish I could be the one to give you children.” He says against her lips. He pushes his hands down and under Magdala waist band, holding her hips tightly.

“I want it to be you. I want it to be you so badly.” Magdala whines softly. She still tries to rock her hips even as he grips them.

“I would do anything to let you have my children. Anything at all, Maggie.” Mycroft says softly. “But just like the rest of me, they’re dead.”

Magdala wraps her arms around his shoulder and holds him close. “We’ll figure something out. I promise.” She presses gently kisses to his face. “In the meantime we could practice?” She purrs softly, nuzzling him.

Mycroft chuckles. “I would have suggested going to tell your son that you are now biologically the same age as him. John needs to know. It will be a long conversation, I’m sure.” Mycroft whispers.

“Mm but being under you is so comfortable.” Magdala sighs.

Mycroft chuckles and rests his head on Magdala’s shoulder. “Then I’ll stay here. You’ll still need to tell him at some point today though, Maggie. We will both be there with you, if you want.”

“Fine. At some point. Right now isn’t that point.” Magdala cuddles him.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Okay then, Maggie. Tell me when you want me to get off you.” He says softly. He pulls one hand out of her waistband and holds her hand, linking their fingers.

Magdala hums happily and relaxes. “I can’t believe you still remember how to get me off.” She giggles.

Mycroft smiles, “I couldn’t possibly forget anything about you Maggie. You’re my heartbeat.” He whispers.

Magdala blushes and pulls him in for a kiss. “Fiecare respirație pe care o iau e pentru tine..”

Mycroft smiles, “Mulțumesc, dragostea mea, inima mea bătută. Vă mulțumesc că ați fost întotdeauna aici pentru mine.”

Magdala presses their foreheads together. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Mycroft smiles and hums, “I love you Maggie. I always have. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. But you’re here now. You’re here to stay with me and Crys forever.” He smiles.

“Forever..” Magdala says softly and nods.

Mycroft nods. “Forever. We will find a way. Together. To have you with us forever.”

Magdala nods and kisses his cheek.

Mycroft smiles and relaxes on Magdala. He closes his eyes, with a hum.

Magdala dozes under him eventually.

Mycroft smiles and rolls off Magdala, he gets out of bed and goes upstairs to Sherlock’s room, wanting to check on him.

Magdala curls up with Crystal.  
Sherlock looks up as Mycroft comes in, still in bed with John, watching over him and Anthea.

“You need to relax as well, brother mine.” Mycroft smiles, being able to use the nickname again.

Sherlock smiles softly at the nickname. “I will..”

Mycroft sits on the bed beside Sherlock. “How are you feeling?” He asks, “do you feel stronger than before?”

Sherlock nods. “Good. Really good. Crystal helped me a lot. I fell back she took it into herself tough. Is she okay?”

Mycroft nods. “She’s fed... from Magdala, and now she’s resting.” He explains. “She’s going to be okay, just needing rest. Has John woken up yet? How much blood did you consume?” He asks.

“That’s good.” Sherlock hums and nods. “He did. Ate a bit and went back to sleep. I told him Camille wants to turn him. He wasn’t happy that he wouldn’t be able to be my King..”

“It’s his choice in the end. He can either live with you forever, or be your King for fifty or so years.” Mycroft says softly. “It’s what he would prefer in the long run, because every day that passes he’s growing older and you’re not. Believe me.” He says sadly.

Sherlock frowns. “What are you going to do about Magdala?” He asks softly.

“We’re working it out. Magdala... Crystal turned her back to being thirty-something. Biologically. I think she’s going to keep doing that every few decades.” Mycroft explains softly. “She... we’re together. The three of us.” He explains.

“Oh.” Sherlock blushes a bit and nods. “I’m happy for you, Si-.. Brother.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and ruffles Sherlock’s hair. “Thank you, Sherlock.” He smiles. “How is Anthea doing?”

“Good. Resting. She’s taking the change good. She’s strong.” Sherlock smiles softly and nods.

Mycroft nods and smiles. He rubs Sherlock’s arm softly. “Do you need anything? More blood?” He asks softly.

“No I’m good for now.” Sherlock smiles.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I’m here for you brother, just like you were there for me.” He says softly.

“I know.” Sherlock squeezes his hand.

Mycroft nods and squeezes Sherlock’s hand. “What can you feel?” He asks softly, nodding to their hands.

Sherlock thinks for a moment. “You’re happy. Happier than you’ve been in a very very long time..”

Mycroft nods. “Camille made me happy, coming back. But having Crystal and Maggie, they’re like my wives. One is my Queen and the other is my goddess.” He explains softly.

Sherlock smiles softly as he listens, feeling Mycroft’s feeling flow freely.

Mycroft smiles. “Do you feel the same for John? That he is your King?” He asks softly.

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Can I try something?”

“Of course, brother.” Mycroft smiles encouragingly. “What are you wanting to do?” He asks.

“Since I can feel your feelings I want to see if I can send my own feelings back through that connection.” Sherlock hums, sending his feelings to Mycroft through their connection.

Mycroft frowns. “I feel a warmth. But... I don’t know Sherlock. I can’t feel your emotions.” He says sadly, “I’m sorry, brother dear.”

Sherlock hums and nods. “It’s alright. It’s still new. I’ll work on it.”

Mycroft nods, “you’ll get better. Stronger.” He says softly. “You always were strong Sherlock. Even before I turned you.” He says softly. “When you were dying, everything else was telling me their sob stories, you were asking about mine.” He whispers. “Can you remember?”

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Only a little. I think I was delirious by then..”

“Every other patient was telling me their lives. Begging me to stay alive. You were asking how I wasn’t sick. There was something about you Sherlock, something that even in the face of death, you put others first.” Mycroft says softly. “I thought you deserved another go at life.”

“You gave me that chance. You always believed in me.”

“Of course Sherlock.” Mycroft smiles. “I could see how much you cared about other people. Not everyone is strong enough to be a vampire. You were Sherlock.”  
John wakes, but keeps his eyes closed, listening to Mycroft and Sherlock speaking.

“I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for me. What you’ve given to me.” Sherlock says softly. “I’m so grateful. Always.”

Mycroft smiles. “You have repaid me Sherlock. You kept me alive when all I saw was darkness and the end.” He whispers.

“I couldn’t let my Sire die. I’d die before that happens.” Sherlock frowns. “I’m glad you talked to Crystal and Magdala. That you’re happy now.” He smiles.

Mycroft smiles. “Thank you Sherlock. For making me have the conversation.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. “How did it feel? Feeding from Magdala?”

“Good. So good.” Mycroft smiles. “I’m not hungry anymore. I feel stronger than I have felt in a long time. Thank you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock nods and smiles softly. “Can I ask you something a bit personal?” He bites his lip.

Mycroft nods. “Of course, brother.” He says softly.

“When you bit Magdala did she get.. Excited?” Sherlock blushes a bit. “Because when I only nicked John he was very very excited and I wanted to know what was normal. Or normal for them.”

“Yes Sherlock that’s normal. Magdala won’t get as excited as John, because she’s done it many times before. They want... the humans want you. All of you.” Mycroft whispers. “They will jump on you, beg you until you fulfil all their needs.”  
John frowns and opens his eyes. “Sherlock...” he breaths and wraps his arms around Sherlock tightly.

“I’m sorry, love. Did we wake you?” Sherlock cuddles John close and kisses his head.

John shrugs, “it’s okay. How are you feeling? Do you need to feed?” He asks, offering his neck to Sherlock.

“I’m okay for now. Thank you.” Sherlock kisses his neck, very tempted.

John nods. “I’m here for you.” He promises. “Are you drinking from my mum again?” He asks Mycroft. “That’s good right? You’re healthy again?”

Sherlock cuddles him, pressing kisses to his skin softly.  
“I am.” Mycroft nods. “It is good. I am now. She’s saved me. Again.”

John presses close to Sherlock. “That’s good Mycroft. I guess it’s in our family’s nature to save save you.” He chuckles. “You and your Sired.”

Sherlock wraps his arm around John and pulls him back against his chest.  
“Yes I suppose so.” Mycroft chuckles softly and nods. “I do want you to know that I do love your mother. I love her very much and everything I did I thought was best to protect us both. What I didn’t realize was that it hurt us more that not.” Mycroft says softly.

John sighs. “It’s okay. I didn’t know her that well. I... is she okay though? You didn’t take too much blood?” He asks softly.

“She’s perfect fine. I promise. Crystal and I fed from her but Magdala was in control the whole time. She knows her limits and won’t let us hurt her and we’d never let ourselves bury her either.” Mycroft nods.

“You and Crystal?” John asks. “What does that...? Are you all together, in a relationship? Won’t you and Crystal get jealous of each other?”

“Yes we are.” Mycroft nods. “We won’t. It’s all purely consensual. We talked everything over first.”

John hums. “Okay. I trust you Mycroft. But she’s still my mum, if you hurt her, even by accident...” he lets the threat hang in the air.

“Of course.” Mycroft nods. “Believe me. If anything happened to her what you would do to me is nothing compared to What’s I’d do to me.”

“Good.” John states. “But I get the first go. I love her. She’s taught me so much, and I know she can teach me so much more. You’re not going to... keep her locked up somewhere for only you and Crystal to talk to.”

“Of course.” Mycroft nods. “She is in charge. She does whatever she pleases. She’s our queen. We give he anything. Everything she wants. All she has to do is ask. I think it’s a brilliant idea if she teaches you what she knows. That kind of knowledge needs to be passed down. Some things need to be hand taught. A book just doesn’t do some things justice.” Mycroft hums and nods, wondering if John remembers him from was he was a boy.

John nods. “I guess you’re right. Reading those books. It would have been easier if someone had told me. There was too much contradictory messages. Too many nuances that it didn’t tell you.” He agrees. “And that was just for one spell.”

“You did an excellent job.” Mycroft smiles softly.

John smiles. “I guess so. How is Camille? Any side effects?” He asks.

“Good. Nothing that I’ve seen so far.” Mycroft smiles and nods.

“That’s good. Because I am a doctor.” John smiles. “I’m sure human and vampires biology can’t be that different.”

Mycroft hums and nods. “I..” He thinks. “You might be onto something there, John..”

John frowns. “What do you mean, Mycroft?” He asks. “You’re clearly thinking of something.”

“When humans have trouble conceiving a child what do they do? They have their fertility enhanced.” Mycroft hums as he thinks. “Would that be possible for a vampire? To have our fertility enhanced. Maybe not through medicine but through magic?”

“I... do you mean for you?” John asks. “Your... uh seaman is dead. Your body is too cold for it. It would have to be reanimated, and then... because you’re dead, you don’t have the ability to... er produce it.” He says, blushing softly. “I would have to be in the room, to er help you.”

Mycroft hums and nods. “Think more about it and tell me what you come up with.” He sighs. “But wouldn’t it be like cold storage then? Like they do at sperm banks?”

“Possibly, it depends how fast it... gets cold. Plus, I would have to make you... er eject it.” John frowns. “I don’t know if I can watch my mum er... get it.” He frowns.

“No no.” Mycroft shakes his head and makes a face.

John nods. “I’m sorry. Anyway, my mum is too old for you to impregnant. She’s still biologically in her 80’s.”

“Actually that’s not true.” Mycroft says softly. “Crystal used her abilities. Now your mother’s biologically the same age as she appears. About your age actually.”

John groans and buries his face in Sherlock’s shoulder. “What have you done? That’s not... anything could happen. That's not right.” He groans. “I need to go see her. Check up on her.” He says, pushing off the bed.

“She wanted it. Asked crystal to do it.” Mycroft says.  
Sherlock frowns and gets up, going with John.

John gets his medical bag and starts to search for his mum. He finds the hidden door and goes into the bedroom. “Mum.” He breaths, “mum.” He goes and sits beside her, shaking her shoulder gently.

“Mm what?” Magdala rolls over. “John.” He eyes widen and she pulls the blankets up around herself. “John, what are you doing?”

“I’m here for you. I heard what Crystal need. I need to check you over. As a doctor and your son, I need to make sure you’re okay.” John says softly. “May I, mum?”

“John, I’m fine. I promise.” Magdala sighs, knowing John wouldn’t drop it. “Can I put some clothes on first? Please?”

John nods. He stands and faces the wall, waiting for Magdala to tell him to turn around.

“She’s fine, John. I swear.” Crystal says softly and on her side with her cheek on her fist as she watches Magdala get dressed, the sheet barely covering her chest.  
“You can turn around.” Magdala says when she’s dressed.

“She’s my mum, Crystal. I’m always going to worry. Let me just do a checkup.” John smiles. “Why don’t you get comfortable on the couch? I’m going to check your heart beat first.” John says as he pulls out his stethoscope.

Crystal hums and nods. “Of course.” She smiles softly.  
Magdala hums and sits on the couch, relaxing. He heart was stronger now that it had been in years.

John listens to Magdala’s heartbeat, smiling softly. “Well that sounds healthy.” He puts his stethoscope away and brings out a blood pressure gauge. “Can you life your sleeve up, mum?” He asks softly.

Magdala smiles and pushes her sleeve up for him.

John smiles and wraps the gauge around her arm. “How are you feeling mum?” He asks, as he lets the machine do its work. “Any side effects at all?”

“I feel great. Nothing at all. All of my problems from age are gone.” Magdala hums and relaxes.

“That’s good, mum. I just want you to be healthy.” John says as he takes the gauge off Magdala arms with a satisfied hum. He puts it away and pulls out a pen torch. “Just keep looking at me mum.” He says softly as he points it in her eyes.

Magdala nods and keeps looking at him, her eyes reacting accordingly.

John smiles and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m worrying over you.” He says softly. “I want to make sure you’re safe. Just like you did for me, when I was little.” He says softly.

“I know. It’s okay.” Magdala smiles softly.

John smiles and takes her hand. “I’m here for you okay? As your doctor and your son.” He says softly. “I know this is going to sound wrong, but on a purely professional note, I need to know when you’re reproductive system makes a painful comeback.” He says softly.

“Right. Okay.” Magdala laughs and nods.

“Come here mum, can I have a hug?” John whispers, wanting his mum to tell him everything would be okay.

Magdala pulls him into her arms and hugs him. “Everything is fine, love. I promise. It’s okay.”

John hugs Magdala back. “I love you, mum.” He says softly. “Is there anything else I should know? I know that Mycroft is wanting to... give you children.”

“Well you know about him, Crystal, and I.. That’s all for now I think.” Magdala holds him close.

John nods. “Please be safe mum.” He says softly. “Just because you’re young again doesn’t make you invincible.” John whispers as he buries his head into her shoulder, “I’ve just got you back.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Magdala kisses his head and rubs his back. “I.. I think I need to see your sister..” She says softly.

John sighs. “Harry’s not been doing good. I don’t think I’ve seen her without a bottle in her hand mum.” He whispers. “She is... I think she’s trying to stop the sight.” He says sadly.

“I know.” Magdala says softly. “I think that’s partly my fault..” She sighs. “When a witch has the sight they can see all kind of different things depending on their variation of the gift. Your sister.. Her variation changes depending on what she thinks she needs to see most.”

John sits down besides his mum. “What do you mean? She can see different things? I thought they- you could only see vampires and such for what they are.” He frowns.

“Some can. But us.. Our heritage comes from very strong stock, John. Out people.. They were some of the original witches to ever form a coven or to practice magic. The long your family practices the strong and strong the later generations become. Your sister.. She can see vampires and such. But she can also see people’s auras. Whether or not they’re trustworthy or their intentions are pure. But.. She can also sometimes see the dead..” Magdala frowns. “She’s been searching for me since I supposedly died. She’s been stuck looking for a ghost that doesn’t exist and she’s torturing herself over it.”

John sighs sadly, he had never had time for Harry’s drinking, Harry’s problems, but if he had just stopped and listened to her, he could have helped her. “I should have been there for her. Helped her to stop looking for you, to start living her life.” He says sadly.

“There’s nothing you could have done. Your sister is as stubborn and hard headed as they come.” Magdala hums softly.

“I didn’t even listen to her though. I just berated her for drinking.” John says sadly. “Saying that you wouldn’t be happy at her at drinking so much.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t be and I’m not but being intoxicated dampens the senses and her sight.” Magdala frowns.

“Will she stop, now that she knows you’re here, alive?” John asks softly.  
There is a loud bang from upstairs followed by an even louder commotion, shouting and heavy footsteps.

“I don’t know.” Magdala frowns. “I hope so.”  
Crystal hisses ya the commotion, getting dressed in a flash before swiftly going upstairs.

John stands and holds his hand out for Magdala. “I need to check on Sherlock, pray that he’s not in the centre of this.” He chuckles, nervously. “Come with me.”  
The commotion was Greg. He had barrelled into The Diogenes, one hand clamped over a bite mark in his neck. He went past the receptionist, shouting for Sherlock or John or Mycroft. Before he can find either che collapsed on the floor, from blood loss. A large group gather around him, all thinking he is an easy meal. Whilst a few other vampires run away, not wanting to feed from someone who knows their Sire.

Magdala frowns and follows John.  
“Toc!” Crystal shouts at the other vampires with such commanding force the walls vibrate. She walks to Greg and picks him up, carrying him away. ‘It’s the detective. He’s been bitten. Come to my room. Now.’ Crystal says in Sherlock and Mycroft’s head, taking Greg to her room so she can treat him.

John sees Crystal walk with Greg. “Shit, Greg. What’s happened, Crystal?” He asks, following her, and squeezing Magdala’s hand tightly.  
Sherlock and Mycroft ran as fast they can to Crystal’s room, getting there before her. Sherlock sits down heavily, feeling tired from such little exercise.

“Rest. Don’t use your abilities. You’re still acclimating.” Mycroft says softly.  
“He’s been bit.” Crystal growls and walks into her room, laying Greg out on her bed. She presses her hand to his neck, chanting under her breath softly as he hand starts to glow. “I need gauze and a suture kit. There’s only so much bleeding I can stop right now.” She frowns, her abilities drained from using them so much in the past day.

Sherlock nods sadly. “It doesn’t look good though. There’s too much blood coming out. I don’t think he was bitten cleanly.” He says sadly.  
John rushes out of the room and grabs what is needed, he passes the suture kit and gauze to Crystal. “What do you need me to do?” He asks, his sleeves already rolled up.

“Stay here.” Mycroft goes out to his office, reviewing all the CCTV footage to find who did this.  
“I need you to start suturing. You’ll have sixty seconds where I can slow his blood flow enough to where you can suture it cleanly. Then I’m going to start a transfusion line because he’s lost to much blood. Get ready.” Crystal nods as she presses the gauze to Greg’s neck.

John nods, he gets everything ready before holding it close to the wound. “It’s going to be okay, mate. We’re here. You’re going to be okay.” John says. As soon as Crystal moves her hands, he starts to quickly suture the wound. “That’s it Greg, keep breathing for me, mate.” John says over and over. He doesn’t care if Greg can hear him. It helps John to keep calm if he’s talking to the patient.

Crystal pants a bit for the over isle of her abilities, setting up an IV to do Greg’s infusion. She licks his blood on her hand and picks out his correct cross match, letting the blood flow from the bag down the tube and into his arm. “Excuse me.” She says softly and goes to wash the blood off her arms even though her chest and neck is covered.

John’s hands, arms and shirt is covered in Greg’s blood. He sighs sadly and sits beside him. “It’s going to be okay, mate. Just rest. You’re safe here, I promise.” He says softly.

Crystal comes out of the bathroom and changes out of the soiled clothes. “I’ll watch him. Go wash up and I’ll give you something to wear.” She says softly.  
Magdala frowns as she sits next to Sherlock, feeling helpless.

John nods and goes into the bathroom. He takes off his now red shirt and starts to clean himself up. He never thought he would have to do that again, his time as an army doctor was over. He grabs the sink hard, almost collapsing as he has flashbacks to the war.  
Sherlock wraps his arm around Magdala. “You raised him well. He’s so brave and clever.” He mutters.

“Easy. Easy.” Crystal holds John up, having come to give him clothes. “Just breathe.” She says calmly, passing some calming feelings to him as she holds him up.  
“He learned that all on his own.” Magdala, presses against Sherlock.

“It’s okay. Just seen... one to many friends die because I wasn’t quick enough.” John says sadly. He slips on the clothes. “Thank you. Not just for helping Greg, but I heard you invented doctors.” He whispers.  
Sherlock hums and rubs her shoulder. “No, you’re brave, what you had to put up with, from your husband. What you managed to do with Camille, that’s clever. It got it from you.”

“I won’t let that happen to him. I promise.” Crystal nods. “Yeah I did I suppose. Quite inadvertently. People start getting suspicious of my healing abilities so I had to come up with a way to explain it. So the medical practice just sort of happened. The more I learned the more they learned from me. I had to disguise myself as a man from time to time so I wouldn’t be burned as a witch but that was par for the course. I still do have to sometimes.” She rolls her eyes.  
“My husband was my fault. I chose him. Stupid decision but I made it. And I wouldn’t take it back because I have John and Harry.” Magdala smiles softly.

John turns and hugs Crystal. “Thank you. For helping me saving my friends. For keeping me alive then.” He says softly. “I got shot, in the shoulder.” John fingers the wound. “I had to talk someone through removing the bullet.” He whispers.  
Sherlock sighs. “You still protected John and Harry from him. You protected them. That is bravery.” He says softly.

“Yes that’s always a fun way to spend an afternoon. Instructing someone to dig around inside you and pull out a bullet.” Crystal laughs hallowly, having done exactly that more than a few times.  
Magdala nods and tries to relax.

John smiles. “Thank you, Crystal. Seriously. Without you... Greg could have been eaten back there.” He says softly. He steps away and goes back into the other room.  
Sherlock hums. “You’re worried Magdala, I can feel it.” He says softly. “What are you worried about?”

Crystal frowns and nods, knowing John is right. She’d have to have a serious concert with Mycroft about his Sired’s behavior and conduct. ‘Where are you?’ She hums in Mycroft’s head.  
“I.. I’m worried Harry will hate me..” Magdala whispers.

‘Checking footage. I can’t see who did it.’ Mycroft says back to Crystal. ‘Greg just seemed to walk into shot, holding his neck. I have every inch of this street covered in CCTV.’  
“She won’t.” Sherlock says. “You’re her mum. It’s impossible for anyone to hate their mum truly.” He whispers, his voice full of pain.

‘There’s no other footage before that? Where was he before? Did someone erase it?’ Crystal frowns, going to take Greg’s vitals.  
Magdala frowns and pulls Sherlock into a hug. “I’m sorry, dear..”

‘No, nothing erased. No vampire speed. He just appeared in front of here. I don’t know how.’ Mycroft sighs in her mind. ‘How is he doing?’  
“It’s okay. It was a long time ago.” Sherlock says with a shrug.

Crystal frowns. ‘He’s stable for now. He’s gonna have to be on a transfuser through the night though.’ She sighs and checks Greg’s mouth for blood. ‘No blood in his mouth so he wasn’t forced to feed. I don’t think this was random, Myc. You don’t think Alderose and Augustus could be trying to get back at us for busting up their feeding ring, do you? Greg was the detective on scene.’  
“I know but still. I’m here if you want to talk. You’re my son’s match. You’re my son as well.” Magdala says softly.

Mycroft rubs his face. ‘It’s the only reason I can come up with as well. Someone needs to stay with him. Make sure he gets better. Maybe not a vampire though.’ He says to Crystal.  
Sherlock nods. “It’s just what happened back then. We were poor so I needed to work, from the age of five. My father left us. Me and mother. So she sent me to a cotton mill, I worked, and she got pennies. Just enough to feed herself from, once a week.” He explains.

‘What’s that supposed to mean? You don’t think I can take care of him?’ Crystal frowns, snapping at Mycroft in his head. She always got on edge when her abilities drained her.  
“Oh, Sherlock. I’m so sorry, dear.” Magdala runs her fingers through his hair.

‘No Crys. I’m saying that if he remembers it’s a vampire that bit him, it may not help him to see another vampire. Let John or Maggie stay with him. He won’t be as scared.’ Mycroft says sadly.  
Sherlock shrugs, “it was a long time ago. It’s fine.”

‘Fine. I’ll trace his blood train then.’ Crystal sighs.  
“Still that kind of trauma scars.” Magdala says softly.

‘Come here, first. I want you to take a look at the CCTV.’ Mycroft says to Crystal. ‘I love you.’  
“I know. Just so long as I don’t have to go back to a cotton mill... or Edinburgh I’ll be fine.” Sherlock says.

Crystal frowns a bit. ‘I love you, too. I’m sorry I snapped..’ She makes sure John is handling Greg before going to see Mycroft.  
“Never.” Magdala nods.

Mycroft holds his arms open for Crystal, “come here. It’s okay that you snapped. You’re exhausted.” He says softly.  
Sherlock smiles. “I heard Camille wanted you to be our sister.” He says softly. “And you’ve turned her down.”

Crystal goes to him and immediately melts into his arms. “It’s not okay. I shouldn’t take it out on you. I’m sorry.” She mumbles into his chest.  
“I did.” Magdala nods. “I’m a witch. I will always be a witch. I will always protect vampires. That is who I am.” She says softly, smiling.

“I would prefer you to take it out on me, than someone who doesn’t understand, beautiful.” Mycroft says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “That’s okay. I hope Camille understands though. No one's ever turned down her offer before.” He says softly.

“Why are you so good to me?” Crystal presses kisses to his chest.  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Magdala shrugs.

“Because I love you.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock nods. “I just don’t want her to take it negatively, that’s all. She may think that you think you’re better than her.”

“Mm very lucky for me.” Crystal smiles and looks up for a kiss.  
“Of course not. I’d never think that.” Magdala frowns.

Mycroft chuckles and kisses Crystal slowly.  
“I know. But we need to make sure Camille doesn’t think that either.” Sherlock says softly.

Crystal hums softly and kisses Mycroft back.  
Magdala frowns and nods.

Mycroft smiles and strokes Crystal’s hair. “We need to work. Someone is targeting Greg and so probably us.” He whispers. “I want to be able to keep you safe.”  
Sherlock sighs and rubs her back. “John come here. Greg is just going to be sleeping.”

“Fine.” Crystal kisses him once more and stands on her own. “I should have went out and killed Alderose and Augustus as soon as they left.” She sighs.  
John frowns a bit but goes to them, keeping an eye on Greg.

“No Crys. That’s my job, yeah.” Mycroft says softly. “Plus it’s Camille’s choice. But we will find everyone involved. Come on, watch the CCTV, I’ve got teams of people standing guard on every street corner for the square mile around us. If anyone tries anything again, we will know.”  
Sherlock pulls John onto his lap. “You did good, John. You saved his life.” He whispers.

“You win wars, Myc. I assassinate.” Crystal hums. “Alright.” She sits with him.  
John cuddles into him. “I didn’t. Crystal did.”

Mycroft hums. “I feel like this is going to turn into a war Crys. They’re clearly getting their children to harm us.” He states. He shows Crystal the video at normal speed before slowing it down as much as he can and showing it her again. “Look not even a hair out of place. One minutes there’s nothing there. The next Greg is almost dying on my front step.”  
Sherlock hugs John. “You helped though, Doctor. You helped her.” He says softly.

“I’m going to have to go into his memory.. Aren’t I?” Crystal asks quietly.  
John cuddles into him.

“He’s a police officer, Crys. One of the best, he knows that if we’re going to investigate this properly, we need to get him to remember everyone, interview him.” Mycroft says. “I don’t want you going into his mind, you’re exhausted yourself too much, if you do anymore, I’m scared you’re not going to be able to control yourself around Maggie or John.” Mycroft says sadly.  
Sherlock kisses his temple softly. “John, when you were asleep, I asked you a question. I asked whether you wanted to become immortal and live with me forever, but stop being my King. Can you remember your answer?” He asks.

Crystal frowns and nods.  
John frowns a bit. “I wanted to be with you forever..”

Mycroft kisses her cheek softly, “I love you, Crys.” He murmurs.  
“Then we’re going to have to ask Camille to change you.” Sherlock says softly.

“I love you, too.” Crystal nuzzles him.  
John frowns a bit and nods.

Mycroft smiles and hugs her tight. “Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?” He asks, ready to pick her up and carry her.  
“John, my dear, this is your choice, you can stay with me forever, or you can be my King for fifty years. Only you can choose.” Sherlock says softly.

“I thought we had to work?” Crystal nuzzles him.  
John frowns and presses his face to Sherlock’s shoulder. “I want both.” He mumbles.

“You’ve exhausted yourself.” Mycroft says softly. “I have work, whilst you rest.” He whispers.  
“I know John, but do you have any idea how you can do that?” Sherlock asks.

“Mm fine.” Crystal sighs.  
“No.” John mumbles.

Mycroft smiles. “May I carry you, Crys?” He asks, not wanting to scare her.  
Sherlock sighs. “I don’t either dear. So what can we do?” He asks, kissing John’s temple.

Crystal blushes a bit and nods. “Yes you may. Thank you for asking.” She says softly.  
“Research?” John suggests, tipping his head up for a kiss.

Mycroft smiles and gently stands with Crystal in his arms. “I figured, that... before they would have picked you up against your will.” He says softly.  
Sherlock kisses John slowly. “Research.” He smiles. “Do you want to go research whilst I stay here with Greg?” Sherlock asks.

“Well you’re not wrong about that..” Crystal cuddles into him.  
“I..” John frowns a bit. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Greg was attacked by and vampire and seeing a vampire first thing when he wakes up probably would freak him out.” He says softly, not wanting to hurt Sherlock’s feelings.

Mycroft sighs sadly, “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.  
Sherlock frowns. “But... I... I thought that I was his friend. We are... friends are we?” He whispers. He knows Sally will never be his friend, but Greg? After everything they’ve been through.

“Which part? The being married off part? The being sold to pay off my husband’s debts part? Or the forced into prostitution part?” Crystal sighs.  
“Yes. You’re friends. But something traumatic happened to him. And I don’t want him to associate that scary feeling with you. So maybe we should give him some time to relax and acclimate a bit.” John kisses Sherlock’s knuckles.

Mycroft sighs sadly. “As much as you want to say.” He says softly. “We have eternity to work through this together.”  
Sherlock looks down at his hand before standing. He sits John beside his mother and leaves the room.

“Well they’re all dead so there’s that at least.” Crystal mumbles.  
“Sherlock.” John frowns as he watches him go. He didn’t want to upset Sherlock but he knew Greg would need some time to process what happened.

“But That doesn’t seem like closure does it?” Mycroft asks. “Just because they’ve stopped feeling, doesn’t me you have.”  
Sherlock ignores John and goes to find Camille, to tell her what’s happened.  
Magdala sighs and wraps her arm around John. “Son, it’s okay. He’ll get over it.” She says softly. “He’s just upset that he can’t help.”

Crystal frowns and looks away. “I guess I just push the feelings down..”  
Camille is in her office, reading through some papers.  
“I know.” John holds her close. “It’s just.. he always helps. That’s what he does.”

Mycroft nods. “I’m here if you want to share those feelings. Anytime, I promise.” He says softly. “You’re my beautiful, I want the world for you.” He smiles.  
Sherlock knocks on Camille’s door and waits for an answer.  
Magdala nods. “I know John, I read your blog.” She says softly.

Crystal blushes and nods. “Thank you..”  
“Come in, Sherlock.” Camille hums softly.  
“You do?” John asks softly, blushing a bit.

“Anytime.” Mycroft smiles.  
Sherlock steps in and takes a seat, “Sire, we’ve had some bad news.” He says softly.  
Magdala nods. “I need to keep an eye on my son.” She smiles.

“Thank you.” Crystal kisses his cheek.  
“Yes I know. I can smell him.” Camille sighs and puts down her papers.  
John smiles softly. “Thank you.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses her softly. “I care for you.” He smiles.  
Sherlock sighs, “Forgive me, Sire.” He says bowing his head. “It’s just, he’s stable. He’s been bitten by a vampire, he’s on blood transfusion so he doesn’t die. We think that it’s somehow connected to Augustus and Alderose, But That is just an accusation at the moment. I thought you would like to know.”  
Magdala shrugs. “You’ve done well, John. Everything you’ve done. The war, fighting bad guys, catching bad guys, helping Sherlock.” She says softly.

“I know.” Crystal smiles softly and kisses him back. “If.. if you want to fuck Magdala that’s fine with me. I don’t.. I don’t know how long it will take me to get comfortable with you doing something like that to me though..” She says softly, looking away again.  
Camille frowns and nods. “I assume Mycroft and Crystal are working on the attacker?”  
John blushes. “Good.” He nods.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I don’t want to be having sex with her, and you be uncomfortable or jealous.” Mycroft says. “I will wait an age and more for you to be ready, and I’ll be by your side through every step of the way.” He promises.  
Sherlock nods. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave. I just didn’t know what else to go. I can’t be in the room, in case Greg has a bad reaction to me when he wakes.” He says sadly.  
Magdala smiles, “you blush the same as you did when you were a child.” She notes.

“No no I wouldn’t be. As long as she and you both want it then it’s fine. Watching you touch her before was.. A revelation.” Crystal blushes.  
“Stay, child. You’re always welcome with me. Always.” Camille goes and sits next to him. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’ve learned so far of this new age. I’m afraid I don’t understand any of it.”  
“Mum.” John continues to blush, chuckling softly.

Mycroft smiles as kisses her cheek, “you’re always welcome to kiss and touch us, when we’re like that.” He says softly.  
Sherlock nods. “Well, this guy, invented electricity. That’s what everything works off. But that’s not important.” He pulls out his phone. “This is a phone, you can talk to other people through it. Either by writing a letter, called a text. Or by calling someone, so you can hear them.” He smiles softly, handing Camille the phone.  
Magdala laughs and wraps her arm around John. “Son, I’ve been talking with Mycroft. We’re er, wanting to have another go at being a family, he’s wanting- we’re wanting to have a go at having a child.” She whispers. “Make you a big brother.”

Crystal smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.  
“Oh yes! Mycroft gave me one. It makes the noise and then Mycroft talks from inside.” Camille nods, turning it over in her hands. “So it’s a magic voice box?”  
“Yes I know. He came to talk to me about it. To see if I had any ideas it it could be possible.” John nods.

Mycroft kisses Crystal back hard. “I love you.” He beams.  
“Yeah, but we call it a phone.” Sherlock smiles. “Everyone has a unique number. If you know that number, you can talk to them. Where’s your phone?” He asks.  
“Okay. Good.” Magdala nods. “I’m not going to do it, if you don’t want me to.” She says softly.

“Mm I love you, too.” Crystal grins and pulls him in for another kiss.  
“It’s on the desk I think. No I put it in the drawer because it kept making noise.” Camille gets the phone and hands it to him.  
“I.. It’s not that I don’t want you to. It’s just.. It’s weird.” John sighs.

Mycroft smiles, he gently holds her against a wall and kisses her back, hard. “You’re wonderful.” He moans.  
Sherlock smiles. “The only time it makes a noise is when someone is wanting to talk to you.” He says softly. “Look, Mycroft has sent you some letters.” He smiles, he pulls them up and shows them to Camille.  
“That’s why I want your opinion on the matter.” Magdala says softly.

Crystals hands go to his hair and wraps her legs around his waist as they kiss.  
“Ohh.” Camille nods and reads them.  
“I just.. I remember him. From when I was little, Mum.” John says softly.

Mycroft moans and kisses Camille back hard. His hands hold her hips close to his his.  
Sherlock smiles, “you can send him one back if you like.” He offers. “Ask him how to search is going for Greg’s attacker.”  
Magdala nods. “I thought you would. Did you like him... back then?” She asks softly.

Crystal tugs in his hair as she rocks her hips against him cautiously.  
“Yes. Good. Do that. Show me how.” Camille nods.  
John thinks for a minute then nods. “Harry and I only saw him when we went to witch things. But you saw him more often, didn’t you?”

Mycroft nipples her lips, “tell me to stop at any time.” He murmurs.  
Sherlock smiles. He pulls up the keyboard, and hands her the phone. “Take your time Sire, just press the letter you want, to spell the words.” He says gently.  
Magdala nods. “That’s why your dad was... mean. I was cheating on him, with Mycroft. I saw him everyday, I fed him everyday.” Magdala says, as she takes his hand. “I know, you can tell your mum off. What I did was wrong.”

“I know. Just. Grins against me a little. Please.” Crystal begs quietly.  
Camille nods and slowly taps out a message, holding the phone in one hand and pressing each button with her pointer finger.  
“Mum.. Dad didn’t know you were cheating. That’s not why he was mean..” John says softly, rubbing her hand gently.

Mycroft smiles and chews on Crystal’s lip, slowly grinding against her body. He moans happily into her mouth.  
Sherlock smiles, “and then when you’re done, press that button just there. The one that says send.” He says softly.  
“You don’t know that son.” Magdala sighs. “I should have told you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the whole truth.” She whispers. “I didn’t want you to get hurt further.”

Crystal gasps and moans, holding onto him tighter.  
Camille smiles and presses it, watching the message go up.  
“Yes I do, Mum. Dad was screwing Mrs. Collins next door. It had nothing to do with you. Or us.” John frowns.

Mycroft’s fangs slide down as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. “I need to get this. In case it’s about Gregory.” He says as he pulls his head away and pulls out his phone, holding Crystal in one arm. “It’s... Camille.” He whispers.  
Sherlock smiles. “Well done! It’s so much easier than holding meetings. Is there anything else you’d like to know?” He asks.  
Magdala sighs. “I wasn’t the best wife to him. I was the first to... go off with someone, it’s natural he would follow suit. I’m sorry we weren’t the best parents for you.” She squeezes his hand.

“What?” Crystal raises a brow.  
“What else can you do with this? Pone? Phone? Object.” Camille rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah but you never hurt us.” John frowns.

“Camille texted me.” Mycroft smiles. “I gave her a phone but never taught her how to use it. I didn’t get time.” He chuckles at how it’s set out, with his name along the top with a formal greeting, and Camille’s name under a formal sincerely. “Look.” He beams.  
“Phone.” Sherlock smiles. “Well it doesn’t just connect to people, it... you can ask it questions and it tell you to answers.” He says. He presses the square with a ‘G’ on and pulls up Google. “Again type in any question you could possibly have.”  
“But I wasn’t there to protect you.” Magdala sighs. “Anyway, we shouldn’t be speaking about that now. I want to get to know my son. I never did fully understand how you got discharged from the army.” She says softly.

“By far the most formal text I’ve ever seen.” Crystal giggles and smiles.  
Camille hums and thinks of something to ask. She types in ‘recent historical events’.  
“I.. I got shot.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles as he listens to Crystal’s giggles, to him they feel warm, and homely. “Now I’ve got to decide whether to tell her you don’t have to write like that anymore, or just indulge her. What do you think?” He asks.  
Sherlock reads over Camille’s shoulder. “I should explain.” He whispers as they got to an article about World War 1.  
Magdala hugs John tightly. “Where? Nowhere important, I see.” She says softly, not letting go of him.

“Mm leave her be. It’s cute.” Crystal smiles.  
“What happened?” Camille asks softly, frowning.  
“My shoulder. It was a sniper. A clean through and through.” John hums, ignoring the subtle ache in his shoulder that he knows is a phantom pain from just the memory. “We were ambushed in a bombed out little town. I was pulling back injured guys from the front so they wouldn’t get shot more. And I got hit. Apparently I didn’t notice because the other guys had to stop me for going back and pulling more men out.”

Mycroft nods, and puts his phone back away. “Now where were we?” He asks softly.  
“It’s complicated, a man called Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated. Germany and some of the central countries in Europe fought against the rest of the world. They lost.” Sherlock explains.  
Magdala holds John tightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, my brave boy.” Magdala whispers. “I read in your blog that you injured your leg?” She asks softly.

“Mm I think your tongue was in my mouth.” Crystal grins.  
“What? Why would they start something like that? It makes no sense.” Camille frowns.  
“It was a psychosomatic limp that flares up every once in a while.” John hums.

“So it was.” Mycroft smiles. He nibbles at Crystal’s lower lip, sucking on it hard.  
Sherlock sighs. “Because they’re idiots.” He shrugs. “I fought. All vampires did. We fought against Germany, they flared up for no particular reason, everyone else was fighting to stop. They were fighting for fun.” He explains. “I think your son Tyrannous helped to start it, but I’m not sure.” He sighs.  
“Cessat dolor.” Magdala smiles, “I knew that would come in handy one day.”

Crystal moans and her eyes flutter closed.  
Camille frowns and nods. “It sounds like something he would do.”  
“Stop pain?” John raises a brow. What does that mean?”

Mycroft smiles and grinds against Crystal softly and he continues to suck her lip.  
Sherlock sighs, “and then of course, there was world war 2.” He says sadly. “About twenty years later. That directly was Tyrannous, he was somehow controlling Hitler, the leader of Germany, the bad guys.” He says softly. Sherlock shudders, and closes his eyes. “It wasn’t pretty.”  
“It’s a spell, it stops mental pain. Psychosomatic, phantom limb...” Magdala explains softly.

Crystal kisses him deeply, sucking on his tongue.  
“Germany? Again? Was it worse? Than the first?” Camille frowns.  
“Oh.” John nods.

Mycroft groans, he picks her off the wall and carries her into the nearest guest bedroom. He drops her on the bed and lays down on top of her.  
Sherlock nods. “Much worse. If you weren’t a heterosexual, blond haired, blue eyed Christian, then you were persecuted.” He murmurs.  
Magdala smiles. “I love you, son.” She whispers.

Crystal kisses Mycroft’s neck, pulling his shirt up. “I.. I want you naked. Please?” She says softly.  
Camille frowns deeply. “Sherlock, what did Tyrannous make them do?”  
“I love you, too.” John smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her quickly before stripping down to just his boxers. He goes over to the door and locks it before turning back to Crystal. “Do I live up to your expectations?” He asks.  
Sherlock sighs, “I- I can’t Sire.” He murmurs. He pulls up a page on concentration camps and hands the phone to Camille to read.  
“You’re always going to be my little boy, no matter our ages okay?” Magdala asks.

“Met them? You’ve blown them out of the water.” Crystal grins and opens her arms for him. “Come and take my top off. Slowly.”  
Camille’s eyes widen as she reads the page. “No.. That’s.. That’s not possible.”  
“Mum.” John chuckles but nods.

Mycroft blushes and straddles Crystal’s hips. “You’re just being kind.” He murmurs as he slowly starts to undo Crystal’s top, kissing and sucking at the newly exposed skin.  
Sherlock nods. “There was a group of us. If the Nazis got wind of someone, we would pretend to be them, so the humans wouldn’t have to go. I- I don’t know how many times I was in a concentration camp.” He murmurs. “Too many.”  
Magdala smiles and hugs John tightly.

Crystal mewls and relaxes. “My bra too..”  
Camille frowns and pulls him into her arms.  
John holds her close.

Mycroft nods and takes off her bra, dropping it down with the rest of their clothes. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers.  
Sherlock sighs and leans against her. “Thank you Sire.” He whispers.  
Greg grunts as Magdala and John hug. He forces his eyes open, only to hiss in pain and close them again.

Crystal blushes and lays back, relaxing.  
“I promise I won’t ever let anything like that ever happen again.” Camille holds him close.  
“Greg?” John stands, going to him.

Mycroft smiles, he lays down, over Crystal and keep his weight off her. “I love you.” He breaths.  
Sherlock nods. “Thank you, Sire.” He smiles and pulls away. “Is there anything you need?” He asks.  
Greg groans and turns his head to John, keeping his eyes closed. “John? Where-?” He asks, before coughing and bringing up blood.

Crystal wraps her arms around him and kisses him. “I want to feel you on top of me.”  
“A drink.” Camille sighs.  
“Easy. Relax.” John cleans up the blood.

Mycroft smiles and lays on top of Crystal, “How are you feeling?” He asks.  
Sherlock nods. He gets up and pours them both a glass of blood. “How are you feeling, Sire?” He asks.  
Greg collapses back and stops coughing up blood. “J-ohn.” He groans weakly.

“Mm good. Relaxed.” Crystal runs her finger tips over his back.  
“Tired.” Camille sighs. “It’s not easy being out of the loop for a few hundred years.”  
“It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe. Just breathe and relax.” John says softly, taking Greg’s vitals.

Mycroft smiles softly. “Good. I’m happy when your relaxed.” He shivers and nuzzles into her neck, kissing and sucking at it.  
Sherlock hums. “It’s okay. Mycroft tried to tell me all his history in a week. I’ve still not got his timeline straight.” He whispers with a smiles. He passes Camille the glass of blood and sits back down beside her.  
Greg tries opening his eyes again but groans and closes them. “Bri-ht.” He breaths, wanting the light to be turned off.

Crystal moans softly and tips her head back, always melting when he kisses and sucks her neck.  
Camille hums and nods, taking the glass.  
John goes around and shuts off the lights. “How are you feeling?”

Mycroft smiles and takes the movement to suck on Crystal’s neck more. He finds two small puncture marks and kisses them gently.  
Sherlock smiles and sighs. “I- we never talked about... you being in my head. Or... whatever. I’ve not told anyone, I don’t know if you wanted anyone to know.” He says.  
Greg groans. “Like drained. Physically.” He breathes. He opens his eyes and shuts them quickly. “Lights off John.” He begs quietly.

Crystal mewls and arches, wrapping her legs around Mycroft.  
“You can if you want to. You helped me. They should know what a great service you’ve done for me.” Camille sips her drinks.  
“They’re off Greg. I promise. It’s pitch black in here.” John frowns.

Mycroft smiles and gently pushes his fangs down, letting them drag against Camille’s puncture marks. “Sexy.” He breaths, his word coming out with a slight lisp.  
Sherlock nods. “Is there anything else you’d like from me, Sire?” He asks. “I’m here for you, even if it’s... personal.”  
Greg groans. “Please,” he begs. “And... and shhh.” He curls on his side and yelps as the needle pulls in his arm.

“Ohh yessss.” Crystal moans as she feels his fangs, eyes closed as her fingers dig into his shoulders.  
Camille hums softly, thinking. “Tell me about you and John. Has he made a decision?” She asks softly.  
“Easy.” John whispers and helps him get comfortable. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

Mycroft smiles around his fangs. He nuzzled further down, dragging his teeth against Crystal’s breasts.  
“John wants to be with me. Forever. He wants to be changed.” Sherlock says softly. “I- I would change him but I’m scared. Will you?” He whispers.  
Greg groans. “Everything is... big.” He breaths. “Too much. Too bright. Too... loud.” He whimpers and brings his knees up into him. “What’s... happened?”

“Mycroft.” Crystal moans his name, a shiver running through her.  
“I will if you want me to. I think it would be better if I did. Then you could be equals.” Camille nods.  
“Does it feel like a migraine?” John asks, feeling Greg’s forehead. “Do you remember what happened?”

Mycroft looks up at Crystal. “Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock nods. “I’ve only had one ex, he forced me to turn him, after I bit him. He changed. He tried to kill me.” He explains softly.  
Greg shakes his head. “Worse.” He thinks. “I was heading... to my car... from work. Then... you.” He explains quietly.

“No no. Keep going. Please.” Crystal blushes, looking down at him.  
“I’m sorry, Sherlock.” Camille frowns.  
“Okay. Just rest. I’ll get you some pain meds. Do you need anything?” John asks softly.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles back into Crystal’s breast. He sucks and bites it gently, making sure not to cut Crystal with his fangs.  
Sherlock shrugs. “It’s okay. Honestly. I don’t blame anyone here.” He says softly.  
“What happened?” Greg breaths. “Why this?” He asks.

Crystal mewls as she watches him, her nipples getting hard as she gets excited.  
“You blame yourself.” Camille says softly.  
“You were.. Attacked. We don’t know by who yet. We’re working on it.” John says softly.

Mycroft smiles, he retracts his fangs and licks and Crystal’s nipple, kissing it. “May I?” He asks.  
Sherlock shrugs. “Sort of. And him. I should have talked to him more about becoming a vampire. I should have not done as he wished. But... then he shouldn’t have forced me. He should have told me his wishes before I fed on him.”  
“By... them?” Greg asks.

“Please.” Crystal blushes and smiles shyly.  
“You were young. You didn’t know how to handle thinking things through. As you get older you can practice how to think about what they ask you. How to negotiate beyond the feeling of having to give them exactly what they want immediately.” Camille hums.  
“Maybe. We don’t know who yet.” John says softly. “If it was it was a rogue one. And they well make sure it’s handled.”

Mycroft smiles and sucks on Crystal’s nipple softly. He groans with pleasure and presses in harder.  
Sherlock nods. “I’m sorry, I had to kill him. I know your thoughts on the death of other vampires.” He says softly.  
Greg whimpers and carefully wraps his arms around his knees. “Am I... one?” He asks.

Crystal moan and arches, pulling him closer. “Yes yes. So good.” She arches and rocks up against him, her legs tightening around him.  
“You are my child. And by extension so was he. But you had to protect yourself.” Camille rubs his leg.  
“No. You didn’t feed. We don’t think. Besides it has to be consensual to work. Or you have to be dying.” John frowns.

Mycroft holds her hips and grinds into her as he continues to suck and moan. He kisses up Crystal’s chest and starts to kiss her hard. “What do you want?” He asks.  
Sherlock sighs and nods. He rests his head on Camille’s shoulder and sighs.  
Greg opens his eyes and winces in pain. “Am I dying?” He asks quietly, fear thick in his voice.

“I don’t know. What are some options?” Crystal blushes.  
Camille runs her fingers through his hair.  
“No. You lost a lot of blood. You’re on a transfusion.” John takes his hand.

“I don’t know what you’re comfortable with Crys. I’m happy to go as far as you want. We can keep kissing. You can... pleasure me. I can just pleasure you. We can go all the way.” Mycroft explains softly. “It depends what you want.”  
Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes. “Sire, why are you uncertain about have Lucifer back?” He asks.  
Greg sighs. “Stay with me. Keep... them out.” He begs.

“I.. I want to touch you.” Crystal nods.  
Camille frowns. “I don’t know.”  
“I promise. You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles he rolls off Camille and lays on his back. “My body is yours to touch as you please.” He says softly. “I promise I won’t touch you unless you ask.”  
Sherlock sighs. “I could find out. I- my first power has come through. I can feel other people’s emotions, just my touching them.” He explains. “I’m not going to. But please, trust me. You can tell me your worries about it.” He says softly.  
Greg nods. “I’m scared.” He whispers. “I don’t want to become one of them.”

Crystal blushes and smiles, straddling his thighs. She runs her hands over his chest, down to his hips.  
“That’s good. I’m happy for you.” Camille smiles softly. “Try it.” She holds out her hands, wanting to test out his  
“You’ll be okay. I promise.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles. “You’re beautiful, on top of me.” He says softly. He puts his head behind his head to stop himself from touching Crystal.  
Sherlock takes Camille’s hand and frowns when he doesn’t feel anything. “I- I don’t understand. It works on Mycroft and Magdala and John. Why- why not you Sire?” He asks, dejectedly.  
Greg sighs. “This is the first time I’ve slept. I’m scared John. That someone out there will... get me.”

“Really?” Crystal smirks. “What do you like most, mm?” She runs her hands over her body, making him watch.  
“Because I’m your Sire. I can block your powers from working on me. No matter what they are.” Camille says softly.  
“I’ll keep you safe. I promise. I won’t leave you alone. I’m sorry.” John frowns.

Mycroft smiles. “Your confidence.” He murmurs. “The way you hold yourself. You know your sexy and you’re going to flaunt it.”  
Sherlock nods. “Please Sire. I-” he shakes his head. “You know you can trust me. All I want to help you make the right choice.” He says sadly.  
“All this we’re going for a dri-” Greg starts coughing again, more dark blood coming out.

Crystal blushes brightly and grins, leaning in and kisses him deeply. “I love you.”  
Camille nods and let’s his abilities work on him.  
John frowns and nods. “Let me listen to your lungs.”

“I love you too.” Mycroft smiles and kisses her back.  
Sherlock frowns as he feels what Camille feels, he doesn’t understand it, there is definitely hope and love there. But there’s something else too, it could be fear or dread, he’s not sure. “Did he ever hurt you?” Sherlock whispers.  
Greg stretches out, but keeps on his side, scared that if he goes on his back, he’ll choke on the blood.

“Can I touch your cock?” Crystal grins and nuzzles him.  
“No.” Camille says softly, not really sure how to explain it.  
“How about I help you prop up a bit on some pillows?” John asks softly.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I think it would enjoy that a lot.” He turns his head and kisses her quickly. “I love you.”  
Sherlock frowns. “He upset you though. Not God but him. I...” he sighs. “I will always be here for you. Just like you’re here for everyone else. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on.” He whispers.  
Greg nods and slowly sits up, wincing in pain as John helps. “Please don’t make me open my eyes.” He begs.

Crystal grins and kisses him back. She reaches for some lube in the bedside drawer. She squirts some into his hand and lets it warm before gently wrapping her hand around his cock.  
“He.. He hated humans. So much. Despised them. I was the only one he could stand. He.. He knew when he didn’t going back to god that god would take away my humanity. He wanted that. He wanted me changed.” Camille frowns.  
“You don’t have to. I’ll get you a sleeping mask to wear so it’s not so bad.” John looks through the drawer and pulls out a sleeping mask. “I’m going to put it on you, okay?”

Mycroft groans loudly and wraps his arms Crystal. “God Crys... yes. Please.” He begs, “please!”  
Sherlock sighs and wraps his arms around Camille, after putting his drink down. “I’m so sorry, I- I always thought, in the... the stories, he loved humanity. He loved humans and Gods wanted to punish him for it.” Sherlock says sadly. “But I love you Sire.”  
Greg just nods and sighs. He’s scared and just wants to go home, get away from all these people, this world. He wants to be back solving crime with the human Sherlock.

Crystal kisses him as she strokes him. “So good. So good for me.”  
“No. God wanted him to love humanity. But he refused. He didn’t want to love humans as much as god wanted him to. That’s why he wanted god to change me. Because I was human. So he came up with a plan to make that happen. I was an acceptable casualty to him. I don’t.. I don’t know if I can face him after that. After what he’s done to me.” Camille leans against him. “I love you, too, my child..” She says softly.  
John gently puts the sleeping mask on him. “It’s only me and you and my mother here, Greg. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone else in.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses her back, moaning and groaning softly. “Only you.” He promises. He wraps her legs over hers and grabs the headboard. “How about if I was in this position, would you- feel more comfortable?” Mycroft asks, forcing back a moan.  
Sherlock sighs sadly, “I’m sorry Sire. Why don’t you tell Mycroft? He’s wanting so badly to make you happy and get you back together with him.” He says softly.  
Greg nods. “I want to go home. I want everything back to normal.” He whimpers, weakly.

“Yes.” Crystal blushes and nods, stroking him faster.  
“Because I was happy. For a bit. Until I found out what happened.” Camille sighs. “I just.. I don’t think I’m meant for a great love.”  
“I know. It will soon.” John nods. “Mum, come say hi.”

“You can tie me up.” Mycroft moans loudly. He thrusts into Crystal’s hand desperately wanting more friction.  
“Oh Camille, I’m sure you are. You just need to find the right person. Everyone has their soulmate out their looking for them. You just need to search for yours.” Sherlock says softly.  
Magdala nods and steps forward, placing her hand on Greg’s elbow. “Hi Greg. I’ve read a lot about you. In John’s blog. You’re a good man, and you’re going to be fine, you’re a helper, and everything is better for helpers.” She says softly.

“Yeah?” Crystal smirks, tightening her hold a bit as she strokes him. “Have you ever been fucked?”  
“Mm maybe.” Camille hums.  
“I’m a really going to be okay?” Greg whispers.

Mycroft nods. “Years and years- argh God Crys!” He moans, throwing his head back. “Fuck! Please! Anything.” He begs.  
Sherlock hugs Camille and kisses her cheek. “I will always be here to help you, if you wish.” He says softly. “But... are you still wanting to speak with Lucifer?” He asks.  
Magdala smiles softly. “Of course, you’re going to feel everything a lot stronger, light and sounds as you know.” She whispers. “You’ll get used to it, and you’ll be able to see further and hear flies landing on a windowsill.” Magdala explains. “It’ll be like that for a few days, but everything will be back to normal. So long as you don’t have any more run-ins.”

“Want me to fuck you?” Crystal smirks, stroking him with one hand and teasing slick fingers over his hole with the other.  
“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” Camille relaxes against him.  
Greg frowns. “Alright..” He sighs. “How.. How do you know so much?”

Mycroft moans loudly and nods. “T- tie me up.” He begs. “Do anything to me.”  
Sherlock nods and rubs her arm. “You’re going to be okay.” He promises.  
“Some humans, we can see the truth in people. We can see vampires as they truly are. It’s been my job to... help both humans and vampires and... liaise between them.” Magdala explains softly. “Plus it helps that I can do magic.” She smiles.

Crystal smirks and gets up, tying Mycroft down. She knows with his strength he could get out of them but still it’s hot.  
“Thank you, child.” Camille smiles softly.  
“M-Magic?” Greg stutters.

Mycroft smiles and winks up at Crystal. “Tell me love, how would we be able to make this... hotter for you?” He asks softly, gently pulling against the bonds.  
Sherlock smiles. “I- are you going to be okay? There’s someone out there, I fear for. If the person who attacked Greg is going for people close to me and Crystal, then I want to make sure she’s safe. She’s been like a mother to me.” He says softly.  
“Yeah.” Magdala says softly. “It’s okay, I only ever do magic for good. I’m a helper, just like you.” She whispers. “John is too. He’s a helper.”

“Hotter?” Crystal asks. “You’re already pretty hot.”  
“Of course. Go and check on her.” Camille nods.  
“So... You’re psychics?” Greg asks, trying to understand.

Mycroft hums and smiles. “But I want this steaming hot for you. Your wildest fantasy. You know you’re safe with me, I won’t hurt you, and you can’t break me.” He promises.  
“Would I be allowed to explain everything and bring her here, if I thought she was in any danger?” Sherlock asks.  
“I see people’s aura, so I guess so, a little bit. But only women can be psychics. So John can’t see them. But he’s learning other magic.” Magdala says softly.

“I.. I don’t know what I like.” Crystal blushes.  
“Of course, darling. Whatever you need.” Camille nods.  
“My mum.. She always used to tease she was psychic

Mycroft smiles kindly. “That’s okay. You know you like me tied up. There’s many things you can do from here, sensory deprivation is a fun one. You blindfold me and make me listen to white noise, so you’re in the room or you could even leave, but I don’t know. I’m here with my member straight, eagerly waiting for you to come back.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock smiles and kisses Camille’s cheek. “Thank you Sire.” He says softly. He stands and bows out of the room, leaving Camille alone. He heads off towards Baker Street.  
Magdala smirks, “what was her name, my dear? Her maiden name as well.” She asks softly.

Crystal blushes and smiles shyly. “Okay.” She gets up and goes to one of the drawers.  
Camille watches him go.  
“Oh Sherlock! Where have you been?” Mrs. Hudson opens the door and pulls him inside.  
“Jean Dubois. She was French.” Greg says softly.

Mycroft watches her go. ‘I’ll stay quiet in here as well.’ He says into her mind.  
Sherlock smiles and hugs Mrs Hudson. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He beams, “but I need to make sure you’re safe.”  
Magdala chuckles softly. “Jean was a good friend of mine. When I had to... relocate she helped me set everything up. She was psychic, Greg. That means you’re magic like John.” She whispers.

Crystal pulls out a silk scarf and goes back to Mycroft. “You can talk. I like hearing you.” She says softly and blindfolds him with the scarf.  
Mrs. Hudson hugs him back. “Safe? Of course I’m safe. What have you been doing? Where’s John?”  
“She really was?” Greg asks softly. “Well that makes sense how she always knew when I snuck out.” He smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles, “I like hearing your voice as well, my love.” He says softly.  
“John is busy. Come on, I think we need to sit down, it’s a bit of a long story.” Sherlock smiles softly.  
Magdala smiles. “No that’s a mother’s instinct. But she could do other things. I bet you never got I’ll much when you were little. And all your cuts and bruises healed within a few days.”

“Good.” Crystal straddles him and kisses him deeply.  
“Should I put on the kettle then?” Mrs. Hudson smiles, leading him to the kitchen.  
“Yeah.. Now that I think about it you’re right.. How did you know?” Greg frowns a bit.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal back. ‘I’m glad you like this.’ He says into her mind, not wanting to break the kiss.  
“I- I don’t want one. I- look, there’s really no easy way to say this.” Sherlock says as he sits at the kitchen table, “please sit down, I- I don’t want you to have a shock and fall.” He whispers.  
“Because she’s a mother. Your mother would have cast small bits of magic around the house. Like making sure you’re injured were healed quickly. I did the same for Harry and John.” Magdala says softly.

‘I do. I really do. I don’t have to pay attention to where your hands are or what you’re doing. I can relax and enjoy you easier. Is this okay for you?’ Crystal kisses him hard and contradicts the hard kiss with gentle touches to his cock.  
Mrs. Hudson frowns a bit and sits down. “Sherlock, dear.. It’s alright. I already know.” She smiles softly and take his hand.  
“Oh..” Greg says softly. “So does that mean.. She could have passed something down to me?”

Mycroft groans loudly into Crystal’s mouth. ‘Good. This is good. I’m happy for this to be... our arrangement. We have Magdala that I know is happy to receive from me.’ He moans into her head, letting his words fill with ecstasy.  
Sherlock squeezes Mrs Hudson’s hand. “What do you know. Tell me everything you think you know.” He says softly, holding her hand in both of his.  
Magdala nods, “yes. Hold your hand out flat and say ‘ignis’, I think you’ll feel some tingling.” She says softly.

Crystal nips at his lips. ‘You’re so good to me. Always trying so hard to make me happy.’ She purrs, stroking slowly.  
“Well first I want you to know that I love you. No matter what. And there’s nothing that could ever change that.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly. “But I know you’re in love with John. I’ve known for a very long time.”  
Greg holds out his hand. “Ignis.” His says softly. Nothing happens for a moment but then a small flame dances in the palm of his hand. “It tickles..”

Mycroft groans and arches his back into Crystal’s hand. ‘It won’t be fun if you’re not happy.’  
“Oh.” Sherlock sighs. “Yeah. We’re together.” He says softly. “But that’s not what I want to talk to you about. I’m... there’s some people in this world that aren’t... human. I’m one of them. Please don’t get scared, I won’t ever hurt you.” He says before letting his fangs slide down. “Some of us are vampires.”  
“Oh God Greg!” John says excitedly. “You can create fire.”  
Magdala smiles. “You’re a protector. John is a healer. You can only do magic that compliments you.” She says softly.

Crystal smiles and kisses him softly. “I’ll be right back.” She gets up, letting go of his cock.  
“Together! When did this happen?” Mrs. Hudson grins, completely unfazed by the vampire thing.  
“Really?” Greg sounds shocked. “Well i guess this would have been easier than carrying a lighter around.” He chuckles nervously. “So what does that mean exactly?” He asks Magdala.

Mycroft whimpers, But doesn’t pull on his bonds. “I love you.” He murmurs, listening to where Crystal was going.  
“A few weeks ago. Please, listen Mrs Hudson. I- I’m not human. I’m dead. I’m a vampire.” Sherlock persists.  
Magdala smiles. “It means whatever you want it to mean. You can either embrace your mother’s legacy or ignore it and live your life as normal.” She says softly. “It’s completely your choice.”

“I love you, too.” Crystal purrs, opening a drawer and picking out some items.  
“Oh. That’s what you came to tell me? Sherlock, love. I’ve known that too.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “I’ve traveled quite a bit and seen a lot of things, dear.” She rubs his hands.  
“If.. If I wanted to embrace it.. Could I?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft smiles and waits for Crystal, listening to her and trying to work out what she was doing.  
“You’re not scared?” Sherlock asks softly. “You still gave me a home even though you knew?” He asks.  
“Of course Greg.” Magdala says softly. “I’ll be happy to teach you bits alongside John, but we’ll expect you to do research as well, when you’re better.” She explains.

Crystal sets some things on the bed. She pick up a cat toy on a stick, touching Mycroft’s thigh feather light with the feathers on the end.  
“You’ve never given me a reason to be afraid, Sherlock. You’re a good boy. I knew you’d never hurt me.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly. “Where else you gonna go? Why wouldn’t I take you in?”  
“Thank you.” He says softly.

Mycroft flinches as he feels the feather, but quickly relaxes and starts to chuckle as he’s being tickled.  
“Somethings still could have gone wrong. Like now. I’ve angered some bad vampires, and I’m scared that if they can’t get to me, they’ll get to you. I know a safe place to be. Come with me.” Sherlock says softly.  
Magdala smiles. “I’m going to sit back down now, Greg, but I’ll be staying in the room.” She says, as she lays Greg’s shoulder and leaves.

Crystal smirks, taking the stick end and dragging it over his cock.  
Mrs. Hudson frowns. “I’ve handled bad men, Sherlock. But if you think it’s best I’ll go with you.” She nods.  
Greg hums softly, trying to quell the shock.

Mycroft groans and arches his back. “Crystal,” he moans.  
Sherlock shakes his head. “They’ve already attacked Greg.” He says softly. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
John takes Greg’s hand. “How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

Crystal smirks and takes it away, leaving him without any sensation.  
Mrs. Hudson frowns. “Is he okay?”  
“Tired..” Greg sighs.

Mycroft whimpers and collapses back into the bed. “Crystal...” he whines. “Please.”  
“He will be.” Sherlock says softly. “Please, grab some clothes and come with me. I don’t want them to hurt you too.”  
“Go to sleep Greg, we’ll protect you, I promise.” John says softly.

“Need something?” Crystal purrs.  
Mrs. Hudson nods and gets some things together.  
Greg hums softly and tries to relax. “Thank you..”

Mycroft nods and whimpers. “Please. Need... something. Anything.” He begs.  
Sherlock smiles and takes the bag from Mrs Hudson once she’s ready. “You do know that I’m older than you?” He says with a smile.  
John smiles and sits on the bed beside him. “Do you want to lay back down?” He asks.

Crystal climbs back on the bed and drags two fingers up his cock.  
“Oh yeah?” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “You’re still my good boy though.”  
“Yes. Thanks.” Greg tries to relax.

Mycroft groans and arches his back. “Crystal.” He moans. “Such a torment.”  
“Yeah, 136 years old.” Sherlock smiles. “But I’ll always see you as a mother figure.” He takes Mrs Hudson’s hand and leads her down the street, searching for a taxi.  
John helps Greg lay back down and sits back down beside him. “I’m staying right here on the bed with you. I promise no one will come in.” He whispers.

“Mm you love it.” Crystal purrs and leans in, gently kissing the head of his cock so light he can barely feel it.  
“Dear, you don’t even look mid thirty.” Mrs. Hudson laughs.  
A cab pulls up for them. “Need a ride?” Pythia smirks.  
“Thank you. For everything.” Greg whispers, so tired.

Mycroft whimpers and nods. “I do.”  
Sherlock smiles. “I moisturise.” He turns to see Pythia. “Oh. Hi.” He says tensely. “I guess you know everything.” He says.  
John nods and gently strokes Greg’s fringe from his face.

Crystal gently kisses up one side of his cock and down the other.  
“Good boy.” Mrs. Hudson laughs.  
“For the most part. Hop in. Free of charge.” Pythia smiles.  
Greg falls asleep quickly, body exhausted and needing the rest.

Mycroft moans loudly and thrusts his hips up, wanting Crystal to take him.  
Sherlock helps Mrs Hudson in dit’s down beside her. “To The Diogenes.” He says to Pythia. “Do you know who attacked Greg? You can see things right?” He asks.  
John smiles as Greg sleeps and steps away, sitting back down next to Magdala. “You can leave if you want.” He says softly.

“Beg for it.” Crystal licks her lips, her breath on his crotch.  
“Yes I do. I know who did it.” Pythia nods as she drives. Mrs. Hudson listens to them.  
“I’m fine.” Magdala smiles softly.

“Please Crys.” Mycroft moans. “Please God fuck me, take me. Make me scream your name until I’m hoarse.” He begs.  
“Tell me.” Sherlock orders. “Goddamnit he was my friend. My best friend. He is my best friend. Please.”  
John nods and stands. “I’m going to go find Crystal then. Speak to her about what’s happening. She might have seen this before, and explain everything to Camille.” He says as he leaves the room.

Crystal smirks and slowly takes him into her mouth.  
“One of Alderose’s Sired. She did it of her own accord. Wanted revenge for her Sire.” Pythia hums.  
“I’ll watch the detective.” Magdala nods.

Mycroft moans and pulls gently at his bonds. “Crys fuck!” He moans loudly.  
“Do you have a name?” Sherlock asks.  
John nods and leaves the room, he knocks on doors until finding Mycroft and Crystal’s.  
Mycroft heats the knocking and quickly snaps his bonds. He takes them off and his blindfold. “Crys...” he breathes. “Do you want me to answer it?” He asks.

Crystal pulls off and takes a deep breath. “It’s John. I’ll answer it. You may want to get dressed.” She slips off the bed and pulls on a robe. She goes to the door and cracks it a bit. “Hello, John. Is everything alright?” She smiles softly.  
“Giselle Dimitri.” Pythia hums.

Mycroft nods and is dressed before Crystal speaks to John.  
John nods. “I’m fine. I just want to speak to you, about what’s happened to Greg. He woke up, and there’s something I need your... expertise on.” He explains.  
“Thank you.” Sherlock says softly. “Do you know if she’s working alone?” He asks.

“Alright.” Crystal nods and flicks her hand behind the door. The toys fly back into their spots in the drawers and the drawers close silently as well as the bed being made by itself. “Come in.” She opens the door for John.  
“She was when she attacked Greg. But now she’s trying to recruit more of her brethren.” Pythia frowns. “If this isn’t handled swiftly an all out war will break out and London will be ground zero.”

John nods and steps in, he sees Mycroft laying on the pristine bed and smirks. He sits down on the stool and sighs. “Well I mean, he’s going to survive. He woke up, and was coherent. He can’t remember the attack, but that’s understandable. But... there’s some other things that worry me.” He sighs. “He has an aversion to light. I turned all the lights off and he still says it’s too bright. And when I speak, like I am now, to him it sounds too loud. I- I don’t know what to do for the best.” He explains to Crystal.  
Sherlock sighs. “You’re coming in with me, and we’re all going straight to see Camille. Unless of course you want to be caught in the middle of this war.” He explains. He rubs Mrs Hudson’s arm, wanting to soothe her.

Crystal nods as she listens. “When someone is attack by a vampire their body reacts to protect itself. Those reactions can be different. Greg’s senses are heightened right now so he can better sense if a vampire is near. So he has time to protect himself. It should wear off in a few days.” She nods. “All you have to do is tend to him. Make sure he’s comfortable and as relaxed as possible.”  
“Of course.” Pythia nods as she drives.  
“It’s alright, dear. I’ve been in turf wars before.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly.

John nods. “So he’s going to be okay? Completely?” He asks. “There’s not going to be any side effects, you know, always needing sunglasses to see indoors?” John asks.  
Sherlock smiles. “Not with dead people though. And we’re more powerful. It won’t be a turf war it will become a world war. Humans will get involved.” He whispers.

“He should be totally fine. I’ll check on him when he’s ready. If there’s anything wrong I can handle it but there really shouldn’t be. I’ll make sure his skin doesn’t scar.” Crystal nods.  
Mrs. Hudson nods. “You’re smart, Sherlock. You’ll figure it out.”

John nods. “Thank you Crystal. I’m just scared for him. He’s... at the moment he’s saying that he doesn’t want any vampires in the room. Not you or Sherlock.” He explains softly.  
Sherlock hums and takes Mrs Hudson’s hand. “You won’t get injured. Nor will John or Greg, any more than he has done.” He explains.

“I nor anyone else will see him until he’s ready. I swear it.” Crystal nods. “He’ll be okay. He’s strong. He’s.. Like you. I could taste it. Smell it.” She hums.  
“I’m made of strong stock, love. Don’t fuss over me to much.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly and squeezes his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell us what you think!


	8. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock discovers his mother figure and land lady isn't all she seems...  
> Camille deals with the fallout of Greg's attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

“I- he knows. My mum told him. He quite likes the idea of being able to create a fire and do magic.” John smiles. “But I don’t know whether he’ll continue with it, if he knows he has to look after vampires.” He explains.  
“I know. You’re just a mother like figure to me. I don’t want to lose you.” Sherlock explains.

“He doesn’t have to. Neither do you. Your family took that oath but each person makes that vow for themselves. Just because you have the ability for something doesn’t mean you have to use it for a particular cause.” Crystal hums. “I.. I am a protector of humans. That is the path I’ve chosen. No matter what they’d do to me I’d always protect them and always will. But that had to be my choice. Of my own free will. So Greg must decide for himself. As do you.”  
“He doesn’t know?” Pythia asks softly.  
“Thia, this isn’t the time.” Mrs. Hudson says sharply, never having been told the woman’s name.

John nods. “I know. He knows. We’re just going to wait for him to decide. I think at the minute he just wants to get away from you all, because of what happened to him.” He explains. “Which I completely understand.”  
Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Mrs Hudson, please just tell me. You know everything about me now. Everything of importance.” He says, squeezing her hand.

“It is. He has as long as he needs. There’s no rush.” Crystal nods. “I heard you were also considering a rather permanent decision.” She says softly.  
Mrs. Hudson sighs. “Thia is my sister..”

John nods. “He does. And I... I love Sherlock, if I believed in a soul mate, Sherlock would be it. I want to be with him forever. And because I have the opportunity, why shouldn’t I take it?” He asks.  
“Oh. Okay.” Sherlock smiles. “So can you... see like Pythia can?” He asks.

Crystal nods. “I’ve never met a more perfect match. And I’ve been around... Well numbers where never my strong suit.” She teases.  
“I can.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “Technically were not siblings in this incarnation.” Pythia hums. “Technically you’re always going to be my younger sibling so you might as well let it go.” Mrs. Hudson rolls her eyes, smiling softly. “Well when you croak I’ll be older.” Pythia smirks.

John chuckles. “Numbers are just meaningless when you’re dead.” He smiles.  
Sherlock looks between the pair, smiling softly. “So what does that mean? You’re both... human right?” He asks.

“True. I can’t tell you how many centuries I’ve gone through without using calculus.” Crystal laughs.  
“For the most part.” Pythia smiles. “Our mother was a witch. She made a deal with a pagan god that she’d give him the results of her first pregnancy as payment for powers. She had an orgy with him and a few of his brethren. She got pregnant and got her powers. We were twins. So they raised us together. Part human.” Mrs Hudson says. “And part not human at all.” Pythia hums.

John chuckles and smiles broadly. “No one needs calculus. Or algebra or anything but percentages and you’re basic addition, subtraction, and multiplication. And I only use that because I’m a doctor.” He smiles.  
Sherlock hums and nods. “So you’re both mortal half-gods, dying and come back over and over again?” He asks, trying to understand.

“See? I made medicine easy like that. Imagine having to do long division while your hands were in someone’s chest.” Crystal smiles. “Figuring out I could pump someone’s blood with my own hands.. That was quite the day.” She smiles wistfully.  
“Yeah pretty much.” Pythia nods. “There’s something else you should know, Dear.” Mrs. Hudson squeezes his hand gently.

John smiles. “Thank you then. For saving my brain from a meltdown.” He beams.  
Sherlock turns to look at Mrs Hudson. “Yes?” He asks quietly.

“Just trying to do my best.” Crystal smiles. “If you even wanna know how something came about in our field I’d be happy to tell you.”  
“I don’t want you to be upset but.. I’m dying, love.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly, rubbing his hands gently.

John smiles. “Thank you. I’ve always been curious as to why leeches were used.”  
Sherlock frowns and wraps his arm around Mrs Hudson’s shoulders. “But you’ll just come back right? Somewhere else, I’ll find you again.” He says softly.

“Ah well they actually work. It was quite by accident really. A man who had a build up of toxins in his blood went swimming in a lake and the leeches fed from him. When he finally got them off he felt much better because the leeches drained some of the toxic blood without hurting him. So now we have medical grade leeches with are specially breed go that sort of healing.” Crystal smiles.  
“Of course I’ll be back, dear.” Mrs. Hudson holds him close. “Ya know it would be easier if your soul was promised to a fetus.” Pythia hums. “I know.” Mrs. Hudson sighs.

John nods as he listens. “I still won't be using them in my surgery. I don’t know what toxins they’re for or how long to leave them on. I’m not qualified really.” He smiles.  
“Send me a sign. I’ll find you. I’ll always bring you home.” Sherlock promises. “Is... Mrs Hudson your name then? Or just this body’s name?”

“Don’t worry. It’s a whole other specialty.” Crystal smiles. “You were a surgeon, no? The way you stitched up Greg. Those are surgeons hands.” She says softly, taking John’s hands.  
“Just this body.” Mrs. Hudson nods. “Dione is my original name.” She smiles softly. “Still think it’s cool Zeus got his name from you.” Pythia laughs. “He only wanted to keep the fun parts.” Mrs. Hudson laughs.

John nods. “I was everything really. Surgeon, general practitioner. I was a doctor in the army. I had a few people to help at base, but when we went into the war zones, I had to deal with everyone’s problems.” He shrugs and smiles. He squeezes Crystal’s hands and let her study them.  
“Dione.” Sherlock smiles. “Would you prefer Dione?” He asks.

Crystal smiles softly and nods, reading his palms.  
“It’s up to you, dear. I won’t be Mrs. Hudson for to much longer.” Mrs. Hudson smiles softly.

John smiles and lets Crystal read his palms. “What do you see?” He asks softly.  
Sherlock nods and kisses her cheek. “Okay, Dione.” He says quietly. “You speak of pagan and Greek Gods, what’s... how does that work?” He asks.

“I see a good strong man. Who’s smart. Very smart. But loves even more.” Crystal says softly.  
“Well you know time is a construct and doesn’t really mean much except for time is passing.” Mrs. Hudson hums. “Allegedly.” Pythia laughs and Mrs Hudson rolls her eyes. “So the God and Lucifer you know are the original. And then as time went on people started worshipping other gods and things, bringing them into existence. Then the original God decided to be known. Then you get Jewish people, Christians, Catholics, and Muslims. So the timeline for everything can get a confusing.” Mrs. Hudson nods

John smiles. “Are you reading my palms or just me?” He chuckles softly.  
Sherlock hums as he listens. “I don’t want to lose you. I love you.” He says softly.

“Just the palms. Though if you wanted me in your head all you have to do is ask.” Crystal laughs softly.  
“I love you, too. I’ll always find you. I promise.” Mrs. Hudson smiles. “Just promise your soul to a fetus.” Pythia sighs.

“No, I know what’s going on up there. But when I’ve been changed, I might need your help a little. To understand what’s happening.” John says softly.  
Sherlock looks in the mirror, at Pythia. “What do you mean by that?” He asks.

“Whatever you need I’ll be here for you.” Crystal smiles softly and nods.  
“Since were reborn all the time our soul can be promised to a fetus by the mother. It’s a common legend that when a baby take its first breath that’s its soul entering its body. When the fetus is promised to us and takes its first breath it’s sucks on our soul. Then we’re born again.” Pythia nods. “If we don’t get promised we go to a random baby.” Mrs. Hudson nods.

John nods. “I just want someone to look after me after I’ve changed. Make sure I’m doing well.” He explains.  
Sherlock frowns, “are you able to choose? Speak to your mother about it? Because well... John’s mother, I know she’s trying for a child, with Mycroft. Depending on how long you’ve got.” He explains softly. “You’d be born surrounded by me and John and our family.”

“I won’t leave your side unless you tell me to.” Crystal nods. “Are you having reservations? Which is completely normal by the way.”  
“It all depends on the pregnant mother. If she accepts my soul to be her child then it’s promised. If not then I go somewhere else.” Mrs. Hudson nods. “I.. I don’t have to much longer. A few months maybe. I have cancer, dear. It’s umm.. It’s spread.” She says softly. “I’d love to. If she says she would than I’d be happy with it.”

John sighs. “I’m just scared I’ll change. Sherlock told me the story of the guy he changed.” He looks to Mycroft. “I don’t want to end up like that.”  
Sherlock sighs sadly. “We’ll speak to Magdala, but I’m sure she’ll say yes. I love you, Dione. I want to make sure you’re safe. Always.”

“Well there’s a way to test it.” Crystal says softly.  
“Alright.” Diōnē smiles softly. “Usually we do it. Back and forth.” Pythia hums. “That’s true. Technically Pythia is my daughter and I’m her daughter. See she got pregnant and promised my soul, then I died in my last life. I was reborn and I got pregnant, promising her soul before she died. And then she was born into this life.” Diōnē smiles.

John looks at her hopefully. “Please.” He whispers. “I’m scared I won’t be me. I won’t love Sherlock.” He whispers.  
Sherlock nods and smiles. “We’ll find you a child.” He promises. “You don’t just have to rest on each other any more. You’ll both always have me and John.” He promises.

“You will. I don’t think anything could ever stop you from loving him.” Crystal smiles softly. “You’d have to do an incomplete bite. By that I mean you’d have to drink from a vampire without them drinking from you. You’d get the effects of being a vampire but it lasts only for an hour or two.”  
“Thank you, love.” Diōnē smiles softly.

John nods. “I’ll do it.” He says. “I’ll ask Sherlock when he comes back.”  
Sherlock smiles and kisses Diōnē’s cheek. “We’re family.”

“Okay.” Crystal smiles softly and nods.  
“Family.” Diōnē smiles and nods. “We’ve arrived.” Pythia hums, parking.

John smiles. “I’m going to speak with Camille, about Greg’s condition. She needs to understand what’s happened to him.” He says softly. “I’ll let you get back to your... one-sided game.” He says, winking at Crystal.  
Sherlock smiles. “Would you like some help getting inside? I’m happy to carry you, Diōnē.” He says kindly.

“Good. Tell her we’re working on it as well. We’ll bring an update when we have something.” Crystal smiles and walks to the door with him. “Mm a game for sure. One sided not so much.” She winks back, closing the door as he leaves. “Where were we?” She licks her lips as she walks back to Mycroft and her robe pools on the floor as she flicks her wrist, licking the door.  
“If you would. I get tired easily these days.” Diōnē rolls her eyes.

John nods. “I will do.” He heads to Camille’s and knocks on the door, waiting for a reply.  
Mycroft smiles and bites his lip. “You make everything so sexy.” He purrs, crawling forward to the edge of the bed to meet her.  
Sherlock nods and picks Diōnē up, holding her in his arms. “Either I’ve got stronger, or you’re really light.” He smiles.

“Come in, John.” Camille says softly.  
Crystal grins and kisses him, pressing him back into the bed and kissing him deeply as she lays on top of him.  
“Both.” Diōnē laughs softly.

John step into the room and closes the door behind him, giving Camille an awkward bow. “I thought you would like an update on Greg’s condition.” He says softly.  
Mycroft moans and lets his hands travel the length of Crystal’s back, not going lower than her hips. He lets Crystal be in charge of the kiss, opening his mouth for her.  
Sherlock smiles and hugs her close. “I’ll take you both into see Camille, then we can decide from there what to do.” He explains to both Diōnē and Pythia.

“Of course. Please sit.” Camille smiles softly and nods to the chair.  
Crystal mewls, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She runs her tongue over his teeth before gliding it against his tongue.  
“Alright.” Diōnē nods and smiles. Pythia follows them.

John takes a seat and sits nervously. “Greg is going to be fine. But he was bitten, not cleanly. We, Crystal and I, have patched him up the best we can, but there’s some changes to him. His eyesight and hearing is a lot stronger than it was. Crystal says he’s going to make a full recovery, but he can’t actually open his eyes in completely darkness.” John explains with a frown.  
Mycroft moans and slowly slides down his fangs. “Bite me Crys.” He moans around her tongue. “Bite me, feed from me.” He moans.  
Sherlock carries Diōnē to Camille’s office and knocks on the door.

Camille nods. “We’ll keep an eye on him. Crystal is our expert in human physiology. If she says he should recover fully I have no doubt he will. I know this must be hard for you watching your friend like this. I’m sorry he was attacked by one of my.. One of my children essentially. I’ll make sure punishment is swift to those involved.” Camille nods. “Come in.” She says as Sherlock knocks.  
“Only if you do the same. Please.” Crystal begs, lisp from her fangs sliding down.

John nods and turns to see Sherlock.  
Sherlock steps through the door and sits Diōnē down in the seat beside John. “Forgive me Sire. But we have news- well Pythia, here has news on Greg’s attacker.” He explains, letting Pythia step forward.  
Mycroft nods and tilts his head to the side. “How messy do you want this to get?” He asks.

“Hello, dear. Congratulations on your relationship.” Diōnē squeezes John’s hand.  
Pythia tells Camille everything.  
“Mm.. I see.” Camille nods, thinking.  
“As messy as possible.” Crystal kisses and licks at his neck, her head tilted as well.

John squeezes Diōnē’s hand back. “Thank you, Mrs H. How was the ride over?” He asks.  
Sherlock frowns. “We need to do something now, before they’re formed fully.” He says, pointing to a seat for Pythia but keeps standing.  
Mycroft nods and sinks his teeth into Crystal’s neck he drinks for a moment before letting some blood out of her neck, and spreading it around their bodies with his hand.

“It was fine, dear. I’ll have to catch you up on some things though.” Diōnē smiles softly.  
“We have a day or two at most.” Pythia nods and sits.  
Camille nods, sitting back as she thinks.  
Crystal gasps and moans, doing the same to him. “Mm you always taste so good.” She mewls and licks her lips as she feels his blood on her hands.

John hums and squeezes her hand. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He whispers.  
Sherlock frowns. “We need to strike now. If we... take her out of the picture, then the rest might just fall away, because they’re not organised.” He explains.  
Mycroft groans and sucks the blood off Crystal’s chest, knowing that he’ll be leaving bruises behind.

“I’m god you are too.” Diōnē smiles softly, squeezing his hand back.  
“She doesn’t know what she’s doing. Her Sire is dead. She’s not thinking clearly. We need to capture her.” Camille frowns.  
Crystal moans loudly, dragging her nails over his back. “Mark me. I’m yours.”

John smiles and keeps his hand in Diōnē’s as he listens to Camille.  
“Well where is she? If I go I can infiltrate. She may not know how closely linked I am to Greg. I can pretend to join, talk with her, and then bring her back here.” Sherlock explains.  
Mycroft sinks his fangs into Crystal’s chest, letting blood go all over their bodies. He moans and sucks Crystal’s tasting her and the blood.

Diōnē rubs his hand gently.  
“You can’t. You, Crystal, and Mycroft were all at Alderose’s estate. She’d have smelled you. We need someone they don’t know.” Camille sighs. “What about me?” Anthea asks softly as she stands by the door, having crept in silently.  
Crystal moans, sinking her fangs into Mycroft’s shoulder and watching the blood run like a river before letting it drip into her mouth.

John smiles and squeezes her hand, not wanting to let Diōnē go.  
Sherlock turns to face her. “You can’t. It’s too dangerous. You can’t have this as your first assignment. You’re still recovering from being bitten, Plus Mycroft won’t allow it. He’ll want you safe.” Sherlock frowns.  
Mycroft groans and arches his back, he thrusts up into Crystal’s body and lets their bodies slide together, better now that they have blood between them.

“John, dear. I have to tell you.. I’m not exactly human.” Diōnē says softly.  
“You don’t have anyone else that can go. Besides Mycroft trained me. I’m the most qualified person for the job. I did.. Do his leg work.” Anthea nods.  
Crystal whines and grinds against him, wanting more friction. “I want you.” She kisses him hard.

John looks at Diōnē, “what do you mean? You’re not a vampire, you’re too warm. Are you a witch then?” He asks.  
Sherlock shakes his head. “This is too dangerous. He didn’t send you into somewhere that is declaring an outright war on us. You’re so young, you have to stay for Mycroft.” He whispers.  
“Take me Crys.” Mycroft moans, he captures Crystal’s lip in his, kissing her hard, and tasting the blood on her.

“Well..” Diōnē says softly and starts to explain everything. “Are you okay?” She asks softly when she finishes, having told him she’s dying to finish the explanation.  
“I don’t hear any other options.” Anthea frowns. Camille watches them, thinking.  
Crystal kisses him back deeply and pushes him back against the bed, straddling him. “Mm what should I do to you?” She purrs, his blood dripping from her lips.

John nods and hugs her tightly. “Why didn’t you tell us, about the cancer? I could have helped.” He says sadly. “I could have got you some better care.”  
“I go.” Sherlock states. “I go, they capture me and I get them monologuing. I can speak to Crystal telepathically. And I’ll tell her everything. You all come storming in and take them all alive. I know what I’m doing. I’ve... I’ve been purposefully captured a lot.” He ends with a whisper.  
Mycroft hums, “anything you want, beautiful.” He gets comfy on his back and opens his hands out wide. “Do anything that comes to mind.” He beams.

“I didn’t want to make a fuss. Besides I’ll be back anyway.” Diōnē hugs him back.  
Camille frowns. “Are you sure?”  
Crystal blushes and licks her lips as she looks down at him. “I want to finish what I started.” She purrs and kisses down his body. “No moving.”

“Still, I don’t want you to die, Mrs Hud- Diōnē.” John says sadly, fighting back the tears.  
Sherlock nods. “You know that I’m used to being captured, Sire. It’s just another war, it’s just my way of helping.” He says softly.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Mycroft smirks. He shivers and groans.

“Oh sweetheart.” Diōnē holds him close. “I know. It’ll be okay. I promise.”  
Camille frowns but nods. “Let me have a few hours to think on the matter.”  
Crystal smirks and kisses along his cock.

John nods, but doesn’t move away from Diōnē. “Isn’t there anything I can do? That any of us can do?” He asks.  
Sherlock nods. “That’s fine, Sire. Would you like us to leave?” He asks.  
Mycroft moans and grips the sheets to stop himself from bucking up. He won’t move. For Crystal, he won’t move.

“No, love. I just have to take my medicine and rest. And hugs from my boys.” Diōnē smiles softly.  
“No. It’s alright. Relax.” Camille says softly, having missed the company while she was away.  
Crystal takes him into his mouth and bobs her head around him.

John nods sadly. “How long do you have left?” He whispers.  
Sherlock hums and goes to stand beside Camille. He places his hand on her back and rubs it softly.  
Mycroft moans loudly and grabs the sheets, pulling at them hard. “Oh God, Crys. Please! Yes!” He shouts.

“A few months..” Diōnē says softly.  
Camille relaxes back into his touch, eyes closing.  
Crystal smirks and takes him down her throat.

John sighs sadly. “I love you. I know I’ve not said it but I do. I love you Diōnē, are you sure there’s nothing I can do?” He asks.  
Sherlock smiles and continues to rub Camille’s back.  
Mycroft moans loudly and squirms under Crystal.

“I know, sweetheart. I love you, too.” Diōnē smiles softly. “I’ll let you know if I need anything.” She nods.  
Camille breathes deeply, relaxing.  
Crystal moans and swallows around him, using her throat muscles to massage his cock.

Sherlock gives Diōnē a pointed look, wanting her to ask John about pledging herself to Magdala’s child.  
John nods and kisses Diōnē’s cheek, wrapping his arm around her and looking up.  
Mycroft can’t help it. He lets go of the bedding and grabs at Crystal’s hair. “Crys! Oh God, yes! Please! Please!” He begs loudly.

“There’s something that could help it be easier for me to come back. If my soul is promised to a baby.” Diōnē says softly to John.  
Crystal jerks back, on the other side of the room in an instant as he touches her.

John frowns before smiling. “My mum, she’s trying for a baby. She’s a witch, I’m sure she’s heard of you. If you want, you can ask her, I’m sure she’ll say yes.” He smiles.  
Mycroft sighs sadly and bites his lips as he puts on a robe. “Crys, I’m so sorry. Please, I won’t hurt you.” He holds out her robe and steps slowly to her, his other hand where she can see it. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Please forgive me.” He whispers, soothingly.

“Really? You think she would?” Diōnē smiles.  
Crystal takes the robe and puts it on, not touching him.

John nods. “She’s devoted her life to helping humans and vampires and witches. You’re no different. We can always go ask her now.” He offers.  
Mycroft nods sadly and picks up his clothes. “Stay here Crys, I’m going to go to my own quarters and get cleaned. Speak to me up here,” Mycroft taps his temple, “if you want to speak. I am so sorry, I will never hurt you like those men did.” He says softly.

“Thank you.” Diōnē smiles and squeezes his hand. “I can help you with your magic as well.”  
‘I know. I just.. I’m trying to make my body know that.’ Crystal whispers in his head.

John nods. “Thank you. Though I think Greg is going to be needing a mentor, if he chooses to continue with his magic.” He says softly. “Would you like to speak with my mother now?” He asks.  
Mycroft nods and whispers back in her head. ‘I know. It’s my fault, I got carried away. I promise to be better to you next time.’ He blows her a kiss before leaving the room.

“Sure if she’s not busy.” Diōnē nods.  
‘I know. I’m trying too. At least I didn’t bite your cock off.’ Crystal goes to the bathroom, turning in the shower.

John shakes his head. “She’s looking over Greg as he sleeps.” He explains.  
Sherlock looks over to Diōnē, “would you like me to carry you again?” He asks.  
‘I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did.’ Mycroft explains as he goes into the basement bedroom and goes into the bathroom. ‘It’s my fault Crys, please don’t beat yourself up about it.’

“If you would.” Diōnē nods and smiles softly.  
‘I just.. I want you. I really really do. And I’m trying. It’s just hard..’ Crystal sighs and stands under the water.

Sherlock nods and leaves Camille’s side to pick up Diōnē, “I promised I’ll be here do you, for the rest of eternity.” He says softly.  
‘I know Crys. It’s okay. We have the rest of our lives to work through it together.’ Mycroft says softly as he steps under the water and groans. ‘Because I’m not leaving your side. Unless you ask.’

“My good boy.” Diōnē smiles softly and caresses his cheek.  
‘Thank you..’ Crystal sighs.

Sherlock smiles. “Do you need anything?” He asks as he follows John. “Tablets or food or drink?” He asks. “Either of you, John? I find it hard to keep up when meals are suppose to be.”  
Mycroft smiles sadly. ‘It’s okay.’ He murmurs back.

“I’ll order some takeaway for us non blood eaters.” John chuckles softly. “That sounds good.” Diōnē smiles.  
‘Was it okay at least? Did you.. Enjoy yourself?’ Crystal asks softly.

Sherlock smiles as he carries Diōnē, “you can leave the building though John. You’ll have to have it ordered here.” He explains.  
‘Yes Crystal, you were magnificent.’ Mycroft smiles. ‘I like having that role with you. Letting you take my body. I know I’m in good hands.’

“I’ll have it brought here.” John nods.  
Crystal blushes and smiles softly. ‘I’m glad.”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “It’s too dangerous out there.” He says quietly. “I don’t want them hurting you.”  
Mycroft smiles. ‘Apart from me messing up, how did you find it?’

“I won’t go anywhere.” John nods, smiling reassuringly.  
‘You didn’t mess up. You were enjoying it. I just reacted poorly.’ Crystal sighs softly.

Sherlock nods and smiles and follows John into Greg’s pitch black room. “Can you see in here?” He asks, as he sits Diōnē down beside Magdala.  
Mycroft sighs, ‘I knew you would though, and I still did it. I knew what the consequences would be for you and I still went through with it. I am so sorry Crys. I should have been better for you.’ He whispers in her mind.

“My eyes will adjust.” John walks carefully. “Dear, I’m blind like Pythia.” Diōnē smiles.  
‘We’re still getting used to each other..’ Crystal says softly.

Sherlock nods, “I thought as much. But you’re still able to know where you’re going.” He says softly. “I’m not sure how though.” Sherlock sits down on a stool. “Magdala this is Diōnē sat beside you. Diōnē this is Magdala, John’s mother.”  
‘That we are.’ Mycroft steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself. ‘I’m going down to the kitchen to get something to drink, if you wanted to join me.’ He offers.

“We can sense things. We’re seers. Even though we don’t see with our eyes we still have visions.” Diōnē hums.  
“It’s been some time, dear.” Magdala smiles. “You haven’t aged a bit, darling.” Diōnē smiles.  
‘I’d love to.’ Crystal dries off as well.

Sherlock opens his arms and pulls John onto his lap.  
“No, that’s what magic can do for you.” Magdala smiles. “I never knew that it was you in John’s blog.”  
Mycroft smiles and gets dressed, ‘I’m assuming you know your way there?’ He asks.

John cuddles into Sherlock, pulling out his phone and ordering food from an app.  
“Well I promised you I’d keep an eye on him.” Diōnē smiles.  
‘I can always find my way to you.’ Crystal smiles softly, getting dressed.

Sherlock rests his head on John’s shoulder and kisses his neck. “Love you.” He murmurs.  
“I know. Thank you Di, it means a lot. But from what I’ve read, it seems more accidental that he found you.” Magdala frowns.  
Mycroft smiles. ‘Do you stalk me Crys?’ He asks with a laugh.

“Love you, too.” John nuzzles him.  
“I sent people to shift his path the right way.” Diōnē shrugs.  
‘Mm no but I should. Stalk you like the prey you are.’ Crystal giggles.

Sherlock smiles and holds John tightly. “What have you ordered?” He asks.  
Magdala nods. “Thank you. For keeping him safe. He’ll always be my baby boy.” She smiles.  
A weird feeling washed over Mycroft, he wants to be prey, but only for Crystal. He doesn’t realise that he tells Crystal that.

“Couple different takeaway places so Mum, Mrs.- Diōnē, Pythia, and I have choices.” John smiles softly.  
“Of course. He’s a good boy.” Diōnē smiles. “He told me you’re thinking of having a child.”  
‘Mm?’ Crystal hums softly. ‘What are you thinking?’

Sherlock nods. “Sometimes I miss being able to eat with people.” He whispers.  
“I’m trying to. I want one with Mycroft, but it’s hard. I’ve always loved him more than my husband. Why do you ask?” Magdala asks softly.  
‘That... being your prey. It would be sexy.’ Mycroft whispers back to her, blushing slightly.

“Drink with us.” John nods. “Be part of the meal.” He caresses his face gently.  
“Well you know how I reincarnate. It’s easier for me if my soul is promised to a baby before I die. That why my soul knows where it’s going so I don’t bounce around the universe. If you wanted I could help you get pregnant.” Diōnē smiles.  
‘Yeah?’ Crystal licks her lips. ‘You want me to hunt you? To chase you? To capture you?’ She purrs.

Sherlock chuckles. “That’s the wrong turn of phrase love. To a vampire being part of the meal, means that you are the meal. It’s how... in the old days, we got people to agree to be frank from.” He smiles softly.  
“you want me to... host you?” Magdala asks. “I would be honoured.” She smiles and wraps her arm around Diōnē shoulders. “As a baby would I name you Diōnē or a different name?” She asks.  
Mycroft moans softly. “After we’ve drank. You’ll catch me easily when I’m like this.” He says softly. “It won’t be much fun.”

“Ah I see.” John chuckles.  
“Oh thank you, dear.” Diōnē hugs her back. “Whatever you wish to name me.” She smiles.  
“Mm I’ll bide my time.” Crystal walks to him slowly.

Sherlock smiles and kisses John’s cheek. “But yes, I’ll have a drink whilst you eat.” He smiles.  
Magdala smiles. “It’s okay. Really. How- you said that you could help us with my pregnancy? How- how do you do that?” She asks.  
Mycroft smiles and sways his hips as he walks up to her, laughing. “I love you.” He smiles.

John smiles and kisses him. “Good.”  
“I’m basically a Demigod. I can make a lot of things happen.” Diōnē smiles.  
“I love you, too.” Crystal smiles softly and opens her arms gently.

Sherlock smiles and hums. “Love you, John.” He says softly.  
Magdala smiles. “Thank you. I... we... it means a lot that I can bare his children.”  
Mycroft steps into Crystal’s arms and only wraps his arms around her, when he feels her arms around him. “You’re beautiful.”

“I love you, too.” John smiles softly, cuddling into him.  
“Of course, dear.” Diōnē smiles softly.  
Crystal blushes and nuzzles onto his chest as she hugs him. “I love you..”

Sherlock smiles and holds John close.  
Magdala hums and looks over to Greg, who slowly starts to stir. “Jo-n? J-” he coughs, but doesn’t bring up any blood.  
“I love you too, beautiful.” Mycroft smiles, he picks her up and sit her on his hip, like a child. “You’re too perfect to walk.” He smiles.

John gets up and goes to Greg. “I’m here, Greg. I’m here.” He whispers.  
Crystal giggles and cuddles into him.

Mycroft smiles and rests his head on Greg’s shoulder. “You still look so handsome.” He smiles.  
And you have me John. Forever. -SH XXX

Greg smiles softly rubs Mycroft’s back gently as Dan and Donna bring in tea.   
I love you.-JW XXX

“Sit up.” Greg says weakly. “Who... here?” He asks.  
Mycroft holds Crystal tight and carries her into the kitchen, he sits her on the side. “Stay here, ma’am, I’m going to get us something to drink.” He says with a smile, hoping Crystal plays along.

John gently helps Greg sit up. “Me, my mother, Mrs. Hudson, her sister, and.. Sherlock.” He whispers.  
“Mm yes, Sir.” Crystal smiles, crossing her legs as she sits on the counter.

Greg whimpers and tries to get away from John and the room as soon as he says Sherlock’s name. He starts coughing, bringing up blood as he twists.  
Sherlock frowns and sighs. “It’s okay Greg, I’m leaving the room.” He says softly before leaving.  
Greg hears the door open and close and his body relaxes, but continues to cough up blood.  
Mycroft gets them drinks and stands in front of Crystal. “Here you are Ma’am. You know you can call me something... of a lower class? Like a servant or something?” He asks softly as he hands Crystal her drink.

“Easy easy. Just breathe.” John hands him a cloth to catch the blood.  
“Mm my love slave?” Crystal smirks and sips her drink.

Greg coughs into the cloth. “Help. It hurts.” He whispers between coughs.  
Mycroft hums in thought. “If you would like that, ma’am.” He smiles. “Would you find it easier if you knew I couldn’t... get hard?” He asks as he drinks.

“Okay. Just try and relax.” John injects some pain meds into Greg’s IV line. “You should be better in a minute.”  
Crystal licks her lips. “Yes.”

Greg takes deep breaths as the medication takes over. “My lungs hurt.” He whispers.  
Mycroft smiles. “I have a room full of sex toys, it includes a cock cage. We can go there afterwards ma’am, and you can choose what you like the look of.” He smirks.

“You probably aspirated some blood. Let me take a listen.” John takes out the stethoscope.  
“Mm good boy.” Crystal pulls him in and kisses him.

Greg hums and lets John do as he likes.  
Mycroft smiles and kisses her back. “I only ask for one thing ma’am. None that this can be shown in public. Most of the vampires here I directly sired. I don’t want them to see me as weak.” He explains.

“You sound a bit wheezy.” John nods as he pulls back. “I want you to try some breathing exercises. Raise your arms as much as you can and breathe as deeply as you can.”  
“Of course, darling.” Crystal nips at his lips.

Greg raises his hands to his face level and winces. “It hurts.” He says. “My neck.” He lowers his arms slightly and takes to take deep breaths, but ends up coughing up more blood.  
“Everything in the room, I’m happy with. I’ve either used them or had them used on me, ma’am.” Mycroft smiles.

“Alright. Just relax.” John wipes up the blood he coughs up.  
“Perfect.” Crystal smiles.

Greg puts his arms back down. “What’s happening?” He whispers.  
Mycroft smiles and picks Crystal back up once they’ve had their drinks. “Shall we go there now, ma’am?” He asks.

“I.. I don’t know.” John’s sighs. “Mum, will you come over please?” He asks softly for Magdala to come over.  
“Mm carry me there, my little servant boy.” Crystal smirks.

Magdala steps over to John and takes Greg’s hand. “It’s only me Greg. What would you like me to do John?” She asks.  
Mycroft smiles and nods. “Anything you say ma’am.”

“Look Greg over and tell me what you think. I need more opinions.” John sighs.  
“On with it then.” Crystal kisses along his neck as she’s carried.

Magdala runs her hand down Greg’s body to his toes. “There are way of vampires injuring you without any physical signs. I think he has a slight puncture in his lung, at the top, so if he doesn’t move no blood enters his lungs.” Magdala sighs. “I don’t know where the nick is though. Only Crystal will know for certain but... Crystal is a vampire Greg. She is the only one that can help.” Magdala explains softly.  
Greg hums and nods. “She can come if you are able to restrain her. If she will leave if I ask for it.”  
Mycroft smiles and carries Crystal to the room. Everything is organised and labelled in neat groups. “There are human and vampire grade strengths of everything, ma’am.” He explains.

“We will.” John nods. “I’ll go find her.”  
“Oh wow..” Crystal says softly as she looks around. “Vampire grade? As in I could tie you down and it would actually be hard for you to get free?” She nips at his jaw.

Greg nods. He listens for the door to close and sighs softly, turning his head from the room and trying to relax.  
Mycroft nods. “It’s not made of silver, but yes, I would have to concentrate fully on the bonds to break them, and we both know you won’t allow that, ma’am.” He smiles and moans softly. He carries Crystal up to the bonds, to let her see them.

“Mum says I should get Crystal to look Greg over. Come find her with me?” John smiles softly as Sherlock who’s standing in the hall.  
“Gregory, dear?” Diōnē says softly, getting up and going to him. “It’s Mrs. Hudson, dear. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” She takes his hand gently.  
“Ohh..” Crystal touches them softly. “Very nice.” She hums. “John and Sherlock are looking for me..”

Sherlock nods and takes John’s hand. “I saw Mycroft go right past me, a while ago, we may as well start that way.” He smiles and kissing John’s cheek.  
Greg hums and nods, turning his head back to face where he hears Mrs Hudson. “Hi, I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” He whispers.  
Mycroft smiles. “Then we better not let them see my stash, Crys. It’s taken me years to accumulate all this.” He smiles and carries Crystal out of the room and locks the door, before putting her down.

“Alright.” John smiles and follows Sherlock, holding his hand.  
“It’s alright, dear. I can go if you’d like.” Diōnē says softly. “When I was younger, back in Holland, I was attacked by a vampire as well.” She says gently.  
Crystal giggles and nods, leaning against him as he stands her up.

Sherlock smiles softly. “How is Greg doing?” He asks.  
Greg frowns. “What happened?” He breaths. “How long were you like this?”  
Mycroft keeps a tight arm around Crystal and holds her close as they walk back towards Greg’s room.

“Mum thinks he might have an injury to his lung. So do I because he sounds wheezy.” John sighs.  
“I was on the way home from a friends house one night and a vampire got me.” Diōnē sighs. “I was..” She thinks in human terms. “I was in bed for nearly a week. I started to feel like myself again.”  
“Greg wants to see me?” Crystal asks as they meet Sherlock and John.

Sherlock nods and sighs sadly squeezing John as they meet Crystal and Mycroft. “Well no, he’s not good with any vampires near. But he doesn’t need you.” Sherlock explains.  
Greg sighs. “Were you ever able to see or listen to normal conversation in that week?” He asks.

Crystal nods and follows them.  
“No. I stayed in the cellar alone.” Diōnē sighs.

“He keeps coughing up blood, if he twists or moves suddenly. He sounds wheezy when I listen to him breathing. My mum checked him over and thinks his lung has been nicked.” John explains. “Something about vampires injuring humans without any physical injuries.” He frowns.  
Greg sighs and pulls his hand away, and turns his face away from the room.

Crystal frowns and nods. “If he’s ready for me I’ll see him.”  
“If anything you’re doing much better than I did. I shook for three days straight after.” Diōnē sighs.

John nods and leads Crystal into the room, as Sherlock stays outside. “Hey Greg.” He whispers. “It’s just me again, mate. I’ve got Crystal here, in the doorway as well. Can she come in?” John asks softly.  
Greg doesn’t move, he just nods to let Crystal come in.

Crystal follows John in. “Hello, Gregory. I’m Crystal. We met at the crime scene the other day.” She whispers, staying a distance from the bed until Greg says she can step closer.

Greg nods in remembrance, but doesn’t say anything. He just wants her to get it over with so she can leave again.

“May I come closer?” Crystal asks for permission. “I won’t do anything unless asking first and getting your explicit consent. I know what it feels like to be.. violated and I don’t want to traumatize you further.”

Greg shrugs and nods. “Just do whatever you need to and then leave.” He whispers, still not moving. He doesn’t want her there but knows it’s important that she is.

Crystal nods and walks over, making quiet noise as she walks so he knows where she is. She stands by his bed and looks him over. “May I have your hand? It will only take a moment.”

Greg frowns and his body tenses as he holds his hand out for Crystal. He flinches as she touches it, scared that she will hurt him.

Crystal holds his hand gently, soaking up his pain and fear. She send back calm and healing as she examines him.

“What are you doing to me?” Greg asks as he turns his head to face her. “Stop that.” He begs.

Crystal stops immediately. “I’m sorry. My abilities are to heal. When I touch someone in pain they automatically start to try and heal the person I’m touching. I apologize.”

“I don’t want you to make me not hurt. It’s not natural.” Greg begs. “Heal me... fine. Just nothing else.”

Crystal nods and starts to heal him.

“When will I be able to see again?” Greg asks.

“After I’m done. It may still be a bit painful but a lot more manageable. I’ll have John start you on another transfusion as well.” Crystal says softly, eyes closed as she works.

Greg nods and lays back, tensed, as he waits for Crystal to be finished.

“I’m finished.” Crystal let’s go of his hand, sounding exhausted. “Is there anything else you need from me before I leave you?”

Greg shakes his head. “Please leave.” He begs quietly.

Crystal leaves immediately, collapsing against the wall in the hallway drained from healing Greg.

Mycroft picks Crystal up in his arms and holds her close. “You shouldn’t have done so much for him.” He says softly.  
Greg turns his head, trying to look for John. “John? Where are you?” He whispers.

“I couldn’t let him suffer.” Crystal trembles a bit.  
“I’m here.” John says softly. “You still have the eye mask on. Do you want to try and take it off?”

Mycroft sighs. “But you shouldn’t suffer either, beautiful. Come on, let’s get you something to drink.” He says softly, as he carries her back to the kitchen.  
“Who- whose in the room?” Greg asks, not wanting to take it off of Sherlock was there.

Crystal cuddles into him. “Come along, Sherlock.” She says softly so he follows them.  
“Me, my mother, Mrs. Hudson, and her sister. That all.” John says softly.

Mycroft frowns. ‘Are you sure?’ He asks into her mind, ‘don’t you want to go back into my room after having a drink?’  
Greg nods and starts to slowly lift the mask off his eyes. He blinks slowly and squints to look at people. “John?” He asks.

‘I’m sure. He has that look on his face like he’s thinking of doing something stupid. Probably thinking of going after Greg’s attacker. You need to talk him down so he sees reason.’ Crystal sighs.  
“Right here, mate.” John says softly, standing by his bed.

Mycroft frowns and sighs. “What are you thinking, Sherlock?” He asks.  
Greg smiles weakly and takes John’s hand. “Please don’t become one of them. I can’t lose you.” He begs.

“Why do you ask?” Sherlock frowns, avoiding the question.  
“Greg..” John frowns a bit and holds Greg’s hand.

“Because I was your sire and I know when you’re thinking of a stupid idea.” Mycroft frowns. “So what are you thinking of doing?” He asks again.  
“Please.” Greg begs. “I’ve already lost Sherlock and Mycroft. They were my friends John. I can’t lose you too.”

Sherlock frowns and sighs. “We need to strike. Pythia gave us the name of Greg’s attacker. She’s one of Alderose’s Sired. She’s gaining forces to attack us because we killed her Sire.”  
“Okay. Okay. Just relax.” John says softly. “You haven’t lost them. They’re still the same as they were. You just learned something new about them that’s hard to process.”

“Okay. Well me and Crys, that’s what we used to do Crystal was the spy, and I was the leader.” Mycroft explains. “We’ll sort it out. We’re older and wiser than you Sherlock, and you’ve always had a perchance of rubbing headlong into a situation without analysing it.” Mycroft says softly.  
“Their kind tried to kill me.” Greg says. “They want me dead.” He frowns and brings his knees up close.

“What happens if we don’t act in time?” Sherlock frowns deeply.  
“I know. I know. But Sherlock and Mycroft are still your friends. They’d never hurt you. The vampire that did hurt you was getting revenge for something else. You were an unfortunate target of that.” John frowns.

“We will Sherlock.” Mycroft says. “Do you know how many wars we’ve stopped?” He asks.  
Greg shakes his head. “They’re all the same. Blood sucking leeches. They don’t care for us, only our blood.”

Sherlock bites his lip and shakes his head. “I don’t but I know I’ve been part of some of the bloodiest in history.”  
“Greg, you and Sherlock have worked side by said on countless cases. You can’t tell me that he’s like that. I know you’ve seen his care and compassion. Hell you’ve told Donovan and Anderson off enough about him actually caring about people.” John frowns.

“You didn’t have to fight against Genghis Khan. I know that because you’ve been in a few wars you think you know everything there is to know about the subject. I was the same. But you don’t. There’s so many nuances. Let me and Crys handle it, it’s part of the reason we were changed.” He explains.  
“John do you care the pig or the meat the pig provides? We are the meat the pig provides. Sherlock cares about viable food sources, not us.” Greg frowns.

Sherlock frowns but nods, not wanting to argue with Mycroft. “Alright..”  
John frowns and sighs, knowing he won’t get anywhere with Greg like this right now. “You know Sherlock. You know him.”

Mycroft rolls his eyes and carries Crystal into the kitchen, sitting her on the side again. He goes and gets her a glass of blood to drink.  
“I thought I knew him. A strange brilliant man. But he’s not even a man.” Greg frowns.

Crystal sits in the counter. “I.. It’s just that Greg is my friend. Was.. My friend. And now that he’s been hurt by someone like me he can’t even stand to be in the same room as me.” Sherlock frowns, hands balled into fists.  
“He’s still strange and brilliant. Just for other reasons.” John sighs.

“I know.” Mycroft says. “I enjoyed his company as well. But instead of going after the people that did this, you need to prove to him you’re not like her. That you’re still the same man he knows.” He explains softly.  
“He is our predator. We are his prey.” Greg says. “I want to leave. I want to go home.” He says.

“He won’t give me the chance.” Sherlock rubs his hands over his face.  
“I know you want to leave but going out there is more dangerous than staying here.” John sighs.

“And When has that stopped you before Sherlock?” He asks.  
Greg shakes his head. “All these things here. They want our blood. How is it safer out there?” He asks.

“Because I can feel his fear and disgust of me.” Sherlock looks on the verge of tears.  
“Because here they have their own blood supply. Out there they want use dead and not just to feed on us but to kill us.” John sits.

“Sherlock.” Mycroft says softly. “He doesn’t understand there’s a war brewing. All he knows is the stories he was told of vampires and that one tried to kill him. He doesn’t understand that you don’t want to harm him.” He explains.  
“And how do you think they get that blood supply? Through donations? They get it from us. Whether we let them or not.” Greg frowns. “Please John. I’m scared.”

“I don’t know how! I don’t know how to tell him that!” Sherlock paces.  
“Some through donations, yes. Some vampires have a human they feed from. A lover. The human decided whether or not the vampire can feed from them. They’re in control. When a vampire is feeding from a human it must do whatever the human asks of them. The human trusts the vampire completely and the vampire is theirs to control.” John explains. “Their blood supply here comes from blood banks that are to full or blood that’s about to go out of date. They skim off the top. They drink only what they need. Most of them are half starving from what I know. Their leader rules with an iron fist but she’s one of the most compassionate people I know.”

“You don’t know how to tell your friend that you’re the most compassionate and caring man I know? That it’s part of your DNA to be caring. To feel what other people are feeling. I know you can Sherlock, you just have to make him listen. Make him understand that you’re still you, that you’ve never just hurt anyone for the fun of it. Make him connect with you. You’re human you.” Mycroft explains harshly. “Your friend has almost died, you did die Sherlock.”  
Greg sighs, “but they’re clearly not like that are they. That’s not what comes naturally. We have a saying at the Met, anyone can commit murder for anything. It means don’t rule the worse out of people just because they smile the sweetest. So don’t rule Sherlock out of being a monster just because he gives himself over to you for ten minutes.” He explains and curls up on his side, facing away from John and the room.

Sherlock frowns and stops pacing. “I.. I don’t want to lose him, Mycroft..”  
“Jesus, Greg. It sounds like you don’t know him at all. You’re a smart man and I know what happened to you was horrifying but Sherlock is your friend. You’ve known him lover than I have. Don’t throw that all away just because you think you know something. I really can’t believe you’re saying this after he jump from Bart’s for us.” John sighs, not knowing Greg didn’t know that they all had assassins trained on them the day Sherlock jumped.

“Then fight for him. Physically protect him. Stand in front of his door. Protect him. Make him know you care.” Mycroft says softly.  
“I don’t know why he jumped but there’s no meaning behind it. He knew he would survive.” Greg shakes his head. “I don’t know him. He lied to us John. He lied about the biggest thing about himself. What else is he keeping from you? Sherlock isn’t my friend John and of you... d- die. I will lose you too.” Greg says, starting to cry.

“I can do that.” Sherlock nods.  
“Moriarty was going to have us killed. You, Mrs. Hudson, and me. He had assassins trained on us. If Sherlock didn’t jump they’d have killed us all. Sherlock disappeared for two years taking down that web to keep us safe.” John frowns. “It’s not the biggest part. It’s one of the many. I know it’s scary and shocking but he needs us. We’re the only friends he’s got.” He sits on the edge of the bed gently. “You need to relax. You’re using all your strength for no reason. I’m not going to do anything while this war is brewing.” He says softly.

Mycroft nods. “Go on then. Relate to him, and protect him. He’s scared Sherlock, prove that he doesn’t need to be scared of you.”  
“John we’re going to die in a few decades, he’s going to forget us in a few decades more. We’re not his friends.” Greg sighs. “Please John... just leave. If you really just want to become one just leave me alone.” He begs, still crying.

Sherlock nods and goes to stand in front of Greg’s door. “You did good.” Crystal says softly.  
“Alright. Just relax.” John says softly, knowing if Greg stays worked up he won’t be able to heal.

Mycroft nods and sighs. “I hope so.” He says softly.  
“Just leave John.” Greg begs. “If you really want me to relax leave me alone.”

Crystal opens her arms to him.  
John frowns and gets up, leaving him.

Mycroft rests his head on Crystal’s shoulder and holds her. “Love you.” He whispers.  
Sherlock frowns when John leaves the room. “What’s happening? Is he okay?” He asks.

“I love you, too.” Crystal holds him.  
“He wanted me to leave so I left.” John frowns deeply, hiding how truly upset he is so Sherlock doing get upset.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her jaw. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you.” He smiles.  
Sherlock hugs John. “It’s okay. He’s scared. But we can’t lose him. I want to speak to him. I want to make sure he understands that I want to protect him.” He says softly.

“I’m lucky to have you.” Crystal nuzzles him.  
“He.. I don’t know, Sherlock..” John sighs.

Mycroft smiles and picks Crystal up. “How are you feeling now?” He asks.  
“I just want to tell him that I know what he’s feeling. That I got caught in the crosshairs of war. I’ll let him decide what to do but...” Sherlock shrugs. “He’s my best friend.”

“Better. Could use another drink.” Crystal smiles softly.  
“He needs time..” John frowns.

Mycroft nods and carries Crystal over to pour her another drink. He hands it to her with a smile.  
“We don’t have time.” Sherlock frowns. “Please, let me just talk to him. I need to know he’s okay.” He says sadly.

“Thank you.” Crystal cuddles into him and relaxes as she drinks.  
“I don’t know, Sherlock..” John sighs.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal. “You know I would do anything for you, ma’am.” He smiles, safe in knowing they were alone.  
“Please John, just let me try.” Sherlock begs.

“Such a good boy for me.” Crystal kisses him softly.  
John frowns but nods.

Mycroft smiles, “only for you. Always for you.”  
Sherlock nods and knocks on the door before stepping inside the room.  
Greg turns to see Sherlock and cowers back. “No no no. Leave.” He begs.

“Mm that’s right. All for me.” Crystal nips at his lip. “Be a good boy and carry me to bed.”  
“We need to talk. I’m not going to hurt you.” Sherlock stays in the far side of the room.

Mycroft smiles. “Would you like to choose some toys first Ma’am?” He asks softly as he carries Crystal out of the room.  
“You can’t prove that.” Greg whimpers. He pulls off his ring that he kept from his failed marriage and holds it out, hoping that it was made of silver.

“Mm i think so.” Crystal kisses along his neck.  
“Well you know your mythology about vampires I’ll give you that.” Sherlock sits. “That’s not enough silver to hurt me by the way. Just enough to be annoying. Also it’s platinum with silver coating.” He hums. “Talk to me. Let’s get everything out in the open.”

Mycroft smiles and carries Crystal into the store room. “I believe you were looking at the vampire grade bonds.” He smiles carrying her over to it.”  
“How will I know it’s everything?” Greg asks, he doesn’t move from his position against the wall, and keeps the ring in his hand, just in case. “You lied about all this. How do I know you won’t lie some more?”

“Mm yes.” Crystal grins. “How do you feel about me fucking you?” She asks.  
“I didn’t lie. I omitted the truth. You never asked. If I did I would have told you.” Sherlock frowns. “I promise to be truthful. I swear on John’s life..”

Mycroft smiles. “I think, if we go slow, it would be nice. Like I said everything in this room I’m happy to have used on me, or by me, ma’am.” He explains.  
“Omitting the truth and lying are the same in any court of law. Plus John’s life doesn’t mean much when he’s wanting to die.” Greg says, starting to cry again.

Crystal smiles and nods, having Mycroft out her down so she can look around more thoroughly.  
“John’s like is the most important thing on this whole god forsake planet to me.” Sherlock nearly hisses.

Mycroft steps back once he’s out Crystal down, letting her look around the room at different toys.  
“Yes it is.” Greg almost shouts, before coughing. “And he wants to end it. To die, so he can become a monster like you.” Greg spits at Sherlock, blood mixing in with his spit.

Crystal looks through the drawers and cabinets, picking out some things.  
“You sound like Donovan and Anderson. Boring.” Sherlock rolls his eyes.

Mycroft watches her takes some of the things from Crystal as she goes.  
“Then leave me alone!” Greg sobs and throws his ring at Sherlock, hitting him in the face. “If I’m boring leave me alone, I would prefer to be dead, in a grave then be friends with a monster.”

Crystal picks out a small vibrator, a strap on with a modest sized dildo, and nipple clamps.  
Sherlock rolls his eyes as the ring bounces off his cheek. “If I wanted you dead it would have happened long ago. I’ve saved your life countless times. Me. A monster.”

Mycroft smiles and takes them all. “When you’re ready, I want to show you a special room, ma’am. Only I know of it.”  
“Humans save a pig’s life countless times just to kill them at the right time. You are our predator.” Greg sobs. “You want us dead, or strung up for you to eat whenever you feel peckish.”

“Mm show me, darling.” Crystal smiles.  
“We only take what’s offered or what you humans can’t use.” Sherlock sighs. “I think it’s ironic you call yourself a pig. Being a copper and all.” He hums, amused.

Mycroft smiles and shows Crystal in a room off the side. In it is a suspension rack, with plenty of rope and leather to hold a man off the ground. “I had it made especially for me. I’ve never found anyone who I trust enough.” He explains softly. “Not until now.”  
Greg screams and pulls the wires from his arms and unsteadily gets out of bed. He makes it out of the room and puts out a small silver necklace with a cross on, to try to keep everyone away.

“Oh it’s gorgeous.” Crystal nearly moans, breathing in the smell of the leather.  
“Greg.” John frowns and stops him in the hallway. “You need to rest.”

Mycroft smiles. “I thought you would like it. It’s vampire grade. When I’m tied in it, I can’t get down. I can’t move a muscle.” He steps up to it. “But you can move me, tilt and turn me in any way you want. Every limb is independently moved.” He smiles and turns different handles to show Crystal.  
“No.” Greg cries. “I need to be safe. I’m not safe.” He pushes John, but doesn’t realise he’s gained strength as well as his sight and hearing and pushing John half way down the corridor.

“So I can do whatever I’d like to you?” Crystal licks her lips, getting excited.  
“Oof.” John’s air gets knocked out of him, hitting the floor hard. “Dormi!” Magdala shouts and makes Greg crumple to the floor asleep.

“Anything at all.” Mycroft smiles. “It’s never been tested. I think it’s due for a test.”  
Greg instantly crumbles to the floor. Sherlock tentatively steps out of the room and goes up to John helping him up. “What do we do John?” He asks.

Crystal smirks and nods. “Strip.”  
“I don’t know.” John sighs, his arms patched in rug burns from hitting the floor.

Mycroft smiles. “Yes ma’am.” He strips to his underwear, letting his clothes pool around him.  
Sherlock places his fingers against John’s injuries, knowing they would be cold enough. “He called me a monster John and that... your life didn’t matter because you want to die.” He whispers.

“Mm good boy.” Crystal praises, running fingers over his skin teasingly.  
“Thank you.” John sighs in relief from the cool on the burns. “He’s still in survival mode. He’s not capable of listening right now.”

Mycroft smiles proudly. He shivers but stays still.  
Sherlock nods. “Some of the things John, he threw silver at me. Not enough to hurt but...” he whispers, letting the words hang in the air.

Crystal trials her fingertips down his hips and solids a cock ring she hand in her hand over his cock snugly.  
“I know..” John frowns.

Mycroft moans before whimpering. “M- ma’am.” He groans and rocks his hips forward into her hand.  
Sherlock nods. “Should I carry him back into bed?” He asks.

Crystal smirks and strokes him teasingly before taking her hand away.  
“Probably.” John sighs.

Mycroft moans as steps forward, trying to chase Crystal’s hand. “L- love you.”  
Sherlock carefully picks Greg up and carries him back into the room. “John, your life mean everything to me. It’s the most important thing.” He says softly.

“Mm I love you, too.” Crystal smirks. “Kneel.”  
“I know, love.” John says softly.

Mycroft whimpers and kneels up, looking up at Crystal.  
Sherlock carries Greg into the bedroom and lays him back down on the bed. He picks up Greg’s ring and puts it in his hand. He steps away, so John can reattach everything.

“Beg for me. Beg for me to touch you. Beg for me to make you feel good.” Crystal smirks.  
John hooks Greg back up to everything. “How long will he be out for?” He asks his mother. “For as long as I want.” Magdala nods.

“Please. Ma’am. Please. Touch me. Kiss me. God please tie me up, I want to be yours. I want to be your toy.” He begs.  
Sherlock nods and sits back down in the chair and pulls John onto his lap. “He needs to wake back up. I need to explain that we’re not all like his attacker.”

“Tell me how’d you pleasure me.” Crystal smirks, looking down at him.  
“Let him sleep for a bit. He wasted a lot of energy.” John relaxes into Sherlock, not wanting to face Greg again yet.

Mycroft smiles. “I would let you do anything to me. I won’t say no. Anything you’re comfortable with. I want you to enjoy sex again.” He smiles.  
Sherlock hums and kisses John’s cheek. “How are you feeling? How are your arms?”

Crystal blushes a bit. “Details, pet.”  
“I’m okay.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles. “You can string me up. Play with me. Keep the cock ring on me and use that dildo on me.” He smiles. “Or you could leave me hanging, leave me alone, waiting for you to return to finish me off.” He breaths.  
Sherlock sighs. “And what about what he said to you. About you and me?” He asks.

“Mm how long would you wait for me, pet? Minutes? Hours? Days?” Crystal purrs, gently tugging his head back by his hair.  
“I love you. No matter what. Dying.. Is a big step.” John sighs. “I want to be with you always. But things are to hectic right now to make that kind of decision.”

“However long you want me to wait Ma’am.” Mycroft smiles as he looks up at her. “Days, months. So long as I have a blood supply.”  
Sherlock nods. “It’s okay John. We can talk about it more later. We can talk to Greg about it later.”

“Such a good boy. I think you need a reward. Don’t you?” Crystal smiles softly, gently caressing his face.  
John sighs and nods. “Thank you..”

Mycroft nods. “Yes, ma’am.”  
Sherlock smiles and kisses his cheek. “We really should speak with Greg. Stay on my lap through.” He says softly. “Magdala do you mind?”

“I’ll let you touch any part of me you’d like but you’re only allowed to use one finger.” Crystal smirks, knowing it would drive Mycroft wild to only get to touch her with one finger but also she could slow get used to him touching her other places and not get overwhelmed.  
Magdala nods and slowly wakes Greg.

Mycroft nods and touching Crystal’s foot with his finger, slowly dragging it up her leg. He keeps a close eye on Crystal, making sure he doesn’t hurt her.  
Greg slowly wakes and sees Sherlock. He cowers away. “I don’t want to be here.” He begs.

Crystal blushes a bit and relaxes, smiling softly as she watches him.  
“Unfortunately this is the safest place.” Sherlock says softly.

Mycroft drags his finger slowly up Crystal’s thigh, waiting for her to tell him to stop.  
“No! It’s not. You’re here. No one is safe around you.” Greg snaps. “No one is safe around any of you.”

Crystal watches him, running her finger through his hair wanting him to keep going.  
“No on is going to hurt you here. You’re so afraid of what you think might happen you’re not seeing what’s actually happening.” Sherlock sighs.

Mycroft smiles and drags his finger further up, resting it on her hip. “How are you feeling ma’am?” He asks softly.  
“I see that one of you tried to kill me. I see that you probably didn’t ask everyone for permission that you’ve... you’ve eaten. I see that you lied to me by omission for over a decade. So prove to me that you, our predator won’t hurt me.” Greg snaps, he tightens his hold on the ring, really to throw it again if Sherlock moves towards him.

“Good.” Crystal nods, being able to handle Mycroft kneeling with a single finger touching her.  
“Fine.” Sherlock gets up and sits John in the seat. He goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a locked box.

Mycroft slowly moves his finger across the front of Crystal’s hips, looking up at her to make sure she’s okay.  
Greg tenses, getting ready to throw the ring. He pulls out his chain with the cross on. “Don’t take a step closer.” He warns, speaking much more bravely than he felt.

Crystal nods. “Such a good boy.” She rubs her thumb over his lips.  
Sherlock tossed the locked thick led box on the bed with the key. “Open it.” Sherlock nods, knowing inside was a solid real silver cross. If Greg wanted to protect himself Sherlock was going to let him.

Mycroft takes Crystal’s thumb in his mouth and sucks on it slowly. He slowly lowers his finger, letting Crystal tell him when to stop.  
Greg takes the box and opens it. He takes the silver cross out and holds it against his chest. “I still can’t trust you.” He whispers.

“Keep going. Good pet. So handsome on your knees for me.” Crystal praises, legs parting a bit for him.  
“Didn’t expect you to.” Sherlock unbuttons his shirt and turns around showing Greg his back. It’s covered in thick deep burn scars in the shape of that silver cross. “After I jumped I went to take down Moriarty web. I was captured at one point. They discovered I was a vampire and tortured me with that cross. I could get away but if I did I know they’d have you and John and Mrs. Hudson killed a I stayed. For weeks I stayed.”

Mycroft slowly lowers his finger down between Crystal’s legs, not taking his eyes from her. “I love you.” He whispers.  
Greg frowns and puts the cross behind his back. “I can’t trust the rest. How many people have you eaten without asking permission?” He asks quietly.

“I love you, too.” Crystal whispers back, hand stilling in his hair.  
“Three. Two tried to kill me thinking I was a regular human. The other tried to kill Mycroft knowing he was a vampire.” Sherlock answers honestly, back will to Greg as he pulls his shirt back on.

Mycroft lowers his finger so more and stops just before touching any more anatomy. “Do you want me to carry on?” He asks.  
“How have you been getting blood then? Did they know that you were drinking them?” Greg asks sceptically.

Crystal bites her lip. “Yes. Just don’t go.. inside of me.”  
“We get left over and unusable blood from blood banks. Or a vampire can have a king or queen who lets them feed directly.”

Mycroft nods and gently runs his finger over Crystal’s groin, “You’re safe. You’re in control.” He says softly.  
“Is that what you’ve been drinking? What you all have been drinking? I don’t think there’s enough to go around.” Greg whispers holding onto the cross behind his back.

Crystal gasps softly and nods, trying to stay relaxed.  
“We ration. No one drinks more than three times a day unless injured or ill. Brighter ranking vampires need to drink more because their abilities require more. I should be drinking six times a day if not more. I usually only drink twice at the most.” Sherlock hums.

Mycroft smiles. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.” He says softly as he stroked his finger back and forth.  
“That’s a lie. About everyone drinking volunteered blood. I saw what your kind does. You should all be murdered.” Greg spits.

Crystal moans softly, hips rocking a bit. “Feels nice.”  
“Alderose and Augustus were an isolated case. They weren’t being supervised as closely because they were higher up. They’re dead now. That is not the norm.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft smiles and goes further around, pushing between Crystal’s arse cheeks but not going in as she asked. “Still good?” He asks.  
“I beg to differ.” Greg whispers. “I’ve known about your hideous secret for a few days. I know of two that murdered more than twenty women. One tried to kill me and... and then when I came here. Your so called safe house every vile creature here tried to kill me.” Greg hisses and holds the cross in front of him. “You promised not to lie but you have done. Get out!” He yells, preparing to throw the cross at Sherlock.

“Yes.” Crystal mewls softly, legs spreading more for him.  
“One. One rogue vampire tried to kill you. At least two dozen humans have tried to kill you since I’ve known you. So tell me who’s the real monster here?” Sherlock hisses.

Mycroft smiles and gently leans against Crystal’s thigh as he continues to stroke her.  
“That’s a lie.” Greg hisses and stands, pointing the cross at Sherlock. “Ask that Doctor. There was more than two dozen soulless monsters prepared to kill me. Now either get out or let me leave.” Greg orders, brandishing the cross menacingly.

Crystal whimper softly and rocks her hips.  
“Doctor? What doctor?” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft smiles. “May I add another finger?” He asks.  
“The lady doctor. She tries to make me feel calmer. She was blonde and skinny. Beautiful if she wasn’t a soulless creature.” Greg explains, keeping the cross centimetres from Sherlock’s face.

“Yes.” Crystal nods, licking her lips.  
“Crystal. Every human owes her their life. If it wasn’t for her you all would have been wiped out by plagues and war.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft smiles and does so, rubbing and stroking Crystal with two fingers. “How does it feel?”  
“Well I don’t know if she’s better at acting but she’s the only one of you that’s tried to save my life.” Greg hisses, he storms out of the room, and heads for the way he thinks the exit is.

“Good. So good.” Crystal pants a bit. “I want you to put the nipple clamps on me.”  
“Should I knock him out again?” Magdala asks.

Mycroft frowns and stands. “Are you sure? I don’t want you getting uncomfortable. Once they’re on it takes a moment to take them off.” He says softly.  
John shakes his head. “I’ll talk to him. Alone Sherlock. Because you’re not helping with the ‘humans are monsters too’. I can see why he’s not sure if you care for his life.” John shakes his head and leaves the room following after Greg. Greg makes his way down into the kitchen as screams at all the blood stockpiled high.

“I’m okay with things from the waist up taking more time.” Crystal nods.  
“Greg..” John frowns.

Mycroft hums and nods. “I don’t want to hurt you though. I don’t like the idea of putting them on you, and hurting you. I’m sorry.” He says softly.  
Greg points into the kitchen. “And it had the audacity to call us monsters.” He whimpers to John before running back the way he came, clutching the cross to his chest.

“It won’t. They’re soft. I like them.” Crystal blushes a bit.  
Camille stands in the hallway. “Mr. Lestrade. I think we need to talk.” She turns and walks to her office.

Mycroft nods and kisses her cheek before going to retrieve them. “Would you like anything else whilst I’m here?” He asks.  
Greg shakes his head, not trusting Camille. He backs away, looking for John or any other human.

“You pick something.” Crystal smiles, wanting to see what he picks.  
John nods. “She’s the leader. If you have anything to say it ask she knows the answer.”

Mycroft picks up the clamps and looks behind Crystal at the large suspension contraption, but sighs, thinking that she’s not comfortable to use it.  
“Will she let me go?” Greg asks, not wanting to waste his time with another vampire if she won’t let him go.

Crystal goes to the suspension rig and starts to take down the cuffs, inspecting them.  
“She won’t force you to stay.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles and watches her. “Everything up to scratch?” He asks.  
Greg nods. “Come with me?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to be in a room alone with one.”

“It’s very nice.” Crystal smiles.  
John nods and follows Greg.

“Would you like to tie me up in it?” Mycroft asks.  
Greg follows Camille into the office, keeping the cross over his chest and stays near the door. “John says you’re the leader here?” He asks.

“Mm I would.” Crystal grins.  
Camille nods. “I am the first if my kind. All others you see are descended from me.”

Mycroft smiles and steps forward. “How would you like to do it?” He asks, holding his wrists out for her.  
“Cool.” Greg says not interested. “I want to leave. I don’t feel safe.” He states.

“Mm wrists together above your head and I’ll do the rest.” Crystal smirks and starts starts to hook him up.  
“I advise against it. I won’t make you stay but if you leave without protection you’ll most likely be murdered.” Camille sits.

Mycroft smiles and does as he’s told. “Yes ma’am.” He was about to say how much he liked Crystal being in charge when his cock twitches and knocks against the cage. He winces and tries not to move in pain.  
“When I came here. More than two dozen of your... things tried to kill me. I’ll most likely be murdered here as well.” Greg snaps.

“What’s the matter?” Crystal frowns and stops, looking him over.  
“You’re insolence is admirable. You came in to this building unaccompanied by one of our people. That’s seen as a threat whether you’re injured or not. They would have been justified killing an intruder.” Camille hums. “If I tell you that you are safe here then you are safe. If any of them disobey me if physically hurts them to a point where they’re incapacitated.” She looks directly at him. “So give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill a man holding a silver cross in the heart of my domain.”

“Just your little cage doing its job.” Mycroft smiles. “Please you can continue.”  
“It was either come into this godforsaken place or die on your front step and I don’t think you’d like the attention.” Greg frowns. “You won’t kill me. I’m an officer of the law. Do you think you can just murder me without any implications? Without my team looking for me? They know I was working on something top secret. They would have to read that. Read all about you and what Augustus and Alderose did to all those women. Do you think they would keep it quiet like I am doing? I think the newspapers would get ahold of some leaked documents. You all would be ran out of this country. Hunted down across the world. No. You won’t kill me.” Greg almost snarls.

Crystal smirks and continues.  
Camille just starts laughing. “Oh you poor thing.”

Mycroft moans as he’s slowly fastened up.  
Greg rolls his eyes. “I don’t need permission from you. You’re dead. You shouldn’t even be able to speak, you’re just a vile monster that prays on humans.” He marches out of the room, and towards the exit.

Crystal slowly turns the crank and lifts Mycroft off the ground. She tied his wrist together behind his head and bound his arms so his elbow point up. She has his legs tied so he looks like he’s squatting. She’s perfectly suspended him. “Mm gorgeous.” She smirks.  
“I don’t think he realizes how much me and my kind control his world.” Camille says to John. “I think it’s time he knows.” She goes to the hall and snaps her fingers once, twice, three times making him invisible to all vampires but giving him the ability to see them as he passes by them.

Mycroft moans as he’s lifted off the ground. He doesn’t move, knowing it is futile, and tries to make sure he doesn’t spin.  
Greg frowns as the vampires stop staring at at him but shrugs when he realises he’s invisible. He smiles and runs out of the building and heads home.  
“Er Ma’am, he’s just left.” John says softly. “How safe is he out there?”

“How does it feel?” Crystal walks around him.  
“He’s perfectly safe. No vampire can see him but me.” Camille nods.

Mycroft nods. “It feels good. So good. I-” he winces as his cock hits the cage again. “I love you.”  
John nods before sighing. “I need to go after him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. May I?” He asks.

“I love you, too.” Crystal smirks and stands in front of him, letting her robe slide down and off her body.  
“You may. I’ll make you invisible to all except Sherlock and myself.” Camille nods.

Mycroft groans, wanting to reach out and kiss her but can’t. “You’re beautiful.” He says, huskily.  
John nods. “Thank you. Is there anything else I can do whilst I’m out?” He asks.

“You’re getting desperate already.” Crystal purrs and sits back in a big plush chair. “You look so good hanging there. My perfect pet. My little slut.” She licks her lips. “But you can’t touch me. Can’t kiss me. Can’t feel me. All you can do it watch.” She picks up the little vibrator from the side table and turns it on low. “Now I’m going to make you beg. I’m going to make your cock leak even though you can’t get hard with that tight cage on. I’m going to make you watch as I play with myself.” She smirks, body arching as she teases her nipples with the vibrator.  
“Anything you’d like.” Camille nods. “But do avoid getting into trouble.”

Mycroft moans loudly. “Oh God Crys. You look gorgeous. I’m yours. All yours. Your slut hung up and ready to be used.” He groans and twists as his cock desperately wants to be set free.  
John smiles. “I can’t promise that. I’ll try to stop Greg getting in trouble, but if he goes I’ll follow him ma’am.” He explains.

“Such a shame you didn’t put the nipple clamps on me. I suppose I’ll have to do it myself.” Crystal sighs dramatically, picking up the chain with the clamps attached to either end.  
“I know you will.” Camille smiles softly. “Let Sherlock know you’re going.”

Mycroft bites his lip to avoid whimpering too loudly. He tries to rock, needing his cock free and get friction to me. “Please.” He whimpers.  
John nods. “Thank you ma’am. I am sorry about Greg. He’s just had a very stressful few days. And 95% of the vampires he’s met have tried to kill him.” He explains, “please don’t be too harsh on him.”

“Should I be nice and let your cock free?” Crystal asks, rubbing the claps around her nipples and making him watch.  
“I know. Believe me I know. He’s not the first human who’s had a hard time coming to grips with reality.” Camille nods.

Mycroft moans loudly, his cock bright red. “Please. Oh please ma’am. I’ve been such a good slut for you.” He begs.  
John nods sadly. “Do you want me to bring him back here at all?” He asks.

“Mm that’s true. You’ve been a very good slut for me.” Crystal slowly gets up and walks towards him, hips swaying.  
“Only if it’s voluntary. If not just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Camille gums.

Mycroft moans and makes fists with his hands and curls his toes. His cock throbs in the cage, needing air and friction.  
John nods. “Thank you ma’am.” He smiles, waiting for her to click her fingers again.

Crystal smirks and frees his cock, watching it fill with blood as she licks her lips.  
Camille clicks again and nods. “Good luck.”

Mycroft moans in relief and tries thrusting his hips, trying to get friction on his aching cock. “T- thank you.” He moans.  
John nods and bows out of the room. “Thank you, ma’am.” He smiles and heads back to Sherlock.

“You’re so welcome.” Crystal smirks and kisses his cock gently.  
Camille watches him go.

Mycroft groans as his cock starts to leak. “Please... mistress. Please.” He says, begging for more attention on his cock.  
John goes back into the room and sits on Sherlock’s lap. “Hey beautiful.” He smiles. “I need to do something about Greg.” He says softly.

“Need more?” Crystal purrs. “How about this?” She lets his cock rest between her breasts and pushes them together, stroking his cock with her tits.  
“What would you like to do?” Sherlock holds john close, nosing along his jaw.

Mycroft moans, “I... I’m going to... please. Please don’t stop.” He cries.  
“Well Camille has made us both invisible to vampires. Only you and her can see me, and only Camille can see Greg. I’m going to go after him. Try and bring him back here. Like I said to Camille, about 95% off all vampires he’s met have tried to kill him.” John says softly. “He doesn’t know who to trust.”

Crystal doesn’t stop, instead she kisses and licks the tip of his cock each time it comes up between her breasts.  
Sherlock frowns and nods. “You can try but he thinks we’re monsters.. Thinks I’m a monster..” He says softly.

Mycroft cries Crystal’s name as he climaxes all over her chin and chest. He arches his back, and tilts his head back making him rock forwards and backwards in the air.  
“Like I said 95% of the vampires he’s met have tried to kill him.” John says softly. “I would think the same if that happened to me.”

Crystal reaches out and holds him, stopping him from swaying. “Mm very nice.” She licks her lips, dripping with his cum.  
Sherlock frowns and nods sadly.

Mycroft’s muscles relax, his head dropped forward and his body left to hang freely, as he pants heavily.  
“Hey, But you taught me that vampires are good.” John says nudging him. “I just need to teach Greg that.”

“How are you feeling, darling?” Crystal asks softly.  
Sherlock nods. “I hope you can. Greg is our friend. I’d hate to lose him.”

“Exhausted. I’ve not... Not for years.” He pants. “W- will you leave me here?” He asks.  
“I hope so too.” John says and stands. He cups Sherlock’s face in both hands and kisses him gently. “Now I know why your face is always so smooth.” He smiles.

“Mm not for long. Just until I’m done.” Crystal smiles and sits back down.  
“Oh? How so?” Sherlock smiles and kisses him back.

Mycroft groans as he’s left hanging. He likes being hung up, ready to be used whenever Crystal desires.  
“Because it can’t grow. You’re a vampire. You’ll always be clean shaven.” John smiles. “I like it.”

Crystal drags her finger through his cum on her chest, licking it off her finger.  
Sherlock chuckles and smiles, kissing John again. “Shall we go after Greg?”

Mycroft moans and lets his head fall back, his body swinging in the ropes.  
John shakes his head. “I’ll go after him. You stay here. Work out what to do with his attacker.” He says softly.

“Mm delicious.” Crystal licks her lips. “Since you were such a good slut for me I’ll let you pick what I do to myself.” She smirks.  
Sherlock bites his lip, not wanting to leave John’s side but knowing he’ll be safe since no other vampire can see him.

Mycroft moans softly. “C- can you put the vibrator elsewhere? I don’t want you to do something that’s uncomfortable, mistress.” He whispers.  
John kisses Sherlock before kissing Magdala and Diōnē’s cheeks. “I’ll be back soon.” He promises before leaving the room.  
Greg gets home and curls up on his bed, clutching the cross to his chest and sobbing loudly.

“I’m comfortable touching myself. I just need more time when someone else is touching me.” Crystal nods. “Where should I put it?” She licks her lips.  
Sherlock watches John go, knowing the nervous feeling in the out of his stomach won’t go away until John is back in his arms.

“You choose. Somewhere down below.” Mycroft smiles. “Can I... can I have a kiss?” He asks.  
Greg stays in bed, pulling the blanket up over his head, feeling safe like he did when he was a child, the blanket keeping the monsters at bay.

Crystal goes to him and kisses him deeply, holding him close.  
John goes to Greg’s flat, knocking on the door gently. “Mate, it’s John. Only me. Let me in. Please.” He asks softly.

Mycroft moans and his cock swells slightly. “When everything is over, I want to play here for longer. Leave me here.” He says softly.  
Greg can’t hear John through the blanket and over his sobbing. But a while ago he left a key under his mat, for John or Sherlock to use when they please.

“Leave you hanging? For me to come and play with as I’d like?” Crystal nips at his lips.  
John sighs as he starts there, finally getting the key and letting himself in.

Mycroft nods. “Please. Yes. God.” He moans. “It may he a little bit of a fantasy of mine.” He smiles. “So long as I can have blood, and get washed, I’m happy to stay here for weeks. Your little pet, your toy ready to be played with. Please mistress.” Mycroft begs. “I’ll be such a good toy. I’ll take everything you give me. I’ll yearn for it all.”  
Greg flinches as he hears his door unlock, he keeps the cross in his hand and stands, pulling a butcher’s knife off the bedside table. “How the hell did you get it?” He shouts, staying in the bedroom, by the closed door.

“Such a good boy.” Crystal kisses him again, sucking on his tongue.  
“You left a key under the mat for me.” John shouts back, going to the kitchen to make tea.

Mycroft smiles and moans, unable to speak, even if he wanted to.  
Greg slowly steps out of the bedroom, the cross in one hand the knife in the other. “Come our John. Hands up.” He orders.

Crystal finally pulls back when they’re breathless.  
“I’m making tea.” John sighs but comes out with his hands up anyway.

Mycroft smiles, panting heavily. “You’re so good to me, mistress.”  
Greg frowns. “Who else came with you John? Truthfully now.” He asks.

“Mm you deserve it.” Crystal smirks.  
“It’s just me. Really. Camille made me invisible as well.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles and lets his head hang, his whole body going limp. “Thank you.”  
“Why are you here?” Greg asks, wiping his eyes.

Crystal flicks her wrist and brings the chair forward, sitting right in from if Mycroft.  
“Wanted to make sure you made it here okay.” John nods, hands still up.

Mycroft moans and tries to pull his hands forward, using his vampire strength but he can’t move.  
“I did.” Greg says. “If that’s all, go back to it.” He thinks for a moment before smiling. “You know the thing that did this to me don’t you?”

“Gorgeous.” Crystal sits back and spreads her legs over the arms on the chair.  
John frowns. “I know her name..”

Mycroft moans and continued to pull on his nods, wanting to touch Crystal.  
“What’s it’s name?” Greg asks. “I want to kill it.”

Crystal picks up the vibratory again and slowly drags it down her body.  
“Greg, there are much bigger powers at play here.” John frowns.

Mycroft moans and withers in his bonds. “Crystal!”  
“I don’t care. Those things are just sat around doing nothing.” Greg snaps. “I’m invisible, I can go to whatever cesspit it crawled out of, and kill it because it knows I’m even there.”

“Mm? What was that? Lower you say?” Crystal smirks and rubs it over her hips.  
“Do you even know how to?” John rolls his eye. “And can I put my arms down? My shoulder is starting to ache.”

Mycroft groans and leans forward making himself rock in the binds.  
“Decapitation works right?” Greg asks. “Surely a knife to the brain works just as well?” He asks. “If you want. So long as you’ve not lied to me.”

Crystal raises a brow as she gets an idea. “How long to you think you can be upside down before you pass out?”  
“I haven’t lied.” John sighs and puts his arms down. “Decapitation is just the first step.”

Mycroft shrugs. “Longer than humans. Half an hour?” He says, unsure. “Why, mistress? What are you thinking?”  
“Sit down. Tell me the rest.” Greg orders. He will have the fangs of the vampire that hurt him, no matter the cost.

“I was thinking of putting you upside down and letting you eat me out.” Crystal licks her lips. “Does that sound like something you’d like to do?”  
“Let me get the tea.” He goes back to the kitchen as the kettle whistles.

Mycroft nods. “If you’re comfortable with that, mistress.” He smiles.  
Greg throws the knife and it lands stuck it the wall by John’s head. “Sit down.” He orders. “You’re not my friend John. Not when you condemn your life.”

“I am.” Crystal grins and kisses him before pulling different levers.  
John sighs and shakes his head. “Îngheţa.” John says, freezing Greg where he stands. He turns around and looks Greg dead in the eye. “I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen.” He says, tone somewhere between a command and growl. “No matter how many times you say we’re not friends and that my life doesn’t matter because you think I’m throwing it away doesn’t give you any right to act like a fucking prick.” He snarls, Captain Watson coming through in full force as he stalks over to Greg. “I’ve been more than patient with you. Now you’ve got to grow a fucking pair. I can’t tell you the shit I’ve seen. The shit I’ve done. You’re little petty revenge doesn’t even come fucking close. Boohoo poor Greg got bit. Poor Greg is traumatized. Poor Greg doesn’t know how to deal with the world being ripped out from under him. That’s something that’s always annoyed me about you. You can’t roll with the world. You dig your heels in and piss and moan the whole way there. Get over yourself. You’re a self righteous beat cop who made it to detective. I got the shit kicked out of me every day. I put myself through med school. I’ve saved the lives of more people that you’ve met in your life. I’ve killed more people than you’ll ever know. I got shot and got sent back here. To this fucking hell hole you’re supposed to be protecting. Meanwhile you don’t even know the world is fucking run by vampires and other beings you can’t even wrap your minuscule consciousness around. So what are you going to do, Greg? Are you going to adapt and get over yourself? Or are you going to die frozen in fear?” He turns back around and goes to the kitchen, letting Greg collapse to the floor as he lets the spell go.

Mycroft groans as he’s lifted and turned upside down.  
Greg collapses and gets right back up again. He grabs a pair of handcuffs and follows after John, he grabs his wrists and before John can struggle he handcuffs his hands behind his back. “Now listen here, you think you’re so high and mighty because you’re a doctor. Or because you were in the army. News flash John, you weren’t that great. You got shot. You’re not a Captain anymore, ruling the roost, you’re a civilian. And I’m an officer of her majesty's police force. Now you can either give me the information I want. Or you can go to prison for hindering an investigation.” Greg explains. “So I’ll ask you nice and slow. What... do... I... need... to... do... to... make... my... attacker... die... forever?” He asks.

“How’s that?” Crystal looks down at him.  
“I really can’t believe how much you don’t understand about the situation you’re in. Like it’s fucking unfathomable at this point.” John sighs, sounding so incredibly bored.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “It’s good. Thank you.”  
“Right, Jonathan Hamish Watson. You’re under arrest for impeding a police investigation.” Greg states before reading him his rights. “Why can’t you just be helpful for once?” He asks.

Crystal sits back down and pulls him up, kissing him upside down.  
“I’ve never not been helpful to you, Greg. In fact I’m the one who stitched up your neck.” John rolls his eyes. “By the way what evidence could you possibly have? Your neck is healed. There’s not a scratch on you. A vampire took care of that. Made sure you’d live. So what could you possibly have to use against me? Which will never work by the way since vampires literally run everything.” He shakes his head, starting to get real sick of this shit.

Mycroft smiles and melts into the kiss, letting Crystal control it.  
“Whoop-de-doo, John. One thing that hasn’t tried to kill me on sight. I have seen 28 things. 25 of them have tried to kill me. What do you expect me to think?” Greg asks. “Tell me John, when you were at war, with those odds, what would you do? If they were all holding guns but only 25 fired a shot, would you make friends with them?” He asks.

Crystal slowly pulls back, tugging on his lip gently as she pulls back.  
“Sherlock didn’t. Mycroft didn’t. Crystal didn’t. Camille didn’t.” John sighs. “Everything. Everything tried to kill me and I still kept them alive. They’d shoot at me and then they’d get shot and then I’d patch them up because most of them were fucking teenagers not knowing what they were doing there.” He frowns.

Mycroft moans and tries to follow her. “Crystal!” He moans.  
“These know. Those things know what they’re doing. They’re not misguided teenagers John. They kill us for fun. They torture us. You didn’t see down there John. The squalor those women were living in. Sherlock told me that they were the leaders. If the leaders act like that what hope do the others have?” He asks. “Can’t you see that they’re our enemy? That they need to be killed?” He asks, desperately.

“How about we put your mouth to better use, mm?” Crystal smirks.  
“Camille was dead. They were in shambles. She’s back now. Alderose and Augustus are dead. The only reason I’ve heard of them being turned so far is because they were sick and or dying.” John frowns. “They are not. We have bad peoples as well. Vampires handle their shit in house. The kill the problem swiftly so they’re not exposed. So they’re not put in more danger. So that more humans don’t die.”

Mycroft hums and groans. “Please!” He moans. “Give me anything you want.”  
“John I stepped into that place. I wanted help and I was going to be eaten alive. I needed your help, I needed you and Sherlock and instead I was met with four dozen fangs.” Greg explains. “Now, you can either tell me what it was, and where to find it, or I’m going back to that place and kill everything in sight until I find out where to find it. I need to make my own closure John. So are you going to help?”

Crystal pulls him close, keeping his mouth just out of reach of her cunt.  
John sighs. “Fine.”

Mycroft moans and sticks his tongue out, desperately trying to touch Crystal.  
“Can I uncuff you or are you going to continue being an idiot?” Greg asks.

Crystal brings him just a tiny bit closer.  
“I can’t believe I’m fighting this hard for someone who’s acting like such a prick.” John rolls his eyes. “I’ll behave.”

Mycroft groans, still unable to touch Crystal.  
Greg hums and takes the key out of his pocket, uncuffing John. “You did freeze me. I’m not the only prick here.” He smiles and makes them both tea. “So what is it that attacked me?”

“Beg.” Crystal orders.  
“You literally threw a knife at my head. What was I supposed to do?” John chuckles, rubbing his wrists. “Besides I’m trained in combat. I know how to get out of a pair of cuffs. A five year old could get out of them.” He hums. “Giselle Dimitri. That’s her name.”

“Crystal please.” Mycroft begs. “You look so tasty and gorgeous, let me touch you, taste you. Let me give you the time of your life. Please mistress.”  
Greg chuckles. “You didn’t do as I said. Plus I know how to put cuffs on people so they can’t get out. Giselle Dimitri. Greek? Where is it?” He asks, still refusing to give them pronouns or acknowledge them as people.

“Mm good boy.” Crystal praises and pulls him close.  
“I’m guessing back at the estate you lot raided.” John nods.

Mycroft moans as he tongue swipes along Crystal’s skin.  
Greg shrugs. “Might as well start there.” He hands John a cup of tea. “You said that we needed more than just decapitating them. What should we do?” He asks.

Crystal gasps and arches, moaning softly and pulling him closer.  
“After decapitation we need to burn her and collect the ashes.” John sips his tea. “And I’ll make sure she can’t be resurrected.”

Mycroft’s moan is muffled as his nose and teeth press into Crystal.  
“Can I have the fangs?” Greg asks. “I want to know that it won’t ever bite someone again.”

“Be a good boy. Make me feel good.” Crystal orders as she looks down at him between her legs.  
“Are you sure that’s the image you wanna put out there? Having a trophy?” John frowns a bit.

Mycroft moans and starts licking and nuzzling Crystal’s skin.  
“I want to know it won’t bite me again. I want the fangs.” Greg nods. “Is it alone? Or part of a team?” He asks.

Crystal mewls softly, getting excited.  
“She’s trying to gain support so acting quickly will keep the numbers slim to none.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles and gently sucks on Crystal, not wanting to hurt her.  
“And your lot is just sitting around?” Greg rolls his eyes. “Typical. Then we kill them all.” He says sternly.

“Yes.” Crystal moans softly, hips rocking a bit.  
“They’re trying to avoid an all out war. We’re throwing a match into a powder keg.” John sighs.

“May I enter you?” Mycroft asks softly.  
“So long as the powder keg kills them.” Greg shrugs. “I can’t prosecute them but I can get retribution for what happened.”

Crystal hesitates for a moment. “Yes. Slowly..”  
“And if they find out you did it? A human? If they want revenge and just start killing humans? Will you be able to handle the responsibility of knowing your actions could kill innocents?” John asks.

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles back into her, slowly pressing his tongue against her hole.  
“I feel that every time I put a gang member away. It has happened before. I can deal with it, because I know I’m in the right, and am constantly dealing with the grieving families.” Greg says, looking John in the eye.

“Oh Myc..” Crystal moans softly, melting.  
John frowns but nods. “Alright.”

Mycroft smiles and gently pushes his tongue inside her, inching it in slowly.  
“Are you going to help me?” He asks. “Because I need to know what kind of weapons we need.”

Crystal whispers softly, her hands in his hair.  
“I will help but what we need you don’t have it can’t get.” John finishes his tea.

Mycroft smiles and slowly pulls his tongue out before pushing it back in.  
“What do we need? Silver knives, yeah?” Greg asks.

Crystal gasps and arches. “Yes that. More if that. Please.” She begs a bit.  
John shakes his head. “You don’t want a blood bath. We want clean, quick, and efficient. I’m thinking silver dust in the ventilation system. Choke her and her conspirators out.” He hums.

Mycroft smiles and continued to pull his tongue out and push it back it, each time his tongue going in her.  
Greg frowns. “I don’t have silver dust. There are silver knives in lock up though.” He shrugs.

Crystal moans and her thighs tremble.  
“That’s evidence. If someone found out you took them and connected them to the crime you’d be implicated. I’ll get the dust.” John nods.

Mycroft pulls out and laps at her clitoris.  
“John, there’s no one actually at lock up, because of all the sending cuts, someone checks it once a week.” Greg shrugs.

Crystal cries out and comes hard against his face.  
“You really want to get personal?” John frowns.

Mycroft moans and splutters against Crystal’s come, as he strains his neck back.  
“I want to see it die. Like it was prepared to see me die.” Greg frowns. “Plus you said we need to decapitate them yes?”

Crystal pants and lets him go so he can breathe.  
“That’s true.” John sighs.

Mycroft swings freely, panting softly. “Thank you, for trusting me and for letting me touch you.”  
“Then we need to get them.” Greg frowns as he finishes his tea and puts both cups in the sink to be washed later.

“Thank you for being patient.” Crystal catches him and kisses him deeply.  
John stands and stretches.

Mycroft smiles and kisses him back. “We have all the time in the world.” He promises. “May I... be upright again?” He asks.  
Greg nods. “I was the last to check the supply. That was two days ago.” He explains. “Come on, we can go and come out together. Get what we need.”

“Of course.” Crystal puts him back up right.  
“You might want to get dressed.” John nods to the clothes that they put on him at the Diogenes.

Mycroft smiles and leans forward to kiss her. “Thank you, beautiful.” He smiles as a drop of her cum drips down off the end of his nose.  
Greg nods and takes the shirt off. “Why did you change me?” He asks.

Crystal hums happily and kisses him back. She giggles as she sees the drop, wiping his face tenderly.  
“The blood.” John nods.

Mycroft smiles, “thank you.” He says softly. “I love you so much. You’re so good to me.”  
Greg takes off his trousers just to be left in his boxers. “Why did you change my underwear?” He asks.

“I love you, too. With every bit of me.” Crystal smiles tiredly, still exhausted from healing Greg.  
“It was a lot of blood. I honest to God didn’t think you were going to make it. You probably only did because you have abilities.” John frowns deeply.

“Get me down Crys. Come on, let’s go to bed for a while.” Mycroft says softly. “I can bring Magdala to you, we can rest together.” He offers.  
Greg hums. “Thank you John. For saving me.” He says softly before moving back into his bedroom. He steps out a moment later wearing a black, thick leather jacket, with a collar coming up around his neck. “I need to protect my neck.” He shrugs to John.

Crystal blushes and nods, letting Mycroft down.  
“Maybe one of those choker necklaces perhaps?” John teases.

Mycroft instantly picks Crystal up and holds her close. “That was fun.” He smiles. “But it’s time to rest. I’ll get you in bed and clean you up, before I get Maggie. I’m sure she will let you feed from her without asking for anything in return.” He says softly.  
“I’m not your little slut.” Greg smiles. “If anything it would be the other way around.” He laughs.

“Okay.” Crystal blushes and relaxes into him, losing her dominance.  
“Oh you’re funny.” John laughs.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her forehead. He takes her back out and to the secret basement bedroom. He lays her down and smiles softly. “I’m going to get a flannel, just to clean us up a bit. It’s okay if you go to sleep, I’ll be gently and not wake you.” He says softly.  
“I’ve been telling you that for years, but you’ve never believed me.” Greg smiles.

Crystal nods, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
John rolls his eyes and chuckles.

Mycroft smiles and gently cleans her, slowly working down her body. “Go to sleep Crys, we’ll let you sleep.” He says softly as he finishes and steps away. “I love you so much.”  
Greg smiles. “Are you ready to go?” He asks.

“Love..” Crystal mumbles, falling asleep from exhaustion before she she can finish.  
John nods. “I gotta say though, it’s a good look on you.” He chuckles as he follows him out.

“I know, beautiful. I love you too.” He says softly. He pulls the quilt up around her and kisses her temple softly. He steps out of the room and goes in search for Magdala.  
Greg chuckles. “Is this your way of flirting? Just wait until I put my shades on.” He smiles and grabs his sunglasses, flicking them open and putting them on with a laugh.

Magdala is sitting and eating with Pythia and Diōnē.  
“Oh god shades? No I’m sorry. I can’t do that.” John laughs. “If I was flirting you would have to as if I was it wasn’t. Besides, I’m taken.”

Mycroft finds Magdala and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Hey love, how are you?” He asks.  
Greg takes them off and puts them back on the table. “They’re good to intimidate people.” He smiles. “Come on, if we take my car, then we won’t get stopped.”

“Good. How are you?” Magdala smiles up at him.  
“Okay.” John follows him.

“I’m good.” Mycroft smiles, trying not to limp. “Crystal has exhausted herself, though.” He says softly. “When you’ve finished your food, would you mind coming with me, so she can feed?” He asks her softly.  
Greg gets in the car and smiles over at John. “Have you ever been in a cop car with the blues and tunes on?” He asks.

“Why are you limping?” Magdala frowns, looking him over.  
“Not when I haven’t been in trouble.” John chuckles.

“I’ll tell you later Maggie.” Mycroft smiles. “I see you’ve made friends from Diōnē.”  
Greg smiles. “Would you like to?” He asks.

Magdala nods. “We used to run in the same circle.”  
“Hell yeah.” Join grins.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her temple. “Okay, I’ll let you catch you.” He smiles. “I love you.” He whispers before starting to walk out of the room.  
Greg chuckles. “Okay mate, flick those two switches.” He says pointing to two switches, and starting to slowly speed up.

“Stay. Chat.” Magdala smiles. “You must be hungry too.”  
John smiles and flips the switches.

Mycroft takes and seat and wraps his arm around Magdala’s waist. “I’m okay, I’ve had something to drink.” He says softly.  
Greg smiles and quickly bypasses people. “This is one of the reasons I wanting to become a copper.”

“Mm okay.” Magdala relaxes against him  
“Less traffic jams?” John laughs.

Mycroft smiles. “What were you talking about?” He asks Magdala softly.  
“Oh yeah.” Greg smiles. “It’s amazing when it’s a night shift. When you go out for McDonalds and you switch the sirens on and you can get back with the food still warm.” He chuckles.

“I’m trying to convince Mags to come to the festival this year. We’ve missed her.” Diōnē smiles.  
“Nice.” John grins.

Mycroft smiles. “I can come with you Maggie.” He smiles. “You don’t have to go alone. It would be nice to go again, especially if we can somehow get you pregnant before.” He says softly.  
Greg chuckles and quickly gets to the station. He parks underground. “So the lock up is in an out building to the rear.”

“Mm that would be brilliant.” Magdala grins. “I told Mags I could help with that.” Diōnē hums.  
“Alright.” John nods, following him out of the car.

“Would you?” Mycroft asks happily. “How is that possible?” He asks.  
Greg leans John out to the rear and towards the evidence lock up. “So you need to turn around. I can’t let you see in here.” He smiles.

Diōnē explains her story about how she’s not totally human. “So basically I can make your little.. Swimmers swim again.” She smirks.  
“Oh come off it.” John chuckles.

Mycroft smiles before frowning. “I- you don’t have to be in the room do you whilst we’re... having our fun?” He asks.  
Greg rolls his eyes. “Fine but you can’t see the code to get in. So turn around.” He states.

“Oh no no.” Diōnē shakes her head. “Doing a trial run would be best though. Like collect a sample and have a look at it to make sure it’s healthy and all that.” Diōnē nods as she eats.  
“Right right.” John turns around.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “It would be nice if we could get you pregnant Maggie before the next meeting.” He smiles. “How does that sound? When is it?” He asks softly.  
Greg types in two different codes before the door unlocks, he opens it and steps inside. “Come on then John. Just no nabbing stuff.” He smiles.

“The eclipse. About six months from now.” Magdala smiles happily. “She should be good and pregnant by then.” Diōnē nods.  
“I’ll keep my sticky fingers to myself. Scouts honor.” John smiles and follows him.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Would you like that Maggie?” He asks. “And everything that entails.”  
Greg holds up three fingers in a salute. He takes John down the aisle full of alphabetised melee weapons until coming to the letter S.

Magdala beams and nods. “I’d love to.”  
“There’s a lot in here..” John looks around.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her cheek. “I love you.” He says softly. He squeezes her waist before looking back at Diōnē, “So what do you need from me? A sample?” He asks.  
Greg nods. “Terrorism is bigger than anyone imagines. At the end of each year, we melt down all we can and sell the metal off. Trying to raise some funds. So this collection started 8 months ago.” He explains.

“Mmhmm. Your umm.. Testicles may feel heavier because they’d be producing again so just keep that in mind.” Diōnē smiles.  
“Wow..” John nods as he looks around.

Mycroft blushes. “I think I can deal with the weight. Would it change anything else of me? My err libido?” He asks.  
Greg nods and finds the box labelled silverware. He pulls it down and sits it on the floor before going through it pulling out knives and daggers and even finds a short sword. “Choose your pick.” He smiles to John.

“Maybe a bit of a heightened drive until you get used to it.” Diōnē nods.  
John looks through the bin.

Mycroft nods. “I can get used to that.” He smiles. “I would get used to missing a leg if it meant Maggie cold have my children.”  
Greg collects the short sword and a knife. He fastens the scabbards onto his belt and smiles.

“Magdala has already promised the baby to me so I hope that’s alright.” Diōnē smiles.  
John picks a simple dagger.

Mycroft nods. “That’s fine.” He smiles. “So long as we still get to see them.” He says, not realising what Diōnē meant.  
Greg smiles and puts the box away. “Come on then.” He says leading the way back out.

“Oh darling, no. I’d never take your child from you.” Diōnē smiles softly and squeezes his hand, explaining how being reborn is a hassle if you don’t already have the next regeneration in place. “So you see the baby would be of your flesh and blood but it would have my soul and consciousness.”  
John nods and follows him, a bit distracted by the dagger.

“Oh okay.” Mycroft nods. “So as a child, a baby, would you have all the knowledge and memories of you today?” He asks.  
Greg turns to look at John. “You can’t steal it. Then I really would have to lock you up. And me up too.” He frowns.

“Yes exactly.” Diōnē nods. “Basically you’d be raising me.”  
“No sorry. It’s just.. I feel like I’ve seen this before.” John frowns.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I think we can do that. So long as... well I think it would be Maggie, myself, and Crystal raising you.” He says softly.  
Greg frowns. “I don’t know what case it’s from. I can’t help you mate.”

“Of course, dear. It wouldn’t be the first time I had multiple parents. Though the most I had at one time was seven.” Diōnē smiles.  
John puts the knife away. “It’s alright. It’s just giving me a weird energy.” He shrugs and nods.

Mycroft smiles. “I’m not sure where we will be living yet, either here, or back in America.” He explains. “But you’ll have a nice childhood.”  
Greg nods. “Maybe because it’s silver? Do you want to take my knife instead?” He asks holding it out.

“I’m sure it will be wonderful either way.” Diōnē smiles softly. “Pythia will probably follow wherever we go.” She hums and Pythia nods.  
“Dunno. Maybe. It’s alright. Though I might wanna look into it later if that’s possible.” John nods.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “Are you the same as Diōnē, Pythia?” He asks, looking over at her.  
“It’s either now or never. We can’t keep them out longer than necessary.” Greg frowns.

“I am.” Pythia nods. “Told you as much when you held me off the balcony.” She laughs.  
John nods and follows Greg back to the car.

“Well not really. You didn’t tell me you were Diōnē sister or that you were immortal in this way.” Mycroft frowns.  
Greg lets John in. “So where is the highout?” He asks.

“People get weirded out when you tell them you’re immortal they get weirded out. Start experimenting on you and shit.” Pythia shrugs.  
“You were there. I wasn’t.” John shrugs. “Tho I’m guessing that really posh set of houses on the edge of nowhere.”

Mycroft nods and hums. He nuzzles Magdala’s cheek softly. “Crystal’s wanting us to come back, she needs to feed.” He says softly.  
“I know. It just doesn’t feel right with them being back there. It seems too easy.” Greg frowns.

“Oh yeah.” Magdala nods and finishes eating.  
“Well we’ll do a bit of recon and see what happens.” John shrugs.

Mycroft smiles and picks her up, sitting her on his hip. “I love you, Maggie.” He smiles. “We’ll come back later with a... sample of my... fluids.” He says softly, looking up at her.  
Greg nods and sighs. “I can’t wait for this to be over.”

“Mm I love you, too.” Magdala kisses along his jaw and neck.  
“Sounds good. Have fun.” Diōnē winks.  
“Soon.” John says softly.

Mycroft smiles and winks back to Diōnē before carrying Magdala out of the room. “Crys is exhausted, I know you’re going to get excited after feeding her, so whatever you want I’ll do with you.” He explains.  
“I know. I just don’t know what I’ll do. I don’t want to know about this. All this... world.” Greg sighs. “But I have to don’t I?” He asks.

“Mm you and her must have had a lot of fun.” Magdala kisses his jaw.  
“No you don’t. You can choose not to be privy to it.” John frowns.

“It was. She’s still nervous about people touching her, but she’s more comfortable when the person is... tied up.” Mycroft smiles.  
“I wish I could just forget all this.” Greg sighs.

“That’s good.” Magdala smiles. “Are you excited about.. Knocking me up?”  
“I..” John bites his lip. “My mother could probably make that possible.”

Mycroft nods. “Every since we went to the first gathering and you were pregnant with Harry, I wanted to know I was the one giving you the child.” He says softly. “But it was just a wild fantasy with too many ‘what ifs’.”  
Greg nods. “I would like that. If we kill this upstart, will I be granted immunity by that woman boss?” He asks.

“And now that’s it’s not a fantasy?” Magdala asks softly.  
“Maybe. I don’t know. But you’re important to Sherlock so I don’t think she’d kill you.” John hums.

“No it’s not.” Mycroft smiles. He pins Magdala against a wall and kisses her hard. “You should have seen me Maggie. H- how kinky are you willing to go?” He asks softly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
“I’m stopping a war for her. Stopping it before it begins. She wouldn’t kill me on that basis right?” Greg asks looking over at John as he drives.

“I want you. Every single bit.” Magdala kisses him back hard, wrapping her legs around him.  
“No but it may cause more uprisings.” John sighs.

Mycroft smiles. “I was tied up, hanging off the ground. Crystal could have me anyway I pleased.” He smiles. “And she did. I can’t get out, it’s all made out of vampire grade materials. How would you like to control me when I’m like that?” He asks, slowly grinding against her.  
“But we are killing all the defectants.” Greg frowns. 

“Yes. Oh yes.” Magdala moans and arches, rocking with him.  
“But the other may see it as Camille not being able to protect them.” John hums.

Mycroft smiles and nips playfully at her neck. “Come on, sexy, let’s get you to feed Crystal and then I will do whatever you ask me to do.” He offers. “I’ll show you my special rooms first.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t care. The sooner this is over with and I can go back to living a normal human life the better.” Greg smiles. 

“Mm if you’re going to get me pregnant you need to feed as well. Keep your strength up.” Magdala smirks.  
John just nods, knowing he’d have to clean up messes either way.

“Oh I will.” Mycroft promises. “But Crys is dangerously tired. She needs fresh blood, or else she would be drinking a lot.” He says softly. He pulls away from the wall and carries Magdala down the hall and into their bedroom. He locks the door and smiles as he sees Crystal still asleep. He goes into the first room on the left, where he keeps all the toys. “This is all for us to use.” He smiles.  
“I don’t even want this stupid magic stuff. I just want to be human John. I want to be normal.” Greg sighs sadly.

“Oh Mycroft.. it’s wonderful.” Magdala grins.  
“I know.” John says softly.

Mycroft smiles and puts Magdala down. “Go have a lot around. I’ll wake Crystal up.” He says stepping out of the room.   
“You don’t mate. You want to be like them. And I don’t understand why. It’s got to be more than love right?” He asks. “Do you want approval? To be equal?”

Magdala smiles and looks around.  
“Greg, I literally have magic powers. I don’t need anything.” John sighs. “I love Sherlock. I want to be with him forever.”

Mycroft goes over to Crystal, kissing her awake softly. He helps her up and explains that Magdala is here for her to feed from. Crystal nods and sits up, feeling hungry and ready to feed.  
Greg shakes his head and takes the radio on loud, trying not to show his disgust.

Magdala comes in. “Hello, darling. Hungry?” She smiles and climbs into bed, crawling over to Crystal.  
John rolls his eyes.

Crystal nods and turns to face her, she wraps an arm around Magdala’s waist. “You smell so sweet.” She purrs.  
Mycroft smiles and climbs into bed, sandwiches Magdala between himself and Crystal.  
Greg drives to the house and pulls up on another road. “They may just get suspicious if they see a car driving itself.”

“Why don’t you have a taste then?” Magdala nuzzles her.  
John nods. “How are we doing this?”

Crystal smiles and blinks slowly as he fangs descend. She licks at Magdala’s neck, and sucks on it without biting into her.  
“Well we can either walk through the front door, killing everyone that we see, until we get to the one that bit me. Or we can... sneak it, go through the basement and go in stealthily.” Greg shrugs. “What do you think, Captain?”

Magdala mons softly, head tilting to the side to give Crystal more room.  
“Stealth should work better. Minimizes the risk of them alerting others.” John nods.

Crystal smiles and kisses her neck before sinking her teeth into Magdala’s neck. She drinks deeply, moaning softly.  
“We are invisible.” Greg smiles. “But we can go around the back, into the basement.” He gets out of the car and grabs the silver weapons off the back seat.

Magdala moans and holds Crystal close.  
John gets out and follows him.

Crystal drinks for a while, before pulling back and licking at the wounds to cleaning. “Thank you Magdala.” She says softly and nuzzles into her.  
Greg locks the car and leads John to the house, going around the back, without seeing a vampire.

“Of course, love.” Magdala nuzzles her.  
John’s eyes stay sharp, looking for movement.

Crystal smiles and kisses her softly. “You still taste sweet.”  
Greg leads them into the basement and tries not to let out a sound as he sees two large shrines for Augustus and Alderose.

“Mm only the finest food and drink for you, darling.” Magdala purrs.  
John frowns as he hears weeping.

Crystal smiles and closes her eyes. “Thank you, my Queen. You are a goddess.” She whispers, trying not to fall asleep.  
Greg looks around at John, not sure if the weeping is coming from a human or vampire.

“Rest, darling. We’ll be here.” Mandala says softly, running her fingers through Crystals hair.  
John frowns and quietly makes his way around the shrine.  
“Mother. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll make them lay. I promise. I won’t stop until every drop if their blood has been spilt.” Giselle vows, tears streaming down her face as she kneels in front of Alderose’s shrine.

Crystal nods, falling back asleep, her arm still over Magdala’s waist. Mycroft smiles and kisses the back of Magdala’s neck softly. “Is there anything you’d like?” He asks.  
Greg holds a hand up to John to stop him as he creeps forward, he quietly draws the sword and holds it ready to decapitate Giselle.

“Mm fuck me slowly as you feed?” Magdala asks softly, rocking back against Mycroft.  
“It was wrong. It was wrong what you did. What you made me to for you. But they shouldn’t have killed you. You didn’t get a fair trial. You didn’t get any trial. Camille has always let the lives of humans hold sway over us. So many rules. So much punishment for one little slip up.” Giselle sounds a bit slurred, obviously drunk on spiked blood.

Mycroft smiles and tenderly lays Magdala on her back. “You’re gorgeous.” He says softly. “I love you so much.”  
“Dozens of women died because of you.” Greg hisses, know she won’t see him. “Dozens of families were torn apart children lost their mothers, parents lost their daughters, husbands lost their wives. Stolen away because your lot can’t be kind. Over a hundred years of turmoil.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Magdala kisses him. “Get a condom. It’ll collect your sample as you fuck me.” She purrs, nipping ya his lip.  
Giselle stills before frantically looking around. “It’s not my fault! She made me! I couldn’t disobey! It was killing me to!”

Mycroft reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a condom, quickly putting it on. He kisses along her jaw to the other side of her neck. “I’m so happy that you’re here to share this together.” He says softly.  
“She? Alderose?” Greg asks. “Did she make you attack the public after she had died? Start a goddamn war?” He snaps, stepping closer to her, his sword almost touching her head.

“I’m so glad you took me back.” Magdala hold him close and tips her head back.  
“They murdered my mother!” Giselle cries.

Mycroft smiles. “Me too Maggie. I’m so sorry.” He whispers, “I’m glad you could forgive me.  
“It murdered hundreds of humans.” Greg snaps before stepping back away from her, in case she lunges.

“I can’t live without you. It’s so hard without you.” Magdala kisses him.  
“I didn’t want this! It’s not my fault.” Gisselle frowns.

Mycroft nods. “I know, baby. I feel the same.” He smiles before sliding his fangs down and grazing them over her neck. “Are you sure?” He asks with a slight lisp.  
“That person you attacked two days ago. Why didn’t you kill them?” Greg asks, curiously to how it all happened.

“Please.” Magdala begs, pulling Mycroft close. “I’m sure.”  
“His blood was.. Wrong. Poisonous.” Gisselle frowns.

Mycroft slowly sinks his fangs into her neck, moaning loudly. He drinks slowly, savouring the taste.  
“Explain yourself.” Greg orders and steps silently around Gisselle to place the tip of the silver sword to the back of her neck.

Magdala moans and arches, getting excited.  
“It tasted wrong. I’ve never lasted anything like that.” Gisselle gags.

Mycroft smiles and wraps his arms and Magdala rocking into her.  
“Do you know what happened to the guy? Where he is now?” Greg asks, pushing the sword slightly just to nick her and make Gisselle bleed.

Magdala moans and holds him close, wrapping her legs around him.  
Gisselle hisses as the silver cuts her. “I left him outside the Diogenes. I knew they’d take care of him.”

Mycroft finishes feeding from her and cleans her wound, by licking at it. “I love you.” He moans, continuing to rock into her.  
“And now he has silver in your neck.” Greg hisses. “You better start to grovel.”

“I love you, too. So much. So so much.” Magdala rocks with him.  
“Kill me. Please.” Giselle begs.

Mycroft kisses her hard, chewing in her lip.  
“And why should I do that? Why shouldn’t I string you up? Use you like you used those women?” Greg asks, trying not to sound shocked.

Magdala whimpers, pulling him closer.  
“I’m so tired. I’m so so tired. I never wanted to be like this. Alderose made me like this because her husband used me. She wanted to punish me.” Giselle closes her eyes.

Mycroft smiles and starts to take of Magdala’s clothes. “Come on baby, tell me what you want.” He breaths.  
Greg frowns and looks up at John with a frown. “Why are you trying to defend them? Sobbing over them? Fighting against the people who could help?”

“Want you. Want you to fuck me. Please.” Magdala begs.  
“BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE!” Giselle sobs.

Mycroft smiles and finishes taking Magdala clothes off, slowly kissing down her body.  
“Stand up, creature. Or else I’ll torture you like you tortured the women.” Greg orders.

Magdala blushes and arches into his mouth.  
“Just kill me.” Giselle sighs and stands.

Mycroft moans and sucks a bruise onto the side of her abdomen.  
“No.” Greg states. “You’re going to see what you’ve done to so many lives.”

Magdala gasps and mewls , getting even more excited.  
“Just kill me!” Giselle shouts.

Mycroft continues going down, wrapping her legs over his shoulders and kissing between her legs.  
Greg slams Giselle against the wall, and holds her there by his arm. “You don’t get to choose what happens to you. The people you affected get to choose. That’s how this country works. You don’t get to rule the roost just because you are dead. You get to hide in the shadows fears us that walk in the sun.” He snarls. “Humans aren’t scared of the shadows but you’re scared of the sun.”

“Oh Mycroft..” Magdala moans and arches, hips rocking  
“Fuck you.” Giselle hisses, trying to make him mad enough he kills her.

Mycroft smiles and laps at Magdala.  
Greg laughs. “Really imaginative,” he rolls his eyes. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”

“Yes yes.” Magdala moans, thighs trembling.  
“I should have ripped your throat out.” Giselle hisses.

Mycroft smiles and moves back up, lining his member up with Magdala.  
Greg chuckles darkly. “Should have, could have, didn’t though.” He looks to John.

Magdala mewls, trying to pull Mycroft in.  
John frowns as he watches.

Mycroft slowly enters Magdala and kisses her deeply, moaning into her mouth.  
Greg shrugs at John, not sure whether killing her or keeping her alive would be worse.

Magdala moans loudly, holding him close as she rocks with him.  
“Dormi.” John says softly and Giselle sleeps. “We should take her back to Camille.”

Mycroft picks Magdala up and stands up, pinning her against the wall. He thrusts in hard, moaning each time.  
“She should also be dead. She tried to kill me. She doesn’t care about us.” Greg frowns.

“Yes yes yes. Fuck me.” Magdala moans, nails digging into his shoulders as she holds onto him.  
“Camille will probably kill her anyway. And she’ll suffer worse at the hand if one of her own because they know exactly what they can take.” John sighs.

Mycroft continues to thrust in, trying not to use his vampire strength to hurt Magdala.  
“Good. I want to watch. I want to let it see my face as it finally dies.” Greg hisses.

“I know you can give it to me harder than that. I can take it.” Magdala wraps her legs around his hips.  
John scoops up Giselle.

“I’m stronger now Camille is back.” Mycroft warns, slowly adding strength to each thrust.  
Greg follows John out. “What should we do with the other things?” He asks.

Magdala gasps, dripping wet around him. “If you put me on my hands and knees you can go deeper.”  
“If they calm down we’ll let it rest. If the keep acting out we’ll handle it.” John carries her to the car.

Mycroft pulls out of Magdala and drops her on the bed. “On your front.” He growls.  
Greg nods. He helps John out and helps to get Giselle into the back of the car. “Don’t wake her until she’s back there. Do you have a syringe?” He asks.

Magdala scrambles onto her hands and knees, putting her arse end in the air for him.  
“She won’t wake until I want her to.” John nods. “A syringe? For what?”

Mycroft smiles and climbs onto the bed behind her. He plays with her arse cheeks, squeezing them and moulding them around, for a while.  
“Good. And because I want to test if my blood has a natural deterrent in it.” Greg shrugs.

Magdala whines and press back against his hands.  
John raises a brow and nods. “Alright.”

Mycroft smiles. “Needy.” He murmurs. He lays on her back and thrusts as hard as he can into her. “Take it. Take it all.” He orders.  
Greg smiles. “Take some blood out of me before we get back. I want to give it to one of them.”

“Yes yes.” Magdala moans and presses back, dripping around his cock as he pounds her.  
“To poison them?” John raises a brow.

Mycroft moans and softly bites Magdala’s earlobe, feeling himself close to climaxing.  
“To get answers, John. That one is useless. I want to know if my blood is poisonous to all or just this one.” Greg frowns, saying it as if it was obvious.

“Come. Come for me. Next time when you fill me up you’ll be knocking me up no want it. Want that. Want to carry your child. To swell with your offspring.” Magdala babbles, close herself.  
“But the point is what will you do with that information?” John rolls his eyes and gets into the car.

Mycroft moans and bites into Magdala’s shoulder, not drawing blood. He comes hard, stealing his hips, and feeling the condom fill with his sticky seed.  
“Anything John.” Greg states firmly.

Magdala moans and collapses under him.  
John sighs. “Take us back to the Diogenes. I’ll get a sample there.”

Mycroft gently pulls out of Magdala, kissing every inch of her as he pulls off his conforms and ties it. “I love you his says softly.  
Greg nods and drives back to The Diogenes in silence.

“Mm love you, too.” Magdala mumbles into the mattress.  
John carries Gisselle inside.

Mycroft rolls off Magdala and pulls her in close. “I can’t wait to get you pregnant.” He smiles. “You’re going to be spoilt silly.” He chuckles.  
Greg follows, pulling out his silver knife in case anyone comes for them.

“I can’t wait.” Magdala giggles tiredly.  
Camille frowns as she stands in the hall, feeling them come in. “This way.” She leads them to get office.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her softly. “Go to sleep, baby. You’ve done so well feeding us both.” He praises.  
Greg follows John into the office, sitting down in one of the chairs. John lays Giselle down on the couch and goes to stand in the middle of the room, waiting to be seated.

“Stay.” Magdala nuzzles him.  
“Sit, John.” Camille nods. “Explain.” She says to Greg.

Mycroft nods and wraps his arm around Magdala. “I promise.” He says quietly.  
John sits and looks at Greg.  
“That’s the thing that bit me. You made us invisible, I was going to kill it, but it begged for death, or whatever it is when you’re already dead. So I brought it here so you can torture it.” Greg states.

Magdala cuddles into him and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	9. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetness of good news makes the bitter taste of bad that much harder to swallow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! This one has some violence in it so tread carefully!

“What did she say?” Camille raises a brow.

“That it was forced into it by Alderose.” Greg says with a disdainful look on his face. “And said you needed to answer for killing them. Apparently, my blood is poisonous as well, thank God, that’s why I’m not dead.” He explains.

“Poisonous?” Camille looks surprised. “What do you mean poisonous?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I want you to drink a glass of my blood.” Greg states. “Is it just that one I’m poisonous to or you all?” He asks.

Camille raises a brow. “Fine. I’ll drink.” She nods.  
“Camille I don’t know about this.” John frowns.  
“Hush, John. Collect a glass.” Camille nods.

Greg holds his arm out for John, keeping eye contact with Camille, as his blood is taken.

Camille doesn’t break eye contact, never needing to blink.

Greg takes the glass and hands it to Camille, not touching her. He watches as she drinks his blood.

Camille takes the glass, drinking all of it.

Greg watches, waiting for a reaction.

Camille laughs softly and licks her lips before hurling the glass into the fire place, the glass shattering into a fine dust because of the extreme force.

Greg watches Camille unfazed by her actions. “Really?” He asks.

“What? Oh no. I can see why it would be poisonous. But it’s not strong enough to have a real effect on me.” Camille waves her hand. “Tell me about your patronage? Your parents. Grandparents. Great grandparents. As far back as you can remember.”

Greg rolls his eyes. “My mother’s side goes back to Scotland, my dad was French, but estranged from his parents. Something about refusal of his grandparents will.” He shrugs. “Magdala and John told me my mother was a witch.”

“What was their will?” Camille raises a brow.

“A large estate? I don’t know. He didn’t tell me much.” Greg frowns.

“Nothing about the occult?” Camille asks seriously.

“I don’t know. He never said the name of the estate. Not that I can remember.” Greg shrugs, unfazed by Camille intense gaze.

“Mm..” Camille nods, understanding now. “You’re so much like him..”

Greg rolls his eyes. “Explain or I’m walking out of here, not caring if anyone bites me.”

“If any of them bit you they’d die. The only reason this one survived is because she didn’t swallow and spit you out.” Camille points to the girl on the couch. “You, my dear boy, are a direct descendent of Lucifer.”

Greg rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Yeah and John is a direct descendent of Jesus. Bye bye.” He says standing up and heading for the door.

“I taste him in your blood. Exactly the same as when I tasted directly.” Camille sighs.

Greg chuckles. “Why should I believe you?” He asks.

“Because I’m the reason Lucifer fell. I am the reason God sent him to hell. I am the stain on humanity God cursed. There’s a reason you hate vampires. It’s because it’s in your blood. It’s because Lucifer hates me.” Camille sighs.

“You’re definitely a stain.” Greg frowns. “You should never have been created. Are you going to let me go or keep me locked up because you think I’m a threat?” He asks.

“I would never trap his child. I could never let any hurt come to his child. I will personally deal with what happened to you.” Camille nods, willing herself not to cry.

“What do you mean ‘happens to me’?” Greg asks, raising an eyebrow and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms. “You can’t even look at me without crying, how are you to protect me?”

Camille laughs and wipes her eyes. “Every nightmare, fear, phobia, dark thought.. I am the mother of all those. Every curse and betrayal and death are mine.” She hisses and stands. “I’ll light each one her hear hairs on fire one by one for hurting you. I’ll scatter her ashes over every corner of this planet. I’ll burn everyone she’s ever talked to. Everyone she’s ever seen. Everyone who’s breathed the same air. You have not seen darkness like a mother scorned.” She snarls and grabs the girl by her hair, dragging her out of the room.

Greg goes after Camille. He grabs her wrist and pins her against the wall. “You don’t get to call me your son. You are dead. Soulless. A vile creature. My mother was human. My dad was too. You need to go die in whatever grave you climbed out of. That thing in your hand, I don’t care what happens to it. I want its fangs.” He states.

Camille goes limp in his hold. She reaches down and pulls the fangs out of the girl’s mouth, offering them the Greg.

Greg nods and takes them, putting them in his pocket. “Keep me invisible to your lot. I’m going back to work. Helping the people your lot destroyed.” He hisses before walking off.

Camille watches him go before dragging the girl to the basement.

Giselle wakes as she’s fastened into the basement. “C- Camille?” She breaths.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Camille snaps.

“Attacking that human?” Giselle asks. “He helped to kill my Sire. He deserved it. He just had weird blood.”

“You know the rules. You know better. How dare you almost expose us all!” Camille snarls.

“I wouldn’t have done if he wasn’t poisonous. I’ve been doing it, under threat, for the past hundred years.” Giselle snaps back. She tries to bare her fangs, but frowns when she can’t feel them. “I am your child! What have you done to me!” She shouts.

“Why didn’t you tell someone? Anyone! You became complicit!” Camille shouts. “You’re a disgrace. You harmed defensively humans over and over and over again without remorse. And you will pay.” She outs in thick lead gloves before opening a box, pulling out a thick silver collar and fastening it on Giselle.

“Who was I-” Giselle starts before seeing the collar, she whimpers and scrambles away from Camille, but it’s still put on her. She let out a blood curdling scream, never stopping, for never having to breath.

“If you had hurt anyone else but him your punishment wouldn’t be this severe but you had to choose him, didn’t you? Out of all little sniveling creatures on this fucking planet he was the one you chose to harm.” Camille sighs.

Giselle frowns as she tries to think around the searing pain. She opens her mouth to speak, to ask why that one human was so special to Camille, but she can’t speak.

“You should have known better than to lash out. Than to take matters into your own hands. It is not your place to make any call. Every decision comes to me. I make the decisions. I make sure our kind is safe. You could have exposed us to the world and we all would have had to go into hiding. How dare you risk your brothers and sisters so selfishly?” Camille sighs and shakes her head. “Weak. You are weak.”

Giselle closes her eyes and tries to think around the pain, but her thoughts are slow and laboured, and definitely not coherent enough to attempt to speak.

Camille sighs and takes off the collar.

Giselle rubs at her neck and finally manages to speak. “He helped to kill my Sire. My Alderose. He deserves to die as well. I was taught that that is what you said to Alderose, an eye for an eye.” She explains. “And if I died in the process all the better, for then I would be with my Sire.”

“I had him killed. I had Alderose cast out because If the crimes. Because of how reckless they were. And you have inherited that recklessness I see.” Camille rolls her eyes. “Your Sire is dead. There is no afterlife for the soulless. We have no souls. If you die there is nothing. No heaven. No hell. Black emptiness. You will no longer exist in any sense.”

“It’s better than this.” Giselle snaps. “I want to die. Just kill me, instead of using me as your toy. You won’t have heard the last of us. Us Sireless. This is just the beginning of the end for you.” Just as she finishes speaking, Giselle leaps up and goes for Camille’s throat, with vampire speed and strength.

Camille frowns and rips the girls head from her body nearly effortlessly, tossing her into the fireplace. She runs her fingers through her hair as she watches the body burn. ‘Crystal.. Send Mycroft to me in the basement.’ She says softly, knowing Crystal would hear her.  
Crystal rolls over and nudges Mycroft. “Camille needs you. In the basement.” She mumbles.

Mycroft wakes and rubs his eyes nodding. He kisses Crystal’s and Magdala’s cheeks before getting up. He straightens his suit and wiggles his fingers, goodbye, to Crystal. He gets to the basement and knocks on the locked door, not wanting to disturb anything.

Camille opens the door and lets Mycroft inside.

Mycroft looks at the body and then Camille. “Is- was that Giselle?” He asks.

Camille nods. “She attacked Greg. She’s sparked a rebellion. Apparently Greg and John thought it was a good idea to go to Alderose’s. They brought her back here. I killed her and now I’m going to burn her. You are my witness.” She lights a match.

Mycroft nods and watches Camille work. “Couldn’t you have tortured her? Get information out of her, Sire?” He asks.

“For what reason?” Camille tosses the match into the fireplace, watching the body burn.

“About the war she was trying to start. How many vampires she had following her. That kind of thing, Sire.” Mycroft says softly, stepping up to her and watching the body burn with Camille.

“I suppose it’s all the vampires I’ve made Sireless. Even though you know I never killed a Sire without very good reason.” Camille frowns, having had Mycroft be her witness to each one.

Mycroft nods. “They don’t see it like that. I understand why. When you... died, I didn’t know what to think. I was prepared to tear the world apart with my bare hands, just to find anything of yours. I was prepared to kill anyone who stood in my way.” He whispers, not proud of what he did.

“I know, darling..” Camille takes his hand gently.

Mycroft squeezes Camille’s hand softly. “How are John and Gregory?” He asks.

“They made it there and back fine. Greg is..” Camille bites her lip.

Mycroft frowns and looks to Camille, squeezing her hand. “Yes, Sire?” He asks softly.

“Gisselle had told him that his blood was poison. So he made me drink it. He’s.. he’s a direct descendent of Lucifer..” Camille whispers.

“How- How is that possible, Sire?” Mycroft asks. “Does that mean he’s a direct descendent of you?” He asks softly, wrapping his arm around Camille’s shoulders.

Camille shakes her head. “Apparently I wasn’t the only human Lucifer was courting..”

Mycroft squeezes her shoulders softly. “What should we do then?” He asks, refusing to let Camille do anything about Lucifer on her own.

“I think.. I just need time to process. I want you to get surveillance out on all of Alderose’s and Augustus’ Sired. Keep tabs on them.” Camille nods.

Mycroft nods. “Should I keep tabs on Gregory as well?” He asks. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid?”

Camille just nods.

Mycroft rubs Camille’s back softly. “Are you sure you’re okay? When was the last time you fed?” He asks softly.

“That glass of Greg’s poisonous blood.” Camille shrugs.

“That’s not much, plus it was poisoned.” Mycroft sighs. “Come on, Sire, we can have a drink together, talk about whatever’s on our minds. Like we used to.” He smiles, offering his elbow to Camille.

“Yes.. Yes alright.” Camille nods and takes his arm, watching the fire die down.

Once they get into the office, Mycroft sits Camille down. “Spiked or unspiked?” He asks as he pulls out two glasses.

“Spiked.” Camille says against her better judgment.

Mycroft smiles and pulls out a decanter of spiked blood, from the bottom drawer of the desk. He pours them both a glass and hands one to Camille before moving the decanter closer to her and sitting down beside her. He holds his glass out for Camille to tap with hers.

“Salute.” Camille hums and drinks, not stopping till the glass is empty.

Mycroft drinks half the glass and looks her over. “Finding out about Gregory has really upset you, huh?” He asks softly, once she’s finished.

“He is the child I never got to have. And he hates me. So yes. I’m quite upset.” Camille sighs and pours another glass.

“Camille, Sire.” Mycroft says softly. “It’s nothing personal. He doesn’t like any of us. John and Sherlock have tried to explain to him, but he still doesn’t like us. Not everyone does, and that’s okay. Just protect him. Show him you. The vulnerable you. I’m sure he knows what you did to Giselle. Show him you’re not like that.” Mycroft explains softly.

“I ripped out her fangs and gave them to him upon his request. I let her be defenseless. I left her alone. I left all of you alone. And I punished her for relying on a Sire who had lost their mind. All because Gregory asked it of me..” Camille whispers and pours herself another glass.

Mycroft sighs and grabs Camille’s wrist before she can have a drink. “Slow down, okay. It’s okay.” He says softly. “He hates us, is scared of us.” Mycroft explains. “You can’t just do as he says, it’ll destroy us all, as soon as he realises what you would do for him. It would destroy you again.”

Camille frowns and nods. “I’m a terrible leader..”

“No, no, Sire that’s not what I’m saying.” Mycroft says quickly. “You’re kind and considerate and what the best for us. We’ve just had another piece thrown into the puzzle and we have to work out where Gregory fits. You’ve got to explain the situation to him. In full, just the two of you. Explain he’s like a son to you. That you love him, but he can’t ask things of you. That you will give him anything he wants, but he’s got to self-censor himself.”

Camille frowns. “He’s just like Lucifer..”

Mycroft wraps his arm around Camille and releases her wrist. “How So?” He asks softly.

“His completely and utter resistant to change.” Camille giggles a bit, the spiked blood finally hitting her.

“He does change. He will. He just needs to find it beneficial. And to him, befriending a predator is not beneficial for him. He thinks he’ll end up as food. Maybe now he knows that won’t happen, he might be more open to change.” Mycroft explains softly.

Camille just shrugs. “Lucifer didn’t. Why would Greg?”

“Because he’s human. Gregory isn’t Lucifer, just a descendant. He’s got human parents and grandparents.” Mycroft explains softly. “Appeal to his human nature. Show him your human nature too.” Mycroft says softly.

“Myc, I haven’t been human in a few thousand years. I don’t know if there’s any left.” Camille sounds sad.

“Of course there is. I see it every time we talk. You still care.” Mycroft says softly. “You care about me, and Sherlock. About Crystal. About our race, about humans surviving. Giving them a choice. You care so much and the most human thing you can have.” Mycroft explains.

Camille cuddles into Mycroft’s side. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She whispers.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her hair softly. “Find someone better.” He chuckles softly, sipping at his drink.

“I have my children. I don’t need anyone else.” Camille mumbles.

“I know you do. But Greg is your child too. And just like you don’t give us the world, you shouldn’t with him either.” Mycroft says softly.

Camille nods. “I’ve been to concerned whether he likes me or not. I haven’t been thinking of being a good parent to him.”

Mycroft nods and pulls a blanket over her. “Then start with that, make him like you.” He says softly.

“We’ll see..” Camille mumbles tiredly.

Mycroft kisses Camille’s hair softly. “Go to sleep Sire. I’ll stay with you.” He says softly.

Camille nods, already falling asleep.

Mycroft smiles and rocks Camille softly, helping her to fall asleep, and waiting for her weight to drop onto him.

Camille’s body finally goes limp against him.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Camille one last time. He picks her up and gently carries her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed and wrapping her up in a few blankets.

Camille sleeps hard, still tired from being brought back and dealing with everything.

Mycroft pours a glass of unspiked blood and places it on the bedside table, next to Camille, before leaving her and closing the doors behind him. He fetched his used condom and goes in search for Diōnē.

Diōnē is down in the library reading by herself.

Mycroft sits down beside Diōnē, but doesn’t speak, waiting for her to finish the page and look up at him.

Diōnē finishes and looks up at Mycroft with a smile. “Hello, darling. Have something for me?”

“I do. A certain package for you.” Mycroft says softly. “I also want to talk to you about... the past.” He explains.

Diōnē raises a brow. “Alright.”

“I know you’ve known Camille for a long time, but I was wondering about Lucifer. Whether he was before you.” Mycroft says softly.

“I knew him.” Diōnē nods.

“It’s about Detective Lestrade. He is a direct descendant of Lucifer. Camille knows and was saying some things. About how Gregory is similar to Lucifer. I wanted to see if you could shed some light on this.” Mycroft says softly.

Diōnē nods. “Gregory indeed comes from Lucifer’s loins.” She hums. “I think Camille sees their similarities because of their hatred and disgust. Lucifer hates humans. Hated that god wanted him to love them above all else. But then Lucifer fell in love with Camille. He hated that she was human and knew if he gave her a child god would punish her.”

Mycroft frowns. “I don’t understand God’s reasoning though. Lucifer was learning to love humans one by one.”

“Like Lucifer, Greg doesn’t understand this new creature he’s just learned about. He is scared. His whole world has just been turned upside down and he’s no longer on top. That’s a very unsettling thing.” Diōnē hums.

Mycroft nods and sighs. “Why did God have to punish Lucifer?” He asks softly.

“Because he didn’t carry out God’s will.” Diōnē nods.

“But he loved Camille like God wanted. Surely if he had more time.” Mycroft frowns.

“God wanted the angels to love humans platonically. Lucifer loved her romantically. Sexually.” Diōnē clarifies.

Mycroft nods in understanding. “So how did Gregory’s ancestors come to bare Lucifer’s child?” He asks.

“Well as most cult things happen it started with an ill advised orgy.” Diōnē nods.

Mycroft chuckles. “It sounds like you were there. Or at least helped to start a few cults.”

“I mean if you haven’t been involved in at least one cult orgy you haven’t really lived.” Diōnē laughs.

Mycroft smiles. “Believe me I have.” He laughs. “Twice for the same cult. When Magdala was pregnant with Harry and John. Other witches would... feed from Magdala and I would... keep her happy.”

“You miss that.” Diōnē smiles softly.

Mycroft nods, “I do. It was amazing and so intimate.” He says quietly.

“Good. Let me see your sample.” Diōnē nods and takes him over to a desk with a microscope on it.

Mycroft nods and blushes as he places the condom on the table. “I hope I can make Magdala pregnant.” He says softly.

“Well were about to see.” Diōnē smiles and does some test. “Have a look.” She smiles and pulls back from the microscope, so he can see live sperm.

Mycroft looks and sees them moving. “Oh my God.” He breaths. “How is this possible?” He looks up at Diōnē, a broad smile on his face.

“I have my ways.” Diōnē grins.

Mycroft smiles and hugs her tightly. “Oh thank you so much. Thank you.” He kisses her cheek, clearly over the moon. “I think we should all have a chat. Come on. The four of us, about... everything.” He says kissing her temple again before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her out of the room.

Diōnē smiles and follows him.

Mycroft takes Diōnē down into their bedroom. As he does so, he speak to Crystal in their minds. ‘Hey, my dear, wake up. I’m bringing Diōnē, we have some excellent news.’

‘Alright.’ Crystal nuzzles Magdala, waking her as well.

Magdala wakes slowly and blinks. “Where’s Mycie?” She asks, curling up into Crystal’s chest.

“He’s coming, dear. And he’s bringing Diōnē. They have news.” Crystal holds her, running her fingers through her hair.

Magdala smiles. “Am I going to get pregnant?” She asks, excitedly, looking up at Magdala.

“I think so.” Magdala smiles and waves her hand, the door opening for Mycroft and Diōnē.

Magdala smiles and kisses Crystal’s cheek. “I can’t wait. I loved being pregnant. The sensitivity and increased libido, I would be constantly pregnant if I could.” She smiles.  
Mycroft leans Diōnē into the bedroom and helps her to sit down on the plush leather couch. “Why don’t you tell us?” He asks Diōnē softly

“Mm gorgeous. I’m sure Mycroft will keep you full.” Crystal kisses her forehead.  
“Mycroft’s sperm is alive and healthy.” Diōnē smiles happily.

Magdala nods. She listens to Diōnē and jumps up, jumping at Mycroft and kissing all over his face. Mycroft quickly catches her and holds her tight, sitting on the edge of the bed, with Magdala on his lap.

“Thank you, Diōnē.” Crystal smiles.  
“Of course, dear. If you like me to help you I can..” Diōnē says softly and Crystal just nods.

Mycroft smiles and pulls Magdala back slightly. “Go say thank you to Diōnē it’s all her work. I want to speak with Crystal for a moment.” He whispers, helping Magdala on his lap.

Magdala smiles and goes to thank Diōnē. Crystal smiles softly at Mycroft.

Mycroft shuffles up the bed. “You’re okay with Magdala being pregnant right? You’re not going to have bad memories?” He asks.

“Of course. I’m excited.” Crystal smiles softly and nods.

“I wish I could get you pregnant at the same time. My two beautiful loves, growing two beautiful children.” Mycroft smiles softly, he kisses Crystal’s cheek softly. “But it’s okay. I love you, no matter what.”

Crystal smiles softly and nuzzles him. “Maybe someday.”

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal’s nose. “I don’t care if we don’t. It’s just a fantasy.” He says softly.

“I know.” Crystal smiles softly and kisses him gently.

Mycroft smiles and kisses Crystal softly before turning to Diōnē. “So Diōnē. Seen as though it’s now official, we can go through this. I feel we need to know more about the process.” He says softly.

“Oh sure.” Diōnē smiles. “Well I mean the sex and everything is exactly how it usually goes. Then after Magdala is pregnant her and I make a small blood pact honoring that she knows I’ll be her child.”

Mycroft nods. “Is the pregnancy as usual after that? Cravings and morning sickness and such?” He asks.

“Should be. She’s human so it’s a human pregnancy. But she’s also a witch. So that may come into play but she’s also been pregnant before so it should be perfectly fine.” Diōnē nods.

Magdala nods and crawls onto the bed, curling up into Mycroft’s side. “And what about childhood? You said you remember everything. So would be it patronising to teach you, say, maths? Or should we treat you as an adult?” She asks.

“Oh no. I’d be your child. Treat me as you’d treat your child. I’d still have to learn out to behave and be a child of a witch and a vampire.” Diōnē smiles softly.

Magdala nods and smiles. “That’s great. I didn’t want to patronise you.” She smiles softly.

“Each life is different. I rely on you to teach me how to nurture me and care for me.” Diōnē smiles softly.

Mycroft smiles down at Magdala. “We’ll be happy to do that. All of us.” Magdala says. “I love having little kids to care for.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Diōnē smiles. “I’m sure you and Mycroft with have plenty of children.”

Magdala blushes and nuzzles into Mycroft’s chest. He strokes her hair softly, and hums softly.

Crystal smiles softly as she watches them.

“That’s wonderful Diōnē, really. We’re just so happy to have you as our child.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Thank you for accepting me.” Diōnē smiles softly.

Mycroft shakes his head, “not at all. We’re not going to be a conventional family. It’s good that you’re our child.” He says softly.

“Any child you have will have abilities. Either witch or something from Mycroft. Or both. Either way any child you two have will be special.” Diōnē explains.

Mycroft nods, as Magdala keeps her head in Mycroft’s shoulder. “So long as they have a pulse and don’t just eat blood, I’m sure we can manage.” He smiles.

“Nope I think we’re good there.” Diōnē smiles.

Mycroft nods. “Thank you Diōnē, it means a lot that you would help us.” He says softly, wrapping his arms around Crystal and Magdala. “We’ll make sure you have a good childhood, we’ll love you unconditionally.” He smiles.

“I have no doubt.” Diōnē smiles at them softly, knowing her time is coming in the next few months.

Mycroft smiles, “come here. There’s enough bed for four.” He says.

Diōnē smiles and gets into bed with them.

Magdala moves onto her back so she can hug Mycroft and Diōnē, “I’m glad you’re happy with our arrangements. The three of us bringing you up.” She smiles.

“It takes a village to raise a child.” Diōnē cuddles into Magdala.

Mycroft chuckles. “That it does.” He says softly.  
Magdala smiles and kisses Diōnē’s forehead. “You’re going to get spoilt as a child.”

“With you three as my parents I’m spoiled already.” Diōnē smiles softly, relaxing.

Magdala smiles, “we’ll be here everyday, to help you through everything.” She promises.

Diōnē smiles softly. “I’m not afraid of dying, dear.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t make you happy, at least forget about the pain for a little while.” Magdala says softly.

“Mm..” Diōnē nods, relaxing.

Magdala smiles, “go to sleep Diōnē, I promise at least one of us will be here when you wake.” She says softly.

Diōnē nods, falling asleep quickly since she’s tired all the time now.

Magdala smiles and wraps herself carefully around Diōnē. “You two can leave. I’m still getting over feeding you both. I’m going back to sleep.” She says softly.  
Mycroft smiles and stands up, offering a hand to Crystal. “Come on then love. Shall we find somewhere quiet?” He asks.

Diōnē cuddles into Magdala as she sleeps.  
Crystal smiles softly and nods, taking Mycroft’s hand and following him out.

Magdala falls asleep, her arms around Diōnē.  
Mycroft smiles and picks Crystal up. “Are you feeling better?” He asks.

Crystal smiles softly and nods. “Yeah. I just needed the rest.”

Mycroft smiles. “That’s good. I have somethings to say to Sherlock, it would be good for you to hear them as well.” He says softly.

“Oh?” Crystal raise a brow.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s harmful. It’s about Camille and Gregory.” Mycroft says softly.

“Oh.” Crystal nods.

Mycroft finds Sherlock and John in their bedroom, laying together and talking. He knocks on the door, waiting for them to allow him in.

“Come in.” John hums, cuddled into Sherlock.

Mycroft steps in and closes the door behind him. He sits down in a chair and sits Crystal on his lap. “Sherlock, I’m sure John has told you about Gregory.” He says softly.

Crystal curls up in Mycroft’s lap, draped over him elegantly.  
“He has..” Sherlock sighs, upset about the whole thing. He grips John close.

Mycroft nods. “Crystal, sweetie,” he starts softly. “We know why Gregory hates us all so much. It’s in his blood. Some old ancestor of his, was Lucifer.” He says softly.

“Mm?” Crystal nuzzles him.  
“What?” Sherlock sits straight up.

Mycroft frowns, “what was John telling you about?” He asks Sherlock softly.

“That they went and got the girl who hurt Greg without me.” Sherlock frowns.

John tugs at Sherlock to lay back down with his. “I was getting there.” He says softly.  
Mycroft nods. “Giselle mentioned that Gregory’s blood was poisonous to her. So he took interest into why. They kept her alive and brought her here, for Camille to deal with. She was going to give Giselle a fair chance, but...” Mycroft sighs. “Camille tried some of his blood and... I guess, she could taste Lucifer in his blood. Now, Camille sees Gregory as her son. She’ll do anything he asks. So we’ve got to be careful.” He explains.

“Ah..” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft nods sadly. “I know. We’ve got to be there for Camille now.”

“Why is it Greg? Why him?” Sherlock sighs.

Mycroft shakes his head, “I don’t know, brother. I know it’s hard, he is your friend.”

“I just.. I never thought he’d react like this..” Sherlock frowns.

“I know Sherlock. But we know why. Camille is going to speak with him though. Try to explain things to him. He’s probably scared and confused.” Mycroft says softly.

“Well I tried and he called me a monster so..” Sherlock shrugs, trying not to let on how deeply hurt he actually was.

John nuzzles into Sherlock and holds him tight.  
“He’s just found out his part demon. If... that hatred he feels towards us, he will feel towards himself now.” Mycroft says softly. “As he learns to love himself again, he may just learn to love us.”

Crystal kisses Mycroft softly. “I think someone should keep an eye on Camille.” She hums and stands. “She may be our Sire but she’s not infallible.”

Mycroft nods. “I feel you may understand her more than I do at this point. What she’s going through.” He says softly. “Will you be okay, my dear?” He asks.  
John nuzzles into Sherlock, “Greg’s going to be okay. He’ll listen to Camille, I promise, he’s a copper.” He whispers.

“It’ll be fine.” Crystal smiles softly.  
“Mm..” Sherlock nuzzles him.

Mycroft kisses Crystal’s knuckles before letting her go.  
John frowns. “Talk to me. About your concerns. I can’t help you if I don’t know.” He says softly.

Crystal goes to Camille’s office.  
“I just.. He was the first human that I actually could stand after.. After..” Sherlock frowns.

“Enter.” Camille calls before Crystal can knock on the door. She holds out a glass of spiked blood, waiting for her to come in.  
“After Abraham?” John asks softly. “It’s okay. Greg is nice. He is nice, it’s in his bones. When we found Giselle, she was praying and speaking to her Sire. He could have killed her where she knelt, instead he listened to her. Admittedly he did try to provoke her, so he could have acted in self defence.” He explains softly. “He doesn’t want to hurt you Sherlock, I promise.”

“Hello, Sire.” Crystal says softly, closing the door behind her.  
Sherlock frowns and nods, still unsure. “I don’t want you alone with him anymore. I don’t want you hurt.”

Camille smiles and shakes the glass in Crystal’s direction. “I hate drinking alone.” She frowns, motioning to her half empty glass.  
John frowns. “Sherlock you can’t stop me seeing my best friend.”

Crystal smiles softly and pours herself a glass. “Not alone then.”  
“I thought I was your best friend.” Sherlock frowns.

Camille smiles and finishes her drink, before refilling it. “Why does he need to be Lucifer’s?” She asks.  
“You’re my lover, sweetie. But Greg is my friend, you can’t stop me from seeing him.” John says sternly.

“To annoy you?” Crystal smiles softly, teasing.  
“He’s dangerous.” Sherlock frowns.

“It’s not even his fault though, is it?” Camille sighs.  
“He’s my friend Sherlock. He’s scared and alone. How would have you felt if you were alone when you first came into this world?” John asks.

“No. It’s not.” Crystal rubs Camille’s arm gently.  
Sherlock sighs and nods. “Fine..”

Camille sighs. “You lost a child right?” She asks. “It doesn’t get easier knowing someone else had your child.” She whispers.  
John nods and smiles. “He’s not dangerous to me. I’m human.” He says softly, curling into Sherlock’s side.

“I did.” Crystal nods. “It doesn’t.”  
“Well not totally human..” Sherlock sighs.

“And he hates me. Hates us.” Camille hisses. “I was taking Giselle to the basement and he pinned me against the wall. I didn’t even fight back.” She whispers.  
“Sherlock, me and Greg, we’re more human than not.” John whispers. “Plus Greg can do magic so...”

“You know he wouldn’t have been able to kill you. We wouldn’t have let him.” Crystal says softly. “I know you see him as your son but how about we hold off from treating him like your child until he earns that position? Then you can work out your issues together.”  
“How much magic?” Sherlock asks.

Camille nods. “I know that. I just... I love him.” She whispers. “I love the Lucifer in him.”  
John shrugs. “My mum says he’s a protector and I’m a healer. That we work well together.” He frowns.

“I know, Sire. I know.” Crystal says softly and squeezes her hand gently. “How about before you make any decisions pertaining to Greg you run them by me first? I’ll be your litmus test.”  
“So enough to be dangerous.” Sherlock frowns. “I want your mother to teach you self defense magic. As much as possible.”

Camille nods. “Mycroft wants me to go speak to him. Explain everything, who I am, who Lucifer was, but I don’t want to go right now.” She whispers, knocking back her drink.  
John sits up and slaps Sherlock’s chest as hard as he can. “I am a Captain. I can handle myself.” He says angrily. “I am his friend. I don’t know how many he has right now.”

“Then don’t. I think you both need some time to cool off and collect your thoughts.” Crystal nods. “And being sober would probably help as well.” She says softly.  
“I know you can, darling. This is just unexplored territory for me and I’m scared of losing you.” Sherlock takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.

“He is alone and scared. If you had a child, and feeling this way, what would you do?” Camille asks, looking Crystal in the eye.  
John pulls his hand away. “And I’m scared of losing my best friend. Who knows what he’s thinking, but I’m not losing him. I trust him with my life, anyway.” He frowns.

Crystal frowns. “My child would have been human. A very beautifully ordinary human child. Yours is a man with powers that are beyond his comprehension at this point. I know he is scared and alone but if we press to hard he will cut us off. Then it will be to late.”  
“Fine. Go after him then. If his tantrum is more important than your safety.” Sherlock frowns.

Camille sees red, she picks Crystal up by her neck and carries her over to the wall, pinning her there. Her fangs slide down and her eyes turn red, “he is the closest thing I will ever have to a son. You do not get to insult him.” She hisses.  
“His so-called tantrum could kill us all. Yours won’t.” John snaps.

“You ripped out the fangs of one of your children because he said he wanted them. So who is more important? Us or him? This isn’t about getting what you want. This is about you picking a favorite child who shits on us when the rest of us have been loyal to you for thousands of years. So who will you pick? To be a mother to us all or to shun all but one? I’m afraid I already know the answer.” Crystal tears up.  
“Then go save the world.” Sherlock gets up and walks out.

Camille throws Crystal against the wall. “How dare you suggest I don’t love you. I could have left you to die, I could have chained you up after you killed all those men. You are my child. Mycroft and Sherlock are my children, every vampire is my child, but so is Greg. If you have a child that is upset, you go to console them.” She hisses, stalking over to where Crystal lies.  
John sighs and watches Sherlock leave, he looks to Mycroft in confusion. “I don’t understand.” He says quietly.

Crystal cries out as her head hits the wall hard. “I have always done everything you asked. I’ve never questioned you till now. The one time I ask you to stop and consider your throw me around like a doll. Just like they did. Yet when he so much as looked at you, you caved to him whims.” She whispers, the glass of vases and pictures cracking and shattering around the room.  
“He’s hurt. And afraid.” Mycroft sighs.

Camille picks Crystal up. “We are all trying to understand him. Where he sits with us or against us. And I want him with us. Not just personally, but to keep us safe. So I will cave into him, if it means he will stand with us. Do you understand?” She asks.  
“But so is Greg.” John whispers.

“I think that makes you sounds weak and you are not weak.” Crystal hisses and pushes Camille off her, the windows rip from their hinges.  
“I know. It is hard for Sherlock to see his friend in pain and not be able to help.” Mycroft frowns.

“If you think I am weak, then don’t be my child. The needs of the many... Crystal, you have always known that. If he is on our side then he won’t be trying to destroy us all. Or have you gone soft and weak yourself, whilst I was dead?” Camille asks, she pins Crystal’s wrists above her head and smirks, knowing she’s stronger than her sired daughter.  
“So why isn’t he letting me see him?” John asks.

“He is a child you are giving him far too much rope to hang himself with. Not only is the noose tightening around his neck but he also tightens it around ours. I know the needs of the many. I took care of everyone while you were gone. I tried my best. But you are putting his needs above the many. We are the many. Your Sired are the many. Or have you forgotten us at the first sight of a living child?” Crystal sighs and has the thick ropes of the curtains shoot out, wrapping around Camille’s neck, wrists, and ankles to pull her back. “You know me. And you know my trauma. Yet you still force me against walls and throw me around as if I mean nothing to you. How dare you treat me like shit stuck to the bottom of your shoe? After everything I’ve done for you. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I have no mother.” She wipes her eyes and walks out, pictures and windows shattering as she walks by then down the hall making a racket.  
“Because he’s afraid he’ll hurt you if he can’t hurt us. You can’t tell me that hasn’t already happened a bit. He handcuffed you didn’t he? You have marks in your wrist and you’ve been holding your shoulder funny this whole time. If I could deduce that I’m sure Sherlock could and more.” Mycroft sighs.

Camille detangles herself from the ropes and follows Crystal, she shouts “Dormi!” as loud as she can, making Crystal sleep. She grabs her by the ankle and drags her to the basement, chaining her up to the wall in silver, knowing that she will be in pain, but not seriously harmed. She gets a glass of blood and places it just out of her reach, before leaving. The heavy lead door stopping Crystal’s powers to speak with Mycroft or anyone else outside the basement.  
“He saw me as a threat Mycroft. I used my magic on it.” John sighs. “If I just speak to him, take him to the pub, just two human, normal men, he won’t be as vicious.” He whispers.

Crystal groans in pain as she wakes, her skin burning where the silver touches her. She can’t believe Camille would do this to her, after everything she’d don for her and her children. “No more.” Crystal hisses as tears stream down her face.  
“He’s afraid. We all are. Acting irrationally is the worse thing we can do right now.” Mycroft frowns as he hears glass shattering.

Camille closes her eyes and speaks directly into the minds of her sired children. ‘Mycroft, Anthea, Sherlock, bring John, and meet me in my office regarding Greg. Immediately.’ She continues to walk slowly, knowing she will be the last one there.  
John frowns at the noise and steps outside the room, drawing his gun. He looks up and down, but can’t see anything.

“Stay here. Lock the door.” Mycroft says to John before leaving. Mycroft, Anthea, and Sherlock gather in her office, waiting anxiously.  
Crystal’s powers are significantly weakened by the silver but she had been practicing. She slowly works one of the hair pins from her hair and agonizingly works open the shackles. She drops to the floor trembling.

John frowns and does as Mycroft says.  
Camille walks into the room, and seaths when she can’t see John. “Where is John? Are all my children deciding to go against me. Sherlock, where is your human?” She asks, her full power trained directly on Sherlock, who has never seen anything like her anger before.

“I’ve locked him in a room by himself. There’s no problem.” Mycroft frowns. “What is the matter, Sire?”

Camille whips around to Mycroft. “I told you to bring him.” She snaps, never feeling this anger and dangerous in her life. “Do it now.” She orders.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Mycroft bows and leaves to get John. “Whatever you do do not make Camille mad. She’s drunk and cagey. I don’t think she’s in the right mind set at the moment.” He whispers to John as he brings him back to Camille’s office.  
John frowns and nods. They both bow as the come back into the office, closing the door behind them.

Camille stalks across the room and back, “as I think you are all aware, Gregory Lestrade, is not merely a man or a magician, but a direct descendant of Lucifer. Someone who should be a direct descendant of me.” She starts, “he is also more powerful than he can possibly imagine. We need to open communications with him before he decides we must all die.” She states, looking into each pair of eyes. “Do we all agree?” She asks, with a tone daring anyone to disagree.  
Sherlock and Anthea nod, unable to keep her intense gaze.

Mycroft nods as well, wondering where Crystal is.  
John nods enthusiastically, feeling exactly the same way as Camille. “Ma’am, if I may be so bold as to speak.” He says softly.

Camille opens her hands, and stops to look at John, giving him her full attention.  
Sherlock places his hand on John’s knee as a silent warning to play nice.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” John bows his head. “Greg is my best friend. I have known him for a number of years now. I think I know how he feels because I felt the same way when I found out vampires existed. I was scared and confused and quite frankly I thought I was losing my mind.” He says softly. “I think he needs time to process and I’d like to help him through that. If you’d be so kind as to let me help him transition into this new role.”

Camille raises her eyebrow. “This new role of what, actually?”  
Sherlock squeezes John’s knee tightly.

“As I understand it, Ma’am, I am a healer. My magic allows me to heal people. Greg is a protector. His magic allows him to protect. I think right now since he was attacked he thinks he’s vulnerable. I can teach him how to use magic to protect himself. Then I think he’ll be more confident in himself and be open to discussions.” John nods.

Camille shakes her head. “No, that will make him more dangerous. If he decides to protect the human race from us, a perceived threat, his magic coupled with Lucifer’s blood will make him ten times as powerful and wipe us all out.” Camille frowns before continuing to pace. “We must have Greg on our side. If he is to protect, it must be for us. No matter the costs, he will be a valuable asset.”

John nods. “Whatever I can do to be of service, Ma’am. Just let me know.”

Camille hums and thinks. “An intermediate would be good. Does everyone agree so far?” She asks, again daring anyone to speak against her.

They all nod, knowing speaking out would be bad.  
“Ma’am?” Anthea asks softly. “Shouldn’t Crystal be here? She is your eldest, right?” She asks naïvely

Camille turns to Anthea, her full rage in her eyes. “Crystal is calming down, after threatening and then tying me up. She will be with us, when I say so, and if anyone brings her name up again, I will let you wait a few millennia with her.” She hisses. “Understood?”

Mycroft’s eyes widen as he stands there stock still. He suddenly realizes what terrible danger they’re all in.  
“Y-Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry, Maam.” Anthea stammers.

“Speak your tongue Mycroft,” Camille hisses. “You’re dying to say something. But remember my warning.” She sneers, daring him to speak out about Crystal.

“I’m sure that your ruling was fair as always, Ma’am. I apologize for her transgression. She’s been exhausted lately from healing Greg with her own two hands. I’m sure she wasn’t thinking clearly. You know she is your most loyal child and only ever wants the best for you and for all of us.” Mycroft bows deeply, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

Camille sees through Mycroft. She races forward, faster than John can see and pins Mycroft to the wall. “How dare you lie to me. You are hiding something from me. I see it in your face. You always have tried to hide your thoughts from me, behind that unfazing gaze but I know the truth. I am your sire. I know you better than you know yourself.” She spits.

“You are drunk and you’re putting us all in danger. You’ve already killed one and now you’ve probably hurt Crystal just because you want a child that was never yours to begin with. We are your children but we have never been enough for you. That’s why you’ve turned so many of us. Because you’re trying to fill a void. Because you’ve decided we are not good enough. We are all casualties in your war against a Lucifer after he used you and left you for dead.” Mycroft frowns. “So go ahead. Kill us all one by one until you are alone again. That’s what you want isn’t it? Because you keep hurting us over and over again. One day there will be no one left and you will be alone.” He whispers. “I love you, Sire. But you’re scaring me..”

“You never saw him.” Camille hisses. “You weren’t there. If Greg even has the tenth of the power Lucifer has, he can destroy us all. Shall we just let him walk around stewing in his anger for us? The anger getting stronger until he kills us all? Or shall we actually do something? I am trying to stop a war, that we will loose before it begins.” She pulls his back and slams him against the wall again. “I turned six. I turned six of you. How many have you turned?” She asks accusingly.  
Sherlock edges his chair closer to John, ready to protect him, if anything else happens.

Mycroft’s vision goes blurry as his head hits the wall. He blinks trying to correct it. “Three. Sherlock is my only surviving Sired. You killed the others. Don’t you remember?” He whispers.  
John squeezes Sherlock’s hand, his own crackling with energy.

“All these vampires here. They are from you. Your sired sired, how many vampires are here Mycroft? I can smell your blood on them. They are yours, how many are there?” Camille asks.  
Sherlock smiles and glances at John mouthing, ‘stay quiet and just agree.’

“A few dozen in London. Less than five hundred throughout Europe. All Sireless.” Mycroft blinks hard, trying to focus.  
John nods.

“They all smell of you.” Camille states. “So don’t tell me I’ve had a lot of sired when you’re sired have more.” She let’s go of Mycroft and let’s him drop to the floor in a heap. She turns back to the others. “Greg will start a war against us, if we don’t neutralise him first. But he is too powerful to kill, that power would be going to waste, and I’m sure you Sherlock and John, wouldn’t want to see him dead. Correct?” She asks.  
Sherlock nods, he may be upset, but doesn’t want Greg to die.

Mycroft kneels on the floor, trying not to tremble. He can’t imagine what happened to Crystal if Camille is treating him like this. He needs to find her as soon as possible.  
John nods as well.  
Anthea is silent, absolute terrified.

“Good.” Camille states. “So we need to go speak with him. I think John and I should go. Yes?” She asks.  
John nods and looks over to Sherlock, wanting him to come but not sure how to voice it.

“Brilliant. I’ll bring the car around.” Sherlock nods and smiles. “It would be an honor to chauffeur you, ma’am.” He bows to Camille, showing deep respect.

Camille hums and nods. “That’s settled. Now about Crystal.” She says, her tone darkening.

Mycroft stills like a deer caught in headlights, praying to a god who he knows won’t hear him.

“She threatened me, her Sire. She attacked me, and she tied me up. She is currently in the basement, cooling off.” Camille turns to Mycroft. “And if anyone tries to free her whilst I think of what to do with her, you will all be going in there. If you don’t know John, everyone in this room will be tied up with silver, with no permanent damage. But they will get hungry and you being the only human, against four starving vampires, it won’t end well for you.” She states, turning back to John.

“Yes, Ma’am. I understand.” John nods.

“Does Mycroft?” Camille asks, poking slightly at his brain to make sure he doesn’t lie.

“Yes, Ma’am. I understand.” Mycroft says truthfully, feeling Camille in his head.

Camille narrows her eyes. “That is not the question I posed to you.” She hisses. “Will you go and try to free Crystal?” She asks, still inside his head.

“No, Ma’am. I won’t.” Mycroft tells the truth, knowing that if he does something stupid they’ll all die.

“Good.” Camille smiles and sits down, “Sherlock, go fetch a car around.” She orders.  
Sherlock nods and bows out of the room.  
“We need to discuss what happens to Crystal.” Camille continues after Sherlock has gone.

“She has always been loyal, Ma’am. You know that. I’m sure she’s just out of practice being your advisor. Her trauma clouds her judgement sometimes.” Mycroft says softly, eyes on the floor where he stays kneeled not daring to move.

“Her trauma? Her trauma was thousands of years ago, and she took direct action against her abusers.” Camille states, “if it is still affecting her, then she is weaker than I thought.”

“Today we know that as PTSD. Or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is a legitimate medical finding. Because she was victimized and traumatized the way she thinks and processes information is forever changed. Just because she took actions against her abusers doesn’t mean her trauma disappears. It will be with her for the rest of time. She is not weak and she is not broken. She is the same as she always has been. She is a survivor.” Mycroft’s tone is soft and gentle.

Camille shakes her head. “You have had abusers Mycroft. So have I. I died.” She states. “They left me for two hundred years, I was killed with mercy. We are not weak, yet we are survivors.”

“She is not weak.” Mycroft states.

“Then what is she?” Camille shouts.

“Your daughter.” Mycroft finally looks at Camille. “Or have you forgotten?”

Camille slams her fist into the table, cracking it. “How dare you suggest I have forgotten.” She snarls. “I choose her because she promised to be strong. But she is not strong. Stop thinking of her as your lover. Step away from her.”

“She is not weak.” Mycroft states again. “You chose her because you knew she’d work herself to the bone to please you. The one time she doesn’t cave immediately to your will you punish her just as her abusers did all those years ago. You probably triggered a panic response from her. She reacted on instinct not out of malicious intent. She was never trying to hurt you. Her body reacted to a threat.” He explains. “The only time I think of her as my lover is when she is in my arms. All other times she is a comrade. Someone who stands my side in battle as we have done thousands of times before at your beck and call. We won you innumerable wars. So many. By ourselves. If it wasn’t for her the human race would have died out thousands of years ago. We would have died out thousands of years ago. It’s because of her that we’re all still here.”

“I choose her because I could see that she would work hard to be strong for me. To be a more public figure for us. No, she is staying there at least overnight, until she calms down, and then I will go speak with her in the morning. If the door is so much as touched by anyone here, you all, including Sherlock, will be joining her, so tell your children that.” Camille states before leaving the room. “Come along John.” She calls not looking back.  
As soon as Anthea knows they have left, she goes to Mycroft’s side. “Dad, are you okay?” She whispers.

John follows Camille immediately.  
“Darling, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to go to magdala and I need you to tell her one word. After you tell her I need you to listen and do exactly as she says. Understand?” Mycroft says softly.

Camille gets into the back seat of the car, and waits silently.  
Anthea nods, “of course dad, anything. Just tell me the word.” She says softly.

John sits in the front passenger seat.  
Sherlock drives them to Greg’s flat. I picked this car out special because I know Greg is fond of it. I thought it may start things on a positive note.” He hims, making idle chatter.  
“I need to know where your loyalty lies first, darling. You know I love you so very much and if you think what Camille is doing is right that’s okay but I need to know.” Mycroft says softly.

“Good. Thank you.” Camille smiles. “Now John and I will go into the flat, whilst you stay in the car Sherlock. If everyone goes well, we’ll be needing you to take us to a neutral ground.”  
“I don’t think she’s telling the whole story, and I want to get to the bottom of it but... I’ve just been changed, I don’t want to go against her. I’m not like you or Crystal, I’ve not proven myself to her yet.” Anthea whispers.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sherlock nods, smiling. “You know Greg may want to make tea. It’s custom when guests come over to make tea for them. If he suggests it I think we should let him. So he feels secure, ya know?” John nods.  
“I understand but you can see how she’s acting irrationally and dangerously, right?” Mycroft asks softly. “Any rational person wouldn’t snap a desk in half from just having a simple conversation.”

Camille nods. “I mastered the art of pretending to enjoy something other than blood a long time ago.” She smiles.  
Anthea nods. “I do. But it feels like committing treason if you ask me to do something Camille wouldn’t like.” She whispers and sits on the floor beside him. “What would happen once I’ve said the word to Magdala? I can’t walk into this blindly.l

“Perfect. We just want to make him feel comfortable and at ease because he should be. We’re no threat to him.” John smiles.  
Mycroft nods, understanding now where Anthea’s head is at. “Once you tell Magdala the word she’ll think about things for a bit. Then she’ll tell you what to do. It won’t be anything Camille will be angry about. I promise. I’d never want to make her angry with you.” He smiles softly, knowing Camille knows Anthea the least so she’d be the easiest neck for Camille to snap.

“That’s where you come in. As far as I know, you’re one of his closest friends. John, I need to act as a calming device, Greg will get scared and angry, I need you to defuse him.” Camille smiles.  
Anthea frowns, “please dad, tell me what I will be doing, or at least the end result.”

“I can do that. I’ve talked him down hundreds of times when he’s about to throw Sherlock out of crime scenes.” John smiles and nods. “It’s not my fault the police force is so woefully pathetic. Greg is the only one with any functioning brains.” Sherlock chuckles.  
“She’ll just probably have you collect some research materials and the like. I told her how you’ve always been good at researching things.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Camille chuckles. “If he’s the cleverest one then we may just stand a chance.” She smiles.  
Anthea nods. “I can do that. What is the word?” She asks softly.

“Indeed.” Sherlock smiles.  
“Dawn. D. A. W. N. Dawn.” Mycroft nods. “Repeat it back.”

Camille smiles and watches the world go by. “Everything is so different now.” She whispers.  
Anthea frowns in confusion. “Dawn. As in the dawn of time.”

“In a good or bad way?” Sherlock asks softly.  
“Yes just like that. Clever girl.” Mycroft smiles softly. “Just tell her dawn and she’ll know what it means. We used to make code words for each other when we were younger.”

“I don’t know.” Camille frowns. “Not just the world but the people. There’s so many people talking on those cube-things.” She says forgetting the name ‘mobile phone’. “And a lot have white things coming from their ears, what are those?” She asks, “do they have an illness?”  
Anthea chuckles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “I’m not five anymore dad. Nor am I ill, needing comfort. I can finally live my life.” She smiles and stands. “I love you.” She says before leaving the room.

“They are called headphones. They’re like a music box that plays music directly to them as to not annoy the people around them. The headphones plug into the telephone and they can listen to any song they want. I’ll show you when we go back to the Diogenes.” Sherlock smiles.  
“I love you, too.” Mycroft smiles softly and watches her go before standing. He swiftly gathers all the spiked blood in the Diogenes, even the hidden stashes. He pours them all down the drain and throws the bottles down the incinerator.  
Magdala is sitting with Diōnē and Pythia, chatting happily.

Camille smiles. “We barely had working machinery before I got captured, look at what you’ve all created in just a few hundred year. You’re all developing so fast.” She says as if speaking about a child at school.  
Anthea goes to Magdala and sits down. “Hi, Magdala, I was wondering if I could have a word with you, in private?” She asks softly. “It’s information from Mycroft.”

“It’s true. Even since I’ve been a vampire the leaps and bounds they made are awe inspiring.” Sherlock nods as he parks outside Greg’s flat.  
“Of course, Dear.” Magdala smiles and nods. She leads Anthea into a private study room. “What did Mycroft send you to tell me that he couldn’t come say himself?”

Camille nods and gets out of the car. “Stay here Sherlock.” She orders before looking at John. “Lead the way.” She smiles.  
“He said that I should tell you ‘dawn’, but I don’t understand why. He said I’ll be helping you with some research.” Anthea asked confused.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sherlock nods. “Right this way, Ma’am.” John smiles and offers her his arm, like the gentleman he is.  
“Ohh Dawn. It’s been such a long time since I heard that one.” Mandala smiles. “It means he’s busy and he doesn’t want me to get bored so I should find something to work on.” Magdala smiles.

Camille takes John’s arm and smiles as he walks her to Greg’s flat. “You’re such a Gentlemen.”  
Anthea frowns, “forgive me.” She says before running back to the office as fast as she can, just all her vampire speed. “Mycroft!” she calls. Before trying to say it into his his. ‘Dad, where are you?’

“I try my best, Ma’am.” John smiles and leads her to Greg’s flat. Greg opens the door, surprised. “Why are you here?” He asks suspiciously.  
‘You know you were better at following directions as a human.’ Mycroft says softly.

Camille smiles and squeezes John’s arm. “Hello Greg.” She smiles softly. “I just wanted to speak with you a bit. You must be confused right now, I thought I could answer some questions.”  
‘That’s because I wasn’t worried you were going to get us all killed.’ Anthea sighs. ‘Please dad.’

Greg frowns and looks to John. John smiles a bit tightly and nods. “Fine. But if I don’t want you here you’ll leave. Immediately. Understand?” Greg looks at Camille.  
‘You know I’d never put you in that kind of danger and I’m appalled you’d think I would. You’re so young, darling. I’ve seen what’s happening now happen before. And it does not end well. For anyone on either side.’ Mycroft sighs.

Camille nods. “You have to give me permission to enter, and when you revoke that permission, it hurt me to stay on your property. I will leave immediately.” She explains softly.  
Anthea sighs. ‘Then what are you doing, dad. Please I’m scared, just let me help you.’ She whispers.

“Fine. You may enter.” Greg nods and let’s them in.  
‘There’s no reason to be scared. I’ll be back soon.’ Mycroft says softly.

Camille steps in, and follows John into the living room, standing until he allows her to sit. “Thank you, Greg. It must be scary, what you’ve learnt.”  
‘Daddy please.’ Anthea begs, the last time she called him ‘daddy’ was when she just found out she had cancer and needed comforting, and she hopes he will understand.

“It’s not been fun. That’s for sure.” Greg nods. “You can sit.”  
‘Alright, darling. I’m coming back.’ Mycroft says softly.

Camille sits, regally on the each of the seat. “When I came from, I didn’t believe in any god. And when I found out about Lucifer being an angel, abiet fallen one, I was scared. My world was simple, I could understand it. But then Gods and, what I believed, was magical creatures came in. I was lost and felt so alone. I understand your position Greg.” She explains softly.  
Anthea gets a drink and sits down on the couch, curling up as she drinks, waiting for Mycroft.

Greg nods as he stands there. “I.. I’ll make some tea. And we can talk a bit.” He says softly.  
Mycroft comes back to the Diogenes after a bit.

Camille nods, silently preparing herself for drinking tea. She looks to John, nodding for him to help Greg.  
John smiles as follows Greg into the kitchen. “Camille wants to help, that’s who she is. A helper. You’re a protector, I’m a healer, she’s a helper.” He says softly.  
Anthea waits patiently for Mycroft. ‘I’m in the office.’ She whispers.

“Then why the hell do you look like we’re trapped in the same room a serial killer?” Greg whispers to John. “The only reason I let you in is because you looked like a fucking hostage!” He stays whispering as he fills the kettle.  
Mycroft goes to her, pouring himself a drink and topping off hers. “I needed some air.” He says softly.

“Greg, please mate. She’s not as you’ve seen. She’s confused, and scared. I’m sure she can tell it better, but she loved Lucifer, and Lucifer loved her, when God condemned Camille to walk the earth forever and for Lucifer to rule hell, she was pregnant. She lost her unborn child. She is still grieving Greg. All these, possibly millions, of years later, she is still grieving. Then you come along, the son of Lucifer, and waltz in. The son she has been mourning for the past few millennia. She would do anything for you, even kill her own kind, she already killed Giselle for you. Tore out her fangs for you. You are more powerful to and against her than anyone else.” John whispers as he helps to make the tea.  
Anthea frowns. “Don’t lie to me dad. You’ve just been outside, I can smell the sunshine.” She whispers sadly. “Why are you trying to get away from me?”

“Listen, mate. As far as I’m concerned we’re even. The thing that attacked me is dead and the rest of them are scattered. I don’t want anything to do with this. I’m happy to just be ignorant to it all.” Greg sighs. “What else is going on? Where’s Sherlock?”  
“I’m not trying to get away from you.” Mycroft sighs and sits. “I needed some air. I needed to think. How to get us all out of this safely. We’re obviously in the thrones of a dictatorship. I know you’ve met and felt with enough dictators to recognize what’s happening here.” He frowns. “So either we have to be complicit and keep Camille happy or we die. Which do you choose?”

John nods. “Just hear her out Greg. She has information about your ancestors, I think you would like to hear.” He says softly.  
“I choose to be with me dad.” Anthea whispers and stands up, hugging Mycroft closely.

“Fine. Fine.” Greg frowns and finishes making the tea.  
Mycroft hugs her close and holds her tight. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” He whispers.

“Beaumont Chateaux.” Camille says and stands as Greg re-enters the room. “That’s the home your grandparents kept from your father. It’s in Beaumont-du-Périgord, and is officially in your name.”  
“I’m scared dad. Please don’t leave me again.” Anthea whispers.

“I..” Greg frowns. “Thanks? I guess?”  
“I’m not leaving you. Never.” Mycroft holds her close.

Camille nods. “I’m not here to harm you or anyone else. In fact I want to save lives, just like you do.” She says softly.  
Anthea frowns. “Then where did you go?” She asks.

“You swear that? On your life? That you won’t hurt another human so long as you live? And you’ll hold all of your blood sucking children to that oath as well?” Greg sips his tea.  
“I went to the park. Watches the children play. It reminds me of you when you were little and helps me calm down.” Mycroft says softly.

Camille nods. “For all long as I’ve been in this state. This limbo, I have been trying to keep a constant balance between humans and vampires. Over the last three hundred years, when I’ve either been dead or held against my will, forget to starve and rot, my children have made a mockery of my name. I wish to set things straight. We will not hurt another human being, for the rest of time.” She looks to John, knowing that he will have something to say in the matter. “However, and this is with your permission, John would like to stay with Sherlock for the rest of eternity. He would like to be changed into being one of us. May I have your permission to do that?” She asks.  
Anthea smiles. “I’m still your child dad. Can you remember when you were my age?” She asks.

“It is John’s choice. My permission has nothing to do with it. He already know where I stand.” Greg frowns.  
“That was so.. So long ago.” Mycroft hums.

Camille sighs. “Yes it does. For I would need to bite John, to drink his blood to change him into one of us. If I promise that we never bite a human again, then John and humans like John, whose soulmate is a vampire as wishes to spend the rest of time with them, will never have that opportunity. Before telling my children what they can and cannot do, I must first get all variables and facts straight. And I would like your help in that. As a representative of all humans.” She says softly.  
“I know dad. That’s why I asked.” Anthea says softly.

“Fine.” Greg nods.  
“I remember.. I remember being small. Running around with no clothes on. No one wore clothes really.” Mycroft shrugs.

Camille nods, “we usually get most of our blood from blood banks, where the blood has gone stale and can’t be used to save anyone’s life. Is that still allowed?” She asks softly.  
Anthea smiles. “I can’t imagine. I can’t imagine you out of your suit.” She chuckles and goes to sit back down, pulling Mycroft with her.

“I suppose you need to live.” Greg nods. “Just don’t take more than is needed.”  
“I have some very old pictures of me. I look exactly the same.” Mycroft chuckles.

Camille cocks her head to one side. “I fear I don’t understand. If we only take what is necessary, then your health services will have to find a way of safely disposing of the rotten blood. Should we not keep taking the amount we are doing?” She asks. “Plus if we miscalculate and vampire start to go hungry, then there is an increased chance of them turning to humans for food.”  
Anthea giggles. “I don’t want to see my dad naked.”

“Listen, your kind we’re taking what was necessary and also trapping women is basements. So that’s a moot fucking point. Take what can’t be used like you do now. There should be random checks of all estates and properties to make sure they’re being honest and not drinking on their own. If they want to feed from a human the human must have a mental health check and be thoroughly vetted so that it’s clear they want to be fed from and being pressured in any way. Especially from abilities.” Greg frowns.  
“Oh god no. We didn’t have photography back then. When it first came out. I guess now it would be in period clothing but back then it was just clothes.” Mycroft shrugs.

Camille nods. “Okay. We can do that. I just have two more questions about this. Crystal has the ability to heal people, sometimes she needs to bite from them to heal them. May she bite a human if it means saving their life?” She asks.  
Anthea nods. “Can I see?” She asks.

Greg nods. “I’m surprised she’s not here. She seems to be the one that’s had most contact with humans.”  
“Sure.” Mycroft smiles softly and leads her up to the attic.

“She is otherwise occupied.” Camille explains. “Plus I did not want to overwhelm you with multiple vampires in your home.” She smiles softly.  
Anthea takes Mycroft’s hand, she feels like a child again and she loves it.

Greg nods.  
Mycroft shows he the basement, full of all his old relics.

“Final question, if a human finds out about us, and murders one of us in cold blood. May we get retribution and do the same to them? For if the roles are reverse we will be threatened by an extinction level event.” Camille frowns.  
Anthea smiles and finds an old photo album. She goes back to Mycroft’s side and opens it to the first page. “Is this you?” She asks.

“No. Because if they tell anyone they’ll be seen as crazy. You lot can vanish. You have the money, resources, and experience to do it. You always have supernatural abilities. You have a huge advantages over any human. You are all basically billionaire mutants. Humans have nothing on you. Other humans won’t believe them, they’d have no evidence, and you lot run everything already. So no.” Greg shakes his head.  
“Mmhmm.” Mycroft nods.

“I fear there will be a civil war if I said that we can’t get retribution for our best friend’s, our lover’s, our sire’s murder. We are like a... what do you call them, gang? Gangs take the law into their own hands correct? We feel, as non-humans, that we should have our own rules. It will be momentous, with the changes I already have to make. But we have always had one overarching rule. An eye for an eye. If they kill one of us, we kill them. It is ingrained in us from the moment we are born. It is the easiest way to keep in the shadows. It is the safest way. Money always leaves a trail. We cannot afford to leave a trail and risk being exposed.” Camille explain softly, trying hard to not seem threatening.  
Anthea smiles. “Tell me about you here.” She smiles up at him.

“The playing field is already so uneven because humans don’t even know the danger that stalks them. You all have the advantage of being storybook creatures. Humans don’t know. If they kill one of you it’s out of fear because they’ve been hurt first. We pack bond. With anything. We took wolves from the wild and today they sit with us as lap dogs. John’s entire family line has been about keeping vampires safe back they know how to handle the danger. Humans don’t know. Thy can't prepare. You cannot have both anonymity and and total control. That’s not how this works. An eye for an eye always leads to more. You’re a smart.. Being. You know that.” Greg frowns. “Who’s gonna look I to it? You have vampires everywhere as checks and balances. Making sure no human looks to close. Telling them it’s above their pay grade or it’s being handled. If humans think another human is taking care of something they’ll leave it be. So you have a choice, come out as real and let the humans learn how to protect themselves, which I frankly think is a bad idea because humans are smart but together were the dumbest thing to ever exist. Or you hold your kind to an incredibly high standard because you all run the show we live in. We’re just blood factories for you lot. Killing cattle because it shits on your shoe is no way to run a farm.”  
“Well photographs were just because popular. In the beginning they used silver powder in the process so that’s how our image was captured. The picture is basically a burn reflection.” Mycroft hums.

“No, you don’t kill cattle if it, as you say, ‘shits on your shoes’ but you do kill it if tramples you, killing you. If a human knows what we are, and then kills one of us, they are a threat. No amount of higher positions will stop that person finding people like them, knowing the truth. Banding together to kill us. It has happened before Greg. Yes, I will agree to your terms about feeding, but if one of my own is murdered by a human, then we should be able to neutralise the threat before they are able to become a larger threat. Yes, John’s family was our protectors, but John is going to become a vampire, and his sister is in no fit state to protect us. That leaves Magdala, John’s mother, who is trying to get pregnant with Mycroft. We will have no protectors, and therefore must protector ourselves, unless you wish to step up to the mantle.” Camille suggests, raising one impeccable eyebrow.  
Anthea smiles. “No, tell me about you back then. What were you doing?” She asks.

Greg nods, realizing Camille sees him as a threat. “A compromise then. Wipe their memories. If they can’t remember they can’t kill you. I know it’s possible. John already told me. Your kind are predators. Humans should not be punished for being prey.”  
“I was creating different beaches of government. A few decades later after my last alter ego disappeared I became head of the war department during the first and second world wars.” Mycroft hums.

Camille thinks for a moment before nodding. “That seems satisfactory. Do you have anything else to add?” She asks.  
Anthea smiles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “Thank you, from everyone, for helping the country so much.”

“Yes, of a human's memory is going to be wiped I want to be present. If a vampire is going to be punished I also want to be there.” Greg nods, deciding in for a penny in for a pound. “And one last thing, no more alcohol for you. I smelled booze and blood so strongly when you stepped in I almost gagged. Was like a bloody bar fight. That level of alcohol consumption either comes from a long night of partying or trying to fix something broken in yourself. Whatever’s broken will not be fixed at the bottom of a bottle. If you want to talk I’m here to listen.” He says softly.  
“Please I really didn’t do much. It was only later that I found out Tyrannous started the wars.” Mycroft sighs.

Camille nods. “We will have to indict you. There are ways of letting other vampires know that you are more special than the rest of the humans. That you are untouchable. You will have to come with me, so every vampire knows who you are.” She states, ignoring the rest of what Greg had said.  
“You won both world wars. The made the government manageable. You did more for us all than anyone else.” Anthea smiles.

“And the drinking?” Greg asks directly, never been one to pussy foot around.  
“It’s more like cleaning up a mess your family started.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“It will stop.” Camille states. “But I can’t say that for us all. We use alcohol like you do. For recreation mainly, I cannot ask every vampire to stop having tainted blood.”  
“Still...” Anthea sighs. “Thank you.”

“I just think you need help and resorting to alcoholism won’t help anyone.” Greg nods. “Finally I want a blood pact. Between you and I.”  
Mycroft smiles softly and nods.

Camille giggles and looks at Greg, “So primitive. There is something called a ‘Vinculum’ which will be more appropriate.” She smiles.  
Anthea spots an old oil painting in the corner, with Mycroft as a child and two adults. “Are these your parents?” She asks softly.

“I want the blood pact.” Greg nods. “I want us to be a check and balance to the other. You’ve gone far to long with total control and it’s wearing on you. I have yet to come into powers that are apparently significant. I want to be able to check you if you get out if hand and you do the same for me. We’ll be equals.”  
“Yes..” Mycroft says softly.

Camille rolls her eyes, “this is why we don’t do deals with humans. I remember now. You try to help and they scoff at you. Thinking they know best. Blood pacts don’t work. They never have on vampires. They may do for a day or two but then the blood in our system changes. The bond breaks.” She beams.  
Anthea frowns. “Do you not like them?” She asks

“Really? Then how come the one on Mycroft still works from when John’s great great great great great great grandmother stabbed him? Riddle me that?” Greg tilts his head, having talked to Magdala while he recovered. “If we don’t have a way to check each other in place I agree to noting and this was all a waste of time on your part.”  
“I.. I barely remember them..” Mycroft says softly.

“That wasn’t a blood pact. A blood pact stops when we get new blood in our system. And it takes nine pints so about 24 hours for the blood change and the pact to stop working. That’s a lie we created so we didn’t have to bond with humans, especially after they’ve died.” Camille sighs. “A Vinculum, is what you’re wanting. But I’m not going to go for one, if you don’t promise me one thing.” Camille states.  
“Can you remember their names?” Anthea asks softly. “You remember everything.”

“What’s a Vinculum and what’s the one thing?” Greg asks.  
“My mother was Rose and my father was Malachi.” Mycroft hums.

“You let me help you hone your powers. You will become immortal just like me. I’m not having a Vinculum with the possibility of my partner dying. I’m not having a Vinculum when your dead.” Camille states.  
“Rose and Malachi.” Anthea smiles. “My grandparents.”

“What is a Vinculum?” Greg frowns.  
“Mum would have loved you. You’re so smart and strong.” Mycroft smiles softly.

“Exactly what you expect a blood pact to be. We both write down what the other must and must not do. Once agreed, we sign the paper with our blood, like a contract. Those contracts are kept safe. We hired out a safety deposit box in Hatton Garden, that’s where Mycroft’s is. If just one is damaged or destroyed we both die. If one of us tries to deface our blood mark, we both die. If one of us breaks the contracts, we both die. Even after death the contract still stands for the living person. A witch must watch over us whilst we do it, it is the only way to make the contract a Vinculum. If we wish to change the contract at any point, the same witch must be there to stop us from being destroyed. The witch must be human, but we can keep them alive, with a beating heart, any way we see fit.” Camille explains.  
Anthea smiles. “And granddad?” She asks.

“Alright.” Greg nods.  
“He wasn’t really around much.” Mycroft hums.

Camille holds her hand out for Greg to shake. “We would have to stay pretty close together. If one leaves the country, the other goes with them. We have to keep each other in check.” She explains.  
Anthea sighs and sits on a large chest, sitting Mycroft down beside her. “What did he do?” She asks. “Tell me everything. It’s the first I’ve known I’ve had a family outside you.”

“Alright.” Greg shakes her hand.  
“He was a merchant. Always traveling. Everything mostly fell to Mum.” Mycroft looks at the painting.

“You need to come back with me then. We have the resources.” Camille smiles.  
Anthea sighs and kisses his cheek. “I’m sure he still loved you. I’m sure he still does.” She smiles.

Greg nods. “Lead the way.”  
Mycroft hums. “They’ve been dead for... A long time.”

Camille smiles and takes Greg’s arm, heading out of the door. “Thank you for the tea.” She smiles softly.  
“They would still be proud of you.” Anthea says softly.

“You’re welcome.” Greg smiles and walks out with her, John following.  
Mycroft smiles softly and nods. “They’d have no idea what I do now.” He chuckles.

Camille smiles, “I don’t wish to be a rude guest, but you know, we can’t enjoy anything but blood. I don’t wish to call your tea making skills into question, I’m sure it would have been delicious, it’s just that I’m dead.” She looks at him.  
Anthea smiles. “Tell me about your mum.” She whispers.

“It’s okay. Thank you for humoring me.” Greg chuckles softly.  
“She came from an affluent family. She was the only surviving child of her parents so her father educated her as much as he could. He wanted her to be smart and capable. She was both of those things and more.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Camille smiles. “It’s okay, I’m old enough to have learnt to stomach mostly everything. I hope you see were not just monsters. We feel like you do, want to hold each other accountable, we have empathy.”  
Anthea smiles. “She would have been proud of her son protecting the world.” She sighs sadly. “Am I still going to be your daughter, after Magdala has given birth?” She asks.

“I’m learning.” Greg nods and opens the car door for her.  
“Of course, darling. Always. Nothing will ever change that. I promise.” Mycroft takes her hand.

Camille smiles at Greg and climbs in the car, John goes around the front and gets in beside Sherlock. “I missed you.” He whispers.  
Anthea sighs in relief and leans into Mycroft’s side. “You’re the only family I’ve ever had, I can’t lose you.”

“I missed you, too.” Sherlock whispers and starts the car. “Where to, Ma’am?”  
“I will always be here for you. I’m not going anywhere. You are my daughter.” Mycroft kisses her head.

“Back to The Diogenes.” Camille smiles. She turns to Greg. “We will need to find a way to... show the vampires that you are not just a human, but something much more.” She states.  
Anthea smiles and cuddles into Mycroft. “Good.”

“I can’t exactly grow horns or anything like that.” Greg chuckles.  
“I should have explained the whole trying to have a baby thing to you. I’m sorry about that.” Mycroft holds her.

“If you wish to have horns, I can make every vampire see them on you.” Camille smiles. “No, I was thinking about two different things. As you’ve probably seen on John, he wears rings to show that he is Sherlock’s... blood supply, and no other vampire will touch him. We can create a ring of you or...” Camille frowns. “When vampires are just turned, in the instant they're dead, they see me, their mother, so they’ll all know that I am their leader, we can do the same for you.”  
Anthea shakes her head. “Do you love me?” She whispers.

“A death vision?” Greg raises a brow.  
“Yes. I do. Very much so.”

“If you want to be so crude, yes, you can call it a death vision. Is that the one you want?” Camille asks.  
Anthea shakes her head. “Say it. I want to hear the words.” She begs.

“I suppose. A ring or whatever would be fine as well.” Greg shrugs.  
“I love you. I loved you since the moment I saw you. I loved you even though the adoption agency said you were the most difficult child they ever had.” Mycroft teases gently. “I loved you when you were brilliant. I loved you when you had tantrums. I loved you when you were sick. I loved you when you smiled. I loved you when you called me daddy for the first time. I loved you each and every day since I knew you existed. I will love you till the end of time and then after that as well.” Mycroft smiles softly.

Camille nods. “A ring would be easier to get ahold of. We’ll get Pythia to do everything.” She looks up at Sherlock. “You’re still invisible to vampires, shall I take that off?” She asks.  
Anthea shakes her head. “Why didn’t you tell me? When I was little?” She asks.

Sherlock nods. “Maybe leave me invisible until I get the ring.” Greg hums.  
“I.. My parents never told me. I knew they loved me because they provided the things I needed to live. I.. I know this sounds stupid but I didn’t know I had to tell you. I realize now that that was wrong and ignorant of me. I’m sorry that I ever made you question how deeply I love you.” Mycroft frowns.

“I think Sherlock would like to see you Greg. May I alter it so he can?” Camille asks.  
“But you weren’t even there for me.” Anthea says starting to cry. “Can you remember when I was 8? I got chicken pox, and the boarding school wanted to send me home. You paid them to keep me locked in a room by myself. For a week I didn’t see anyone. I felt like a prisoner, that you were paid to keep locked up.”

Greg bites his lip but nods. “Alright.”  
“I couldn’t let anyone find out about you. It would have put you in so much danger.” Mycroft frowns.

Camille nods and claps her hands twice. Sherlock looks in the rear view mirror and smiles broadly. “Greg, I’ve missed you.”  
“How about teacher/parent conferences? Up to the age of 11 Sherlock would take me, and when I got too old to be his daughter, that guy Vincent did.” Anthea sighs, rolling her eyes. “You don’t even know how I did on my school reports.” She says, sadly.

Greg smiles a bit. “I think I owe you an apology.. I acted like a twat and you didn’t deserve that. I was scared. I’m sorry.”  
“Yes I did. You were brilliant at English and maths. French you struggled with conjugation. You absolutely hated art because you couldn’t see any rhyme or reason. But you excelled in science. Particularly behavioral science.” Mycroft nods and goes over to a trunk. He pulls out a box and hands it to her, it’s filled with all her reports and certificates and everything she did at school. “I saved it. All of it.”

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s okay. I understand. When I learnt about vampires, if I could have done, I would have ran.” He says softly. “But instead I was bedridden.”  
Anthea shakes her head. “Those are all forged.” She lifts up her top to show Mycroft her abdomen, with bite marks across it. “I paid Vincent to forge them.”

“I’m sorry.” Greg frowns.  
“Jesus Christ, Anthea. Why would you do that?” Mycroft frowns deeply.

Sherlock shrugs. “It’s in the past. So long as we can still be friends?” He asks.  
“Because you didn’t care about me.” Anthea shouts. “Even when I had cancer and I was dying, you never just came around to see how I was doing, to have a chat, to say I could take on less responsibility. It was always emails, or texts. I counted 600 days once, between seeing you.” She shakes her head and gets up, going to the door.

“If I haven’t botched things I’d like that.” Greg nods.  
“I.. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say than I’m sorry.” Mycroft frowns. “The only way of being a father is what I learned from my own. He was hardly around. And if he was it certainly wasn’t to see his kids. I.. I was ignorant and you paid the price.”

Sherlock nods and smiles. “You were my first human friend in so long, you made me feel human again.”  
Anthea shakes her head and wipes her eyes. “Just promise me this golden child is going to have a dad, that you’re not going to lump all the work on Magdala and Crystal.” She rolls her eyes, trying to calm down. “I know you don’t care for me. You’ve not even introduced me to Crystal or Magdala, you didn’t introduce me to Diōnē or whatever her sister is called. I don’t even know if John and Greg know who I am to you. Not let this new child end up like that.” With that Anthea stepped out of the room, and slammed the door, making it wobble on its hinges, and starts sobbing as she goes to her room.

“I’m sorry.” Greg nods.  
“Fuck.” Mycroft scrubs his hands over his face.

Sherlock shakes his head. “It’s okay. I should be sorry too, for scaring you, I thought that I could change that, but it probably just made the fear worse.” He says softly.  
Anthea goes into her room and slams the door, she throws everything she can against it, her bed, wardrobe, tables, and curls up in a ball in one corner, sobbing loudly.

“I’m just glad we can move past this.” Greg smiles.  
Mycroft paces, trying to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation continues to spiral...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! (o^^o)

Sherlock nods and smiles. “Of course, friend.”

Greg smiles as they pull up to the Diogenes.

Camille smiles and gets out of the car. “I’m going to call a meeting Sherlock, can you take Greg and John into the office, maybe make them tea, repay the curtesy.” She smiles to Greg.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sherlock smiles and takes them inside.

Camille watches them go inside before following them. ‘Mycroft meet me in the basement.’ She says to him, in his mind, as she heads there.  
Greg stays close to John, still uneasy about the volume of vampires around.

Mycroft frowns deeply and goes to the basement.  
John closes the office door behind them.

Camille walks up to Mycroft and can sees that he is upset. “My dear boy,” She says softly, taking his hand. “What has happened?”  
Greg relaxes slightly, “why is there so many?” He asks.

“You know Anthea is my daughter, right? That I adopted her? Well it seems like a mess that up completely..” Mycroft sighs.  
“Because this is a safe haven for them. No humans are allowed inside unless escorted by a vampire.” Sherlock says softly.

Camille pulls Mycroft into a hug, “Do you want to talk about it now? Or later?” He asks softly.  
“I’ve seen John walk around here on his own.” Greg frowns, not quite sure what to do.

“Later.” Mycroft nods and hugs her back.  
“John’s got a ring. He’s protected by it. It’s an extension of me. I anything happens to him they’ll have to deal with me.” Sherlock nods.

Camille nods and smiles, “if you’re sure Mycroft. I’ve not seen you this devastated since... she died.” She says softly.  
Greg nods and digs his shoe into the lush carpet, awkwardly. “When will Camille be back?” He asks.

Mycroft frowns and nods.  
“I don’t know. She’s keeping Crystal in the basement for her transgression.” Sherlock frowns.

Camille pats his shoulder and sighs. “We’re going to let Crystal out, I need you here as a confidant.” She says softly. “Are you up for it?” She asks.  
Greg goes pale and takes a step closer to John. “Is she going to do that to me?” He whispers.

“Yes.” Mycroft nods.  
“No. Apparently Crystal attacked her so Camille says.” John nods.

Camille smiles and squeezes his hand softly. She slowly starts to unlock the blots in the door, half watching Mycroft.  
Greg hums and nods, he doesn’t care why it happened, just that he is safe if he doesn’t attack her.

Mycroft stands next to her, waiting patiently.  
“Honestly if you don’t do anything she doesn’t like you’re safe.” John nods.

Camille opens the door, not sure what she’s going to find.  
Greg nods and sits on the couch, crossing his legs in front of him.

Crystal is sitting on the couch, having worked herself out of the chains. The glass of blood sits untouched.  
“Mum can answer any of your questions about magic if you have any. I’m sure she’d be happy to teach if you if you’d like as well.” John smiles.

Camille sighs. “Come.” She orders, turning her back to Crystal and starting to walk away.  
Greg nods. “Thanks. I think I’ll need to before... all this happens.” He says softly.

Crystal follows. Her neck, wrists, and ankles burned.  
“Sure.” John nods.

Mycroft follows behind Crystal, forcing himself not to reach out and touch Crystal.  
Camille takes them into the office. “Sit down, Crystal.” She orders. “Mycroft, Sherlock Stay with her, if she even tries to speak or get up, use any force necessary to stop her. “  
Greg watches and frowns, he looks over to John, not sure what was happening.

Crystal sits, looking down.  
John frowns and shrugs.

Camille goes out of the room in search for Magdala and Diōnē.  
Greg looks over Crystal and frowns.

Magdala and Diōnē are in the kitchen having tea.  
Crystal looks at him, the soft gentle tender look she had before when she treated him is completely decimated and now all that’s left is pure fear.

Camille smiles and finds them. “Hello, do you mind if I take a seat?” She asks.  
Greg looks at Crystal with disgust.

“Of course, dear.” Magdala smiles.  
“Run. Run while you still can.” Crystal says to Greg, voice rough and damaged sounding.

Camille smiles. “I was wondering, how well you know the Vinculum procedure?” She asks.  
“Go to hell.” Greg snaps back. “I’m not taking orders from a prisoner.”

“Not very but I can learn quick enough.” Magdala nods.  
“I’ve been Her right hand for over five thousand years. Today is the first time I disagreed with her and this is what she’s done to me. If this is what she doesn’t to me the rest of you are screwed.” Crystal shakes her head, terrified for them. “You know I’ve never done anything against her. Never. I told her today just to give Greg more time and she threw me around like a rag doll. I used the curtain ropes to pull her off me. She used magic on me. Magic to knock me out. When I woke up I was in silver shackles. We’re not safe. None of us are. We have to run. Flee as far as we can. She’ll kill us all.” Crystal looks to Mycroft, begging.

Camille smiles. “I presume Diōnē that you know it. Would you feel up to helping Magdala to learn?” She asks.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “If we run more people would be in danger. We need to stay here.”

“I’d be honored.” Diōnē smiles and nods.  
“You’re not listening. She’s never lifted a finger. All she does is give I orders. We take out armies. We wipe out nations. Us. We are her angels of death. All I did was disagree with her. What if she asks us to do something we cannot? What if she tells you to kill me for my insolence? Will you? Will you kill me because she asked you to?” Crystal tears up, so afraid.

Camille smiles, “Would you both mind coming with me, so we can explain what’s going to happen to Greg when he undergoes it?” She asks.  
“You are a monster Crystal, I would be happy to kill you if you stepped out of line.” Greg states, not breaking the contact with her. “Just like you were happy to kill the monsters of the opposition whilst you fought.”

“Sure.” Magdala smiles and Diōnē nods.  
“Hey I think we need to take this now a notch. No one is getting killed. We all just need to relax.” Sherlock frowns. “Would you kill me if she asked you to?” Crystal asks Mycroft again, looking directly at him.

Camille smiles. “Do you mind heading there? I need to go speak with Anthea before we start.” She thinks for a moment. “Do you know who she is? To Mycroft?” She asks Magdala.  
Greg rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.  
Mycroft shakes his head. “I would rather die than kill you.”

“Of course.” Diōnē nods and gets up slowly, Magdala taking her arm and helping her to the room.  
“If you’re going to be on our side you have to be on all our sides. Not just mine or Camille’s because you find out palatable. Crystal saved your life. Let’s just relax.” Sherlock sighs, trying to keep the peace.  
“And you don’t think she would kill you? You don’t think she’d do the same thing to you that she’s doing to me right now? You don’t that that she’s do this to everyone? I thought she cared about me. Does this look like I’m being cared for?” Crystal holds out her wrists, nearly burned to the bone. “When you cannot express different ideas to your leadership without the fear of persecution you are living in a dictatorship. People rather die that live like this. I was her most trusted child. I praised her every breath. I kissed her feet. No one was more devoted than I. So what does that mean for the ones she doesn’t know? What does that mean for Anthea? She barely knows the girl. If Anthea says something inflammatory to her why wouldn’t Camille just snap her neck there and then? None of us are safe with her.”

Camille smiles and watches them go before heading to Anthea’s bedroom and knocking on the door.  
“She wouldn’t do it to me because that would harm her. She treats me like I’m her biological son, just because I have messed up DNA. Plus if I died it would mess her up like what happened to you Mycroft. From what I’ve seen you all need a sliver slap on the wrists, attacking humans. Using them. When you see a human you don’t know, what do you see? An equal? A pet? A food supply? You all need to feel the fear I do, just looking at you, feel like my death is imminent.” Greg states. “You all have been running amok, you need to be kicked into line, and that comes from you keeping your traps shut whilst order is restored anyway necessary.”

“Go away, Mycroft!” Anthea shouts.  
“Jesus, you’re as bad as her.” Crystal shakes her head.

Camille sighs and sits against the door. “It’s not Mycroft, it’s me Camille. We need to talk.” She says softly.  
“I’ll take that as you see me as food.” He snarls. He takes out his sliver cross and stands up. “Now I know it would only annoy you, but what about at your wrist, hmm? Where you can see your bone from the right angle. I bet it would be more than an annoyance.”

Anthea frowns. “Why?”  
“There is nothing you or anyone could do to me that hasn’t already been done. If it will make you feel better go ahead.” Crystal holds out her wrists to him.

“Because I know what it feels like to love someone who doesn’t love you back.” Camille says softly.  
“I know you’re trying to bluff me, dare me, but the fact you, or any of you, didn’t say I’m not food to you, makes me do this.” He lays the cross in the wound and sits back down.

Anthea is quiet for a moment before unblocking the door.  
Crystal let’s him do it. She doesn’t even flinch as her skin hisses and sizzles.  
“Gregory, you know that’s not fair.” Diōnē sighs as she and Magdala walk in. Magdala frowns deeply and goes to Crystal, reaching out to remove the cross. “Don’t touch it.” Crystal orders.

Camille steps in and smiles softly at Anthea, opening her arms slightly for a hug if Anthea wanted one.  
“No, what’s not fair is being the livestock to these monsters. What’s not fair is no one giving a damn about me.” Greg states. “That thing should suffer, in nothing more than a walking bag of blood to her.”

Anthea goes to hug her immediately.  
“I’m not saying that’s fair. What I’m saying is what you’re doing to Crystal isn’t fair. You’re taking out your fear and frustration out on her. Everyone seems to be doing that today. You preach fairness and justice yet you won’t listen to the other side of the story. Even murderers get their day in court. You cannot say you want peace and justice when you’ve appointed yourself judge, jury, and executioner. You’re acting like a spoilt brat who’s upset he just learned Santa isn’t real.” Diōnē sighs. “I know all of man kinds history. Vampire history as well. What would you like to know?”

Camille holds Anthea close. “It’s okay to cry. Crying is normal.” She says softly, rubbing her back.  
“All I care about is the present and the preservation of the human kind. I’m sure that in the past, what happened at Alderose’s wasn’t fixed with flowers. The rules have become lax since Camille died, and now she’s trying to pull them back together, things like her,” Greg points at Crystal, “are objecting.”

Anthea holds onto her, crying.  
“Crystal killed Augustus and Alderose with her own hands.” Diōnē frowns. “Diōnē, don’t.” Crystal hisses.

Camille hums softly and rubs her back, let her emotions of love and warmth eek into Anthea’s mind.  
“That doesn’t stop the fact that she basically admitted that I’m just food.” Greg snaps. “That I’m nothing to her. And if she even vaguely knows me, how do you think she thinks of other humans?”

Anthea slowly relaxes.  
“Crystal has never fed from a human unless they suggested it first and they consented. For the past twenty three and a half years she’s been working on a substitute blood product to not only keep vampires from feeding on humans but also to save humans lives when there isn’t enough blood banks in their area. She’s killed every vampire that’s she’s ever head of feeding without consent and set the victims up with large estates with endless cash supplies whole also getting them the best therapy and counseling possible.” Diōnē frowns. “Diōnē. Please. Stop.” Crystal frowns. “During every war and battle she’d sneak out the night before and made sure all the innocents were gone from the area so they’d be safe. Her research in medicine and biology has kept humans alive. She single handedly calmed the plague after learning how to do it. She was the midwife who birthed your ancestor. Lucifer’s child when it was born breached. Both mother and child survived. It was the first breach birth where both lived. So you can tell me all you want how she is a monster but the only monster I see here is your willful ignorance.” Diōnē snaps.

Camille smiles and pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and hands it to Anthea. “You’re never alone.” She promises.  
“My ignorance?” Greg scoffs. “Tell me what’s happened to me since finding out about you? Let’s see shall we? I found 100’s of women dead or serverely injured from feeding, and I wasn’t even allowed to serve justice. I’ve been attacked. When I came here for help, I was nearly ripped apart. Within the hour. Out of all the vampires I’ve met only four haven’t tried to kill me. How many have tried to kill you?” Greg asks. “She should have let my ancestor die, I would rather have not been born at all, than be here right now, sat across from monsters. Conversing with them.”

Anthea nods and wipes her face.  
“Glad to see our talk about friendship changed things.” Sherlock frowns, deeply hurt.  
“Crystal healed you at a great personal cost.” Diōnē frowns.  
“Stop. Just stop. He’s never going to under us, or like us, or care about us, and least of all he will never respect us. He wants us dead and gone. That’s all he’ll ever want. We just have to live with that.” Crystal looks down at her wrist, her flesh still burning.

Camille smiles and rubs Anthea’s arms softly. “I have a meeting that’s about to start, do you want to come? And then straight afterwards I can speak with you and Mycroft alone?” She offers.  
Greg turns to Sherlock, “I asked you a question. I asked you all a question, and I didn’t get a response, I presume because you’re all guilty of thinking of me as a blood bag. And you’re all getting annoyed at me, because I don’t want to be seen as one. I am not the one hunting here, I’m the hunted, and because I’m trying to say no, you’re all getting you’re knickers in a twist.”

“Okay.” Anthea nods.  
“I didn’t answer because I’ve never seen you that way. You’ve always been my friend. None of us here would feed from you without your consent. We wouldn’t think of you that way unless you told us you wanted to be fed from. If we did have that thought we shut it down quickly. No one here is going to hurt you and if you go through with this thing with Camille no one will ever touch you again.” Sherlock frowns.

Camille smiles and holds out her hand to Anthea. “You never have to be alone again, no matter where you are-” Camille says the rest into Anthea’s mind, ‘you can always speak to me up here.’  
“Sherlock, don’t you get it, you’re our predator. Of course I’m going to make a stand against someone where, 90% of the vampires I’ve met have tried to kill me. Come on Sherlock, please think. You’re clever, why do you think I’m acting like this?” Greg asks.

Anthea blinks surprised. ‘You can her my thoughts?’  
“You’re obviously afraid and-“ Sherlock is cut off by a heavy metal clunk.  
Crystal looks down and sees the cross has burned through one of her wrist bones before it hit the floor.

Camille shakes her head. ‘No, I can only speak to you, and when you’re distressed, I can make your mind calm and happy.’  
Greg raises an eyebrow as he looks at Crystal, “that’s cool.” He states.

‘That’s nice.’ Anthea smiles.  
Crystal nods. “Who knew you could get fourth degree burns on bone.” She hums. Meanwhile Magdala looks horrified.

Camille smiles and offers Anthea her hand, ‘are you ready to go? Mycroft- your father will be there.’ She says softly.  
John gets up and starts to examine Crystal’s wrist. “If I stitch your wrist back up, Will it heal?” He asks, silencing her with a stare.

Anthea nods and takes Camille’s hand, feeling a bit better.  
Crystal just shrugs, not really caring much if she lives or dies at the moment. “Calcified ox spine. You need calcified ox spine. And sage. And some water from dragons breath cave. I’ll be right back.” Magdala rattles off and goes to the supply room off the library.

Camille smiles, before frowning. “Somethings happened, I can feel it.” She whispers. “Are you prepared to run?” She asks.  
John nods and lifts Crystal’s arm above her head. “You know that Greg is probably feeling threaten by you doing this.” He whispers to her.  
Mycroft comes around and holds Crystal close, kissing her head. ‘Why are you doing this?’

Anthea frowns and nods.  
“Why? I’m letting him do whatever he likes to me. Usually men like that.” Crystal shrugs, her mental state obviously having shifted into some weird trauma protection mode where she because completely apathetic to everything.  
‘Apparently my life means nothing and we’re all going to die so might as well let the Boy King have fun before we’re all picked off.’ Crystal looks up at her wrist, most of the needling having been cauterize by the silver burning her.

Camille smiles and takes off running as fast as she can.  
“He wants to show you the pain he’s in. You doing this, being unfazed is scaring him more.” John whispers.  
Mycroft sighs. ‘It means everything to me. I love you Crystal, come on, please. Show him your innocence and pain and he will back off.’ He begs.

Anthea follows after her.  
Crystal nods and reattached her neural pain receptors she cut off thousands of years ago when she became a vampire. She’s silent for a moment before a blinding white tsunami of pain hits her and a scream so blood curdlingly terrifying is ripped from her lungs. She promptly vomits and passes out, unable to come mentally or physically with the pain and trauma.

Camille bangs open the door. “What the hell has happened here?” She asks, going to Crystal’s side.  
Greg looks on confused and dumbfounded as Crystal screams, before guilt washes over him.

Mycroft tells Camille everything, not wanting her to hurt Crystal further.  
Magdala comes back and silently starts working on Crystal.

Camille turns to Greg. “What have you done? You come into my home, you torture one of my children.” She hisses.  
John helps Magdala the best his can, not knowing what the ingridents were for or how to use them.

“I-i didn’t know. I didn’t know it could feel pain like that.” Greg frowns. “Camille, Crystal had her pain receptors shut off. Greg wouldn’t have know she was in pain because she didn’t know. Crystal reconnected them at John and Mycroft’s request so she wouldn’t scare Greg by seeming so inhuman.” Diōnē frowns.  
“Just holds her up, John. Make sure she doesn’t choke on her own vomit and watch what I do.” Magdala’s hands work quickly. She pours some of the calcifies ox spine into her hand and slowly adds a few drips of water. She mixes it and continues to add drips until it turns into paste. She gently coats Crystals bone and wrist with the paste. She lights the sage and blows it out. She wraps smoke circles around Crystals paste covered wrist and chants under her breath. The smoke turns into a bandage, holding the paste in place.

Camille frowns, “what would you have done if I have come into your home earlier and hurt someone or something you love?” She asks Greg.  
John holds Crystal up and watches Magdala work. “You’re going to have to teach me that.” He says softly.

“I did know. She told them to let it stay. They tried to take it off but she wouldn’t let them. She should have let them.” Greg frowns, shaking a bit.  
“She needs blood and a bed. I need to treat the rest of her burns. Diōnē accompany me please.” Magdala mumbles and scoops Crystal up. “You all stay here and work out your fucking shit because it’s nearly cost the life of the most pure person I’ve ever met.” She snaps at the rest of them before walking out carrying Crystal. Diōnē closes the door behind them.

“Humans. Always blaming someone else. It’s not my fault that she’s hurt, she should have fought back. Someone should have stopped me. No, you should have stopped you. We are not going through with anything until you sort yourself out.” Camille states.  
Mycroft watches Magdala and Crystal go, wanting to follow them, but also not wanting to leave Camille.

“You had her in silver shackles! For hours! I didn’t think it was that bad. I have no frame of reference when it comes to this.. this stuff. Vampire torture methods. I don’t know anything when it comes to your kind. All I know is that they’re blood sucking murderers. That’s all I’ve been shown. That’s it. It’s not my fault.” Greg frowns.  
Magdala trembles a bit as she lays Crystal on the bed, knowing Crystal would be our for hours if not days. “Diōnē? Can you get me a damp cloth and some burn cream? The cream is in my top drawer there.” She asks softly, her voice shaking.

“She wasn’t in them for hours, she took them off as soon as she could. Like any sane person would.” Camille snarls at him, her fangs showing. She claps her hands and the glamour falls away from Greg, revealing him to everyone. “You know it would hurt her more because it was inside her wrist. Now get out before I decide to cut you and let the rest of the vampires have their way with a bleeding, visible human.” She orders.  
Diōnē nods. “Crystal’s going to be okay, Magdala, I promise. This has happened before.” She says softly as she collects the things Magdala asked for.

“Y-you can’t do that!” Greg shouts, terrified.  
“No one protected her. No one defended her. She was all alone and I didn’t even know she was being hurt! They didn’t tell me!” Magdala frowns, working on cleaning Crystal up.

“Can’t I?” Camille asks. “What should I do then instead? Not only have you asked and received the fangs of a vampire, but took off the hand of another. What should I do with someone like you? What would you ask me to do if it was a vampire doing that to a human?” She snarls.  
“I know, Mags.” Diōnē whispers. She sits on the bed and sighs, softly, “I understand.”

Greg frowns, finally realizing. “I.. I’m sorry..”  
“I will always be on the outside no matter how hard I try.” Magdala frowns, wrapping bandages around Crystals neck, other wrist, and her ankles over the cream.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. Go home, think about what you’ve done. Realise that most don’t get a lifeline like I’m giving you. So take it and run. Sherlock, John, take Greg home.” Camille orders, “I need to speak with Mycroft and Anthea.”  
Diōnē smiles, “I know. I’m the same age as Camille, but she doesn’t think of me as one, nor my sister, I can’t call anyone a friend here bar my sister and you.” She says softly.

Greg frowns as John and Sherlock lead him out.  
“I’m sorry.” Magdala frowns. “You know when Anthea came in earlier? Said she had a message from Mycroft?”

Camille turns to Mycroft and Anthea. “Take a seat, both of you, we’re going to work this out together.” She says softly.  
Diōnē nods, “I presumed it was important, I don’t want to pry.” She says softly.

Anthea sits as does Mycroft.  
“When we were younger Mycroft and I came up with code words. Single words incase anything happens. The word Anthea told me today mean “prepare to run”. And I have no idea why but I think I know now.” Magdala frowns.

Camille sighs. “What was it like Anthea? Growing up here?” She asks softly.  
Diōnē sighs. “I’ve seen this before. I’ve seen this all before. Camille gets a new child and would do anything to make them happy. It lasts a month and then goes back to normal.”

“Dark. And alone.” Anthea frowns.  
“What? What do you mean?” Magdala frowns.

Camille frowns. “How do? How was it dark?” She asks softly.  
“When Camille gets a new child she will try to please them anyway she can. No matter who it hurts, as a show of confidence with them.” Diōnē shrugs, “it will wear off soon.”

“I was in a secret upstairs bedroom. None of the rooms upstairs have windows.” Anthea frowns. “I was either there or at the boarding school.”  
Magdala frowns. “How many times has she done this?”

Camille sighs sadly, “I’m so sorry Anthea. Truly.” She reaches over and takes Anthea’s hand. “Mycroft, what do you have to say for yourself?” She asks.  
“How many children has she sired?” Diōnē asks. She yawns and lays down. “Do you mind if I go to sleep, there’s been too much excitement, I need to rest.” She says sadly.

“I was trying to protect her. To keep her away from as much of this world as possible so she could live.” Mycroft frowns.  
“Sleep. It’s alright.” Magdala tucks Diōnē in.

“You were trying to protect her by not giving Anthea vital vitamin D? She wasn’t allowed to look at stars or the moon. I bet her door was locked wasn’t it.” Camille frowns, “shall I do the same to you?”  
Diōnē nods and smiles. “Magdala, you know, Anthea, you know who she is right?” She asks softly.

“Augustus found out about her and threatened that if I ever let her out he’d kill her the moment her foot hit the ground. The only places I could put her was in that room which I had heavily enchanted or that school that was made to keep vampires and other demons out.” Mycroft frowns.  
“She’s Mycroft’s child. He adopted her. I enchanted her room s she’d be safe..” Magdala nods.

Camille sighs.  
Anthea shakes her head. “What about Vincent? He hurt me. I let him feed from me so you wouldn’t think I was failing school? What about Sherlock? For the first five years of my life, I call him my dad, not you. Just... just be truthful with me. Why did you adopt me? It wasn’t to give me a better life, I was better cared for in the orphanage, than locked up like a murderer. So why do it?” She says, begging for an answer.  
Diōnē nods. “I didn’t know if you knew. I know he’s never introduced us.” She whispers.

“Because I saw potential in you that I knew would never be realized if you stayed there.” Mycroft frowns. “Because I was the reason you were there in the first place..”  
“He still thinks keeping her hidden sill keep her safe. He couldn’t hide her parents in time and they died.” Magdala frowns.

Anthea folds her arms and looks at Mycroft. “Every time I asked about my parents you told me it doesn’t matter. That you are my parents. Why lie to me?” She asks, not caring about the truth.  
Diōnē nods. “I know.” She whispers before falling asleep.

“Because Augustus tried to kidnap your mother to feed from her like the other women they had trapped. She got away. Augustus went to find her. He killed your father and then she attacked Augustus. He killed her as well. I was to late to save them but I found you under a floor board, quiet as a mouse.” Mycroft frowns.  
Magdala watches her sleep. She keeps an eye on Diōnē and Crystal.

Anthea starts to cry as she listens to Mycroft, she slams her fists on the table, making it snap it two. “You knew!” She shouts. “You knew about the women and you didn’t care!” She leaves the room and heads outside of the building, not caring that her skin burns quickly in the sun.  
Camille sighs. “Why didn’t you stop them? You have more vampires here then them. Crystal would have helped, she would have brought as many vampires as she possibly could. Planes full of vampires. You could have stopped it.” She says disappointedly.

“I didn’t know until Anthea’s mother. There was a call to the police. She called them and said she had been kidnapped by some wack job who though he was a vampire. I went to see her to make sure it wasn’t one of our own. That’s when I found Augustus standing over her body. I could feel a tiny heartbeat in the room. Augustus could as well. I pulled Anthea from the floor. He said that he’d let her live if I didn’t stop him from what he was doing. I.. She was so small and innocent and pure. I couldn’t let her die so I agreed.” Mycroft looks down at his hands.

Camille shakes her head. “Go to Crystal. Tell her what you did. Tell her than she can decide your punishment for helping them murderer hundreds of innocent women.” She says, dejectedly. “I trusted you the most, to do the right thing.”

Mycroft frowns and goes.

Camille sighs and gets up, heading out to find Anthea. ‘Anthea, my child, am I able to help?’ She calls out softly to her.  
Anthea is walking to her work in the city, preparing to get her passport and emergency bag of clothes.

‘No. I’m leaving. I can’t be here anymore.’ Anthea frowns, ignoring the burning.

Camille sighs. ‘I know. But do you know where you’re going? There’s a large community of vampires in Asia. You could head up the safe haven there if you like.’ She offers softly. ‘Come back here, I can help.’

Anthea rubs her hands over her face. ‘Fine. I just need to be alone for a while first. Please..’ She says softly.

Camille hums. ‘You know where to find me, when you’re ready. Just know that I wouldn’t have given you this assignment, otherwise, I’m not trying to get rid of you, I just know you’ll want to get as far away as Mycroft as you can.’

‘Thank you..’ Anthea nods.

Camille goes back inside and into the office. She sighs before pulling out her phone. She starts tapping random things until she sees Sherlock’s name and taps it, the phone starts to vibrate in her hand and she gets nervous.

“Sire? Hello?” Sherlock answers.

“Sherlock!” Camille shouts at the phone. “Come back here. I want to learn more.”

“Yes, Ma’am. We’re on the way back.” Sherlock drives him and John back to the Diogenes.

Camille smiles. “Good. Come back quickly!” She shouts.

“Nearly there, Ma’am.” Sherlock chuckles as he parks the car.

“Good.” Camille shouts, and then doesn’t speak, thinking that the call has ended because she asked it to end.

Sherlock smiles and ends the call and he and John walk into Camille’s office. “Ma’am.” They bow.

Camille points to the seats, for them to sit. “Where would I buy a new table? This one was older than you Sherlock. Where can I buy the same?” She asks.

They sit. “Well, Ma’am, today there are places called antique shops that sell luxury older items. We could go there if you’d like but it will most likely be impossible to find one exactly the same. Or we can have this repaired possibly. Some humans have a specialized type of carpentry where they repair antique furniture.” Sherlock suggests.

“If it is to be repaired, it must be repaired by Kintsugi. Do people still do that?” Camille asks.

“It went out of style for a bit but it’s recently resurfaced. I’m sure I can find someone to do it if you’d like.” Sherlock nods.

Camille nods and smiles. “Teach me more of this... box thing.” She says holding the phone in two fingers.

Sherlock nods and goes to her, showing her the different features. “If you’ll both excuse me I’m going to check on Crystal and my mother to see if they need anything.” John stands, smiling softly.

Camille nods and waves her hand for John to leave. Once the door is shut Camille turns to Sherlock, “Do you want him to be turned?” She asks softly.

“I..” Sherlock sighs softly. “What I want is to spend the rest of my life with him but it has to be his choice to be turned. I don’t want him to do it for me because I don’t want him to resent the decision if things get hard.”

Camille nods. “I know. Augustus was changed solely for Alderose. He never felt like he was the right fit. But John, he does. He seems right for us.” She says softly.

“I’ll talk with him about it soon. Things have been a bit hectic lately.” Sherlock hums, glad Camille has finally sobered up.

Camille nods. “That’s good. I heard you used to look after Anthea. She’s... not coping so well. She, and I, learnt about how Mycroft, found her.” She says softly.

Sherlock frowns and nods. “He found her on the hundredth anniversary of your death. He told me he couldn’t fail again but he was in no mental place to care for an infant.”

“But as far as I can see, he did fail. Do you know where he found Anthea?” Camille asks.

“Under the floor boards of a small house in the village where Alderose’s estate was.” Sherlock nods.

Camille nods. “He knew about Alderose and Augustus feeding from women. He didn’t do anything about it.” She sighs. “I don’t know what to do with him. I’ve got him telling Crystal when she wakes. I think the disgust will be punishment enough.”

Sherlock frowns and nods. “I’m sure she’ll have some sharp words for him.”

“He was aiding and abetting torture and kidnappings. I’m more concerned about their relationship afterwards.” Camille sighs. “I don’t know why he didn’t stop them.”

“Because Augustus threatened Anthea’s life. I didn’t know the whole story till now. Mycroft just appeared with an infant one day. When I questioned him about it he said her parents were murdered and it was his responsibility to keep her alive. I thought it had to do with his work or something. I didn’t know the rumors about Augustus and Alderose were true.” Sherlock sighs.

“No, but Mycroft did. Her parents were murdered because they didn’t go willingly with Alderose. He could have taken Anthea anywhere, or had you do, and then deal with them, or get Crystal to help. He didn’t have to do it alone. But he did, and that’s now cost him his daughter.” Camille explains.

Sherlock nods. “After you died Mycroft was ruined for a long long time. He only started to really function again and then he heard about Augustus. He was trying to get back in the rhythm of handling everything. Unfortunately he thought the best way to do that was alone.”

Camille sighs and shakes her head as she thinks. “I don’t know what to do with him. Hopefully Crystal will have some ideas.”

Sherlock nods. “She usually does.”

Camille nods. “So teach me more about this talk box.” She says holding the phone up.

“Well it’s called a phone. You press this button here and then click on a name to call the person. If someone calls your phone and their name isn’t already in your phone it will show up as a series of numbers, their phone number. Everyone has their own individual phone number.” Sherlock shows her the call screen.

Camille nods. “That’s how I called you. I pressed things until I found your name.” She smiles proudly. “That thing you said about. Something about a spiderweb. What does it do?” She asks.

“A web site.” Sherlock nods. “A web site is on the internet. The internet is full of information. You can find pretty much anything you want to know on the internet. You find them through websites that hold the information.”

Camille hums. “Can I read up on history?” She asks. “I want to know what happened when I was dead. Everything that happened. It feels odd, not knowing.” She sighs.

“Of course.” Sherlock nods and brings up Wikipedia. “Just put a year in the search bar and it will come up with articles you can from from that time.”

Camille frowns. “Search... bar?” She asks, confused.

“This little rectangle up here that says search. You tap on it and then type in what you want and then click the search button. It’ll bring you to a page of the thing you want to know.” Sherlock clicks and types in major events of the past 200 years.

Camille takes the phone and starts to read. “Thank you Sherlock. Tomorrow at 10am, collect Greg and bring him here. Mycroft should have spoken to Crystal by then, and Greg should have managed to think about what he’s done.”

“Yes, Ma’am. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Sherlock asks.

“Rest. It’s going to get worse before it gets better. I need everyone I can for the coming days. And... prepare John for death. If he really wants to turn, then he needs to know how excruciating the pain is.” Camille says. “I’ll be here all night reading if you need me, child.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Sherlock bows and leaves her to her reading.

Camille nods and reads Wikipedia all night, at a late hour the phone goes black, running out of battery, but she shrugs and goes to bed, making a mental note to ask Sherlock about it in the morning.  
John is in the bedroom, he is curled up on his side, wanting sleep but unable to find it.

Sherlock crawls into bed behind him, cuddling him.

John hums and presses back into Sherlock. “When did you last eat?” He asks softly.

“Umm..” Sherlock tries to think. “I don’t remember.. earlier I think.”

John takes off his shirt and rolls over to look at him. “Feed. I know you need it. I can see it in your eyes.” He says softly.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock nuzzles him. “I can get you supplies so you can donate or I can just go get a glass of blood?”

John tilts his head to the side, go give Sherlock access to his neck. “I like you feeding from me. I really like it.” He smiles.

Sherlock smiles softly and nods, licking his neck gently to numb it a bit.

John smiles and hums. “I like this. I like feeding you. It makes me feel proud.”

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses his neck. “Ready?”

John nods, “please Sherlock.” He begs softly. “I want you to drink from me.”

Sherlock nods and slowly sinks his fangs into him.

John groans and wraps himself around Sherlock, grinding into him slowly.

Sherlock holds him close, drinking slowly. He rocks against John, letting him have as much friction as he wants.

John groans and palms himself through his trousers. “Oh Sherlock.” He groans. “Please, God please.” He begs.

“Anything. Anything you want.” Sherlock licks at his neck as he finishes.

John pulls his trousers around his knees and lays on his back, opening his legs as wide as he can for Sherlock. “Do me. Take me. Please. I need to feel you.” He begs, leaning up and kissing Sherlock hard, not caring if his fangs were away or not.

Sherlock kisses him deeply and makes quick work of stretching him.

John moans and rocks against Sherlock’s fingers, desperately wanting more.

Sherlock rubs his prostate and kisses his cock.

John moans loudly and bucks against Sherlock. “Your cock.” He begs, needing it inside him. “Please. Fuck me hard.”

Sherlock nods and strips, slicking his cock. He kisses him deeply and pushes into him.

“Sherlock!” John shouts as his hole is pushed wider. He pants and throws his head back, as he digs his nails into Sherlock’s back, holding on tightly.

Sherlock holds him close and rocks slowly, waiting for John’s instructions of how he wants it.

“Fuck me Sherlock.” John whines. “Please, let everyone see what we’ve done in the way I walk.” John moans, as he pulls at Sherlock’s shirt, waning it to be taken off.

Sherlock just rips his shirt off, hating anything in the way of him and John. He kisses him deeply and thrusts hard, aiming for John’s prostate each go.

John grips hold of Sherlock tightly, as he is rocked by Sherlock’s powerful thrusts. He moans loudly into the kiss.

Sherlock strokes John in time with the thrusts.

John arches his back, and moans louder as he nears his climax, he pushes his hands down Sherlock’s back and grabs at his arse, squeezing it and playing with it.

“I’ll let you fuck me whenever you want.” Sherlock nips at his neck, rubbing John’s prostate each go.

John pants as his body tightens, preparing to release his load over them both. He looks up at Sherlock, unable to speak, but hoping he can understand.

“Come. Come for me, my King.” Sherlock begs, wanting to send John into ecstasy.

“Sherlock!” John shouts, as he releasing his load over his shirt and Sherlock’s stomach. His toes curl into the sheet and his fingers dig into Sherlock’s arse as his body tenses and rocks with his orgasm.

Sherlock continues to rocks slowly, fucking John through his orgasm until he stills. He holds John close and worships him with kisses and praise.

John finally opens his eyes, which are blown wide with pleasure. He pulls down on Sherlock softly, wanting to hold him rather than the kisses. He pants heavily, unable to form any words.

Sherlock wraps around John like vines. “You’re so perfect. So breathtaking. My John. My King.”

John looks up at Sherlock his eyes still wide with bliss, “so big and strong.” He giggles softly.

“All yours, my darling.” Sherlock smiles and kisses him gently before kissing along his jaw, wondering if John is going to feel drunk and floaty like before.

John smiles and pokes Sherlock’s nose, giggling softly. “Cutie.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses his finger. “How are you feeling, my love?”

John looks up at Sherlock and strokes his cheek. “Really good.” He smiles, lopsidedly.

“Good. Is there anything I can do for you? Get for you?” Sherlock smiles softly.

John shakes his head, and flips them over so he’s on top. He wraps his lips around Sherlock’s member and sucks hard.

“Oh fuck.” Sherlock gasps and groans, hands going to John’s hair.

John relaxes his jaw and throat and takes in as much as Sherlock’s member as he can, his nose brushing Sherlock’s hair.

“Oh John.” Sherlock moans, his cock throbbing in John’s mouth.

John pulls back and sets to work licking and sucking every inch of Sherlock’s long cock. He holds onto Sherlock’s thighs, tightly, to keep his balance.

“J-John. You’re going to make me come.” Sherlock gasps, close.

John smiles and keeps sucking, wanting to taste Sherlock on his lips.

Sherlock bites his fist to keep from crying out as he comes hard into John’s mouth and down his throat.

John smiles and swallows everything Sherlock has to offer him.

“Fuck..” Sherlock groans as he collapses back against the bed.

John crawls up Sherlock body and curls up on his chest, feeling light headed and altogether not there.

Sherlock holds John close and kisses his head. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m here.” He says softly, feeling John’s emotions flow into him.

John hums, musically and takes Sherlock’s hand and puts it over his heart, letting him feel it beating.

Sherlock holds him a bit tighter, feeling the thump of his heart. He’s quiet for a while until finally whispering. “You’d give this up for me?”

“I would still be able to fuck you.” John says with a frown, not understand what Sherlock meant.

Sherlock shakes his head. “I mean this.” He taps John’s chest, meaning his heartbeat. “You’d give your life to be with me?”

John nods. “I don’t want to be without you.” He giggles. “Mine.” He says holding onto Sherlock tightly.

“Yours.” Sherlock holds him close.

John smiles and falls asleep where he is on Sherlock’s chest, snoring softly.

Sherlock pulls the blanket up around them and holds John close, deciding he should rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	11. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ends and beginnings....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

In the morning, John slowly wakes, he nuzzles into Sherlock’s chest, and kisses him softly.

“Good morning.” Sherlock rubs his back gently.

John smiles. “It is. Because I have you.” He says softly. “I want every morning to be like this.”

Sherlock smiles softly and kisses him gently. “Whatever you desire, my love.”

John smiles. “I want to be turned. I want to be with you forever.”

Sherlock smiles and nods. “We’ll take more after you’ve eaten and the rest of the affects on being fed from wear off.”

“Sherlock.” John sighs. “It doesn’t matter when you ask me, I want to be turned. I want to be with your forever.”

“I know but I just.. I don’t want you to regret it or come to resent me..” Sherlock frowns.

“I won’t. I can feel that your my soulmate. I will always love you.” John promises.

Sherlock nods and kisses him gently. “It hurts.” He says softly. “Dying hurts.”

“I can imagine. Getting shot hurt. I’m presuming it’s worse than that.” John says softly. “Can’t you do it after you’ve fed from me? I’ll be more numb, it won’t hurt as much.”

“Camille would do it..” Sherlock says softly, scared to have John turn out like his ex.

John nods. “But you would numb me?” He asks softly. “Please, if it feels like being shot, I don’t want to feel the pain anymore that possible.” He says quietly.

“I will. I promise. I’ll make sure it’s as painless as I possibly can.” Sherlock vows.

John nods and smiles, relaxing back into Sherlock. “Do we have to do anything today?” He asks hopefully.

“Pick Greg up at some point.” Sherlock kisses John’s head.

John sighs. “Do we have to get up?” He asks.

“Not yet.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John smiles. “Good.” He says, closing his eyes again.

Sherlock cuddles him, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

John smiles. “What was it like, being turned?” He asks after a moment.

“It’s.. Different. Everything is different.” Sherlock thinks of how to explain it.

John looks up at him, “how so?” He asks.

“Everything is brighter and louder and faster. Time is different. Everything moves at different speeds. I’ve know you for a few years now. It feels like a long time to you but to me it’s a blink of an eye and I’m always craving more time with you.” Sherlock says, not sure if he’s making sense.

John nods and hums. “I think I understand. When I was shot, time seemed to slow down and everything dulled down.” He says softly.

Sherlock nods. “Camille will explain everything to you when it’s time.”

John nods and hums. “I’m hungry.” He says softly. “Do we have food?”

“The kitchen is now stocked with human food as well.” Sherlock nods.

John smiles. “Will you carry me?” He asks.

“Of course.” Sherlock smiles. He cleans them up and gets the dressed before carrying John to the kitchen.

John smiles and climbs to Sherlock, “my ass is definitely sore.” He smiles. “Be careful when you put me down.”

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock kisses his head gently. “I’ll make sure you’re on a pillow

John chuckles. “As far as I can remember, I asked for this pain.”

“I know but I could have been gentler.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John shakes his head. “I like it. Reminds me I’m in love with a sexy vampire.” He smiles, stroking Sherlock’s cheek.

Sherlock chuckles and kisses him.

John smiles and kisses him back. “Do you want some of my blood as well?” He asks, “I can donate it.”

“Eat first.” Sherlock nods. “I’m still good from last night.”

John nods. “Will you make me some toast, beautiful?” He asks.

“It would be my pleasure.” Sherlock smiles softly and gently sits John on a thick cushion on a chair.

John smiles as he’s sat and watches him making breakfast.

Sherlock hums softly as he makes breakfast, a bit out of practice but knowledgeable of the chemical reactions.

John smiles. “What are you humming?” He asks softly.

“Oh.” Sherlock blushes a bit. “When I’m with you music is composed in my head. I didn’t realize I was making noise.”

John smiles. “That’s okay. I just wondered if it was a song from your childhood.” He says softly.

“Oh no. My mother.. She used to make up songs all the time to get us to sleep.” Sherlock says softly as he spreads butter and jam over John’s toast.

John smiles, “can you remember any of them? It would be nice to hear you singing to me.”

“I’ll see what I can remember.” Sherlock smiles softly and sets John’s plate in front of him as well as a cup of tea.

John smiles and kisses his cheek. “What’s it like, drinking from someone?” He asks.

“It’s intimate. It’s closer than sex. You’re tasting their essence.” Sherlock sits with him.

John nods and smiles. “Can vampires feed from vampires?” He asks.

Sherlock nods. “They can but it’s like recycling used blood. It’s more for umm.. Sexual purposes than nourishment.”

John nods and smiles. “I want to try, at least once, feeding from a living person.” He says softly. “Would I... with you?”

“I’m not sure I understand?” Sherlock raises a brow.

“When I’m turned, would you let me feed from you?” John asks.

“Oh of course. Whenever you’d like. It doesn’t have quite the powerful reaction as you have now but there’s still a bit of a heightened effect. Or so I’ve been told.” Sherlock smiles softly.

John nods and smiles. “I sure I will enjoy you like that.” He chuckles as he eats.

“I hope so.” Sherlock smiles. “Is it okay?” He nods to the food.

John nods. “It’s perfect.” He smiles. “I’ll get you to make me food from now on.”

“Whatever you wish, my King.” Sherlock kisses his cheek.

John smiles, “I love you.” He pushes his tea towards Sherlock, offering it him, if he wanted it.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock takes a small sip, enjoying the warmth more than anything else.

John smiles. “Do you ever miss food?” He asks.

Sherlock nods. “Sometimes. What I miss most is never having been able to taste your cooking.”

John chuckles. “You’re not missing much there. I can’t cook. I can not burn toast and that’s about it.”

“What does the thing with the peas taste like?” Sherlock smiles.

“You means beans? Baked beans on toast?” John asks. “Tomato-y, I guess. But it’s mainly for the texture you have them. You taste the toast more.” He smiles.

“Ah.” Sherlock smiles and nod. “You used to make it for me when I was extra sulky.” He chuckles softly.

John nods. “It’s the only thing I’m decent at. I thought it would make you happier.” He says quietly. “Everybody likes beans on toast.”

Sherlock smiles and kisses him softly. “Thank you.”

John smiles. “What did you do with the food?” He asks.

“Ate some. Put the rest in my pockets where I already put baggies to hold the food.” Sherlock chuckles.

“You could have told me, Sherlock. Just say you were allergic to loads of different foods. I wouldn’t have questioned you.” John says softly. “You didn’t have to pain yourself for me.”

“I wanted to make you happy. Not eating worried you and if I said I was allergic you would have found things o wasn’t allergic to. You’re a doctor after all.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John nods and smiles. “That’s true. But you could have told me about all this a lot sooner. Being a vampire, I could have helped.” He says softly.

“I.. I was scared.” Sherlock rubs his hand.

John turns his chair so he’s facing Sherlock and holds onto his knees. “Ever since that wink at Barts, I have loved you. Half the time I wondered if I was living with an alien, but that wouldn’t have made me love you any less. Because I love you.” John says, tapping Sherlock’s chest. “Not your fangs.”

Sherlock swoops in and kisses John deeply, holding him close.

John chuckles and pulls out of the kiss. “What’s that for, Sherlock?” He asks softly.

“Because you’re perfect.” Sherlock grins.

John rubs his scarred shoulder unconsciously. “I’m really not.”

“John, scars don’t make you imperfect. Moral and personality flaws do. You are the bravest most courageous man I’ve ever met. You are perfect to me.” Sherlock kisses his knuckles.

“I’ve killed people, Sherlock. I’m not perfect. I’m human.” John says softly.

“You’re the most wonderful human I’ve ever had the honor of knowing.” Sherlock says softly.

“But that’s it. You can’t be human without the bad as well as the good. You just can’t, you’d be... dead.” John sighs.

“Preaching to the choir on that one, darling.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“That’s not what I mean.” John frowns.

“I know.” Sherlock nods. “That’s the thing though. When you’re turned your entire sense of belonging vanishes. You’re no long connected to the human race. Your sense of belonging now comes from your Sire. If they are mad at you that feeling dries up. That’s also why Crystal was having such a hard time yesterday. She was in free fall and no one was there to catch her before she hit the ground.”

John nods. “Do you think Greg was right? To get defensive? Obviously not to that extreme, but as a vampire what do you think?” He asks.

Sherlock sighs softly. “I think the way he found out vampires were real would also taint his view of us. But then getting attacked sealed that fate. Then again you found by stash of blood and didn’t freak out so I guess everyone is different.”

John sighs. “But as a vampire, do you think he’s overacting? I can see why he’s like this, but I don’t know if it’s normal.”

“I don’t think it’s normal, no. I think his extreme reaction has something to do with his genes. When Crystal tastes his blood to get his blood type she made a face. She knew something was wrong. Maybe she was testing him.” Sherlock frowns.

John frowns. “Maybe. But I think Greg was too far delirious to know why she was pulling a face.”

“No I’m sure he doesn’t remember Crystal saving his life at all. If he did I don’t think he’d have gone that far. At least.. I hope he wouldn’t.” Sherlock frowns.

“I hope so too.” John says softly.

Sherlock sighs softly and kisses John’s hand. “Eat, love. I don’t know when Camille will want us to go get Greg.”

John nods and quickly finishes his food and tea. “Delicious, Lock. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Sherlock kisses his cheek. “I should go see Camille.”

John nods. “I’ll clean myself up and get ready. I’ll see you in the bedroom.” He smiles quickly kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock grins and kisses him back. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” John smiles as he gets up, wincing in pain.

Sherlock frowns a bit. “Maybe you should see your mother for some pain medicine.

John shakes his head. “It’s just my arse. I can’t go to her, explaining what happened.”

“John, your mother participated in witch orgies while pregnant with you. I don’t think there’s anything you can’t tell her.” Sherlock smiles softly.

“I know that Sherlock. That doesn’t mean it’s not awkward. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worse.” John smiles.

“Mm alright. I’m still sorry though.” Sherlock nuzzles him.

John shakes his head. “It’s okay. I promise. I asked for it.” He winks.

“Mm alright.” Sherlock kisses him.

John smiles. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” He smiles as he heads to the bedroom.

Sherlock smiles and goes to Camille’s office and knocks on the door gently.

Camille puts down the glass she’s drinking from. “Come on in Sherlock.” She calls.

Sherlock goes in. “Ma’am.” He bows and closes the door behind himself.

Camille motions to a seat and holds up the phone. “I can’t read from this anymore. Why?” She asks.

“Ah it must have died.” Sherlock goes and plugs it in, the phone lighting back up. “It runs on battery power. When the battery gets low you need to plug the cord into the hole at the bottom. Then you can keep using it while it charges.

Camille blinks, not understand. “If you say so. I need you to collect Greg. But first, get Mycroft to bring Crystal to me, either conscious or unconscious.” She states.

“Yes ma’am.” Sherlock nods. “There’s a percentage up in the top corner of the phone. When it gets lower than twenty percent plug it in so the screen doesn’t go black.” He bows and goes to get them.

Camille blinks and nods, picking up the phone and finding the page she was reading and continues to read it as she drinks.

Sherlock knocks on the Crystal’s door.

Mycroft answers the door. “Sherlock, morning. What are you here for?” His mind more concerned about Crystal that manners.

“Camille would like you and Crystal in her office. Whether or not Crystal is conscious.” Sherlock says softly.

“Crystal is in no fit state to be moved.” Mycroft states.

“What should I tell Camille? She’s not going to be happy.” Sherlock frowns.

Mycroft shrugs. “Whatever you want. I’m sure she’ll just use it as an excuse to hurt Crystal more.”

“I’ll go..” Crystal croaks from the bed.

“Crystal no,” Mycroft starts. “We all know you’re not well enough to go.” He says sadly.

“Please, I’ve won battles for her before after starving for a month an a half with most of my bones broken. This is nothing.” Crystal slowly gets up, hiding how much pain she’s in.

Mycroft sighs and scoops Crystal up, “that was with your pain receptors deadened. If you insist on going, then I’m going to carry you.” He states.

“Fine.” Crystal sighs but is relieved.

Mycroft holds Crystal close and carries her to the office, kicking on the door gently, instead of knocking.

Sherlock opens the door as Camille tells them to enter.  
Crystal has Mycroft sets her down on a seat.

“You May leave us Mycroft, Sherlock.” Camille states. “I’m sure Crystal would like some privacy in what I’m going to get her to do.”  
Sherlock nods and bows out of the room, going to the bedroom to get John.

Crystal finally looks at Camille when they’re alone.

Camille looks Crystal over before silently making a small cut in the palm of her hand and letting some of her blood run into a glass.

Crystal frowns as she watches but holds her tongue.

Once the glass is half full, she cleans her wound and helps it to heal. She takes the glass over to Crystal and holds it out to her. “A Sire’s Blood will help the vampire heal any major wounds. Drink it.” Camille says.

Crystal takes the glass and looks at it before looking back at Camille. “Why?”

“Because you’re in pain. Your pain is too great, and is stopping your body from healing your wrist.” Camille states. “Drink up, it will help.”

“Why heal me? What’s the point of it?” Crystal looks up at the woman who left her in silver shackles the day before.

“Because you’ve learnt your lesson, I’m sure. And what Greg did to you was atrocious.” Camille says softly. “You’re still my child, I don’t want you loosing limbs.”

Crystal drinks half. “What Greg did to me I expected. What you did I did not.” She drinks the rest.

Camille sighs, “I’m not having this conversation right now.” She states. “What I want to know is whether you’re planning to keep your pain receptors on or off.”

“Which would you prefer?” Crystal asks.

“The same as last time.” Camille rolls her eyes. “Even for us, it’s unnatural to feel no pain.”

“I prefer not to feel much of anything to be honest.” Crystal looks at her bandages wrist.

Camille sighs. “If you don’t have pain then you can’t have pleasure. Pleasure comes from pain. If you cut of the pain, you cut out love, and I’m not sure Mycroft and Magdala will be too happy to hear you’d prefer to stop loving them.” She explains softly.

“They haven’t complained thus far.” Crystal shrugs.

“Did they know?” Camille asks.

Crystal shakes her head. “Why would they? I served them just fine like that. I served you fine like that. Or so I thought. I didn’t know you thought I was so tragically weak. My apologies for failing you zero times. My apologies for failing to do exactly as you said zero times. My apologies for failing to win every mission or war you sent me to zero times. I didn’t know I was such a great disappointment to you. I’m shocked you haven’t killed me before now. I’m just a drain of resources. It would be better for you and everyone else if I wasn’t here. Everything would work out better that way.”

“Crystal O’Hara.” Camille snaps. “You are getting very close to sounding threatening and you know what I will do if you threaten me. You don’t serve the people you love, unless you were using them. Using them to feel their love whilst you cannot reciprocate.”

“Oh please. The only threat I pose is to myself. I nearly let a human cut off my hand because it was easier than not letting him. I think we’ve already established very well what you’d do but thanks for the reminder. I serve them because they deserve it. Because they love me they deserve to be served. What am I using them for? The feelings and emotions they give to me of their own free will? I’m sorry we all can’t be as mentally healthy as you. Maybe if I had a few spiked drinks I feel better, right?” Crystal asks. “I’m tired. I’m tired of being lied to. I’m tired of you saying you’re doing what’s best for us when you’re ready to forsake us all as soon as a new child crops up. I’m tired of being sent to my death over and over without so much as a pat on the back. I’m tired of having to keep everything together all the time because you can’t manage your own feelings. I’m tired. I’ve been tired this whole time. I should have just let you let me die that night. I will never be strong enough for you. I’ll never be good enough. I’ll never be smart enough. I’ll never be fast enough. I’ll never be enough. I’m tired. I’m injured not only physically but mentally and emotionally. You dragged up my past traumas by how you treated me and then you nearly killed me when I reacted to protect myself. You are my Sire. My mother. You know me better than anyone else and you still punished me for trying to protect myself against you. I held you back from me so I could get away. That’s all I did. I wanted to get away so I could be safe. Instead you trapped me and sent me spiraling. I am a rape survivor. I’m traumatized. I’m plagued with sever depression and thoughts of suicide. In my greatest time if need you abandoned me in a drunken rage. What would you like me to do?”

“Child, I think most women, especially from when we came from are rape survivors. You speak about dying over and over, yet you have died once. Do you really want to know what it’s like when you’re a vampire and die? You stay right where you are. No heaven or hell. No happily ever after. You stay right where you are, watching the world change and go on without you. You feel people forget about one. Each one is like loosing a finger, loosing your senses. You can never leave the room you died in, or the area. We can scream and cry and rage all we want, but no one can hear you. We can punch and kick, but no one can feel you. Death is not inferiors or pulling giants rocks. Nor is it nectar and cherubs. Death is cold and lonely and painful. You will not die because you are strong. I did what I did because I knew you are strong. What I do will never be enough because you will never learn that you are my strongest child.” Camille explains.

“Then why did you tell Mycroft I was weak?” Crystal sighs, tired of these games.

“Because you’re hiding your pain away, not confronting it. That’s weakness. When you into battle, externally you’re strong, but internally you’ll always be weak if you don’t confront your demons.” Camille sighs. “We can learn that together if you like.”

“I turned off my pain because if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to serve you or the humans. I wouldn’t be able to look at them.” Crystal frowns.

“And that’s why I called you weak, because you’re not facing your fears. That what makes people weak.” Camille frowns.

“Well my fears have been dead for nearly four thousand years. What now?” Crystal sighs.

“But they’re not dead are they?” Camille asks. “I know how you feel with Mycroft.”

Crystal frowns and looks down. “It’s not his fault..”

“No, but he’s the one feeling the effect.” Camille says softly.

“Because I won’t let him fuck me?” Crystal frowns.

Camille hums. “You’re taking the choice and discussion out of it, like the men did to you.”

“It’s my body. I decide who does and doesn’t do things to me. It’s my choice. He knows that.” Crystal frowns.

“He should also have the opportunity to be able to seal your love together.” Camille sighs. “You’re saying no to one of the largest parts of any relationship.” She shrugs.

“That is my choice to say no.” Crystal stands her ground.

“It’s also his choice.” Camille sighs. “Just finish drinking my blood.”

Crystal finishes it, wanting to be done with this conversation. “Can I be excused now?”

“No, we’re waiting for Greg to come. He’s realized what he’s done. I’m hoping he will apologize to you. If he doesn’t, I’m not speaking with him again.” Camille promises.

Crystal frowns. “Why?”

“Call it a test of character.” Camille hums.

“Are you hoping he passes or fails?” Crystal questions.

“Passes will help us crack down on vampires who feed from humans without permission. Fails means I don’t have to argue with him.” Camille shrugs.

“A human dishing out punishment. I don’t know how the others will feel about that.” Crystal sighs.

“He won’t just get his own way. I will make sure it’s fair for us.” Camille promises.

“And if I disagree with the judgements? If anyone does? Will we be punished for voicing those opinions?” Crystal looks to Camille.

“It depends on how angry and threatening you sound when voicing them.” Camille states.

“I was neither angry nor threatening when I voiced them the other day so that’s a moot point, Sire.” Crystal sighs. “The alcohol clouded your judgement. Made you angry and afraid. All I did was disagree and you beat me for it.”

“I felt threatened Crystal. Learn the difference.” Camille says, ending the conversation.

“You thought I was disobeying you and it made you mad. I’ve never done anything to harm you and I still never have. I held you back from hurting me further. I could have hurt you but I’d rather you kill me first. You keep trying to end this discussion but I’m not going to drop it So either we’ll have it out eventually or you’ll just have to kill me to shut me up. You wanted me not to be weak. Fine. I’ll talk about my issues. Starting with ours.” Crystal frowns as there’s a knock at the door.

“Come on in.” Camille sighs, silently glad that there was someone else there with them now.

“Ma’am.” Sherlock bows as he comes in. “I’ve brought Greg as you requested.”

“Come on both of you. Take your seats. Is Mycroft out there? And John?” Camille asks.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Sherlock nods and they all come in, sitting.

John sits beside Sherlock and Mycroft goes to Crystal’s side. “How are you feeling, my dear?” He asks her softly.

“Fine.” Crystal nods.

Mycroft smiles sadly. “Really? How is your wrist?” He says, taking her hand softly.

“Better. Camille let me drink a glass of her blood to help me heal.” Crystal rubs his hand.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her cheek. “I love you.” He whispers.  
Camille sighs. “Now we’re all here, I want to ask Greg what you thought about last night.”

“I love you, too.” Crystal whispers, smiling softly.  
Greg frowns. “It was horrifying.”

Mycroft wraps his arm around Crystal’s shoulders, holding her close.  
“Elaborate.” Camille states, having no time for games with Greg. 

Crystal relaxes against him. ‘I’m sorry..’ She says in his head.  
“I hurt Crystal because I was ignorant. I didn’t know she could be hurt. I didn’t know any of you could. You're dead. I didn’t know you could feel pain.” Greg frowns. “I was wrong and stupid. I’m sorry I willfully hurt her.”

‘Don’t ever be sorry.’ Mycroft says back to Crystal.  
“It’s not me you need to apologise to. It’s the person who time after time has been hurt or used by men.” Camille states. 

‘I.. I wasn’t truthful with you or Magdala.’ Crystal frowns.  
Greg frowns and turns to Crystal. “I’m so sorry.” He says honestly.  
“Do better. That’s all I ask.” Crystal nods.

‘Not now.’ Mycroft says softly.   
“Crystal, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn’t realise you could feel pain. I couldn’t see it in your face. You never even flinched, plus I knew Camille had put silver on you, I thought it was like a slap on the wrists.” Greg sighs sadly. “I’m so sorry that you had to be my teacher in this, I promise I will learn and be a better person.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you make me a promise.” Crystal nods.

“That depends on the promise.” Greg hums. “I won’t promise to anything that will endanger me or any human, including John or his mother.”

“Before you do anything to a vampire I want you to come speak to me unless you or another human are in immediate danger. And by immediately danger I mean about to die in that moment. No more going off to estates in the middle of the night and kidnapping vampires praying. Understand?” Crystal asks.

“She tried to kill me. I feel that was only fair.” Greg hums. “She would have killed me if my blood wasn’t poisonous.”

“If she succeeded then we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now and she still would have ended up dead. That’s a moot point. You lived. I healed you. Move on.” Crystal sighs. “You cannot understand the emotions one goes through when they lose their Sire. It’s incomprehensible. I do not condone her actions and I think she should have been punished but you brought her to her death before she could have a fair hearing. You cannot profess wanting justice if there is no just proceedings to obtain it. The means do not justify the ends in this case. She was a victim and she was murdered. Two wrongs do not make this right and now we will never have the chance to. That blood is on your hands as well. You have powers beyond your comprehension at the moment. You need to start thinking outside of yourself and about the bigger picture that you’re going to have a hand in. We shall be equals in all decisions. If not there is nothing else to discuss.”

“I am thinking about every human life, something you seem to wave away. So she didn’t kill me. Do you think that would have been it? She would have gone after another human and another and another. There are more than seven billion humans on this planet and just one of you has the power to wipe us all out, so please, tell me again who has the unbridled power. If even one of them is injured because of any vampire, then they will die. You do not need to drink directly from a human to survive.” Greg explains, his hands clenched in fists.

“First of all there aren’t seven billion humans. Vampires take the census as well. Sorry to burst your bubble on that. Secondly you wouldn’t have known where to find her if John didn’t direct your rage into something productive. Thirdly you’re right, we don’t have to feed directly. Magdala is the first human I’ve fed from directly in over.. Well about six hundred years or so.” Crystal hums. “I think our biggest issue here is that you don’t understand that we have a zero tolerance policy. If we find out a vampire killed a human that’s it. They are taken out. Quietly and quickly. That’s my job. Not only am I a professional at saving lives I’m a professional at taking them as well. There is a reason why judges aren’t allowed to rule on cases involving family. Why doctors can’t work on family members. There has to be a separation from the personal and the professional or else our judgment is clouded. You are far to close to this situation because you yourself are a victim of it. Your judgement is clouded. Can we agree on that at least?” She asks.

“And yours isn’t? Yes I agree, but yours is also. I see the way you like at me, with disgust, not because I went after one of you. No, I’ve seen the look before in abuse survivors eyes. You think I’m going to rape you or something. So no matter what I do you will never like me.” Greg sneers. “You ask me to get over someone trying to kill me, yet you yourself haven’t got over... what is it, is it rape? You haven’t got over it in over 600 years, so before you preach to me about not taking things personally, and not wanting my own justice, why don’t you take a good look at your past and tell me you’ve never done the same.”

Crystal thinks for a moment. “That’s a very fair point.” She nods. “Don’t think you’re special in that regard. I look at all men that way.” Crystal laughs. “Actually it’s been six thousand nine hundred fifty six years, ten months, four days, eight hours, twenty seven minutes, and thirteen seconds. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen.” She counts. “So no getting over it isn’t an option I suppose. We’ll carry our trauma for the rest of our lives but we can grow from our victimhood. Are you willing to grow or will you wither?” She asks.

“Like you’ve grown?” Greg asks. “You’re counting the seconds. You’ve not grown from yours so you can’t preach to me about growing or wilting.”

“Die then if that’s what you’ve chosen. I’m going to grow.” Crystal smiles and stands. She bows to Camille before walking out, knowing she’d never get anywhere with Greg unless he makes the decision to be open.

Greg rolls his eyes and looks to Camille. “Why was I called here?”

“To apologize but it seems like you didn’t learn much.” Camille sighs.

“Oh no I’m prepared to learn, but from someone who has learnt the lesson themselves. Not a preacher who doesn’t believe in what they say.” Greg shrugs.

Camille smirks. “No.”

“No? What do you mean no?” Greg asks, preparing to leave.

“No. Either you learn from her or you don’t learn at all. Think of it as penance. It’s up to you. If you don’t this is the last time we’ll ever speak and you’ll be on your own.” Camille sips from her glass.

“How can I learn from someone who doesn’t know the lesson themself?” Greg asks.

“Let’s find out. Maybe you’ll both learn something.” Camille shrugs.

Greg rolls his eyes. “If that’s all I’m here for, then I’ll be at home, it’s much more comfortable there.” He says, standing up.

“Good luck dealing with the vampires then. You may not have been visible at the estate but your scent was. I’m sure they’ve had just enough time to track you.” Camille smiles.

“You’re not as indestructible and you lead us to believe.” Greg smirks. “Plus I’ve been reading up, you said once that all legends are based on truths. Therefore if I throw down a bunch of seed you would have to stop to count them.” He smiles.

“Right and does that little scheme take into account vampire speed?” Camille tilts her head.

“I have a kilo bag of bird seeds. I’ll at least have enough time to stab them once.”

“Right. Sure you will.” Camille just nods, knowing she’s going to have to have someone protect Greg.

“It’s either that or we talk.” Greg says, standing still for half a second. “Okay, bye.” He says leaving the room.

Camille sighs. “Ideas boys?” She looks to Sherlock, John, and Mycroft.

John and Sherlock shakes their heads, not sure what to say about their friend.

“Mycroft?” Camille looks to him.

Mycroft shrugs, “force them to bond. I’m sure you can send Crystal somewhere to work, send Greg with her. She will learn to trust men and he will learn to trust vampires.”

“I was thinking that as well.” Camille nods. “Did you speak to her yet?”

“Not as much as I’d like, but I can see Greg argument. That Crystal needs to change as well, or else they’re going to be at each other’s throats for the rest of time.” Mycroft says, bowing his head.

“Not as much as I’d like, but I can see Greg argument. That Crystal needs to change as well, or else they’re going to be at each other’s throats for the rest of time.” Mycroft says, bowing his head.

Camille nods. “Did you tell her about your complicity?”

“My complicity?” Mycroft asks, confused as to what Camille was trying to say.

“In letting Alderose and Augustus continue their crimes.”

“As of yet no, but like I said, we need to sit down and talk.” Mycroft says softly.

Camille nods. “Make sure they don’t kill each other, mm?” She hums, talking about Crystal and Greg.

Mycroft nods and smiles. “I think they need to work out their problems for that.” He smiles, “May I go see her?” He asks, standing.

Camille nods. “Make sure she’s well before she takes on any more responsibilities.”

“Of course Sire.” Mycroft says before bowing out of the room and going to find Crystal.

“You two are excused as well. I’ll inform you if I need your presence.” Camille nods to John and Sherlock, they leave her as well. Crystal hums softly as she stands in the yard in the sun with her eyes closed, her skin slightly burning.

Mycroft finds Crystal and sits down beside her, he rests his hand on her thigh and squeezes it softly.

“Mm Hello, love.” Crystal hums, eyes still closed.

Mycroft smiles. “Hello.” He sighs. “Crys we need to talk.” He says sadly.

“I know. I lied to you and Magdala. I’m sorry.” Crystal frowns.

“Do you love us? Like we love you?” Mycroft asks.

“I..” Crystal thinks. “I’d never want to be without either of you. I’d never do anything to hurt you. I’d do everything to keep you from harm. I’d kill anything they even thought of harming you. I’d die before I’d let anything happen to either of you. That’s how I love you.”

Mycroft sighs. “That’s the motions of it. But... everytime I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach, knowing that we’re together. I want the whole world to know that I love you. Everything I envision doing, I envision doing it with you. You’re never out of my thoughts and neither is Magdala. That’s what love is. It’s not the actions. It’s the feelings.” He explains.

“Oh..” Crystal says softly, having forgotten what feelings actually were supposed to feel like. “I’m sorry..”

“I think... we should take a break.” Mycroft whispers. “You’ll want to after what I have to say.” He says softly.

“I.. What?” Crystal frowns, not understanding.

“I... I knew about Alderose and Augustus.” Mycroft whispers. “But I couldn’t do anything about them.” He explains what happened, and how if he wanted Anthea to live he would have to turn a blind eye.

Crystal just stares at him speechless.

“You can leave whenever you want.” Mycroft says sadly.

“Why?” Crystal asks, wanting to know why Mycroft chose the life of an infant over the lives of those women.

“I couldn’t let a baby die. She didn’t know, it wouldn’t be fair to kill her, she couldn’t speak when I found her. She couldn’t even walk. She deserves life. Children always deserve a life.” Mycroft whispers.

“And those women didn’t?” Crystal frowns. “Why didn’t you come to me? Send for me? Ask for help?” She sounds heartbroken.

“Because if they got wind I was telling anyone, Anthea would have died.” Mycroft whispers. “I can’t let her die.”

“You made her an unwilling accomplice to the murder of countless women.” Crystal frowns.

“Would you have let her die?” Mycroft asks accusingly.

“I would have killed Alderose on the spot.” Crystal frowns.

“And then a war would break out. Them versus us with humans in the centre.”

“You obviously underestimate my skills.”

Mycroft rolls his eyes. “Clearly you underestimate the position I was in.”

“You were trapped alone in a house with two dead humans, an infant, and a rogue vampire. It’s not the toughest situation I’ve been in or you’ve been in.” Crystal sighs.

“Are you suggesting that I should have possibly lost Anthea just to kill Alderose? Hell I would have lost her, she had Anthea by the neck. I wouldn’t let her feed from an infant.” Mycroft says pointedly.

“I’m suggesting that after you got out of that situation you did nothing to remedy what was happening. You let it happen. Standing up and saying no is hard. Believe me. But you didn’t ask for help. The price of Anthea’s life is the lives those women lost.”

“They said that if Anthea showed her face in public, they would have killed her. What was I supposed to do? If I told anyone they would have killed her. If I did anything they would have killed her.” Mycroft frowns.

Crystal just shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

“And that’s why i think we should take a break. Do you want to tell Magdala or shall I?” Mycroft asks.

“You can.”

“I’ll tell her about me, but you need to explain what is going on with your emotions. I don’t think I can explain it well enough.” Mycroft frowns.

“We’ll go to her together.” Crystal sighs.

Mycroft nods and stands, leading Crystal out of the room and to the bedroom.

Magdala is in bed resting, a bit drained from helping Crystal heal.

Mycroft smiles and sits on the bed beside Magdala watching her sleep for a while.

Magdala cuddles into his side.

Mycroft strokes her hair. “Wake up, my dear, we need to speak.” He says softly.

“Mm..” Magdala hums and hold onto his thigh.

Mycroft smiles and kisses her softly. “Magdala, we really need to talk, come up here.” He says softly.

Magdala sits up and nuzzles him.

Mycroft sighs. “How much do you know of Crystal’s pain receptors?” He asks her.  
“Oh Jesus Christ, Mycroft.” Crystal whispers, rolling her eyes.

“I know she had them off and turned them back in at your request.” Magdala frowns.

Crystal sighs. “Because my pain receptors were off, I couldn’t, apparently, feel love either.”

“Oh love.. I’m sorry.” Magdala frowns and opens her arms to Crystal.

“But That means that I was only going through the motions of loving you, not actually doing so. I conned you into giving me your love.” Crystal sighs, not moving.

“So? I gave my love freely. I never expected anything in return. I love you because I want to.” Magdala still has her arms open to her.

Crystal stays still. “I need to work, personally on where I go from here. I need to do it alone.”

“Oh.” Magdala slowly puts her arms down. “Alright.” She nods.

“And I need to work on my... fear of men. I can’t be in a relationship with Mycroft when I don’t trust him.” Crystal sighs.

“Okay.” Magdala nods. “I’m always around if you need to talk.” She says softly.

Crystal nods. “I think I need to do this alone though.” She says softly.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have a friend.” Magdala says softly.

“That depends on if you talk to Camille or not.” Crystal sighs.

“What do you mean?” Magdala frowns.

Camille frowns. “I’m sure she’s trying to isolate me. She’s saying I’m strong on the outside but inside because I ran from my problems,” she makes air quotes, “I’m weak inside and so I’m not worthy of praise.”

“What the fuck?” Magdala frowns deeply. “I don’t know anyone more deserving of praise than you.”

“That’s because you didn’t know I was hiding a whole heap of myself.” Crystal frowns.

“So? You were trying to protect yourself. You don’t have to open up and let people in just because someone tells you to. It has to be your choice or else it won’t be actual healing. You’ll just be going through the motions again.” Magdala frowns.

Crystal shrugs, “it’s either that or become sireless I suppose.”

Magdala frowns and gets up, going to Camille’s office.

Camille frowns as she hears Magdala’s footsteps coming up the corridor.

“We need to talk. Mother to mother.” Magdala flicks her wrist, opening Camille’s office door and walks in before closing it with another flick.

“I know you think you own this place but I can easily let all those vampires out there remind you who is in charge if you get a bit too big headed.” Camille states, not looking up from her paperwork.

“Oh for god sakes we’re professional women. Can we stop measuring our dicks?” Magdala sighs.

“Oh is that what you were doing?” Camille asks, still not looking up.

Magdala rolls her eyes. “This prideful shit is hurting your kids.”

“Says the person who is more interested in getting laid then making sure her son is choosing the right path, even though she lost his once.” Camille sighs.

“Well I haven’t had as much time being a parent as some people.” Magdala says pointedly. “How can anyone have a conversation with you when you’re so miserable all the time?”

“No but you’re trying for another anyway. One is drinking herself into an early grave and the other is desperate to be turned into one of us, yet you’re too busy trying to get laid that actually speak with them.” Camille frowns. “People have conversations with me when I want them. Now I would check up to see if your daughter is safe before accusing me of anything.”

“Everyone is guilty except you, mm? You can just point out everyone else’s flaws while ignoring your own. I’m glad that works out so well do you. Good luck when all your children become sireless.” Magdala walks out and leaves the Diogenes, sick of that hell hole.

Camille rolls her eyes and carries on working, Magdala’s words not affecting her.

Magdala goes through out the city, finding vampires who know her and who need her help. By the time she gets back to the Diogenes that night a mass migration of vampires out of the country is already secretly underway.

Camille turns in for the night, taking her phone to bed and reading more on the world’s history.

Magdala goes to Sherlock and John’s room, knocking gently.

“Come in.” Sherlock whispers, not wanting to wake John who is asleep on his chest.

Magdala comes in quietly. She goes to them and sprinkles a circle of powder around the bed, blocking all outside ears from hearing them.

Sherlock frowns, but doesn’t move, still not wanting to wake John up. After having fed from him, he knows the blood loss will be affect John.

“Dormi..” Magdala whispers to John, sending him into a deeper sleep so she can talk to Sherlock without waking him.

Sherlock frowns and kisses John’s hair softly. “What do you want?” He whispers.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say.” Magdala frowns. “I don’t think John should become a vampire.”

“I think that’s a discussion that we should have with John.” Sherlock states, not liking that she sent John into a deeper sleep.

“He’s not going to listen to me because I’ve been a terrible mother but he will listen to you. I don’t think he or anyone else should be turned. Especially if Camille is their Sire. She..” Magdala sighs, knowing Sherlock isn’t going to like her speaking out against his Sire. “She doesn’t care about her children. She’s prideful and spiteful. She’s using all of you for her own gain. She doesn’t care wether you live or die. She’s made that very clear with how she’s treated Crystal and how she handled Greg. John will be signing his life away to a horrible person. He’d be giving himself over to slavery. It won’t be his life anymore. Just like your life isn’t yours and Mycroft’s isn’t his and Crystal’s isn’t hers. Please don’t let John be subject to that. I’ll find another way for you two to be together forever. Just don’t let her control take his life. I’m begging you.” She pleads with Sherlock, hoping he loves John enough and is clever enough to see the situation they’re all trapped in.

“Magdala,” Sherlock frowns. “You don’t know me. This is the most freedom I’ve ever had. Since the age of five I was working in the cotton mills, cleaning chimneys as fires roared underneath. Going between machinery to clean whilst it was still working. Then when war started, I joined that, being ordered around. This is freedom Magdala. That goes for Mycroft as well. This is my freedom, I just complete jobs for Camille.” Sherlock frowns, not understanding what she sees as freedom. “I have told John all the good and bad about being a vampire, and he chose still to be one. If I told him no, then where would his freedom be?” He asks. 

“You’ve never experienced the kind of freedom John has. He’s always had the ability to make his own decisions. To make up his own mind. To chart his own course of action. All of that will be taken from him. He will not be allowed to differ. He will not be allowed to say no. He will not be allowed to disobey even when his moral compass is screaming at him to say different. The pillars of his character will be stripped from him.” Magdala tears up, desperate. “Do you know what crystal told me earlier? She said Camille’s trying to isolate her. She said Camille told her she’s strong on the outside but she’s weak on the inside because she ran from her problems. That she’s weak and not worthy of praise. That’s her mother saying those things to her! Crystal says either she complies and does what Camille wants or she’s sireless. That’s it. Do you really want that for John? To be stripped of all his autonomy? Of his ability to chose? I’ve read your blog with him. You love those qualities in him. How he always does the right thing even when it’s hard. If he’s turned he won’t have a choice. He’ll lose that part of himself you love so much.” She wipes her eyes. “Please. Just give me some time to come up with other options.”

“I was there, Magdala. Camille said that she doesn’t praise Crystal to try to get her to fight for it.” Sherlock frowns. “You’ve heard a story from a victim, but you always need eyewitness accounts.” He sighs. “John knows that when he’s turned he’s going to take over your job, helping lost vampires. We’re going to do that, do you think he can do that when Camille’s breathing down his neck? No. So he will have autonomy, but right now, we’re trying to prevent a war, and in war you have to follow orders.”

“Wars come and go, Sherlock. This choice will be with him for the rest of eternity.” Magdala frowns. “First of all Crystal shouldn’t have to fight for praise from her mother. You said it yourself that she’s always done everything Crystal has asked. Always. So why now is she the outcast? Don’t tell me following orders mean anything to Camille because if they did Crystal wouldn’t be seen as weak. Don’t give me that bullshit trying to tell me John will be fine as long as he follows orders. Crystal’s whole existence is following orders and she’s fucked. You don’t care about John do you? You’re so selfish. Willing to let him enter the life you live without him having all the facts. Your Sire doesn’t care. She’ll pursue whatever she wants in the moment she wants it and leave the rest of you to drown. Have you learned nothing by how she’s treated Crystal? That can happen to any of you the second Camille isn’t one hundred percent happy with you.”

Sherlock stands up, “don’t you dare suggest I don’t love John.” He snarls. “I also know that he is a grown man and capable of seeing what Camille is like on his own. He is smart. Smarter than any of us. He was a doctor and a captain. He knows how to weigh up options, I have given him answers to all his questions. Where as you. You don’t. The question he’s asked more than any in his life is about you. I can see that. But you just waltz in like nothing happened. Like you just went out for some milk. You are blinded by love and the desire to be pregnant. Sort out your own family, especially your daughter, before commenting on ours.” Sherlock chuckles deeply. “I do like that you’re speaking to me about this and not John.”

“I have. I went to see Harry. She scream at me for a good hour and the we talked. She’s still pissed but she understands.” Magdala sighs. “John is smart but he’s blinded by you. If you were perfectly healthy would you have wanted to be turned? If you had other things to love for would have wanted to be turned? If you had a good job and a family and opportunities would you have? Or did you make that choice because it was your only option besides being dead? John isn’t dying. Why should he pick the same path as a dying man did?”

“No because if I wasn’t dying I would never have met Mycroft. But I am proud of what I’ve done, everything I’ve done up to now, whilst being a vampire. At no point did I think I was doing something wrong. I was helping humanity with my vampirism, Crystal has done that too. We have done so much more because we are vampires.” Sherlock shrugs. “Talk to John about it, not me. Unless you’re looking for an argument.”

“Fine.” Magdala nods. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” She steps out of the circle and heads to the door.

Sherlock sighs and smudges the circle with his toe, breaking it. He curls around John and falls asleep quickly.

Diōnē sighs as she sits with Pythia. “I don’t know what they’re going to do..”

Pythia shrugs. “Sort themselves out like they always do.”

Diōnē nods. “It seems like I’ll need to find a new mother for the time being.” She sighs.

Pythia sighs. “I’m sorry.” She says sadly. “I wish I could have been your mother.”

“It’s alright. Next time.” Diōnē squeezes her hand gently, smiling softly. “Maybe we should go out and visit the coven. I’m sure someone there will volunteer.”

Pythia nods. “Are you going to be able to manage it?” She asks softly.

Diōnē nods. “If you drive..”

“I can do that. If you trust a blind woman driving.” Pythia chuckles.

“You’ve gotten better.” Diōnē huffs a laugh.

Pythia smiles. “Yeah, I’ve not crashed in a week.”

“Maybe we should call a cab.” Dions giggles. 

“No it’s good. I promise no crashes.” Pythia chuckles.

“If you say so.” Diōnē smiles and gets up.

Pythia smiles and wraps her arm around Diōnē helping her. “I’ve got you sis.” She smiles.

Pythia smiles and wraps her arm around Diōnē helping her. “I’ve got you sis.” She smiles.

Diōnē smiles softly and leans against her sister as they go to the car.

Pythia helps Diōnē into the car and drives them to the coven.

As soon as they arrive their car is surrounded by witches, helping them, asking them questions.

Pythia sighs and claps her hands silencing them all. “Listen, we will answer questions, but we need your help first. Can we go somewhere more comfortable?” She asks.

They take the sisters inside the house.

Mandala sighs and sits on the couch. “I’m dying.” She states. “And I need someone to... Well... be my mother.”

The witches look to each other. “I’d be honored.” A soft voice says and the witches part for a witch with dark curly hair and green eyes.

Diōnē pats the seat beside her and smiles warmly. “What’s your name, my dear?” She asks.

“Leona, Ma’am.” Leona smiles and sits next to her.

“That’s a beautiful name, Leona.” Diōnē smiles. “But I’m not ma’am. You’re going to be my mother.” She smiles. “Are you pregnant now?” She asks.

“Not yet but my husband and I are planning on getting pregnant. We have two children already. He’s a warlock as well.” Leona smiles.

Diōnē smiles. “That’s wonderful. Though I won’t be like your other child.” She says softly, taking Leona’s hand. “I think we should speak with him as well, don’t you think? Is he here?”

“Yes he’s here. He’s in the potions room.” Leona nods, gently rubbing her hand.

Diōnē looks up at the smaller crowd. “Can someone go and collect him?” She asks.

A few go to get him. Soon a very large tall man enters the room. “Hello.” He smiles warmly.

Diōnē holds her hand out to him. “Forgive me for not standing.” She smiles. “I presume you know who I am. May I get your name?”

“Don’t apologize. I’m Dominic.” Dominic sits next to her.

“Dominic and Leona.” Diōnē smiles. “The thing is, I’m dying, I’ve got cancer and I’m not going to be living much longer, and I’m able to pass my presence into unborn children. Now Leona has kindly offered to carry me, but I think that’s a decision for both of you to make.”

“Of course. I have no problem with it.” Dominic smiles. “We’d love to be your parents.” Leona smiles softly.

Diōnē smiles. “Thank you. I’m sure you have questions regarding it all.” She says softly.

“What do we need to do?” Leona asks. “Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable now?” Dominic asks.

“You need to get pregnant, as soon as you know that you are, I’ll bless your child, so they will grow up healthy, as well as promise my soul to the child.” Diōnē smiles. “It would be nice to have a bed for the night.” She smiles to Dominic.

“Of course.” Dominic nods to one of the other witches who goes to prepare the rooms.  
“Do you need to be there for the conception? Which we don’t mind. I just want to make sure we get everything right.” Leona smiles.

“Oh no no.” Diōnē smiles to Leona. “Just as soon as you’re certain you’re pregnant tell Dominic and then me.”

“Alright.” Leona smiles and nods.  
“It’s quite funny the timing of your arrival. I was just in the potions room checking a test to see if Leona is fertile at the moment.” Dominic chuckles. “Funny how things turn out.”

Diōnē chuckles. “It is, you should go back to your test. I don’t want it ruining.”

“I’ll be back.” Dominic smiles and goes to check the test.  
“If it’s positive he’ll probably take me to bed straight away so we can work on your new body.” Leona laughs softly.

Diōnē smiles. “That’s fine. So tell me, you said you have two other kids?”

“We do. Dominic and I have an.. open relationship. We share ourselves sexually with the other members of the coven. Melody and Jack are our twins. They were conceived under a full blood moon. The orgy was quite the spectacle. Any womb that was fertile that night was filled by multiple partners. Dominic was the one who impregnated me and with twins no less. Well I couldn’t not marry him.” Leona grins.

Diōnē smiles. “They’ll both grow up to be such powerful members, though don’t worry if their teenage years are a bit rebellious.” She warns with a smile.

“They’ve both just turned eight. They’ve always had abilities but now they’re really starting to understand how to control them. I’m so proud.” Leona smiles. “You can meet them in the morning if you’d like. Before their lessons.”

Diōnē smiles. “I’m not sure how much they’ll understand, or if they’ll know who I am, but I’m sure they’re used to meeting strangers. Do you have any questions about it all?” She asks.

Leona nods. “Well I need to be pregnant and then what? How do you promise your soul to the baby?”

“It’s just a simple ritual, a bit of nothing. Nothing that will hurt, all I’ll need to do is be able to touch your bare stomach.” Diōnē smiles. “It will ensure that it is an easy birth, with no complications.”

“Alright. My body is yours to use and grow from.” Leona smiles.

Diōnē smiles and kisses her cheek softly. “Thank you. It must feel strange knowing the child will be me.”

“It is different but I’m glad I get to know you and you get to know me before I’m your mother. We’ll spend time together. I’ll take care of you. Always.” Leona smiles and kisses Diōnē’s hands.

Diōnē nods and smiles. “Pythia will be around as well. She’ll help with the pregnancy, when I’m... dead, and can help to raise me.” She explains.

“Of course. She can move in to the house if she wants. To be as close as possible. I would never want you two to be separated. Melody and Jack are so attached. I can imagine what countless lifetimes is like to know someone.” Leona smiles softly as Dominic comes back.  
“Darling, the test is positive.” Dominic grins.

Diōnē smiles. “It’s wonderful, but the arguments are large. But for now go with Dominic, I fear I don’t have long left.” She thinks for a moment. “If you like, I can cast a spell on you to make sure you do get pregnant.” She offers.

“Yes please.” Leona nods and Dominic goes to them.

Diōnē rests her hand on top of Leona’s stomach, over her womb and speaks a spell, her fingertips turn yellow for a moment before going back to normal. “There we are.” She smiles.

Leona gasps softly, feeling a rush inside her. “Thank you. Let me show you to your room. Then we’ll go get me pregnant.” She smiles and stands.  
“Would you like me to carry you?” Dominic asks softly.

Diōnē nods. “Yes please. I fear I’m only am to keep going by determination and magic right now, soon I’ll be in bed all the time.” She says sadly.

“We’ll make sure you’re comfortable. I promise.” Dominic says softly and gently licks her up, carrying her to bed.  
“Is there anything else we can do?” Leona asks after getting Diōnē settled in bed.

Diōnē shakes her head. “Come back in the morning, I can perform the ritual then. Make sure Pythia’s room is next to mine, and then retire for the night yourselves.”

“Of course.” Leona smiles softly and gets everything situated.  
Once everything was done Leona sits on her bed as Dominic closes their door. “Ready to impregnate me for a second time, my love?” She nearly purrs.

Dominic smiles and slowly gets undressed as he walks to her. “Always. Are you sure you want to carry Diōnē?” He asks.

“I am.” Leona pushes him down onto the bed before stripping for him. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No I’m honored. I just wanted to make sure.” Dominic smiles. “Are you going to ride me, Lee?” He asks.

“I’m sure.” Leona smiles and kisses him. “Mm I was thinking about it. And then I’ll have you fuck me from behind. We’re not stopping till your balls as completely emptied inside me.” She nips at his lips and straddles him.

Dominic smiles. “You’re going to be treated like royalty. No one will be able to keep their hands off your stomach, or your breasts. I might just get jealous.”

“Mm don’t worry. I’ll sit with your cock deep inside me so they know exactly whose responsible for knocking me up.” Leona smiles and sinks down onto his cock.

Dominic moans and arches his back. “Everyone is going to be so jealous. The warlock because they don’t have you and the witches will be envious.” He smiles.

Leona moans and kisses him, rocking her hips slowly. “They’re all just jealous this cock is mine.”

Dominic chuckles. “I’m happy to hear you love all of me.”

“Mm the only thing I love more than you is our children.” Leona grins as she starts to ride him.

Dominic smiles and moans softly. “I’m glad I know my place.”

“Exactly.” Leona giggles, moaning as she bounces in his cock.

Dominic smiles and takes both her hands and holds them tightly. “You’re so gorgeous up there.”

“Yeah? Gorgeous enough for you to fill with cum?” Leona grins, grinding on his cock.

Dominic groans. “Come down here, and ask me again.” He smirks.

Leona smirks and leans in kissing him deeply. “Gorgeous enough for you to fill me with your cum?” She mumbles against his lips.

Dominic chuckles and bites her lip as he come into Leona, moaning loudly into her mouth. He thrusts up, emptying himself into her.

Leona moans and comes hard as he fills her, milking his cock for every last drop.

Dominic holds her close and kisses her hard, moaning and panting into her mouth.

Leona kisses him deeply, pressing close and making sure his cum fills her deep.

Dominic smiles and closes his eyes as he continues to kiss her, he lowers his hands and squeezes her arse softly.

Leona mewls and rocks back into his hand.

Dominic smiles. “You’re so amazing. Even more now, carrying Diōnē, you’re going to get worshipped.” He smiles.

“I don’t care about that. I just want to help her. Besides we were planning on more kids.” Leona smiles and nuzzles him.

“I know, Lee, I’m just saying the truth.” Dominic smiles.

“I know.” Leona smiles and nuzzles him. “I’m excited though. It’ll be nice having a baby again.”

Dominic nods. “You’ll look nice with a baby again.”

“Mm you like it when I’m pregnant because I can barely go a minute without you inside me.” Leona giggles.

Dominic smiles. “Plus you always look gorgeous. You always seem to radiate beauty, how can I not love that?” He asks.

Leona smiles and kisses him gently. “Are you happy it was you know impregnated me? It could have been any of the other warlocks. Are you happy it was you?”

Dominic nods. “I’d always prefer to impregnate you. I get so jealous when other warlocks even look at you that way. You’re my wife, not theirs.” He says softly.

“You want a closed relationship then?” Leona nuzzles him.

Dominic sighs. “I think it would help the kids. Give them just one mum and dad.” He says softly. “But I know how much you love having an open relationship.”

“I do but.. Just the thought of you putting your cock into someone else makes me want to set the house on fire.” Leona blushes.

“Closed relationship it is then.” Dominic chuckles. “We can still have your body worshipped, when you’re pregnant, but I’m the only one allowed to make you come.”

“And I’m the only one you’re allowed to come in.” Leona nods and smiles.

“You’re the only one I want to come in.” Dominic smiles, he gently pulls out of Leona and rolls them on their side, wrapping around her. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant again.”

Leona cuddles into him, melting happily. “Child number three on the way.” She kisses his chest.

Dominic smiles. “Do you think it’s going to be a little girl?” He asks.

“I think so. I don’t know if Diōnē has ever been a boy. We’ll have to ask her tomorrow.” Leona smiles.

“That goes for a name as well.” Dominic says softly.

“Mm you’re right. We’ll have to ask her a few things. If she wants to be raised a witch. What we should encourage and discourage. If she needs us to do anything special.” Leona nods.

Dominic nods and yawns. “We’ll sort it out tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“Mmhmm..” Leona hums, eyes closing. “I think you should fuck me again in the morning for good measure..”

“You said that for nine months last time.” Dominic smiles with his eyes closed.

“I’ll say it again this time too. You never complained last time.” Leona giggles softly.

“That’s because you were riding my cock before a could say anything.” Dominic smiles. “Go to sleep, you’re going to be needing your strength.”

“Mm..” Leona cuddles into him and falls asleep.

Dominic kisses her hair before silently casting his own spell on Leona’s womb to make sure she gets pregnant.

Leona nuzzles against him as she sleeps, her womb feeling warm.

Dominic kisses her one last time before falling asleep, one hand protectively over her womb.

Leona sleeps peacefully in his arms.

Dominic sleeps throughout the night, happy in knowing they would be having another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


End file.
